<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart Revolution by Zoroko12100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918205">Heart Revolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoroko12100/pseuds/Zoroko12100'>Zoroko12100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pirates and Revolutionaries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, But the OC isn't good either, Donquixote Doflamingo Being an Asshole, Drama &amp; Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Sabo is a great friend, Smut, War, but a lot of angst, everyone is fucked up, the Revolutionary Army is a hard place to work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:46:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoroko12100/pseuds/Zoroko12100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law meets a woman from the Revolutionary Army who immediately catches his attention, unaware that they have a tragic destiny in common.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pirates and Revolutionaries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2283125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As a warning, yes. I uploaded this fanfic in Fanfiction (in case you have seen it there). I'm the same author hahaha<br/>I have decided to upload it here since they allow explicit content, and since Fanfiction have now censored it.<br/>So, here you will have smutty scenes and violence that I couldn't put in the Fanfiction one, and some minor changes, so better read it here!<br/>About the story, the name of the OC is Mina (because I like the name), and she's 18 at the beggining (before time-skip), but she will grow up. And some random facts: I like to think of her with a voice like Merlin (from Nanatsu no Taizai) and her looks a little bit like Ciri (from The Witcher 3, not the netflix one).</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oi! Watch your steps!" An older woman tripped over Mina, causing her to fall.</p>
<p>She had been walking for more than 12 hours, plus all the hours that she sailed. Mina was exhausted and just wanted a place to sleep, but she had no money left.</p>
<p>Money... For many years it was never a problem, she hardly even thought about it, but now the situation had changed. Also, being the person she was is not like she could apply for any regular job, if some marine or government agent recognized her she would be in serious trouble.</p>
<p>Mina sighed and figured she'd spend another night under a porch, hoping it wouldn't rain or get too cold.</p>
<p>She coughed a little. That cough didn't look good, she knew it herself, but couldn't afford to go to a hospital. She couldn't risk being recognized under any circumstances, and didn't have enought money to pay for medication anyway.</p>
<p>Mina took a deep breath and continued on her way.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Man, there's nothing to do here!"  Shachi sighed anxiously.  "Do we really have to stay here for THREE days?"</p>
<p>"We have to wait until the Log Pose fully load, and that will take about 3 days, sorry."  Apologized Bepo, the navigator of the Heart Pirates.</p>
<p>"You don't have to apologize, Bepo."  Law consoled him.  "We must replenish both medical and food inventory, so we will do it during these three days. Have you all heard it?"</p>
<p>"Yes, captain!"  The entire crew exclaimed in unison, excited to receive orders from their captain.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Three hours later-</em>
</p>
<p>It was almost night and Law, along with his nakamas, were inside a bar. They had their submarine docked because they were going to spend the night in that city, but before that, Law had decided to give his crew some time off. "I think I'm going out for air."  He said to Shachi and Penguin.</p>
<p>"Okay captain. Be careful!"  They nodded.</p>
<p>Law came out of that bar, the atmosphere was too dense for him and all he wanted to do was to think about his next plan. They had just arrived to the New World after giving Luffy treatment and leaving him with Rayleigh. Now, Law had to think a way to become stronger too.</p>
<p>Also, there was the matter about Doflamingo...</p>
<p>While all those thoughts were running through his head, suddenly he heard a very rough cough. He turned his head until he noticed a soaked figure who was lying in a corner near him, coughing nonstop and trembling like crazy. That stranger looked like it was taking cover from the rain.</p>
<p>Law usually didn't pay attention to strangers, but as a doctor he couldn't ignore someone who clearly had a pneumonia cough, so he approached the soaked person to ask if he or she was okay. As soon as he touch his/her shoulder, the person was disturbed and removed his hand.</p>
<p>"Excuse me but-"</p>
<p>"I'm fine."  A voice answered dryly as got up continuing to cough.</p>
<p>Law didn't insist. He wasn't going to beg a stranger to receive treatment if didn't want it, so he turn back to return to the bar with his nakamas, but suddenly the doctor heard someone collapse. It was the person from before, who had taken a few steps, but his/her body had given way and had collapsed to the ground.</p>
<p>Law felt bad for that poor soul, so he helped the stranger. After all, he was a doctor.</p>
<p>The rain didn't stop, and the surgeon clothes were quickly soaked. "What a nuisance... This rain is going to get this person even worse."</p>
<p>He grabbed the body off the ground and removed the hood to take his/her temperature. Law was surprised to see that, behind the cloak, there was a very young girl, quite pretty as well. He touched her forehead.</p>
<p> "You're burning."  He said without much enthusiasm, as the cold-blooded doctor he was.  "Did you really think that you were going to endure alone much longer in this state?"</p>
<p>Law didn't expect to receive a response because he knew she was unconscious, but still, she managed to speak, even if it seemed that she did it in her dreams.</p>
<p>"I can't go to a hospital... They could find me."  Her voice was weak due to the high fever, but direct and clear. He was surprised that, even in her state, she could actually open her mouth and talk.</p>
<p>"What? Are you running away from someone?"</p>
<p>After not hearing an answer, the pirate smirked. </p>
<p>"Well, well. Aren't you an interesting one?~"</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Mina suddenly woke up. Her head was still spinning and her body ached, but observed her surroundings anyway.</p>
<p>What the hell was that place? It looked like an infirmary of some hospital but, after feeling swinging, she knew that she was inside some ship. "Well, if this was a Marine ship I would already be arrested, so I think it's okey."</p>
<p>The young woman saw her sword and rifle leaning against the end of the bed, so she grabbed them and started stealthily walking and looking closely at her side.</p>
<p>"Damn, such energy after weaking up. Most patients usually don't leave without a diagnosis."  Mina heard a male voice say with sarcasm. "Especially after suffering a fever as high as yours."</p>
<p>She turned her head to see a very handsome young doctor, who was staring at her with a big grin in his face.</p>
<p>"Calm down."  Law approached her.  "I'm not a Marine, if that's what worries you."</p>
<p>"Is that so?"  Mina asked without emotions on her voice, wich amused the pirate. Was she really not afraid of him? The surgeon cornered her against the wall,put her hands above her head, and looked at her with a wicked smile.</p>
<p>"But I'm afraid you're inside a pirate ship, miss. Isn't that even worse?~"  Law asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>To Law's surprise, she just chuckled in amusement.</p>
<p>"Oh, my. Am I in trouble?" She answered giving him another smirk, instead of blusing or tremble with fear. That unexpected calm reaction amused him.</p>
<p>"My, my. Aren't you a cheeky one?" Law also chuckled. She was fun, more than he expected.</p>
<p>"What can I say, I'm really into dangerous but handsome guys~"</p>
<p>"You shouldn't tempt me like that~"  He whispered in her ear as started to touch her waist and began raising his hand to her hips. "I have a very bad reputation among women, but maybe you're one of those who doesn't care, do you?~"</p>
<p>Law put his knee between her two legs and leaned even closer, waiting for a reaction, but she didn't push him away. At first he didn't mean to do anything to her, just tease her, but seeing that this woman seemed to be enjoying the situation, Law thought that maybe it would be a good idea to charge her for his services as a doctor.</p>
<p>"Would you like this doctor to steal your heart?~" He tried to joke around, and hearing her chuckle back was a good sign. </p>
<p>"That was quite a cheesy pick up line for someone who claims to be a pirate." She finally said with a smirk. Law was surprised to hear that relaxed and seductive voice of her.</p>
<p>'Damn... Is that what italics sound like?'</p>
<p>Law felt his blood begin to heat up, and felt that, if she said one more word, he would lose control and throw himself on that seductive young lady. Why did he feel that anxiety every time he looked at her? It was as if, deep down, he knew she was someone special whom he should know more about. Although maybe he was just horny.</p>
<p>She seemed like she was going to say something else, but before talking, they were interrupted by Bepo.</p>
<p>"Captain! The food is rea..."  The bear stopped talking when he saw the panorama. The three looked at each other.</p>
<p>After an awkward silence, Bepo reacted. "Sorry!!!"</p>
<p>Law sighed and released the girl's hands. "Don't apologize. The food is ready, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes..."</p>
<p>He turned to the girl, holding out his hand with a charming smile. "Would you like to joining us?"</p>
<p>Mina looked at the pirate. 'I guess this can be fun~' She thought.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Everyone at the table looked curiously at the new guest.</p>
<p>The night before, their captain ordered to attend a girl he found injured, so they took her to the ship and started treating her. She seemed to have severe pneumonia, but even the surgeon himself was surprised to see that, after a day of rest, the woman was completely healed. The captain told his crew that she was found lying on the ground sick and didn't give more explanations, althought he didn't have much more idea either.</p>
<p>Now that she was no longer in that deplorable state, the pirates could look at her better. She was the prettiest girl any of those present had ever seen. She had quite a pale complexion, with whitish hair tied in a low ponytail, with messy long bangs that covered part of her face. Perhaps what was most striking about her was her sharp eyes of an unusual color: purple.</p>
<p>She had thick and long lashes. Under her eyes rested smuged heavy black makeup. Her gaze was stoic, impossible to know what she was really thinking even if she smiled, since her eyes didn't match the emotions she could imply with the shape of her lips.</p>
<p>Even so, she had a very sensual look, not the innocent type.</p>
<p>She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt that showed a little of her chest, which had a scar that looked quite bad. Above the shirt, she was wearing a brown corset and dark brown leather gloves that covered her hands. Lastly, she had tight dark long pants and high boots of the same color. Around her neck, she was hanging some Steam Punk-looking glasses.</p>
<p>Observing her appearance and how she tried to sneak away insisting on not going to a public hospital for fear of being recognized, Law deduced that she could be some mercenary. And also because of that big Claymore sword and the rifle with a bayoneta.</p>
<p>"We're glad to know that you feel better, uhhhhh..."  Said Shachi.</p>
<p>"Mina."  She replied with an empty but charming smile.</p>
<p>"Mina-chan! My name is Penguin and you're with the crew of the Heart Pirates!"  The other boy continued, trying to make that meal a less uncomfortable event.</p>
<p>"Heart Pirates? Oh my, what a cute name~"  She answered with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.</p>
<p>"It's not a cute name!"  Bepo replied.  "Our name is because our captain is a renowned surgeon, The Surgeon of Death!"  He tried to raise his voice to sound more threatening, although in vain.</p>
<p>"Surgeon of Death?"</p>
<p>"The only one."  Replied the captain, being on top of her and with one arm at her side.  "And you are...?"</p>
<p>"Hummm... For you, just some traveler~"  She replied with a mysterious smile.</p>
<p>"And where are you going, miss traveler-ya?"</p>
<p>"Not your business, Captain~"  She replied with a sexy voice, tapping the table.</p>
<p>"Is that so? Such a cruel woman, I save your life last night, ya' know? Is it necessary to stay so mysterious?"  Law asked with a cocky smile.</p>
<p>"A woman without secrets lacks of charms, don't you think so?~" She replied with another smirk.</p>
<p>The other pirates looked at their captain and the unknown woman. The obvious sexual tension between them was uncomfortable to watch. 'And they had just met...' They all thought uncomfortably.</p>
<p>"Now that I think about it... I don't have money to pay for the treatments..."</p>
<p>Law smirked after hearing such statement. Wasn't that too convenient? It's not like he was going to charge her for the treatment, but it would be fun to play a prank on her to see her reaction.</p>
<p> "No money, huh? Well, you can always-" As Law saw her unbutton her shirt, he panicked. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"</p>
<p>"Well, you're a pirate. It's obvious that since I have no money, you will ask me to pay you with my body."  Mina replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>"Do me a favor and stop doing THAT!" Law exclaimed as he blushed. "Don't treat me like all that scum! I didn't heal you to get something in return!"</p>
<p>Law saw that Mina looked genuinely surprised, causing all the pirates to drop a bead of sweat behind their heads. Did she REALLY intend to pay them with her body???</p>
<p> "Wow, you're really great, Captain!"</p>
<p>Law, still blushing, looked away. "Whatever."</p>
<p>"Well, then I'm in debt with you, Captain." Mina got up from the table. "Next time we meet, let's have a drink together. And who knows, maybe something more~"</p>
<p>"Are you leaving so soon, miss?"  Jean Bart asked curiously. But before anyone said anything she had already left and jumped overboard towards the port of the city where they were docked.</p>
<p>"What a strange woman..."  The crew began to comment among themselves. They were all quite confused.</p>
<p>Law sat down and started playing with his empty plate. "Getting undressed without thinking twice... That woman is really out of her mind." Still, Law couldn't help but smile. That stupidity of hers had definitely caught his attention.</p>
<p>"So...Mina-ya, huh?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>It's the name of an OC because I don't like to write every time (y/n) and that shit, but you can feel free of putting yourself or whoever you want! That's why I put the tag of X Reader</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>So, just to be clear, The OC has a fucked up mind, so don't expect a healthy relationship between the two of them.</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina was sitting in a terrace table of a restaurant at the main street of the city where she was.</p>
<p>She finally found that man wanted by the Revolutionary Army because of crimes against humanity. The Mayor of that town was a well-known weapon dealer who had his population in terror, forcing children from poor neighborhoods to work for him for several hours in the shipyards, hiding weapons inside the boats that docked in the port of the city in exchange for a poorly salary.</p>
<p>Humanitarian missions like those used to be done by Sabo, but because of being related to trafficking in the Underworld, she would do it. Her mission was to find evidence for Dragon about the child exploitation, in addition to finding a possible connection between that seaport and the Dressrosa seaport. She had to find a clue to incriminate Doflamingo about the illegal traffic of weapons and drugs. Not because she had a special grudge against him, after all, he was the one who raised her.</p>
<p>The Underworld was being arbitrated by the World Government itself, even though it was totally prohibited by themselves. Isn't it funny? She had to find those proofs because, if Doflamingo fell, the Government could no longer hide their sins. 'The end justifies the means, right?'</p>
<p>Mina noticed that her target had finally appeared. "How should I kill you~"</p>
<p>She didn't feel the least bit sorry for that scum, so killing him wasn't going to cause her nightmares at night. Even so, they were in broad daylight, so she couldn't put on a show. "Maybe I should seduce him, take him to an alley, torture him and get rid of his corpse..."</p>
<p>However, she watched how her soon-to-be victim begin to scream at some little child and his mother in the middle of the street, causing a ruckus.</p>
<p>"Huh? What's going on?"</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>-At the same time-</em>
</p>
<p>The heart Pirates walked through the town square, continuing buying food and other things as they couldn't know how much longer they would spend on the seas before finding the next island.</p>
<p>Suddenly, they heard screams and saw a crowd running in terror in the opposite direction to the main street. The pirates looked at their captain, and after receiving a grimace of acceptance, they ran to see what was happening. After arriving at the area where the bustle was, the pirates observed a mother pleading to a man not to whip her son, who seemed on the verge of malnutrition.</p>
<p>"What the hell!?"  Shachi asked after seeing the situation.  "Is that man crazy!? How can he beat a child!?"</p>
<p>They saw that, despite the fact that it was happening in the middle of the day AND in the middle of the main street, everyone looked away.</p>
<p>"Why nobody does anything?"  Penguin asked a local.  "They're going to hurt a mother and her child!"</p>
<p>"Are you for real!? If we do something, we will receive punishment instead!" A frightened man answered him.  "That boy didn't work the hours that he had to do, and nothing can be done. He has to receive his punishment!"</p>
<p>"But that's crazy! He's just a kid!"  Shachi exclaimed altered. Even though he was furious, Shachi recalled Sabaody's human auction. This was not the first time that he had witnessed such cruelty, and then realized that this was the kind of world they lived in.</p>
<p>A cruel world.</p>
<p>Law was also watching the situation carefully. He was prepared to use his powers at any time, but he wasn't going to put his crew at risk either, although he had to admit that he disliked that situation enormously. Even being a pirate, he couldn't bear cruelty towards children. If he let a situation like that slide, how could he look Lamy or Cora-san in the eyes when he met them in the afterlife?</p>
<p>The situation was out of control, no one was going to do anything for that poor boy and his mother. The mayor started using the whip, but before the child was flogged, someone else recieved the lash.</p>
<p>"What the hell are you doing?"  The mayor asked the person who was whipped instead of the child.</p>
<p>"I should ask that."  Mina replied, glaring at him.  "I didn't know that child exploitation was now approved in public."</p>
<p>"HUH? Who the hell are you, bitch!? Shut the fuck up! Do you think someone is going to listen to you? Even the Marines turn a blind eye when they discover that I'm being protected by a Shichibukai!"</p>
<p>Law was surprised to hear that, perhaps was he referring to...?</p>
<p>"Doflamingo?"  Mina finished.</p>
<p>"Heh. I see that you know some things. So If I were you, I would walk away before I-"</p>
<p>Everyone was stunned when they saw the girl choking the man with his own whip. "Oh my, what a disgusting human being~"  She said with a smile on her face as the man struggled to remove the whip from his neck.  "Scum like you shouldn't be alive~"</p>
<p>The man began to roll his eyes and spit foam out of his mouth. He was really choking to death.</p>
<p>Although Mina was quite amused by this, when she observed the scared faces of the citizens, she realized that perhaps that wasn't the best solution, so she let the man breathe. She sighed annoyed, those kinds of humanitarian missions weren't her thing. Sabo knew how to convince people and get them to join their cause, she was just good at <em>other things</em>. Still, as a member of the Revolutionary Army, Mina just couldn't let a situation like that go by. Even if her words weren't as motivating as Sabo's or Bello Betty's, she should try at least.</p>
<p>"Oi."  She said out loud.  "Are you really going to turn your eyes while this scum beat the shit out of all of you? Aren't you tired of living in fear and letting your children work endless hours without receiving anything?"</p>
<p>People looked down, making Mina sigh. She hated having to go through such trouble, but she had to fill those people's hearts with hope and courage, otherwise... Why was she even revolutionary?</p>
<p>'Man, what a fucking pain in the ass. I would say they don't pay me enough for doing this shit... But I don't even get paid at all! It sucks being a revolutionary...'</p>
<p>"So, what the hell are you all expecting to happen? Some random hero to come to your rescue? Im sorry to tell you all this... But this is real life, and it's useless for a hero to come and save you if all of you do nothing to change the situation! Don't expect for others to solve your own problems!"</p>
<p>Maybe those weren't the kindest and most convincing words in the world, but they Mina still managed to make people began to talk to each other more and more lively. Mina knew that if she continued that way, maybe she would get something. After all, that's what Sabo did all the time.</p>
<p>"But... We aren't strong..."  Said a frightened man.  "If they bring an army to subdue us, we can't do anything about it..."</p>
<p>They all nodded.</p>
<p>Mina understood their concern, she understood it perfectly because she also was part of the "bad" side for a long time. Still, she didn't give up.</p>
<p>"Is that for real? Do you really think that someone will send an army of a thousand people to a small city like yours? No one would bother!"  The doubt began to dissipate in their faces.  "If you don't get up, tomorrow another person will fall dead because of the interests of those from above! Are you okay with that!?"</p>
<p>"No!"  People began to scream.</p>
<p>"We can't continue allowing this situation!" Said another citizen. Gradually, the crowd began to rise. The Mayor and his soldiers tried to keep them in line, but the crowd was already too upset and began a riot.</p>
<p>"Look what you have made!"  Shouted the Mayor to the revolutionary women.  "If I don't deliver that shipment, Doflamingo will come for everyone! You have condemned us to the fury of a Shichibukai!"</p>
<p>"Hmmm... Do you really think I care if you accuse me to Doflamingo?" Mina asked as she grinned at the man and stepped on his face.</p>
<p>The man felt a cold sensation run down his entire back as he saw that smile. It was the same as when he spoke to Doflamingo himself. It was the same grin, the same threaten look. The same crooked and evil smile...</p>
<p>The crowd started hitting the man with violence, and Mina watched how the riots were starting to spiral out of control. That was definitely NOT what she had planned AT ALL. Her mission was to bring information from the black market, why the hell had it all ended up in some fucking uprising!?</p>
<p>"This is problematic... Fuck."</p>
<p>Not only she had failed to question the man, but also had attracted way too much attention. In the end Mina couldn't manage to get any information, although at least that scum had had an agonizing death being crushed by the crowd. Was that a happy ending? Kinda... </p>
<p>"Mina-san!"  Bepo said suddenly, interrupting the girl thoughts.  "What you did... was amazing!"</p>
<p>"Yes! It was impressive!"  Shachi also said.</p>
<p>Mina was not happy knowing that they had followed her, because now they would start asking questions that she didn't wanted to answer. 'Ugh, this is going to be problematic...'</p>
<p>"What a good humanitarian work."  Mina suddenly also heard. It was the golden-eyed pirate captain.</p>
<p>"Oh my, isn't it my favourite pirate?" Even if the situation was annoying, seeing that handsome man again made the revolutionary smile. "Don't tell me you've been looking for me to claim that drink together~"</p>
<p>"I saw that whiplash, you're hurt."</p>
<p>Law touched the face of the revolutionary and made an annoyed face. Mina noticed that his tattooed fingers were stained with her blood. She hadn't even realized that she was bleeding.</p>
<p>'Oh, that's right. I'm supposed to pretend it hurts.'</p>
<p>"If I'm hurt, does that mean I can be treated again by you?~"  She joked.</p>
<p>Law smiled again while licking his finger in order to get rid of the bood. "Good girl, I don't like noisy women."</p>
<p>It's not like Mina had pretended to be liked by that pirate, so those words caught her off guard. Although it wasn't unpleasant, something about his words sounded incredibly sinister. And when she looked into his deep golden eyes, Mina could feel a chill run down her spine. That man WAS DANGEROUS. Yes, he was definitely not someone she should be around, but... why did she feel like she wanted to keep listening to his voice?</p>
<p>"Tell me, miss traveler-ya, got any plans? Otherwise, maybe you should join my crew. Who knows, maybe you end up liking it~"</p>
<p>"Captain, you don't know who I am. Maybe I could be an assassin."  Mina answered with a cold smile.</p>
<p>"Are you an assassin?"</p>
<p>Mina looked at him in surprise. "W-Well, no, but-"</p>
<p>"Then I'll take a chance."</p>
<p>'This guy...Is out of his mind?' Mina asked herself if it was okay to enjoy their company for at least a while. The woman looked at the tattooed hand that the captain of that curious crew with strange hats had held out to her.</p>
<p>Maybe... if it was only a short time...</p>
<p>She surprised herself by accepting that hand.</p>
<p>'Ahhhh, whatever. At least he's hot.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>So, there's slightly lemon content, so don't read ir you don't like that.</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Sorry, sorry... please... forgive me..."</em>
</p>
<p>
 <em>Why had that happened? Why did she have to endure so much pain and suffering? Was this all her punishment for wanting to be free? The sight of those terrifying men in white diving suits terrified her. Their crooked faces, their evil smiles... everything about them was disgusting. The heat emanating from the burning iron terrified her, and the chains that held her neck ached and even began to bleed from how tight they were.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Daddy...!" Mina called out to her father, praying that he would suddenly appear to save her, just as in stories. However, no matter how much she shouted his name, no one appeared to get her out of that hell. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have run away! I won't do it again!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was so sorry for running away... If she had known about such fate, she definitely wouldn't have fled from Dressrosa's palace that day. If she had known the consequences, she would have endured the beatings of Vergo and Diamante with a smile. It was all her fault for wanting beyond what she was given, for being greedy and believing that she would always have her father's favor. She should never have taken Doflamingo's love for granted, even if he was her father. Everything had always gone so well, Doflamingo always filled her with luxuries and comforts, why did everything have to change suddenly? Why did Doflamingo stop favoring her? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She just wanted to be free, she wanted to travel the world and discover a place to belong, what was wrong with it? Since Doflamingo became king of Dressrosa, everything changed, why couldn't they stay in Spider Miles? Even if that city was a garbage dump, they were happy there. What the hell was the use of being a princess if she would end up being a Tenryubito's slave anyway?</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>Mina felt that her arms were immobilized by chains. She scream because the burning iron on her back was way too painful. So much that she even lost consciousness.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina watched the pirate crew who had invited her to their ship. 'I could kill them all before they even realized it, and yet they accept a total stranger with open arms...'  She thought.</p>
<p>"Mina-chan, What are you thinking? You look very serious!"  She heard Bepo tell her.</p>
<p>She smiled at the cute polar bear. "Nothing~"</p>
<p>The polar bear smiled adorably. That Mink was really cute, with that weird-ass habit of apologizing about everything. Her nakama Lindbergh, a Mink cat who was a General of the Revolutionary Army, wasn't cute at all. Lindbergh had this horrible habit of being an smart-ass. Why couldn't he be just as adorable as Bepo?</p>
<p>As Mina continued to daydream about cats, she suddenly saw the beautiful and pure white fur of the bear covered in blood. That made her tense.</p>
<p>"Mina-chan?"</p>
<p>The voice of the Mink returned her back to reality.</p>
<p>She couldn't help it. Sometimes, her mind made her see a completely disfigured reality totally sinister. Her mind couldn't escape her own creepy thoughts, those were the consequences of living as a military for so long.</p>
<p>"Bepo..."</p>
<p>"Yes?"   Asked the bear innocently.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't be so nice to strangers."  Mina tried to forget the mental image of the blood-covered bear.  "What would you do if I tried to kill you right now?"</p>
<p>Mina thought the bear would look at her strangely, but the Mink smiled. "That will never happen."  Bepo pointed out to his captain, who was staring at them while lying several meters away.  "Because the captain would save me without hesitation!"</p>
<p>Mina looked at Law, who returned her gaze with a smile. She laughed inside. She knew right away that the pirate always looked at her suspiciously. Unlike the bear, Law was an intelligent man. Maybe that's why he was so attractive to her.</p>
<p>'You don't trust me either, huh? Well done, because you shouldn't~'</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>"My, my. What is my little songbird doing?"</em>
</p>
<p>
 <em>"Picking flowers for dad!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And why the would I want flowers that comes from a garbage dump?"  He asked with a big grin while watching that brat gather a few weeds next to a decomposing corpse.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I like to give things to dad!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Doflamingo couldn't help but laugh while witnessing such a bizarre scene.  "You're the cutest, songbird~"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina could never understand the reason for that nickname, but she got used to always being called that way. Looking up, she saw Doflamingo's eyes staring at her, accompanied by that huge sinister grin with some unknow meaning to her. She was not even moved by the rotting corpse inches from her, basically because such a sight was common on Spider Miles. Well, and maybe because she was raised by the cruelest man in the world. Violence was so natural to that girl that she just started taking it for granted. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As she continued to gather weeds, Mina felt her childlike head being caressed by Doflamingo's huge hand. She liked the feel of that hand on her head because it was warm. That hand that had always been with her since she could remember. Mina didn't remember her mother, but she didn't care because she had him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"One day, we will live as we should. I swear I'll take back everything that belongs to me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sometimes Doflamingo said things like that, things about taking back everything that had been taken from him. Mina didn't understand any of those twisted words, so she just smiled. After all, if her father wanted it, wouldn't it be better to give it to him?</em>
</p>
<p>As she remembered those past days, Mina swallowed what was left over from that bottle of rum. When she drank, she could forget <em>him</em>, even for a few seconds. Those kind hands, but cruel at the same time. His loving but twisted words. How many years has it been since they last saw each other? Would they ever see each other again? She felt that she could forget that love that suffocated her even when she had run away from him. A love that, even though the years passed, continued to suffocate her to death. The agony of losing that suffocating love threw her into despair and emptiness. It was because of that non-reciprocal love that she lost any illusion to even love again.</p>
<p>"Can I keep you company?"  A male voice brought her out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>Feeling the night sea breeze brush against her skin was nice. The smell of salt water and the sound of waves crashing against the metal of the sub was comforting. Mina could understand why men decided to make the sea their only love when they set sail leaving their entire lives behind. Truly, the life of a pirate was the freest of all.</p>
<p>"It's your ship after all."</p>
<p>Law smiled and sat next to her.</p>
<p>"So... What do you think?"</p>
<p>"I'm truly envious of your lifestyle." Mina replied in a good mood. "Enjoy it while you can~"</p>
<p>"I definitely will."</p>
<p>Even though she was joking, she didn't expect such a forceful reply. It had almost sounded as if...</p>
<p>The pirate's sudden smile distracted her from her thoughts and took her breath away. Mina had just met him, but she definitely knew that Trafalgar Law was that kind of man who can take your breath away. And not only that, she couldn't explain it, but between them there was that kind of attraction that only happened once in a lifetime. That made her smirk, she wanted to play dirty with that handsome man right away.</p>
<p> "If you drink so much, an unscrupulous man could force himself on you."</p>
<p>She looked at him and moved closer until she was just a few inches away from his face. Mina looked into his beautiful golden eyes. He really was an attractive man. "Will you be that man, captain?"</p>
<p>She felt those tattooed hands caress her face and down her neck. "Who knows~"</p>
<p>Still, despite his words, Law went no further. Mina looked at him with a little surprise. Wasn't he going to force himself on her just as the others? Was a pirate known as "the surgeon of death" asking her for permission? All the other men she had been with had touched her without asking, but the first pirate she knew didn't jump on her like a hungry dog. That was something new.</p>
<p>Seeing her so shocked, Law couldn't help but grin as he cocked his head. "I wonder what kind of man you think I am, miss. Should I be offended?~</p>
<p>"I just don't understand you, Captain. Are you really a pirate?"</p>
<p>"Does being a pirate make me a horny dog without manners?" He laughed.</p>
<p>Law was a bit shocked when she suddenly pushed him back and got on top of him. The fingers of the revolutionary began to play on the chest of the surgeon. It wasn't common for Trafalgar Law to let himself be dominated like that, but for some reason he didn't dislike it either. </p>
<p>"My, could it be that I really am the one who should be careful with you?~"  He joked. How far would that woman be able to go? Would she go to the end or would she just stay halfway?  "Do you plan to do something? Or maybe I should help you?~"</p>
<p>She pressed her lips againt the pirate's, which surprised him. Law opened his mouth to stick his tongue, kissing more aggressively, so she slid her hand tauntingly up from his chest, over his shoulder, and hooked an arm around his neck.</p>
<p>'Damn, he's a good kisser...'</p>
<p>She could feel his smirk and felt Law begin to lift her shirt, so she offered no resistance. His right hand traveled from her back to her breast, in a slow, rough, sexy way, making her moan slightly.</p>
<p>Finally, he pulled away and gave small kisses from her jaw to collarbone.</p>
<p>"Outdoors? Oh, my, so exciting~"  She had to hold back a moan as he licked her breast, not wanting to wake up the enitre crew that were not far from there.  "Won't your crew hear something?"</p>
<p>"Now you care? Don't get shy now after being so cheeky~"  Law answered while pulling her pants and undergarment down. He slid his hand between her legs, gently stroking her inner thigh, slowly getting closer. She could feel his tongue up and down with slow and languid strokes.  "Don't mind them~"</p>
<p>"C-Captain..."</p>
<p>He continued to lick as he heard her moans grow louder, making him smirk.</p>
<p>'It's so damn annoying that he's so good at it!'</p>
<p>Law could hear her moan and knew she was going to cum, but decided to stop there. The girl gave him a confused-angry look as her breathing hitched. "Really?"</p>
<p>He smirked and approached to whisper in her ears. "I'm a pirate after all, You don't expect me to be so generous, do you?"</p>
<p>She chuckled, that man had no idea. 'You're soooo gonna regret that.'</p>
<p>She pulled his pants down and, slowly, swirled her tongue around the tip oh his dick, making him gasp. Law put his right hand on top of her head and grip her hair.</p>
<p>"F-Fuck..."  He moaned as saw her head moving back and forth against him.  "Look at me."</p>
<p>She obeyed, making him moan even more. Those teary eyes and her mouth filled with him exited him. Mina saw the pirate's flustered look, so went faster.</p>
<p>"Fuck, fuck... I'm gonna..."</p>
<p>But, before he could get to the climax, she pulled her head back. Law looked at her with an EXTREMELY annoyed face. "You must be kidding me."</p>
<p>She chuckled as wipe her mouth. "You don't expect me to be so generous, do you?"  She made fun of him while imitating him.  "Don't tease me next time, captain. I don't have much patience~"</p>
<p>"Don't fuck around! Are you really planning on leaving me like THIS?" Law emphasized his remarkable erection. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"</p>
<p>Mina picked up the bottle of rum she had been drinking earlier, took a large swallow, and smirked. "Dunno, maybe jerk off to finish the job?~"</p>
<p>Law saw her dressing again, and leaving the deck with a smirk on her face. He couldn't help but laugh. "Damn woman."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The submarine docked at the port of a big city, so when the crew got off, they asked their captain if he could grant them some free time. "Okay, you have until sunset, then you will all come back to the ship."  Everyone nodded.  "And no problems, okay?"</p>
<p>"Yes, captain!"  They all exclaimed in unison. Within seconds, the crew had already disappeared, leaving Law and Mina alone.</p>
<p>"I wonder what they do in their free time..." </p>
<p>"As long as they don't get into trouble, I honestly don't care."</p>
<p>"They seem good guys, I don't think they're the ones who get involved in incidents intentionally."  Mina said while raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Law was silent for a moment. "They have more darkness inside them than you think. I have sailed with them for a long time, I have known Shachi, Penguin and Bepo for more than 10 years."</p>
<p>"What a cute family~"</p>
<p>"Cute? They really are quite troublesome."  Law sighed.</p>
<p>"Well well, aren't you the family type?"  She teased him.</p>
<p>Law smiled, not falling into her usual teasing trap. "Is your biological clock calling you? Because I can help you with that~ Don't you think our children would be pretty, Mina-ya?"</p>
<p>Mina laughed and started walking in front of him. "Not falling for it, Captain~"

</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Law walked with Mina as they talked and discovered more about each other. It was a winter island, so they could see the snowflakes falling. "Aren't you cold?"  Asked the pirate when he saw that she was only wearing a light shirt.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'm from North Blue. It's hard for me to get cold."</p>
<p>Law was surprised. "Really? I'm also from North Blue. From which island?"</p>
<p>"I spent most of my childhood at Spider Miles."</p>
<p>Law looked at her in surprise again. "I also spent three years living in Spider Miles..."  He remembered his past with the Donquixote Family.  "That city was horrible, it's a dump..."</p>
<p>"I think it had some charm~"  Mina smiled.</p>
<p>Law lived in Spider Miles until he was almost 13, so maybe the two of them crossed paths without knowing it? Law looked at her again, it was impossible that they had not seen each other, she attracted too much attention with that color of eyes and her white hair, without a doubt he would remember her. In addition, Spider Miles was a factory dump and the locals were humble workers without access to education, her elegant appearance didn't fit that scenario at all. By the way she spoke and moved, Law could see that this woman had had access to high-level education.</p>
<p>Mina spoke excessively formal and elegant, but with some vulgar expressions or military slang. Thanks to those small giveaway mannerisms, Law knew that she was some kind of former young miss of some rich family that fell from grace.</p>
<p>Suddenly, they heard a roar coming from one of the surrounding alleys. Both adults decided to get closer to see what was happening. "Well, it looks like a street fight."</p>
<p>"Damn it!"  Law cursed between his teeth.</p>
<p>Mina saw that the pirate was upset, so she decided to take a closer look at the fight. To her surprise, Shachi and Penguin were the stars of the show.</p>
<p>"Who the hell do you think you are to talk about our captain like that?"  Shachi shouted with anger.  "I will shut your fucking mouth!"</p>
<p>"Shachi, You must calm down!"  Penguin exclaimed trying to stop his friend.</p>
<p>"I don't need to know anything about him."  Replied the other person.  "You're nothing but disgusting pirates."</p>
<p>The discussion was heating up.</p>
<p>"Shachi, Penguin!"  Law exclaimed angry.  "What did I say about fights? Are my words a fucking wall to you, or what!?"</p>
<p>"But captain! This guy thinks he can insult you as he wants!"  Shachi exclaimed angrily.  "No one can disrespect you! Even less in front of us!"</p>
<p>Law sighed. "I don't care at all what people say about me, and you know it very well."</p>
<p>"But..."  Shachi clenched his fists.  "That doesn't mean that we're going to allow trash like him to open his mouth."</p>
<p>"Huh? Has your little captain come to defend you?"  The man continued mocking.  "You're pathetic.  He spat on their faces and started laughing.</p>
<p>That was the drop that filled the glass.</p>
<p>"Shachi!"  Law exclaimed.</p>
<p>Too late, the fight started. Both men began punching each other and hitting the ground. Mina looked closely at the redhead's rage. Perhaps the fight started evenly, but within seconds the redhead's violence increased dramatically and the blows became more brutal. Penguin tried to separate his nakama from the other man, but that was the point of no return. Shachi was not going to let him escape by now, Mina knew that very well. 'This will be problematic... that man is going to die...'</p>
<p>The redhead managed to knock the other man to the ground and started punching him so hard in the face, that the man stopped moving. The man was no longer moving, but the pirate continued hitting the man's inert body, staining his knuckles with blood.</p>
<p>The redhead, in the midst of his fury, felt a hand on his shoulder, Mina's. He stopped banging on the body and looked at the pink-haired girl with embarrassment. He rubbed his knuckles. "I-I didn't want to get to this..."  Shachi said embarraserd.  "I don't know how I could lose control like this..."</p>
<p>Law knelt beside him and tapped him lightly on the forehead. "Silly boy, I don't need you to defend me, I'm not a little boy, you know?"  He smiled at him, perhaps to reassure him and not think about what he had just done.</p>
<p>"Sorry..."</p>
<p>Law offered a hand to his subordinate. "What am I going to do with you?"  He didn't sound angry.</p>
<p>Penguin smiled and apologized too. Their captain motioned for them to get out of that alley and return to the ship. Shachi turned away, not quite knowing why. He saw Mina crouched over the man's body. She turned to see Shachi and smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll take care of the rest~"</p>
<p>He wanted to say something, but Law dragged him away before he could.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>-Back in the submarine, several hours later-</em>
</p>
<p>Law saw Mina arrive at the submarine. "Have people asked questions about what has happened?"</p>
<p>"No, nobody has, or will, ask about him."  She replied calmly as she seemed to throw a stained piece of fabric in the trash.</p>
<p>"And what have you done with the corpse?"</p>
<p>She just smiled back and left the room where the captain was. "What difference does it make what I've done with him? No one will ever find him anyway."</p>
<p>Mina entered the submarine's infirmary, where Shachi was finishing disinfecting the wounds on his hands. "Mina-san!"  Exclaimed the redhead nervous as soon as he saw her enter.  "I-I wanted to apologize for what happened before..."</p>
<p>"Apologize?"</p>
<p>"I-I haven't lost control like this in a long time..."  Shachi lowered his face embarrassed.  "I'm sorry you saw something like that, you'll think I'm a sick man..."</p>
<p>Mina looked at him in surprise. "Why would I think that of someone who stood up for his captain's honor?"</p>
<p>"I..."</p>
<p>Mina sat next to him, began to disinfect the wounds on the boy's hand and carefully bandaged them while they both remained silent. "We live in a cruel world, sooner or later we end up hurting others. It doesn't matter if you're a pirate, a merchant or rancher. You shouldn't apologize for defending what you believe in. Never doubt about your ideals, because if you do, you will fall apart."</p>
<p>Shachi nodded. "So... is the man okay?"</p>
<p>Mina smiled. "You're a good boy, huh?"</p>
<p>He blushed. "Sometimes I get upset and I'm a bit violent, the captain is the only person who has always managed to calm me down."  He looked nostalgically at the bandages.  "He has always taken care of us, perhaps that's why it infuriates me so much when people talk bad about him."  He clenched his fists.  "No one knows what Law has been through. No one has the right to speak ill about him."</p>
<p>Mina remained silent.</p>
<p>"Thanks Mina-chan."</p>
<p>She looked at him without understanding.</p>
<p>"Thanks for helping me..."  Shachi smiled sadly.  "I know the guy is dead and you took care of the corpse."</p>
<p>"Was it your first time?"</p>
<p>"No, he's not the first person I have killed, but I'm not used to it."  He stroked his bandages.  "Is that possible? Get used to killing others?"</p>
<p>She didn't say anything.</p>
<p>"Mina-san, have you ever killed?"</p>
<p>After a silent second, she simply replied: "I have hidden a corpse. Do you think that someone with clean hands would know how to do it?"  She asked ironically.</p>
<p>Shachi laughed. "I suppose not." They both looked at each other. "And what do you think when you have to do it? How do you live with it?"</p>
<p>"Better be the hunter than the pray, don't you think so?"</p>
<p>... </p>
<p>
  <em>Mina saw the body of the man she had just killed. Red blood from that deadly wound stained her feet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"See? That wasn't so difficult, was it?~" Doflamingo hugged Mina from behind. "His life was insignificant, you shouldn't feel guilty when your sword cuts off his head~"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Despite the bizarre scene before her, Mina only thought of the kind words she was receiving from Doflamingo. Those words that stunned her mind, preventing her actions from horrifying her. She allowed Doflamingo to hug her, though she noticed that he was starting to raise his hands to her neck.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Will you always do what I tell you? Will you kill for me?"  Doflamingo asked as began to tighten his hands around her neck.  "If you always obey me, I will never hurt you~"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina felt the air not go through her lungs. He was suffocating her. "Yes."  She managed to talk back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Doflamingo smiled and let her breathe, but didn't take his hands off her neck. "Do you know why white is the best color of all? "</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>Mina shook her head in denial.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Because no matter how pure it is, it will always end up dying~"  Doflamingo saw that pale girl with whitish hair dressed in a beautiful soft white dress, which was now completely drenched in red. "You know something, my songbird? White really suits you~</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the incident in the alley, the crew became very fond of the revolutionary. They began to see her as a one more companion and intentionally sought her company, even though she wasn't particularly expressive or talkative.</p>
<p>However, everyone knew how far they could get with her, since they knew that their captain had a <em>special</em> interest in her, even though he didn't fully express it.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised the captain hasn't offered her to join us oficially."  Said Bepo as he cleaned the deck with Shachi and Penguin.</p>
<p>"Well, she said she's travelling with us because we were going in a convenient direction for her, as soon as we stray from her route she will leave the ship."</p>
<p>"Sorry..."  The polar bear apologized.</p>
<p>"That's why we should do something so that when she leaves us she will miss us and come back!"  Shachi exclaimed excitedly.  "I'm sure that this is what captain wants too!" Everyone nodded silently and seriously. After a moment of silence, Shachi and Penguin started laughing maliciously.</p>
<p>"Why are you laughing?" Asked Bepo confused.</p>
<p>"Oh captain!~"  Shachi began imitating the voice of a woman and gesturing in an exaggerated way.  "I wish I could stay by your side forever!~"</p>
<p>"Don't worry baby-ya."  Penguin continued imitating the deep voice of his captain.  "Don't you know why they call me the Doctor Heart-Stealer?"</p>
<p>"Noooo, why?~"</p>
<p>"Because once you enter my ROOM you can no longer escape~"  Penguin imitated the pose of the pirate's characteristic attack.</p>
<p>"HAHAHAHAHAHA"</p>
<p>"HAHAHAHAHAHA"</p>
<p>They both started laughing like mad on the verge of tears, until they saw Bepo point in fright behind them. They both dropped a drop of sweat behind their heads. "He's behind us, right?"</p>
<p>The bear nodded.</p>
<p>"Well, well."  Law began to speak, causing them both to bristle with terror.  "I see you're having a great time~"</p>
<p>"Ca-Captain!"  The redhead exclaimed.  "Right now we were talking about how great you are!"</p>
<p>"Right!"  Penguin continued praising him nervously.  "We're sooo grateful that you're our captain, hehe."</p>
<p>"Yes haha"</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"Maybe I should trade your legs for dead fish tails from the kitchen."  Law said with a twisted grin.</p>
<p>"CAPTAAAAAAAAAIN!"  They both began to cry.</p>
<p>"Hey! Stop whining on my pants!"  Law complained while trying to get his two weeping subordinates away from his legs.</p>
<p>Bepo sighed. Those two always got into trouble.</p>
<p>"Come on, do me a favor and go clean the hallways inside."  Law said with a sigh of exhaustion.  "And stop talking nonsense."</p>
<p>"Yes, captain!"  They exclaimed happily by getting the pirate not to be angry with them anymore. After the three of them went away, Law sighed again.</p>
<p>"I think they mimic you pretty well~"  Mina said with a playful voice behind him.</p>
<p>Law was startled, at not expecting her to be listening to the entire conversation as well. "How long have you been here?!"  Law asked embarrassed.</p>
<p>"I've been reading here all morning."  She giggled.</p>
<p>"They're fools, don't listen to them."  Law said annoyed.</p>
<p>"How can you say something so cruel captain? Don't you want me to always stay by your side?"  She said in the most charming voice she could put as leaned closer to Law, causing him to blush harder. "You said earlier that our children would look pretty. Was all that a lie?~"</p>
<p>"Stop joking around."  Law answered pushing her away, red-faced because of the situation.</p>
<p>"Oh come on captain, all ladies want someone to steal our hearts~"  She continued with the joke.</p>
<p>Finally, the surgeon got tired and turned to corner her with one arm over her head. "If you want it so much, I can make your wishes come true~"</p>
<p>The revolutionary really wasn't expecting that he continued the joke, so she was speechless. Every time he managed to silence her, the pirate was excited, wanting more.</p>
<p>"Now you stop being so cheeky? C'mon, don't let the joke die like that, I like it when we play~" Seeing that she still didn't answer, Law smiled and whispered to her. "Then, don't complain~"</p>
<p>The pirate moved closer, put his knee between her legs and started kissing her roughly. She began to feel her body heat up, so put her hands up his chest. Law ended the kiss. He looked at her and noted that they both wanted to continue. He noticed that his pants were starting to tighten.</p>
<p>"I thought you said that you weren't a horny dog, captain." She joked.</p>
<p>"If you don't like it, we can always stop~"</p>
<p>"Oh, really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."  He grinned.  "But you will have to beg me for it."</p>
<p>He saw that she was smirking, and that she was going to say something, but before she could, they both heard the polar bear scream from the kitchen</p>
<p>"DINNER IS READY!"</p>
<p>'Really!?'</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>During dinner time, everyone observed that the girl and their captain were ESPECIALLY silent.</p>
<p>'Have they fought or something?'  Most wondered.</p>
<p>Bepo noticed that Mina had a red face. "Mina-san, are you feeling okay? Are you feeling hot?"</p>
<p>The girl blushed even more and looked away. "Yes, it's just that... Inside here it's quite hot, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"This submarine is an oven!"  Exclaimed the polar bear.  "I always tell them to turn on the A/C, but nobody listens to me!"</p>
<p>As Bepo continued to speak, Law sat even closer to the table, pressing his abdomen against the edge. "Captain, if you get so close to the table you will hurt yourself."  Bepo said as soon as he saw his captain.  "You should separate a little."</p>
<p>"No, it's fine."  Law replied quickly.  "Don't mind me."</p>
<p>"Sorry..."</p>
<p>Law sighed. That erection was not going down for anything in the world. Law saw that Mina was drinking a glass of milk, but she avoided eye contact with him.</p>
<p>"Hey, Mina-chan."  Shachi asked her.  "Aren't you going to finish that?"  Mina looked at the food left on her plate and gave it to the boy, but since she was distracted, the entire glass of milk fell on her chest.</p>
<p>"Damn, are you okey?"  Penguin asked her while offering napkins.  "You better dry yourself."</p>
<p>Law observed that her entire shirt was transparent, revealing her underwear. He couldn't help but cough, embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Captain, are you okey? You also seem quite distracted."  Bepo asked worried.</p>
<p>Penguin looked at his captain strangely, until he understood the situation. 'Oh, god...'</p>
<p>Law watched as she began to wipe the white drops from her mouth. He stand up, so all his nakamas looked at him. "I'm not hungry, I'm going to sleep."</p>
<p>"O-Okay captain, good night..."</p>
<p>As soon as he got to his cabin, he went into the shower with cold water, but that didn't help his erection go down either. "Am I really gonna jerk off like a fucking teenager because of a fucking glass of milk!?" He cursed.</p>
<p>He gave up and close his eyes and start thrusting his member. As he continued, his moans became more audible. He couldn't control himself even with the cold water still running all over his body. Finally, he felt a familiar coil of heat in his stomach tightening, so he knew was close. He started to went faster.</p>
<p>"Fuck...!"</p>
<p>While comming, he leaned his head against the tiles in the shower and groaned for the last time.</p>
<p>Law felt again the cold water that kept falling without stopping. He sighed annoyed, turned off the tap and came out of the shower wrapped in his towel. He looked down and saw that he STILL had an erection.</p>
<p>"Are you fucking kidding me!? Why it won't go down!"</p>
<p>He lay on his bed as he stared at the ceiling, trying to think of something else other than what was in the middle of his legs. But he couldn't help but think of her. He wanted her to be with him by his side. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to hear her moan his name.</p>
<p>"Law."</p>
<p>Yes, that was his name. How wonderful would it be to hear it in person while having her naked body under his.</p>
<p>"Law."</p>
<p>The surgeon opened his eyes. That was NOT a voice of his imagination. The pirate turned around and saw her next to him.  Fucking lying next to him. How the hell couldn't he noticed her before!? "How long have you been here!?"</p>
<p>"Like 5 minutes, but you seem to didn't notice."</p>
<p>'She's like a fucking cat!'</p>
<p>"And what are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Oh my, will you make a lady say those dirty things?" She chuckled. "You should learn to pretend a little better, you don't fool anyone with that playful peek of yours~</p>
<p>Law, still naked with just a towel, settled on his bed and smirked. There was no point on beating around the bush. They were both adults and knew very well what they wanted. "So come get what you've come for~"</p>
<p>Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued the kiss from before. Law chuckled and crawled over top of her, started taking off her shirt. Law straddled her waist and watched her torso. He noticed that she had a terrible and big scar running down the right side of her body from the collarbone to the waist. He touched it and noted that it was hypertrophic. "Did you never treat the wound correctly?"  He asked worried.</p>
<p>She giggled. "Is it unpleasant to see?~"</p>
<p>It wasn't just that, she had a scarred body. Some were inferred to be from cuts, while others appeared to be burns or gunshot wounds. How could he not have noticed it the first time? "What was your job again...?"</p>
<p>"Don't worry, many of them are from many years ago."</p>
<p>Law decided not to ask any more and continued to touch her body. His fingers found their way to her sensitive spot, causing her to throw her head back and moan. The pirate smirked and continued putting one more while moving them in and out in a slow pace. When he notice she was about to finish, pulled his fingers out. She shot him a murderous look. "Didn't you fucking learn anything from the last time?"</p>
<p>He smirked. "I feel like you're a little anxious. What do you exactly want?"</p>
<p>"Are you really gonna do that?"</p>
<p>Law continued smirking and tapped her nose playfully. "Well, it wasn't me who got into someone else's bed~"</p>
<p>'He's really enjoying himself, isn't he?' She notice that he was impatient himself, as he was panting heavly and his arms trembled. "I want you."</p>
<p>He entered without warning, causing her to cry out. Law allowed a few moments to adjust, but then he gripped her hips with one hand while the other was holding hers. Law place a kiss on her lips as he tried his best to not moan. After all, he didn't want all his crew to hear them.</p>
<p>Even though he thought he was going to be the one to take control of the situation, she turned him over to get on top and started riding him. He could feel her walls starting to tighten aroun him as she bounced on top of him. Because of the pleasure, he could hardly speak. "D-Damn... Not a begginer, huh?"</p>
<p>She didn't stop her hips, and Law honestly though that this was the first time someone fucked him that good. 'What the hell!? This feels so damn good!'</p>
<p>"Do you want me to stop?~" </p>
<p>"Don't even joke with that!" The pirate answered almost with fear in his eyes. He really felt he was melting every time she move on top. His grip on her hips began to tighten, and his breath became more ragged. As the pirate noticed that her moans were getting more agitated, he himself noticed that it wasn't going to last much longer, so started to grip her hips and slammed harshly.</p>
<p>"L-Law...!"</p>
<p>"Fucking tell me I can cum inside, because I swear-"</p>
<p>"Yeah, do it-"</p>
<p>As her back arched, he finally decided to cum right after, letting out a loud groan. "Damn... Fucking me like that..." </p>
<p>She dropped onto his chest as she felt something warm fill her inside. Law's breathing was still agitated, so as her. "Was it good, captain?~"</p>
<p>"You called me Law earlier, won't you keep doing it?"</p>
<p>She blushed. "That was-"</p>
<p>"So, do I have to fuck you every time for you to call me by my damn name?" Before she could answer, Law wrapped his arms around her tightly and started moving again. "It doesn't matter, I will do it as many times as it takes~"</p>
<p>His movements were strong, but not fast as before. It was a strange feeling for her to be embraced that way while doing it, and it felt just as good. </p>
<p>"Hey..." He said to her suddenly with a soft voice. "Kiss me."</p>
<p>Mina froze, it was the first time someone asked her for that while doing dirty things. At the beginning it was normal to warm up things, but... When they had finished? Hesitating, she obeyed and kissed him, but when she was about to pull away, he deepened the kiss and continued to move inside her. She felt that her chest was about to explode and her mind began to blur, as she wasn't used to the other part being good to her, much less being pleased like that. </p>
<p>She just let herself be done while the pirate continued to move smoothly, but hitting the important spots. Law stopped kissing her and stroked the back of her head while it was still resting on his collarbone and whispered to her ear. "If you feel like about to cum, just do it."</p>
<p>"Yeah..." She started to tremble, and he knew she did it.</p>
<p>After finishing, the pirate relaxed and closed his eyes, tired. However, he noticed that she was getting out of bed instead of lying down. "Huh? What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"I'm leaving, this is your room."</p>
<p>He couldn't help but laugh. "So, you come to my room, get what you want, and what happens after that is no longer your business?"  Law asked with a funny smile and a raised eyebrow. Mina seemed confused, so he chuckled and laid her down next to him, hugging her tightly. "There's nothing wrong with you staying the rest of the night with me, you know?"</p>
<p>She didn't answer, but allowed herself to be hugged and grabbed the pirate's arms, as if she didn't want him to let her go, so Law took it as a victory. "Now, go to sleep, tomorrow we will get up early."  Law ordered.</p>
<p>They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Warning: Mentions of child abuse.</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next morning, and Law felt a ray of sunlight hit his face through the small window of his room. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was accompanied, which made him remember the night before. It really had been a long time since he had such a good time in bed with someone. <em>Way too good</em> to be honest.</p>
<p>Mina was turning her back on him, so Law began to touch her from behind. However, he noticed that her back had rough areas, so he took a closer look. To his surprise, a terrible fire mark with a strange pattern adorned her entire back. It was a tribal design consisted of a rhombus in the center and another rhombus with crossed corners surrounding the little one.</p>
<p>"Hehe, you tickle me~"</p>
<p>"W-What is this!?" Law asked altered. That mark was NOT a joke. "Who the hell marked you!?"</p>
<p>"Huh? Don't you recognize the pattern?"  She asked surprised.</p>
<p>Law knew the Tenryubito's pattern (the dragon's claw), but couldn't recognize hers.</p>
<p>"I told you I work for the Revolutionary Army."  Mina said when she noticed that the surgeon didn't respond.  "But don't worry, this was by choice, nobody forced me to do it."</p>
<p>"Who in his right mind allows to be marked with a branding iron!? Do everyone in the Revolutionary Army mark themselves as cattle!?"</p>
<p>She laughed. "Don't worry, I'm fine."</p>
<p>Law didn't insist, he just clung onto her back and hugged her tightly. After a while like that, she finally turned around and looked him in the eyes. It was still early in the morning, but neither of them could go on sleeping. Law brushed a lock of hair from her forehead and stroked her cheek. It felt very nice to be with her just lying around.</p>
<p>"Are you hungry?"</p>
<p>"I don't want to wake up Penguin so early."</p>
<p>Law smiled and gently pushed her away to get off the bed. "Don't be silly, I'll prepare something for you."</p>
<p>Mina put on a surprised expression as watched the ship's captain get dressed. "You know how to cook?"</p>
<p>"Don't ask stupid questions. Of course I know!"</p>
<p>And it turned out to be true, Law really knew how to cook, plus pretty well. As Mina ate happily, Law simply stared at her smiling as rested his arm on the table. "Do you like my cook that much?~"</p>
<p>"I do! It's really good!"  She continued eating.  "Are you perhaps going to make breakfast for everyone today?"</p>
<p>Law giggled. "Of course not, only Mina-ya has VIP service~"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you really sure about this...?"  Koala asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes. It was your suggestion, so now you can't back down!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Who said I would back down!? Don't say nonsense!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina laughed as remebered what Koala said to her before:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You will never forget your past if you know that mark is on your back always. I was finally able to be free when Fish Tiger removed that horrible mark for another one." Koala had decided to show the teenager her most intimate secret. She showed Mina the Sun Pirates mark on her back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina stared at the huge sun that was on that girl's back. "Then help me get rid of my past too."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Koala looked at the determined expression on that teenager's face. "Are you sure? You know how painful it is..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It will never be as painful as the first time."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Koala smiled. "You're right."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After obtaining the burning iron, Koala grabbed the branding iron and looked at Mina. "It's a good pattern."  She said while admiring the tribal design that was exactly the same as the one Dragon had on his face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I know."  Mina replied. "Don't hesitate, do it now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Koala plucked up courage and touched Mina's back with the branding iron. She closed her eyes, afraid to hear Mina's scream of pain, but only heard a growl. After finishing, Koala quickly healed the horrendous wound left by the iron.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Y-You didn't scream... That's kinda admirable."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"This time it was my decision."  Mina replied as she felt that her wounds were being treated.  "There was no reason to feel pain."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Koala stared at the bandages, remembering the day she went through the same experience. She felt tears welling up from her eyes, so gently hugged Mina. "Thank you."  She sobbed.  "Thanks for entrusting me with something like this. I know how hard it was."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina smiled and touched her friend's hand.  "Well, only you could do it."</em>
</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Music was heard non-stop throughout the town. They had reached a summer island in the New World and it seemed they were celebrating a festival.</p>
<p>"Great! I love festivals!"  Exclaimed Penguin.  "There's so much delicious food!"</p>
<p>"I don't like this food...Sorry..."  Said Bepo sadly.</p>
<p>"Why the hell are you apologizing for?!"</p>
<p>As the Heart Pirate's crew walked excitedly, their captain looked thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"Well, aren't they excited?"  Mina asked.</p>
<p>"It can't be helped, they didn't have the opportunity to enjoy this kind of festivals when they were younger, so better let them be."</p>
<p>"And in your hometown, were there festivals?"</p>
<p>"Sure, Flevance had some wonderful festivals." After saying Flevance, Law quickly shut himself up.  'Wait, why the hell had I told her about Flevance!?'</p>
<p>He looked askance at her, expecting a bad reaction, but Mina said nothing about it. 'Well, she looks younger than me, maybe she doesn't know about Flevance and the amber lead.'  He thought with a sigh of relief. "And in that city where you lived after Spider Miles were there festivals? " Law asked to change the subject.</p>
<p>"Yes, there were. And they were beautiful."  She replied in a completely monotonous voice that caught Law's attention.  "After all, if they didn't make them flashy, people could see what was happening behind doors."</p>
<p>Dressrosa was a city full of life and joy. Beautiful women dancing on the streets, musicians playing everywhere, flowers and toys that adorned the city... Yes, Mina remembered all that. And she also remembered how she watched the whole show from afar. Only once was she able to escape with Rebecca to see one up close, and it ended very badly.</p>
<p>Law wanted to ask more, but suddenly a kid crashed into the two of them, starting to cry. Law was going to say something to the boy, but he saw Mina bend down first and wipe away the boy's tears "Have we hurt you?"</p>
<p>The kid shook his head while looking at her enraptured. Mina smiled. "Better be careful next time kiddo~"</p>
<p>The boy blushed and nodded nervously and blusing, running towards his mother who was a few meters ahead.</p>
<p>"Do you like children? You're good at dealing with them."</p>
<p>"Yes, I do like them."  She replied without giving more details.</p>
<p>"Wow, it always makes me happy to see kind young people!"  They both heard an old lady say.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"  Law asked with a grimace on his face.</p>
<p>"Mina-san!"  Shachi shouted from another stand.  "You have to see this!"</p>
<p>The young woman ignored the older lady and went to see what the redhead wanted to show her. Law watched Mina leave with his nakama.</p>
<p>"Oh, I see~"  Said the old lady when she saw how the male was watching the revolutionary woman walk away.</p>
<p>"You see what?"  Law questioned with bad manners.</p>
<p>"Love is complicated boy, don't be discouraged."</p>
<p>Law chuckled. "There's no "love" between us."  After all, they only slept together once in a while. There was no deeper bond, right?</p>
<p>"Of course~"</p>
<p>The surgeon made a face of annoyance and ignored the woman's comment. Anyway, that old woman had a flower stand, so Law stared at the flowers. "Wouldn't you like to give that lady a gift?"  The old woman insinuated.</p>
<p>"You just want to rip me off." Law replied annoyed and the old lady laughed.</p>
<p>Law looked at Mina, who was not far from there alongside Penguin, watching some red carps swimming in a small aquarium. As he watched the girl smile, he though that maybe he should give her a gift, because of the Shachi thing...

"Oi, Mina-ya."  He called her out loud, drawing her attention.  "Come here. I'm going to buy you something, so choose whatever you want."</p>
<p>The old lady laughed. That golden-eyed man spoke coldly, but she could see a slight blush on his cheeks. 'He's such a tsundere.'</p>
<p>Mina turned in surprise. "Seriously? Wow, how nice~" She observed the large amount of flowers. Law thought she would choose roses or some kind of showy flower, however, she asked for some sunflowers.</p>
<p>"Sunflowers? Aren't they a little bit simple?" Law asked raising his eyebrow.  "I told you I'm going to buy you whatever you want."</p>
<p>"Well, I want this~"  She replied cheerfully.</p>
<p>Law looked at her with a puzzled face. 'I guess she likes simple things.'</p>
<p>It was rare for her to abandon that poker face she always had, so the pirate bought what she asked for. The girl smiled, and that warmed the pirate's heart. He really liked seeing her smile.</p>
<p>"If you like simple flowers, there were also daisies or tulips. Why sunflowers? Do you like yellow or something? I mean, I also like yellow but..."</p>
<p>"Sunflowers have always seemed happy flowers to me."  She replied simply.</p>
<p>'Wow, that's so out of character.' Law thought, while holding back his laughter.</p>
<p>The only thing Mina liked about Dressrosa was a native yellow flower with large petals called 'sunflower'. She liked that flower so much that Doflamingo had an entire field planted under her bedroom window so that she could see them every day. Of course, he gave her that gift long before he got tired of her. Well, and there was also <em>another</em> reason why Mina was especially fond of sunflowers... One related to the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army.</p>
<p>Law looked at the girl askance. What must she be thinking about that made her so happy? The pirate bought her what she had chosen and they both continued walking. As they were on their way, Law couldn't help but ask.</p>
<p>"Can I ask why they are "happy flowers"?"  Law asked that because he thought it was funny that, someone with a poker face liker her, could said something rather cute.</p>
<p>"They remind me of someone~"</p>
<p>That answer, for some reason, annoyed the pirate greatly. However, as Mina didn't seem to continue the topic, he also decided that it was better not to ask. Still, Law didn't understand why it bothered him that much that she thought of other men, it's not like they were a couple after all. The two of them had an adult relationship, where they shared bed from time to time (actually every day) and had a good time together enjoying their bodies. There was no sentimental bond between them.</p>
<p>Still, Law felt greedy. Even if they weren't a couple, that woman was <em>his</em>.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Captain!!"  Shachi shouted excitedly while carrying several bags full of food in his hand.  "You have to try it! It's delicious!"</p>
<p>Shachi handed his captain one of the bags of food, which was filled with Dorayaki. Law looked in disgust at the dessert. "I don't like bread..."</p>
<p>"Oi! It's a dessert! Stop being so childish, captain!"</p>
<p>Law ignored Shachi and looked at Mina, deciding to gift her those. Once they were offered to her, Mina accepted them willingly.</p>
<p>"Wow, Captain is so generous, thank you~"</p>
<p>Law had been thinking about it for a while. Wasn't she way overjoyed when they gave her things? And she actually settled for little. Law felt guilty for giving her that sad bag of dorayaki just because he didn't like bread.</p>
<p>They all sat where there was less bustle to eat what they had bought, however, they noticed that someone was peeking at them. Everyone looked attentively, as a precaution. However, Mina seemed to wave to the hidden person to come closer.</p>
<p>To the surprise of the pirates, the secret observers were two starving children. The children looked at them suspiciously, as if they were afraid of being attacked. Mina gave them the bag full of dorayakis and the children quickly grabbed it as they ran away, without even giving thanks.</p>
<p>"Hey!"  Penguin shouted to the children, however, the revolutionary said nothing about it. She just continued to drink the bottle of sake she had bought earlier.</p>
<p>Law shared with her what he had bought himself to eat. "Wow, what an empathetic gesture~"</p>
<p>However, she didn't follow the joke. "I know what it's like to be starving."  She replied as drank at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Again, Doflamingo had abandoned her in that camp full of child soldiers. Along with the other children, Mina spent weeks without receiving food from the grown-up soldiers in charge of them, who were dedicated to getting drunk and taking advantage of the children who were unlucky enough to cross their path. Mina didn't even feel hungry anymore, that feeling of despair was so natural that it didn't hurt anymore. To be fair, it's not like Doflamingo left her there. Rather, the Donquixote Family Executives, who loathed her, took advantage of the fact that Mina had lost Doflamingo's favor to send her to that place as revenge. Mina every day thought about how she would give it back to those bastards.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She heard that a soldier was calling them to get up, so Mina shook one of the children who was in the same cell as her to wake him up, but the boy didn't answer. Dead, he was dead. The soldier entered the cell and observed the corpse of that boy who wasn't even 9 years old.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ugh, how annoying."  He threw Mina and two other children to the ground.  "You, throw him in the mass grave with the rest."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The children obeyed and carried their partner's lifeless body to the mass grave, which was littered with corpses. Mina looked at the mass grave littered with corpses. Would she one day be thrown along with the others too? Would Doflamingo someday stop finding her useful and get rid of her as Diamante always reminded her?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>.....</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Great! They have provisions!"  Sabo exclaimed happily as he jumped on top of those boxes full of food that they had managed to take from the enemy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oi! Sabo-kun!"  Koala exclaimed in annoyance.  "Don't finish everything and leave something to the others, you damn bastard!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hack sighed as he watched the two teens fight over food. The fishman looked at Mina, who was a few years younger than the other two, yet she didn't pounce like a hungry dog. "Better go before those two leave you with nothing."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina approached her two nakamas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mina-chan!"  Sabo exclaimed with his mouth full of food.  "Take this! It's delicious!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sabo gave the girl some type of fish cake. When Mina tried it, a chill ran down her spine. 'It's gross, it seems expired...' However, she decided to eat it since there wasn't anything else. Mina looked at Sabo who, although was still eating, had a green face as he was resisting the urge to vomit due to expired food. For all members of the Revolutionary Army, starving was nothing new. The oldest members were the ones who somehow made money, but the three of them being kids / teens, it wasn't like they could. Still, the feeling of hunger was not so terrifying in this place. Somehow, the Revolutionary Army always managed to feed them all, even with little.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina held back the urge to laugh after seeing Sabo's expression of disgust. "At least it's something, huh?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sabo smiled, even though his face was still green. "You said it!"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Warning: Suicidal thoughts ahead.</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time to eat, and the entire Heart Pirates crew was in the kitchen. Mina was eating a sandwich that Penguin had prepared for her, when she saw the submarine captain enter. Law stared at the girl's sanwich. The pirate looked at those two pieces of bread with ham inside with disgust, but Mina interpreted it differently.</p>
<p>"Huh?"  She approached him and smiled at him.  "Do you want to try it?"</p>
<p>All the crewmen were paralyzed. Mina probably did it with good intentions, but Law hated bread in all its variations. The surgeon went blank. "No, it's not necessary..."</p>
<p>Mina seemed confused. "Are you sure? You haven't stopped looking at my sandwich since you entered."  She put the sandwich on his face.  "If you want to eat it so much, you just have to say it."</p>
<p>Shachi and Penguin had to hold back their laughter. All the crew members had agreed in silence to say nothing at the moment, only to be able to see their captain's reaction.</p>
<p>Law looked at the sandwich again. He wanted to vomit, it was something superior to him. However, the white-haired woman's total confused face prevented him from saying what he really thought.</p>
<p>"Here, I give it to you ." She said with a kind smile.</p>
<p>Law turned white again. 'Why does the first thing you give me have to be a fucking sandwich!' He thought to himself.</p>
<p>All the pirates watched the situation almost as if it was a comedy show.</p>
<p>Law quickly grabbed the sandwich and ate it in one bite, barely breathing. He finished swallowing the sandwich and had a sudden urge to vomit, but had to hold on.</p>
<p>Shachi almost spits out laughing. 'OMG he really did it!'</p>
<p>"Do you like it?"  Mina asked.</p>
<p>Law, with his face completely green because of the nausea, answered with a forced smile. "A lot."</p>
<p>Mina smiled happily and turned to see Penguin. "Maybe we should prepare another one. That was kinda small."</p>
<p>Penguin also held back the urge to laugh. "Shall I make you another one, captain?~"  He scoffed.</p>
<p>Law gave him a murderous look while Mina wasn't looking.</p>
<p>"Wow, the captain must really like her." Was what all the crew thought, and they were right.</p>
<p>
<em>He really liked her.</em>
</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>-Later, at night-</em>
</p>
<p>Law suddenly woke up. His breathing was still shaky from the nightmare he just had. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "It was only a dream. Nothing else"</p>
<p>That nightmare was probably caused by that damn sandwich. He still felt like throwing up. He got out of bed and walked to the deck to clear up a bit. After leaving his cabin, he looked at the sky. It was a very dark night, few stars could be seen, and the moon wasn't very bright.</p>
<p>He looked down and saw a small lighted area on the deck, the result of the dim lighting provided by the lantern above the railing. "Oh, that's right, Mina-ya always offers to do the night watch"</p>
<p>"Hm? Isn't this the captain?"  She turned with a smirk.</p>
<p>Law went to the white-haired girl side, who was leaning against the railing. He looked towards the dark horizon of the night. Everything was silent, only the sound of the sea was heard. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.</p>
<p>"A bad dream?" </p>
<p>"Kinda. But a dream is a dream, there's nothing more, and nothing less." He kept his eyes closed as he listened to the waves crash against the submarine. Law motioned for her to lean on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Both were in silence as they listened to the sound of the sea. Although neither of them spoke, the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Law hated scandalous women with extreme mood swings, so he quite enjoyed the company of Mina precisely because she was the opposite of that.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, he liked her even if she poisoned him with bread.</em>
</p>
<p>"Haven't you thought of staying here forever, Mina-ya?"  Law didn't look at her.  "I would treat you better than anyone you're working for."</p>
<p>"Are you asking me to be a pirate with you? Aren't you a romantic one?~"</p>
<p>"Well, you can interpret it as you want."</p>
<p>She smiled. "Unfortunately, I like my job, so I will have to reject your offer."</p>
<p>"Well, my offer will always stand."</p>
<p>She looked into his golden eyes. Mina had been sailing with the Heart Pirates for quite a long time, alongside Law. It was going to be weird when she was no longer by his side. Mina had already gotten used to spending all day next to the golden-eyed pirate, to fall asleep next to him, to wake up and see him smile every morning, to enjoy his personalized breakfasts when they got up early before anyone else...</p>
<p>'Damn, I'm really going to miss this handsome boy.'</p>
<p>It was the first time she felt this way about someone. She had been with more men, but only to trick them or kill them for work. Mina had never had the slightest interest in any of them. To her, they were just idiots who she had to get information out of them to the lider Dragon. Unwanted scum.</p>
<p>But Law was different. She really liked being with him. Mina liked looking at him every day, kissing him, being touched by him... She liked any type of interaction with him.</p>
<p>"I like you, Law."  She continued with her head resting on his shoulder.  "Whatever you do, don't die."</p>
<p>"That's kinda sinister for a confession."  Law smiled.  "Don't you want to try again?~"</p>
<p>She laughed. "Am I being rejected?~"</p>
<p>"No!"  Law answered quickly.  "I really like you too."</p>
<p>Again, their gazes met, and again their chest felt heavy. Thinking that no one was looking at them, they both kissed heartily, almost as if they felt that this was going to be the last kiss in a long time. Law felt his heart race every time their lips met. Even when he had her so close to him, it wasn't enough, he needed more. Brushing her lips felt good, they were soft and wet.</p>
<p>"Mina-ya, I-"</p>
<p>Mina didn't let him finish that sentence, she grabbed him by the neck and brought her mouth back together with his. It really was difficult for the pirate not to lose control at that very moment. That passionate woman drove him crazy and made him feel things that he had not felt with any other. </p>
<p>"I think you better not stay here... If you do, you will truly become the death of me..."</p>
<p>Without the two of them noticing, all the other crew members were secretly spying on them. They could not hear well what those two were saying, but they still observed secretly as if it were a soap opera.</p>
<p>"Wow, the captain is finally growing up."  Shachi said whimpering.</p>
<p>"His spring has arrived, I thought he would continue to break the hearts of more girls..."</p>
<p>"It's a miracle that he can even have a healthy relationship..."</p>
<p>"Oi."  Law spoke to them while looking at them angrily.  "I can see you all!"</p>
<p>"Sorry!"  His nakamas shouted as they ran to hide to prevent their captain from exchanging their heads again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Night after night, no matter how tired she was, nightmares lashed out at her dreams, keeping her from sleeping. Every night since then was awful. The darkness and silence of the night made her remember that reality so vividly that it seemed as if she was living it again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That men looking at her. Touching her body...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That experience was a bucket of cold water for her heart. A morality and self-consciousness, that was never in her, had blossomed. Suddenly, all the sins she had committed rushed at her like an angry herd of dogs. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror after washing her face. She knew there was no one in that place, but the feeling of having a thousand eyes watching her never left her alone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Looking her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Judging her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina began to wash her hands. She saw how blood began to stain the water of the sink. Frightened, she rubbed her hands harder, but blood came out of nowhere and continued to stain everything.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mina."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She turned. It was Dragon. "You've been washing your hands for five minutes."  He raised an eyebrow.  "You're going to break your skin if you rub so hard."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina looked at her hands again. There was no trace of blood on either her hands or the sink. 'Was that really just my imagination?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Monkey D Dragon sighed. "Come with me, we have a meeting with the others."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She nodded silently.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When Dragon came out of the bathroom, Mina looked at herself in the mirror again. A face full of bruises and dried blood, dark circles produced by a terrible tiredness, and a completely empty look. She smirked. "Damn, how disgusting..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The teenager girl wondered how much longer she would hold before completely broke. She was tired of living. She closed her eyes and slammed her head against the mirror so hard that it smashed into tiny pieces. Even though blood was dripping nonstop from her forehead and the pain was excruciating, Mina didn't faint. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina thought that she was over it, that the memory of those horrible days in Marijoa had been left behind. "Obviously I was wrong..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There were days where she was fine, but others instead the memories and sensations returned to her. Those days were horrendous, they really made him want to die. She was no longer that helpless 12-year-old girl at the mercy of the Tenryubito, she was a proud and strong member of the Revolutionary Army. Besides, she was not alone. How many other people next to her had been through the same situation as her? Well, maybe not exactly the same... But she was aware that the pain of having been a toy of the Tenryubito was something that only the Revolutionary Army could understand and heal.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina bandaged her head the best she could and walked through the corridors of Blatigo. As she passed, many people looked at her askance with admiration, after all, she was someone worthy of that admiration with all those achievements behind her back. And still, how many times had she tried to kill herself in after a mental breakdown just as the previous one? Every time she remembered the humiliation she had to go through as a slave of those animals, how they tainted her body, how they did with her what they wanted even when she was so young... An unprecedented fury washed over her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>People were good to her in the Revolutionary Army. When she finally managed to escape from Marijoa on her own, she had to live in the streets for a few months, until they finally took her in. There was a time when Mina wanted to go back to Dressrosa, she wanted to go back to Doflamingo's side and apologize for having run away from him. However, he never looked for her even when she left without even saying goodbye. Did he never really love her? They had the same blood!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And well, even if she wanted to go back, Mina never knew how. She was young, she had no money, and the chains of slavery prevented her from even gaining the trust of the people. Only Sabo, whom, thank the gods, she had met by accident months before in Dressrosa, could recognize her and take her off the streets. During her youth, Mina would sometimes look at screens, where she could see and hear interviews with Doflamingo. He never named her, not once. He never put up a 'Wanted' sign or put up a bounty.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I guess I was never really important to you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Over time, the pain of never being sought out by her father began to fade. Her life in the Revolutionary Army was too busy to even think about it. For the first time in her life, Mina had nakamas to trust, bosses to look up to, subordinates to lead...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Maybe, I really did find the place where I belong..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In the Donquixote Family, Mina never felt good. Even when Doflamingo loved her, the rest hated her. They never gave Mina the explanation for such hatred. Was she not the daughter of their boss? Shouldn't they take care of her just as they did with him? The beatings of Vergo and Diamante, the humiliations of Trebol, the competitions with Baby5 and Sugar in order to win Doflamingo's favoritism... All that was too exhausting.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Perhaps she no longer lived in a palace, wore fancy dresses, or ate chef's dishes, but she was happy. "What can I say, royal life doesn't suit me..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, life in the Revolutionary Army was better.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wouldn't you like to live like a normal teenager?" It was what Joe Bunny tried to tell her sometimes. "I feel like you're wasting your youth with us... Someone your age should be out there having fun with their friends, having boyfriends..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And what else? Getting married? Having children?" The simple thought caused Mina to laugh.  "Something like that will never happen to me. I lost the opportunity to have a normal life a long time ago."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Kid, someday you'll find someone to love."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her? Being loved? With a body as dirty as hers? What kind of decent man would accept a woman without honor like her? The Tenryubito had taken away the option of her being loved by someone else long ago. Mina didn't yearn to be loved, she had enough to simply continue to have all those wonderful people by her side.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Or so she thought until she met him.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law was already used to waking up with her by his side. After four months in a row with her, it was hard for him to imagine the mornings without Mina. Even when she offered to be on night watch, Law was used to getting up and seeing her in the kitchen. Seeing her all the time was his routine, and he like it that way.</p>
<p>For the other members of the Heart Pirates it was the same. They liked to see Mina every day. They all remembered the first night they figured out that Mina and their captain spent together.</p>
<p>
<em>"Damn, the captain has done it again!"  Penguin said angrily. </em>
</p>
<p>Law had a bad habit of sleeping with women and then demanding they to leave the next morning, so the crew had to experience the uncomfortable view of seeing half-naked women crying because of Law.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Couldn't you keep your fucking pants up at least with Mina-chan? We really like her!"  Shachi also complained.</em>
</p>
<p>However, the next morning, they didn't see the girl crying because of their captain (although they still doubted that something like this would ever happen given her numb nature). Instead, they saw that both Law and Mina were having a leisurely breakfast. He even cooked for her!! Everyone looked at the scene strangely. Law hadn't abandoned Mina, asked her "politely" to get the fuck out of the ship, or called her "annoying."</p>
<p>"Good morning."  Their captain greeted them.</p>
<p>"G-Good morning, Captain..."</p>
<p>'No way in hell...' Shachi thought.</p>
<p>'The captain being actually nice to a woman? I thought I wouldn't live enough to see that...' Thought Penguin.</p>
<p>They both sat in front of Mina and showed her a thumb up. "Well done, Mina-chan. You're the best."</p>
<p>She dropped a drop of sweat. "What the hell are you talking about?</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Another day passed calmly in the yellow submarine. The waves carried them to their next destination. Trafalgar Law read the newspaper.</p>
<p><strong>"AKAINU, THE NEW FLEET ADMIRAL" </strong>said the headline.</p>
<p>"What are you reading?"  Asked the white-haired girl.</p>
<p>"After Marineford war, the world is starting to split." Law went to the next page.  "Well, eventually the Marines will divide, there are many different interests among their ranks, the definition of justice is not the same for everyone."</p>
<p>"Justice... what do you think about that, Captain?" She asked thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"About justice?"  Law kept turning pages of the newspaper.  "It's just a meaningless term for me, there is no such thing as justice in our world."</p>
<p>"That's very pessimistic, Captain fufufu."</p>
<p>"But that's the true. There are only people who decide and people who accept, nothing deeper. Even if there is something like "justice", it's nothing more than events that benefit certain sectors. It's only a matter of perspective."</p>
<p>"Well, that's true... You can't see a complete picture until you look at it from the outside..."</p>
<p>Law stopped looking at the newspaper and raised an eyebrow with a smile. "I like that phrase."</p>
<p>"Well, I will give it to you~"</p>
<p>Law laughed.</p>
<p>Justice...</p>
<p>Akainu defended "absolute justice" but ... what is "absolute justice"?</p>
<p>For the poor, it's the rich being punished for the atrocities they commit.<br/>
For the rich, it's the poor being punished for stealing what's theirs.<br/>
For the Marines, justice was getting rid of criminals.<br/>
For the Revolutionary Army, justice was the freedom of the people.</p>
<p>Justice ... an overly ambiguous term.</p>
<p>"Who is the one who decides what is fair and what is not?"  Law commented while he finished reading the newspaper.</p>
<p>"The one who has the power..."  Answered Mina with a blank face.</p>
<p>Suddenly, interrupting the conversation, the sound of a DenDen Mushi began to sound. Mina answered it as she walked away from the male. Law was curious and tried to listen to the conversation, but he couldn't hear who was talking to her, or for what, but she seemed serious.</p>
<p>"Is everyting okey, Mina-ya?"</p>
<p>Mina sighed. "Unfortunately, it's time for me to go back to work."</p>
<p>"And where will you go?</p>
<p>She tapped him on the forehead. "That's a secret~" Law frowned. "Don't worry about it Captain, we'll see each other again~"</p>
<p>Law grabbed her arm. "Do you really have to go?"</p>
<p>Mina was always prepared to leave, but this time she really thought that if she continued by Law's side, she really couldn't back down. Something in that pirate screamed at her that she should be with him, but that it wasn't yet the time.</p>
<p>"Yes, I really have to go."</p>
<p>Even if Law wasn't the most expressive man in the world, his pained gaze managed to break her heart. She didn't want to see a man as handsome as him with a pained look like that. She gently grabbed his face and kissed him. Kissing him was also something that she felt so natural... Was all that really going to end? </p>
<p>Law knew he had to let her go, that she was never his, but it was still painful. Living a life without her again was going to be difficult... But that's the way it had to be, she had her life in the Revolutionary Army, and he had to focus on his plan to defeat Doflamingo and Kaido. They both had to move on.</p>
<p>Law smiled sadly as he looked into those beautiful purple eyes. "Your last chance. Join my crew."</p>
<p>For a short moment, Mina almost agreed. Almost.</p>
<p> "Maybe next time."</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Mina-chan! Don't go!"  All the Heart Pirates were whining. Not only did Law feel sad for her departure, all of them also did, since they already considered her as part of the crew. </p>
<p>Law looked at his nakamas with distaste and sighed annoyed. "Why are you all such crybabys?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"The captain has no heart!"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"The captain steals the hearts of others because he doesn't have his own!"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Buuuuu!!"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Law was upset by those comments, but said nothing because he didn't want to cut his own crew in half. Instead, he decided to ignore them and focus on Mina.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Have you got all your things?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I didn't have much either to begin with."</p>
<p>Finally, it was time to say goodbye. The bitter farewell.</p>
<p>"Have a good trip."</p>
<p>Mina smiled at the black-haired, golden-eyed pirate. It was the first time in her life that she had that knot of feelings inside her chest. It was really difficult to say those words outloud.</p>
<p>"You too, captain."  Before repenting, she looked at the other pirates.  "See you too, guys~" 

</p><p>Before actually leaving, Mina felt that she couldn't just leave like that. She even had something to say! The Heart Pirates saw her turning again to tell them something from distance. "This debt, I swear I will pay it."</p>
<p>Mina owed him. That man had, after all, helped her when no one else would have, and even accepted her on his ship and treated her better than anyone else. Even if it was just to pay back a debt, she would really do her best to see him again.</p>
<p>Law looked at her. "I'm a doctor, I didn't treat you expecting something in return. You owe me nothing."</p>
<p>Mina smiled. "That's why I like you so much, Captain."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Everyone watched as she waved them away as she walked away.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Captain, are you really not going to say anything??"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Isn't she your lover!? At least a goodbye kiss!"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Law frowned. "Don't say stupid things. And we don't have that kind of relationship!"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The entire crew sighed. 'You're so dumb, captain.'</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>-12 years ago, at the Reverie meeting-</em>
</p>
<p>It was the first year that Mina attended as Doflamingo's heir. The first time she saw Marijoa, felt a chill run down her spine. Something so beautiful couldn't be real.</p>
<p>"This is our home, Mina."  Doflamingo said as they entered through the front door.  "We belong here, this is our place."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The kid looked at him, but said nothing. She looked around. Palaces of indescribable beauty, exotic animals and plants... But, for some reason, that place didn't feel the same way as he said. There wasn't a single noise, only the sea. Mina wondered why that silence felt so heavy. Like if something wasn't right.</p>
<p>During the third day of the Reverie's meetings. Mina couldn't stand anymore those meetings full of scum.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Why did you leave?"  She heard Doflamingo ask her from behind. However, he didn't sound angry or annoyed. His tone showed nothing but curiosity.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Because that scum makes me nauseous."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Doflamingo began to laugh. "Oh! You really are a Donquixote!"  He said happily while petting her hair.  "I also find all those little animals quite unpleasant, don't worry."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Why do I feel like they are just talking nonsense?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Because they do. We're superior to them, they're just simple minds."  He turned to go back inside.  "Don't worry, you don't have to be there. Take a walk outside and I will go with see you soon."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She waved him off with one hand, and after seeing Doflamingo enter the room again, she thought to herself that Doflamingo really hadn't understood her. She didn't find them unpleasant because she feel better that them. But because the disgusting way they were talking.
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Are you lost, miss?~"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She turned around. The speaker was a very tall man, wearing a white robe and wearing a crown with rather high spikes. Mina looked him in the eyes. Until that moment, she had never been afraid of anything or anyone, but seeing those eyes changed everything.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>They were terrifying. His red eyes and spirals inside them made her feel like they were going to absorb her. She felt completely petrified, unable to gesture a word.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Did the cat eat your tongue?"  That person asked with a funny tone. Despite his imposing appearance, his voice was deep, but soft. But something about that man felt so wrong.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Who...?"  She finally managed to say.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Oops"  He sounded surprised.  "That's right, you can't remember me."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She kept her gaze on his eyes. Mina felt that she shouldn't turn her back on this man.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Well."  Now, he sounded thoughtful.  "I guess it's normal. After all, you're like "her", but not the same."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Like "her"? What was he talking about? Did they know each other? She had never seen that man in her life, that was for sure.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Where's Doflamingo? Wasn't that kid taking care of you?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Had he called her uncle a "kid"? The man in front of her looked quite young. Because of his appearance, she though he would be around 35 years old. "At the Reverie meeting, I left before him."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Well, you've always been quite rebelllious~"  He said with a creepy smile, which she found terrifying.  "Although, maybe that's your charm."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"They are talking like if people were just numbers to them."  She clenched her fists.  "People who have never stepped on a battlefield in their life, have no right to speak of it as something so simple."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The misterious man started to laugh. "It doesn't matter how many times we see each other."  He tried to pet her.  "You always talk about that kind of nonsense~"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Despite the fact that he was smiling kindly, for some reason, Mina become alert. That man was dangerous. Normally, she would have done something, but this time she couldn't. She was immobilized. Fear blocked her mind for the first time in her life.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>A hand grabbed her and pulled her back. Mina was startled and looked up. It was Doflamingo. And he wasn't smiling like usual.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Well well, Isn't this Doffy?"  Said the man with a huge smile on his face.  "We haven't seen each other in a long time! How's Homing? Oh! What about Roci? He was such a cute kid~"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Doflamingo chucked his tongue in disgust.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Mina watched that scene shocked. People who didn't know Dofflamingo wouldn't see anything from the outside, but she knew him better than anyone. And she knew that her father was terrified.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Im-sama."  Doflamingo said while making a very slight bow of the head.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Mina was in shocked again, her uncle had NEVER shown respect for anyone. But more than respect, that seemed like fear.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Well, it's good to know that you are here."  Im-sama said softly.  "What a pity that tomorrow is the last day."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Mina noticed how Doflamingo was holding her so tightly that he was beginning to hurt her.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Mina...What a cute name you received this time~. I hope we can see each other again."  Im-sama said with a smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>After leaving, Doflamingo began to breathe so hard that felt as if he had run a marathon. He grabbed Mina by the shoulders and began to shake her as he spoke nervously to her. "What did he said to you!? Has he done something to you!?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"No..."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The blonde looked back into the distance. "What the hell was he doing outside his stupid castle!?"  He began to ask himself out loud.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Who was that man?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Doflamingo took off his glasses and rubbed his temple. "You don't have to worry about him, we won't see him again."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Doflamingo didn't want to speak about that man again, so Mina didn't continue asking. But she couldn't help but wonder. Why was that man so familiar to her?</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Mina!"  Sabo exclaimed happily.  "You're back! I haven't seen you for four months! Do you know how hard that has been?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Mina smiled at her nakama. The last time she saw him, he was having a panic attack upon learning of the death of Ace, who turned out to be one of his brothers he had forgotten about because of his amnesia. "I can see you much better, Sabo."  She touched his cheeks.  "Are you still eating like a pig?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Oi!"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"But she's right, you're the worst. You run out all the supplies!"  Koala exclaimed angrily.  "How have you been, Mina? You have taken a fairly long vacation."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Mina extended some documents to Koala. "I haven't been on vacation, I take my job seriously."  She raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Both revolutionaries laughed. It was fun to joke around with her because she still had a hard time differentiating.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Oh Robin, I haven't seen you."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Hello, General."  Robin greeted Mina.  "Dragon wants to talk to you." Mina thanked Robin and headed to speak to her boss, Monkey D Dragon.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"What the hell has she been doing for four months? That mision wasn't long enough for her to take that long..."  Asked curious Koala.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"She works as a spy, maybe she had problems with some idiot."  Sabo replied.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Or she must have had a boyfriend~"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"It's Mina who we're talking about."  Sabo replied.  "Don't talk nonsense."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Koala giggled. "Who knows~"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Warning: Killing and child abuse content</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-Two months later-</em>
</p>
<p>Ikkaku was the first one to notice Mina's presence, long before even her captain. "Oh, is that woman..."</p>
<p>It had been a month since Ikkaku had joined the crew, so she didn't know her personally. Still, Ikkaku had seen a photo of that woman in her captain's cabin, although it looked like a sneaky photo. Ikkaku looked at the woman exactly like the one in the photography. White hair tied back in a low ponytail with loose strands in the middle of the face, and black eye makeup. "Wow, she's such a beauty..."</p>
<p>She was sitting at the end of the tavern, with an open bottle of rum next to her.</p>
<p>"Oh! That's Mina-chan!"  Bepo exclaimed, calling Law's attention immediately upon hearing that name."</p>
<p>Law saw that was indeed Mina. He watched as she finished drinking that bottle of rum and motioned for the waiter to bring her another whole bottle. "Is she drinking again? That woman really has some alcohol issues..." Sighed the surgeon.</p>
<p>They were going to get closer, until some unknown men sat at the same table as her first. They all watched as those two men exchanged an envelope for a bag full of berries. "What the hell are they saying...?"</p>
<p>They saw Mina look inside the envelope as she received the new bottle of rum from the waiter. After she finished inspecting the content, motioned for both men to leave. Both strangers got up from the table quickly and without saying anything, as if they were really terrified to be with her.</p>
<p>"Well, that was... strange..."  Shachi said confused.</p>
<p>Law stared at her as she drank that bottle of alcohol like it was water. Since they said goodbye, he couldn't help but thinking about her all the time. In those two months, he had failed to find another woman like her.</p>
<p>"Captain, shall we say hello?"</p>
<p>"No, I want to see what is she doing."  He replied, smirking. He was genuinely curious about what she did as "work" as a revolutionary. Mina never told Law what she really did, she just disappeared from time to time when they went down to the islands they visited and appeared hours later without giving more details.</p>
<p>They saw Mina get up from the table and pay the bill (although she didn't leave the bottle on the table, instead continued to carry it in her hand), she immediately left and went into a dark alley behind the tavern, where three men were waiting for her.</p>
<p>"Captain, this looks bad..."  Shachi said worried. "Those three men didn't seem to harbor good intentions."</p>
<p>Law also prepared himself to use his powers in case he noticed that Mina was in danger, however, none of the pirates was prepared for what was going to happen.</p>
<p>"Oh, you came~"   Said the first unknown man.  "What do you think about the content? It's interesting, don't you think?"</p>
<p>"The fuck is this?"  Mina threw the envelope to the man's face, visibly upset.  "You think I'm fucking stupid?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean? For the payment that you have given us, that's the maximum we're going to give you."  The second man answered.  "You shouldn't tempt your good luck."</p>
<p>Those three men tried to pounce on her but, without much effort, Mina smashed the empty glass bottle on the head of one of them, killing him instantly.</p>
<p>"YOU! B-BITCH!"</p>
<p>The other two tried to attack her again, one of them even took out a knife, but with a single movement, Mina broke both arms of the first and slaughtered the second man's neck with his own knife.</p>
<p>"Please! Don't do it! I will tell you everything I know!!"  Begged the only survivor with broken arms.</p>
<p>"Well, then talk."</p>
<p>After a short conversation of about three minutes, Mina seemed satisfied with the information.</p>
<p>"See? There was no need to fool me~"  She said in a soft voice.  "If you collaborate with me, I'm quite magnanimous~" She stroked the man, who was staring at her in complete terror.</p>
<p>"N-Now let me go!"</p>
<p>"Huh? That's right, I suppose you've done your part."  She smirked.  "Good boy~"</p>
<p>The man sighed with relief, but saw the girl point a gun at his head. "What does this mean!?"</p>
<p>"You have done your part, but also tried to deceive me. And besides, you know too much. I can't leave loose ends, sorry~"</p>
<p>At the sound of the shot, Mina looked at the three bodies and the blood splattered throughout the alley. "Shit, what a fucking disaster...How annoying."  She sighed.  "Should I butcher them and throw them into the sea or burn them directly?"</p>
<p>Suddenly, Mina heard a noise, so she turned to see. However, the pirates had already turned around to hide.</p>
<p>"Fuck, fuck!"  Exclaimed Penguin nervously.</p>
<p>"What the hell was that!? Is she a hitman or something?"  Shachi asked completely frightened.</p>
<p>"Have you seen how she killed them in less than a minute? She hasn't even blinked when blood splattered on her face!"</p>
<p>Even Law was surprised at that scene. He had rarely seen such a… cold gaze. It was as if to her, those men were nothing but inanimate pieces of meat. Those were the eyes of someone who had killed dozens of times, maybe hundreds.</p>
<p>Law recalled all the wounds he had seen on her body. He supposed that she herself had been nearly killed hundreds of other times.</p>
<p>"Captain~"  Her sudden voice surprised him.  "I'm glad to see you, but it's not okay to spy on others~"</p>
<p>A chill ran down the pirate's back. Had she known all along that they were watching her?</p>
<p>Mina saw the terror face of the pirates. "Huh? What are those faces for?"  She couldn't help but laugh.  "Aren't you pirates?"</p>
<p>Law swallowed hard. "You do <em>that</em> for living?"</p>
<p>"Killing?"  She smirked.  "Of course not, I just don't like those assholes to think they can take advantage of me." Mina sat down on the floor. "Actually, my boss doesn't like me to do this kind of things. But sometimes it's inevitable."</p>
<p>They all sighed in relief. 'Thank God, she's not a hitman.'</p>
<p>"We'd better go to the submarine, before people see... the mess you've made back there."</p>
<p>Mina smiled. "Don't worry, I never leave evidence~"</p>
<p>Everyone listened as people began to scream.</p>
<p>"FIRE!"</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Once inside the submarine, Law didn't want Mina to fill the entire place with blood, so he forced her to bathe and took her clothes to wash, since she was also completely soaked in red. Law entered his cabin, since he had a private shower. "Better shower here, if you leave blood, I don't want it to be where Bepo can see it."</p>
<p>Mina chuckled. "Isn't Bepo a polar bear? Don't those animals feed of seals?"</p>
<p>"Bepo is a Mink, not a common beast."  Law replied annoyed.  "He's not a bloody wild animal, he's actually quite sensitive, you know?"</p>
<p>"Of course~"</p>
<p>After letting Mina bathe, Law went to look for Ikkaku. "Ikkaku-ya, do you have clothes to lend for Mina-ya?"</p>
<p>"Well, I have clothes to spare, but she's much taller than me..."  Ikkaku was a little nervous.  "She's almost your height, Isn't it better that you lend her something?"  That was true, Mina was almost the same size as Law, while Ikkaku was barely 170cm.</p>
<p>Law returned to his room and looked at his closet. There were no clothes a woman could possibly like, but finally chose a black shirt and dotted jeans similar to the ones he was wearing.</p>
<p>'So... she's gonna wear my clothes...'  He thought. The pirate started to get nervous, but tried to calm down. He couldn't be so easily embarrassed by something like that. What was he, 15 years old?
He went into the bathroom.</p>
<p>"I lend you some clothes. They're mine because Ikkaku-ya is shorter than you and her clothes wouldn't fit you." Law stared at the woman in his shower. Since the glass was translucent, he could see the silhouette of her figure. He couldn't help but blush at the thought of her naked body.</p>
<p>'Come on Law, you're better than this.'  He shook his head and quickly left the bathroom.</p>
<p>He waited while reading a book in his desk. He looked at the time, it was almost midnight.</p>
<p>"Law."  Law turned to see Mina, who was wearing his black shirt open, and was only wearing her underwear underneath, since she hadn't put on the pants either.</p>
<p>"Don't you have some shame or what?"  Law asked embarrassed while looking away.</p>
<p>"I lost it long ago~"</p>
<p>"Get dressed, damn it!"</p>
<p>"With these pants?"  Mina pointed to the jeans with black dots.  "You must be kidding. I prefer being naked."</p>
<p>Law smirked. "Then do it~"</p>
<p>They both smiled mischievously. It had only been two months, but it really had felt like an eternity. The desire to jump on top of the other could really be felt in the air. Law, still sitting behind his desk, looked at Mina with a smile and motioned with his finger for her to come closer to him. She obeyed without question, and then sat on his legs while her arms wrapped around his neck.</p>
<p>Law pressed his chest against hers, and smelled his own shampoo in her beautiful hair. He felt pleased, somehow seeing her with his things made him feel like she was his.</p>
<p>Law brushed her damp hair from her face and brought her lips closer so he could touch them with his. How many nights had he dreamed of that moment since she left? Actually, that electrifying sensation every time they touched didn't disappear, but became more intense. They had only been apart for two months, but he really couldn't take it anymore, he wanted more, and he wanted it now. He didn't even need to be in bed, even if it was within a few feet of them.</p>
<p>After breaking up the kiss, and checking that she was looking at him in the same way, Law smirked.  "Shall we get some fun?~"</p>
<p>"Please~"</p>
<p>But as ALWAYS someone had to show up to fuck up the moment, someone knocked on the door.</p>
<p>"Captain!"  It was Bepo.  "Don't forget that today is game night!"</p>
<p>"Not now, Bepo."</p>
<p>"But you promised!!"</p>
<p>Law sighed annoyed as Mina laughed.</p>
<p>"Good thing it was Bepo, otherwise someone would have died today.</p>
<p>Mina finished changing into the clothes Law had lent her and then looked mischievously at the surgeon. Law looked at her curiously, but that curiosity turned into a fierce blush when she touched <em>that</em> and winked at him.</p>
<p>"Don't make that face, captain. Patience is a virtue~"</p>
<p>"Fuck patience..."</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"So... What do we play?"  Asked Clione.</p>
<p>"Well, Mina-ya is the guest, so it is normal for her to choose the game."</p>
<p>"That's not fair!"  Exclaimed Penguin angrily.  "Mina-chan only choose drinking games in order to get drunk!"</p>
<p>"Obviously."  She replied as she took another drink from the Vodka bottle someone had brought her.</p>
<p>"Ugh, I don't know how the hell you can drink that much."  Shachi said while holding his gagging.  "At least combine it with a little bit of soda!"</p>
<p>"That's teenager's shit. Aren't you like several years my senior? Grow up."</p>
<p>Everyone laughed at Shachi.</p>
<p>"Well then, let's play truth or dare."  Suggested Bepo.  "And it's forbidden not to answer just to drink!"</p>
<p>Mina sighed. "Okey, whatever."</p>
<p>"Great! I start!"  Exclaimed the polar bear.  "Uni, Truth or Dare?"</p>
<p>As everyone answered the game, Ikkaku looked at the other woman who was with her. She was genuinely curious about who she was.</p>
<p>"Ikkaku, it's your turn!"</p>
<p>The brunette thought to whom to direct her question, but soon realized that, among women, it was less uncomfortable. "Okay, well... Mina-chan, right? Truth or Dare?"</p>
<p>"Truth."</p>
<p>"Not fair! You never choose dare!"  Penguin complained.</p>
<p>"How many boyfriends have you had? And don't lie! You're beautiful, surely you have had many boys behind you."</p>
<p>Law glared at Ikkaku. What the hell was that question about? However, Mina's response surprised him even more.</p>
<p>"None."</p>
<p>"NONE!? Huh? Are you kidding with us? How old are you again?"</p>
<p>"I have a dangerous work, it's better not to involve third parties."</p>
<p>"Well, I guess that's true... But even so! That's very sad! Everyone deserves to be happy regardless of work!"</p>
<p>"You shouldn't worry so much about me~"  Mina replied while chuckling.  "I'm happy with my current lifestyle. I don't mind being alone. Besides, I have good nakamas."</p>
<p>Law smirked knowing that Mina had never had a partner, but then thought better of it.  'Wait a minute... Does that mean she doesn't want anything with me either?'</p>
<p>"Tell us about your friends! " Exclaimed Bepo.  "You never talk about you and we're curious!"</p>
<p>"Why? It's not like you're ever going to see them."</p>
<p>"Huhhhhh?? And why not?"</p>
<p>"Because that would mean that you're in some war zone or in social/military conflict. And I hope you never have to be somewhere like that."</p>
<p>"Have you been in a war zone?"  Bepo asked.</p>
<p>"I'm part of the Revolutionary Army, what do you think?"</p>
<p>Ikkaku stared at Mina as the rest continued to answer their questions and dares. She was deeply in love with her captain, after all, he had saved her life. However, her joy was quickly shattered when her new nakamas informed her that her beloved captain had a lover. Although jealousy almost drove her crazy, Ikkaku managed to keep her composure. Who was this mysterious woman that the captain never spoke of but was definitely always present in his thoughts?</p>
<p>And now that she had finally met her in person, he didn't know what to think about it. Mina was attractive, but something about her felt… Sinister. </p>
<p>At some point, the two women's gazes accidentally met. To Ikkaku's surprise, Mina gave her a completely terrifying smirk. 'What the hell!? Is she laughing at me because she's aware of my unrequited feelings for Captain Law!? How dare she!?'</p>
<p>For the rest of the game night, Ikkaku deliberately ignored Mina, which completely dislodged the revolutionary, who was just trying to be nice to Law's new subordinate. When everyone returned to their rooms, Law noticed that Mina seemed dissatisfied with something.</p>
<p>"Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>"I don't think Ikkaku particularly liked me... Although I can't say why. I tried to smile at her, but I think instead of being nice I looked totally terrifying..."</p>
<p>Law almost spat with laughter. Mina looked at him annoyed, so the surgeon tried to calm his expression and cleared his throat. "You know that I find you especially charming, but I can understand that Ikkaku-ya could mislead you."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>Law mimicked Mina's fierce gaze by raising his own lids. "You have the kind of appeal of a movie villain~"  After seeing the look of complete confusion from the revolutionary, Law smirked.  "But that makes you lovely, Mina-ya~"</p>
<p>Mina rolled her eyes and sat on the surgeon's bed as he began to gently brush her. While she felt the bristles of her brush, she Mina did not stop devising ways to like the new member of the Heart Pirates. </p>
<p>"You don't have to think about it that much, eventually Ikkaku-ya will know you for who you are and everything will be fine."</p>
<p>"You don't understand, Ikkaku's the only woman in your crew! I really had expectations of making a friend of the same sex... I live surrounded by men, you know? Few women accept military life without problems..."</p>
<p>How many women did Mina really have as friends? Koala, Bello Betty... Maybe some subordinate of her own division... And that was it? Ikkaku really interested her! As Mina tried to convince herself that she had more female friends, she felt Law stop brushing her hair and hug her from behind tightly.</p>
<p>"There really are a lot of men in your life, huh?"</p>
<p>Mina didn't understand what the surgeon meant by with that question. Of course she had! Sabo, Joe Bunny, Hack, Karasu, Morley... Wait a minute, Ivankov and Inazuma counted as male friends or female friends? As her mind continued to spin over the matter, Law's grip grew more persistent. "Am I to you just another <em>friend</em>?"</p>
<p>Finally, Mina understood. She had been thinking nonsense so much time that she had neglected that handsome man who wanted her attention so badly.</p>
<p>"Of course not. I don't fuck my friends~" She smirked. "You're <em>special</em>."</p>
<p>Law smiled again and put Mina down on his bed tightly as he got on top.  "You said earlier that patience was a virtue. Have I not had enough?"</p>
<p>Mina raised her arms to wrap around the surgeon's neck and draw him to her for a kiss. Well, and not just <em>kissing</em> him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, more than enough~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Warning: A little bit of smut content, and Law being kinda a sinister type in this one. Oh, and some violence at the end.</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law and Mina bought some necessary things for the submarine. Suddenly, the surgeon noticed that two men behind them were staring at Mina, which greatly annoyed him. Did they really dare to lay their dirty eyes on HIS woman?</p>
<p>"Hm? Is something wrong?"  Mina asked while looking at Law's face.</p>
<p>"No, nothing."  However, Law had already memorized the faces of those two men who had dared to look at her in front of him. Those bastards would definitely pay for their sin later.</p>
<p>After finishing buying medical supplies, both decided to take a walk around that city and look at a couple of stores. Law saw Mina stare at some store windows. "Do you want to buy something?"</p>
<p>"No, I was just looking."</p>
<p>"What difference does it make? If you like it, I'll buy it for you, so choose what you want."</p>
<p>"Seriously? Wow! Captain is so generous always~"</p>
<p>"If you joined my crew I would be even more, Mina-ya~"  She just chuckled back and entered the store. "You don't answer, huh?"  Law smirked.</p>
<p>Inside the store, Mina seemed indecisive, so Law chose a dress of his choice for her. "Try this one."</p>
<p>It was a white flared dress. Also, it didn't show much cleavage because Law knew that Mina didn't like to show her chest because of that horrible scar. </p>
<p>"Any particular reason?"</p>
<p>"I feel like white really suits you."</p>
<p>
  <em>"I feel like white really suits you."</em>
</p>
<p>Even though those were the same words as Doflamingo's, Mina felt that the meaning was totally different. Still, she wanted to ask. "Is that so? Why?"</p>
<p>"Well, I think it matches your hair. White really makes you look like an ice fairy~"</p>
<p>Mina giggled after hearing that. Those words were totally different from Doflamingo's. "You can be really cheesy sometimes, Captain~" After blushing, she cleared her throat.  "Well, since you're the one who will buy it, you decide~"</p>
<p>Without objection, Mina accepted the dress that Law pointed out and tried it on, something that made the surgeon happy. However, it did attract glances that Law considered completely unpleasant, so he forced her to change again and went to pay immediately to leave the store. On the other hand, Mina seemed happy to spend time with the pirate, so she didn't notice Law's enormous discomfort as they walked down the street. 't's full of annoying scum, I'll kill them all.'</p>
<p>The other Heart Pirates watched the couple from a distance as they dropped a drop of sweat every time they saw their captain threatening with his gaze at anyone who deigned to rest his eyes on her. "Wow, who thought that Captain Law was... Such a jealous man."</p>
<p>While Law talked for a moment with Penguin about some supplies, an unknown guy approached to talk to Mina. "Well damn, how are you, beautiful? Why don't you come with me for a while? Surely you will have a better time than with those pirates~"</p>
<p>Mina simply smiled and ignored him. 'I can't kill him, he's some civilian.' She had to remind herself. If she killed civilians, she knew she would be punished by Dragon, so preferred to ignore the guy.</p>
<p>However, that men didn't accept her rejection AT ALL, so he grabbed her wrist and dragged her along with him. "Come on pretty, don't play hard to get. That face of yours isn't the inocent type, so don't even try to fool me~"</p>
<p>Before the man could drag her another inch, Mina grabbed the wrist of the man who had dared to touch her and broke his bones like a cookie. As the man screamed in pain and agonized, Mina shot him a look of disgust and revulsion. "Who the hell told you that you can touch me, idiot?"</p>
<p>The man, with tears in his eyes and laying on the ground, glared at her. "BITCH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH Y-"</p>
<p>Before even finishing the sentence, Mina kicked the man's jaw so hard that broke it, filling the ground with blood and slime. "Huh? You even dare to talk back? A worm like you should be grateful for even breathing the same air as me."</p>
<p>It was the first time that everyone had witnessed the terrifying bad temper of the revolutionary. It was really terrifying that look full of disdain, but Law found it exciting.  Yes, his woman couldn't be weak or submissive.</p>
<p>As the man lay unconscious on the ground, bleeding from a dislodged mouth, Law grinned. "As time pass by, I like you even more~"</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>-Back to the submarine-</em>
</p>
<p>Law and Mina bathed in the same bathtub, she lying on his back, facing away from him. Mina closed her eyes. 'So relaxing... I really like being with him.' She thought as she settled into his lap and closed her eyes. She felt Law wrap her in his tattooed arms.</p>
<p>"By the way, you're quite popular, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Popular? It's not something that I actually enjoy. Being popular isn't good for me, so I tend to stay unnoticed."</p>
<p>Law smiled. Her stoic nature was something good for him. "Good thing you're like that."  He whispered in her ear.  "If not, I think I'd go crazy."</p>
<p>Mina noticed a certain sinister air in the pirate's words. "Is it my thing, or are you upset about something?"</p>
<p>Law smirked.  "Of course not, as long as you're a good girl I won't be angry~"  Law squeezed her chin gently with his right hand while with his left he continued to hug her, although with more strength.  "It's just that I have little patience when others look at what is mine."</p>
<p>Even though Law wasn't yelling or speaking badly to her, Mina felt a chill run down her spine. Law was angry. She could tell even though she wasn't looking at him. No, he was FURIOUS.  'Have I... done something that he didn't like?' She asked herself somewhat nervously.</p>
<p>It's not as if he was going to say something to her, but Mina couldn't help but feel an enormous discomfort at noticing the pirate's obvious anger. Suddenly,  Law began to kiss her neck and went down her back, while his hands began to touch her.</p>
<p>"Law?"</p>
<p>The pirate continued until a moan escaped her mouth, something that made him smirk. "Am I that good that you're already this wet?~"</p>
<p>"We're under water, don't praise yourself that much."  She answered a bit annoyed, but visibly flushed.</p>
<p>"You should be more honest, you know? I can tell because I'm touching you~" Those words, and his hard member pressed against her back, turned her more.</p>
<p>She noticed that Law was grasping her neck with a little force while with the other hand he continued to touch her. "It's not fair to receive without giving anything in return, you know?~"</p>
<p>Even though the arrogant manner in which he was speaking to her bothered her, she accepted and began rubbing his hard member. Without warning, Law settled into the tub, grabbed her by the hips, and penetrate her hard, which made her cry out. He didn't even give her time to adjust that foreing feeling, the pirate just pulled out and slammed back in one time after another.</p>
<p>Law was usually sweet, but this time was rought and violent. She felt the surgeon's hand on her neck begin to tighten more.</p>
<p>"L-Law...?"  She tried to say while moaning.</p>
<p>However, he ignored her, and continued slamming against her harshly. His grip oh her hips and neck started to tighten until leaving small bruises. His breath became more ragged when he heard her start to moan loudly and tighten around him once more. He stopped grabbing her waist and began to rub around her clit.</p>
<p>She started to scream his name</p>
<p>Law noticed his breathing hitched, he knew it wouldn't last much longer, and less if she squeezed him like that.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I-I'm gonna..."</p>
<p>-Yeah, I don't care. Just...</p>
<p>As he cursed, he spend himself inside her and hummed in contentment. After cumming, he released her neck.</p>
<p>"Well, that was kinda hot."  She said while smiling and rubbing her neck.  "But also it hurt, so be careful next time if you don't wanna be beaten up, Captain."</p>
<p>Law looked at the bruise on her neck and couldn't help but feel bad about it. "Yeah... sorry about that."  Law looked that almost all the water inside the bathtub had come out and now the floor was completely flooded.  "Shit, it will have to be dried later."</p>
<p>He felt her lean back against his chest and grab his hand. Mina smiled and cose her eyes. "Where you jelous before?~"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I was fucking jelous."</p>
<p>Mina, who wasn't expecting that answer, turned her head to look at him. "You don't have to. I already told you, I don't have time for those things."</p>
<p>"Not even for me?"</p>
<p>"Well, you're different..." She rested her head on his chest again.  "I like you."</p>
<p>Law decided to drop the subject. He didn't just want to "being liked" by her. He wanted something more, but knew it was better not to rush things. 'Everything will come up eventually.'</p>
<p>They both stayed for a while in the bathtub, until the remaining water cooled down, so they decided to go to bed to sleep. "By the way, if I'm not there when you wake up, it's because I have to leave early in the morning."</p>
<p>"Are you leaving so soon? You haven't even been here for two days."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm actually on duty, so I shouldn't even be here to begin with."  She kissed him.  "Although we will surely meet on another occasion~"</p>
<p>She finally fell asleep, so Law was able to stare at her for a long time. Law knew that she seemed to trust him, otherwise she would never agree to be watched in her sleep. The feeling of knowing that he was <em>special</em>, made the surgeon feel satisfied with himself. But at the same time, knowing that before him, there were other people, other men, infuriated him.</p>
<p>Law touched her cheek and smiled. Sometimes, he wanted to drown her with his bare hands. Maybe that way, she would never leave. "You force me to do crazy things, you know?"</p>
<p>'What would it be like if you agree to stay by my side? It would be great. We'd get up together, eat together, fight together, go to bed together... Why the hell do you have to prefer other people over me?'</p>
<p>Law recognized that, sometimes, he had thoughts and dreams in which he prevented her from leaving using force, but he didn't want that. He didn't want her to stay with him out of obligation. No, he wanted her to choose him over everyone else. So he would wait as long as it took, and eliminate any plague that came near her out of his way.</p>
<p>
  <em>She didn't need anyone else, only him.</em>
</p>
<p>Law got up quietly and left his cabin. He walked through the corridors of his submarine until reached a special room. When he entered, could see a man completely gagged and with visible wounds on his face. As soon as he saw the pirate, the man shuddered and began to moan for help.</p>
<p>"You know that it's impossible for someone to listen to you no matter how much you scream, right? The walls are soundproof."  Law said as he reached for one of his surgical tools.</p>
<p>The man started crying</p>
<p>"You cry? You should have thought better of it before watching other people's property."  Law began to make precise incisions with his scalpel on the man's leg.  "But the truth is that you're actually useful. Lately, I've been considering the possibility of exchanging limbs like human legs and arms."</p>
<p>The man groaned in pain as he felt his blood gush and his amputated legs. It was a miracle that he was still alive. It was all thanks to the power of Ope Ope No Mi</p>
<p>"It is an unexplored medical research, since nobody wants to have horse legs instead of human legs but, I mean, in cases of extreme necessity perhaps both extremities could be compatible despite being from different species. Still, I need to experiment, theory without practice is useless."</p>
<p>After several hours operating, Law was able to see that, perhaps, his hypotheses were correct. With a couple of adjustments, those legs could be functional.</p>
<p>"Aren't you happy? You may be able to walk with them. This is the true beauty of medicine."</p>
<p>However, the man had already stopped screaming in pain, he was simply looking at infinity. "Well, I guess it was impossible to get it right the first time. It's annoying, but I'll have to get another subject to experiment."  The surgeon sighed as he noted the patient's death time and a couple of other observations.</p>
<p>"W-Why...?"  Managed to ask the man about to bleed to death.</p>
<p>The surgeon's indifferent gaze was changed to one of complete fury. "Because you dared to lay your filthy eyes on MY WOMAN."  Law raised the man's head, already dead.  "In your next life, don't touch what is not yours, idiot."</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Hours later, Penguin and Jean Bart made the night watch. Finally, both pirates came to inspect the last room that was occasionally used when their captain needed to "experiment".</p>
<p>"Should we go in? The captain doesn't like us to enter without his permission."  Jean Bart asked concerned.</p>
<p>"Of course, we're on duty. We need to see that everything is under control. Also, it's not like we're going to find a corpse or something in there, haha"</p>
<p>They both opened the door to that room and, to their surprise, they found Law mopping the floor. "C-Captain!"  Penguin exclaimed.  "I nearly die! We didn't know you were here today. Next time, let us know you're going to use the room."</p>
<p>"Oh, it's true."  Law replied nonchalantly as he continued cleaning the floor.  "Sorry, I should have warned you. Anyway, I'm done, I'm just cleaning."</p>
<p>"All right."  Penguin answered calmly when he heard his captain.  "You should go to sleep captain, those dark circles of yours are getting worse every day."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes. Whatever. Just get out."  Law replied annoyed, to which Penguin laughed. Penguin closed the door and he and Jean Bart continued to stand guard for the rest of the submarine.</p>
<p>"Penguin-san..."  Jean Bart seemed nervous.  "Perhaps... You don't care what you have seen inside?"</p>
<p>"You mean the corpse of that man with ostrich legs?"   He asked nonchalantly.  "Don't pay much attention to that, he doesn't do it often. But yes, I'm fucking terrified."</p>
<p>Jean Bart still had goose bumps from seeing that bizarre scene. He knew that his new captain was known as the "surgeon of death," and he himself had been a violent pirate in the past, but he still couldn't get used to seeing his captain do such acts. "Now that I think about it... Wasn't that the man we saw in the city who tried to hit on Mina-san?"</p>
<p>"Oh, It was him... What an unlucky bastard..."</p>
<p>Jean Bart decided not to ask any more questions. 'I guess the captain is that kind of crazy-ass jealous man... who would have thought?'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>I always thought that people with animal parts in Punk Hazard like Monet was something sinister on Law's part. I guess Oda gave him that nickname for something, don't you think so?</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After arriving again to Baltigo and giving her report about her mission, Mina decided to take a bath. However, once inside, she heard someone else enter.</p>
<p>"Mina-chan! I heard you came earlier this time."  It was Sabo, who had entered the bathroom without even knocking on the door.</p>
<p>Mina sighed. "Could you PLEASE not do that? It's not okay to enter the bathroom while a lady is bathing."</p>
<p>"It's okey, you're not a lady."</p>
<p>"Huh? And what am I supposed to be?"</p>
<p>"Gorilla." He answered while grinnin widely.</p>
<p>The blow Sabo received on the head left so much blood on the ground that Mina had to accept that Sabo also came in to bathe.</p>
<p>"Why are you making such a fuss if in the end we end up doing the same thing?"  Sabo touched where he had received the blow.  "Did you have to hit that hard? Learn to control your gorilla strength or else you will never get married!"</p>
<p>"Shut up."</p>
<p>"When you were younger you didn't care that we bathed together..." Sabo pouted.</p>
<p>"Are you dumb? That was when I was 12!"  Mina clicked her tongue in disgust.  "It's not like you and I were THAT close nowadays."</p>
<p>"Is that so? So, you let anyone come into the bathroom and see you naked?"</p>
<p>Mina looked at Sabo annoyed. Sabo smiled. "You see? We're best friends~"</p>
<p>"You just feel guilty because I've had to beat up those guys in your place because you didn't want to get your hands dirty. Why do I have always to clean your mess? I'm not your subordinate!"</p>
<p>Sabo laughed. "I love you, Mina-chan~"</p>
<p>It had always been this way, they had been together so long that their relationship had become more of a family type rather than a lovers kind. Perhaps there was a time of confusion while growing up, but eventually they both came to the conclusion that they couldn't see each other other than as sibilings. Being with Sabo wasn't the same feeling as with Law. It wasn't because Sabo was the innocent type (because he wasn't at all), but she knew he didn't feel attracted to her. Not even the slightest. 'That's right, he doesn't even see me as a woman...'</p>
<p>"You have grown your hair..." For many years, Mina always preferred to wear her hair very short, like men.  "When have your preferences changed?" </p>
<p>"I remind you that I work as a spy, men prefer feminine women."</p>
<p>"Even if you wear your hair short, you will still look attractive."</p>
<p>It was not the kind of compliment aimed at making her blush, rather it was a totally objective observation. As Sabo finished shampooing her hair, he noticed purple marks on her pale neck.</p>
<p>"Oi, if you look that much, I'm going to call human resources."  Mina joked.</p>
<p>"Do you have a bruise on your neck? What happened to you?"  Sabo seemed concerned, mistakenly thinking that perhaps she had suffered some setback during her mission. It was nothing strange, since as soldiers they lived surrounded by violence.</p>
<p>Mina, on the other side, blushed at the memory of Law. She looked away in embarrassment. "None of your business."</p>
<p>"Ehhhh?? Why are you being so cold!?"  Sabo started whining.  "Just let me take a look! It can be something serious!"</p>
<p>"Don't you have any shame!?"  Mina asked annoyed while trying to prevent Sabo from touching her neck . "Don't get too close! Can't you see that we are both naked!!"</p>
<p>"What difference does it make? It's not as if it was the first time that I see you without clothes."  Sabo replied nonchalantly.</p>
<p>"Never say that in front of Koala, I don't want to be killed."  Mina replied, dropping a drop of sweat behind her head.</p>
<p>"Why? It's the truth."</p>
<p>"NEVER."</p>
<p>Sabo laughed. "Sometimes you're such a weirdo."</p>
<p>"You're one to talk!"</p>
<p>"By the way."  Sabo changed the main topic.  "We have discovered that the trafficking of Liquor iron ore weapons may be connected with Dressrosa's harbor."</p>
<p>Mina made a displeased face. She really didn't want to get involved with Dressrosa.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I've already talked to Hack and Koala. The three of us will take care of this matter. However, I need you to investigate a man named Caesar Clown. Maybe he knows something."</p>
<p>"That name sounds familiar to me."</p>
<p>"He's a famous scientist of the Underworld. He experiments with chemical weapons, and we suspect that he's working for Doflamingo, Kaido and Big Mom at the same time."</p>
<p>"Is that so? What a brave man... Two Yonkos and one Shichibukai at the same time? Well, I'll investigate his whereabouts."</p>
<p>"Interrogate him, and when you get the information you can get rid of him. We don't need scum like him alive."</p>
<p>Mina watched Sabo. That pretty and innocent face of his was just a facade. Sabo was, probably, the coldest man she knew. "Okey. I will leave tomorrow."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>-Three monts later-</em>
</p>
<p>Finding Caesar Clown wasn't being easy. It was as if that damn gaseous man had disappeared from the earth. However, she discovered that maybe a couple of pirates in Rocky Port maybe knew something about him, so Mina went straight there. Once in Rocky Port, she noticed that the island was a disaster. It was full of pirates who terrorized citizens. "Why the hell are there so many pirates here? I thought it was a fishing town."  She asked one of the citizens.</p>
<p>"Apparently, they have been reunited by a pirate of the Worst Generation."</p>
<p>"Why would a Pirate of the Worst Generation call so many minor scum to make a scandal in a town that's part of the countries associated with the World Government?"</p>
<p>While trying to make some sense of that situation, she heard her Den Den Mushi ring. "Koala? What happen?"</p>
<p>"Mina-chan! Are you at Rocky Port?" Koala seemed nervous.</p>
<p>"Yes, I just got here."</p>
<p>"Okay, listen."  Koala was tense.  "Our main doctor, Oriel, has been kidnapped and is currently being held prisoner in Rocky Port. You must release him right away! We can't let our main doctor be killed by pirates!"</p>
<p>Mina remembered Oriel. A middle-aged man with a baby-face and blue hair. Extremely hypochondriacal and scary-cat. After hanging up, she started looking for him. However, an explosion caught her attention, so she went to see. Mina found a young, pink-haired Marine boy fighting pirates to protect the citizens. 'Wow, finally one of you is doing your job!' Mina sighed annoyed. She didn't like Marines AT ALL. To her, Marines were no different than the Government Agents.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What do we have here? A beauty~"  An annoying pirate began to harass her.  "In this shitty town, there aren't a lot of attractive women, we better take advantage, guys~"</p>
<p>Mina sighed annoyed and began to beat those pirates, until they were on the verge of death. "Crazy bitch! Leave us alone!"</p>
<p>"Relax~ I just want to talk."  Mina sat on top of what seemed to be the captain of that sorrowful crew.</p>
<p>However, before she could begin to break his teeth, she felt a familiar presence. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill them, Mina-ya. I need them alive."</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Are you de one who did all this mess?"</p>
<p>Law smiled. "It's justified, believe me. Also, a Marine is taking care of the situation, so don't worry about minor things."</p>
<p>If that disaster continued, she wasn't going to be able to gather the information she needed, and even worse, she could attract the attention of the World Government. Mina looked at Law in disbelief. "You have a day to clean up this mess, or I will. And believe me, you don't want to see me doing it."</p>
<p>Law laughed. "What are you even doing here? We haven't seen each other for a long time and the first thing you do is threaten me~"</p>
<p>"I'm looking for a man."  She thought how much information to reveal.  "A doctor who works with me. Apparently, one of your "friends" kidnapped him. He has blue hair and... well, he's fucking annoying."</p>
<p>Law reminded a slave that one of those pirates had brought it with him. He agreed with her description, but didn't know that this man was a doctor like himself. "Hmmm... I think know where he is, follow me."</p>
<p>After walking for a while, they finally reached a cage where several people were locked up, including a young-looking boy with blue hair. "It can't be... General?"  The man said without believing it - General! Oriel jumped into tears in Mina's arms, who sighed annoyed. Law pouted when he saw that the man was touching Mina way too much, which made Oriel cry even harder.</p>
<p>"AAAAHHGGGGGG!! PIRATES!! MINA, SAVE ME, THEY ARE PIRATES!!!"</p>
<p>"Shut up! Can't you see they aren't doing anything? Just calm down, I'm here to save you."</p>
<p>"General!!!"</p>
<p>"For god's sake! You're like 50 years old! Put your shit toguether!"</p>
<p>"50!?" Exclaimed Shachi.  "I though he was like 20 or something!"</p>
<p>Law looked at the man who continued to cling to Mina's shirt as if he was a scared cat. "Is that your subordinate?"</p>
<p>"Are you stupid? I'm a doctor!"  Oriel replied annoyed.  "Why the hell would I be her subordinate?"</p>
<p>"Technically, you are, Oriel."  Mina sighed.</p>
<p>Law watched Mina sigh non-stop as the man continued to make a fuss. It was funny to see her interact with other people besides them. 'How funny, she's much calmer with her subordinates that what I thought'</p>
<p>-"Anyway."  Mina tried to detach herself from her subordinate while looking at Law.  "Why did you make all this fuss? You will attract unnecesary attention of the World Government."</p>
<p>"That's what I want actually."  Law smirked.  "I'm going to become Shichibukai ir order to defeat a Yonko."</p>
<p>Mina and Oriel stared at him in horror. 'Wow, that's a somewhat unexpected reaction on her part.' thought Law.</p>
<p>"Are you going to... ally with the World Government in order to defeat a Yonko? Are you out of your mind!? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!"  Mina raised and eyebrow.</p>
<p>"It's part of an elaborated plan."  Law tried to deffend himself.  "It's not like I want to be part of the fucking World Government. But if I become a Shichibukai, I can move freely without being aware of the Marines. "</p>
<p>"Well, that can be true... But how do you exactly plan to become one of them?"</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Mina lightly hit the body of one of the pirates on the ground. "So... You say they're still alive?"</p>
<p>"Yes, partially."  Law showed her a beating heart in his hand.  "As long as the heart remains intact, he shouldn't die."</p>
<p>The revolutionary looked around her. A plaza with almost 100 "corpses" around it. The citizens were completely terrified of the pirate who was right next to her. Sometimes, she forgot how terrifying Trafalgar Law could be, after all, he was not called the "Surgeon of Death" for nothing. She sighed. "This is a disaster, I think I should leave immediately before other Marines and Agents come here."</p>
<p>"Why? Since when do these kinds of scenarios affect you? The last time I saw you, I think I remember seeing you trying to stick a broken bottle in some dude's face. And then, you broke someone's jaw."</p>
<p>"That wasn't the same. That piece of shit tried to trick me. But these pirates... I mean, I know many of them deserve it. But this is just cruelty... You should just kill them rather than making them live like that..."</p>
<p>"Huh? Since when are you someone merciful?"</p>
<p>"Believe it or not, that's part of my job."  Mina sighed. The agonized groans of the pirates lying on the ground with their chests splayed began to make her uncomfortable.  "I'm just tired. See ya' Captain."</p>
<p>Law watched as Mina walked away next to that blue-haired doctor. "What the hell is wrong with her?"</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Oriel noticed how his nakama looked a little sad despite still having that poker face. "Are you disappointed?"</p>
<p>Mina was thoughtful. Disappointed... "Well, he's a pirate after all. I didn't expect him to be a merciful man."</p>
<p>"Then, why do you seem upset?"</p>
<p>"I just realized that our lives are way too different.</p>
<p>Mina recalled that Law had offered to be part of his pirate crew on more than one occasion, but she would probably never accept. "That's what it really means to be a pirate after all. To be incredibly selfish and cynical."</p>
<p>Mina could be many things, but after suffering poverty and slavery for so many years, she didn't have the kind of personality to accept being under the command of someone like that.</p>
<p>When living with the Donquixote Family, Mina came to normalize cruelty, but when she entered the Revolutionary Army she was finally aware of what that meant. How many nakamas of hers had she endured seeing hideously murdered or tortured? Being a military man and being on battlefields was no joke, the cruelty of war was something that no one really was aware of until they experienced it. Perhaps for Law it was amusing or insignificant to see those men dying on the ground, but for Mina it was nothing more than a reminder of all the horrors she had to witness while working in the Revolutionary Army.</p>
<p>"I could definitely never be a pirate..."</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>-Back in the submarine-</em>
</p>
<p>Law started throwing and hitting everything he found around his room. "Fuck! As if I cared what she thinks about me! Damn woman!"</p>
<p>All of its crew heard the disaster that their captain was making. "Wow, it really seems like a lovers fight..."  Shachi joked, but they all shot him murderous looks.  "Okay, sorry..."</p>
<p>"What difference does it make if I become a Shichibukai to achieve my goal? Why the hell does she care? I don't ask her what the hell she does with her life either!"</p>
<p>"I think someone should go talk to the captain... he's really furious..."  Uni said.</p>
<p>"I'll go."  Jean Bart offered.  "I think I know how to calm him down."</p>
<p>All his nakamas looked at him in surprise. Jean Bart didn't seem like the kind of man who could calm someone down, but they accepted his suggestion, since when Law was angry, someone could be hurt. Jean Bart knocked on the door of his captain's cabin. "Captain? Can I come in?"</p>
<p>"Jean Bart-ya? Can't you see I'm busy?"</p>
<p>Jean Bart looked at the mess of books lying on the floor. 'Busy, you say...'</p>
<p>"Captain, I think you aren't being rational. Not everyone will see your actions the same way you see them, but that doesn't mean she didn't care about you."</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Think about it, Captain. You have told a member of the Revolutionary Army that you're going to work for the World Government. Doesn't that make you enemies? Mina-san's reaction seems quite logical to me."</p>
<p>Sometimes Law forgot that she was a revolutionary, that she fought for particular ideals. "Wow, I think this time I really was the one who was wrong..."</p>
<p>"That is not true, each one fights for what they believe in. Captain, you made a decision and chose a particular path that unfortunately goes in a different direction from yours."</p>
<p>Law calmed down. Jean Bart was right. Maybe he should try to make her understand his point of view. He didn't want her to hate him for a revenge plan that had nothing to do with her. "I guess you're right. I've lost my composure a bit."</p>
<p>Jean Bart smiled. "You should go get her. Although, I don't know where she will be..."</p>
<p>Law sighed. "Obviously, drinking in some bar. She doesn't seem to have any other hobbies."</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Oriel watched as Mina drank her tenth bottle of alcohol. "General, you really should stop drinking... I know it doesn't affect you, but think about your poor liver..."</p>
<p>Mina sighed annoyed. She couldn't even get drunk when she needed to. That absurdly huge tolerance of hers was incredibly annoying. "I fucking hate my life..."</p>
<p>"Are you really that worried about that pirate? But you were right! If someone saw you with a Shichibukai, Dragon-san would get very angry if you put your cover at risk! It's good that the World Government doesn't know your face yet. Sabo-san was stupid, now there's a high bounty with his face!"</p>
<p>"Yeah... Dragon-san really got mad that day, fufufu."</p>
<p>After remembering that funny day when Dragon almost killed the Chief of Staff, the doctor said goodbye to her and went to sleep. "Don't oversleep. Tomorrow we leave early in the morning."  Said Mina. Oriel nodded as he said goodbye to his general to sleep in that inn where they had rented a room. Mina could have left that island long ago, but if she went with other people, she couldn't travel as fast as she would like. Oriel was a doctor, not a fighter, so he didn't have enough stamina for a long trip without resting.</p>
<p>
  Mina looked at the bottle of wine that was left on the table. She remembered Doflamingo.
</p>
<p>
<em>Doflamingo slept every night with a bottle of wine next to him. But he never got drunk. Mina watched him sleep with a book over his face. As it seemed uncomfortable, she decided to take it off so he could breathe easier. However, when she tried to do so, Doflamingo grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him violently.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Who the hell do you think you are to touch me?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina didn't know how to react. However, after staring at her for a few seconds, Doflamingo smiled and closed his eyes again as he dragged her to his side. "You're Mina, my daughter~"  Doflamingo seemed to be talking asleep, since he never called her that way.  "Come here. With you, I can sleep better."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina, despite being uncomfortable, allowed Doflamingo to hug her while he fell asleep again. She looked at the finished bottle on the nightstand. 'He drank it whole and still has trouble sleepin...' However, when she heard Doflamingo speak asleep, she smiled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That man was like poison. Sometimes he hurt her, and others heal and care for her. Even though Mina wanted to hate him, she couldn't. And even though she should feel disgusted when he hugged her, she liked him doing it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That man knew how to manipulate her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Will I ever be free?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As her mind was still engrossed in her memories, she didn't notice anyone sitting in front of her. After a couple of minutes zoning out, she noticed the presence of that person.</p>
<p>"Can I invite you to a drink?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Warning: This chapter has mentions and thoughts related to suicide.</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After sitting quietly for a few minutes, Law finally spoke. "Are you angry with me?"</p>
<p>She cocked her head. "Why should I be?"</p>
<p>"Well, before you called me "selfish" and "cynical"." Law replied raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>She laughed. "Well, that makes you charming in your own way~"</p>
<p>Law sighed. Only she could drive him crazy. The confused way she spoke to him made the surgeon feel insecure. Sometimes, he would swear that she loved him, other times it seemed that she was just playing with him. That sick jealousy, that contained rage, that need to be with her at all hours as if it were a drug... That feeling of <em>weakness</em> that she provoked in him.... Law hated all that.</p>
<p>Trafalgar Law was a pirate, and he liked being on charge. When he was with her, he felt like he had no control over his own emotions. He always thought she was his, but she didn't seem as desperate as he was. The mere thought that she could abandon him made him lose control.</p>
<p>"Are you THAT worried about what I think about you??"</p>
<p>"Of course! I don't want to be hated precisely by you!" Law answered quickly. Again, it was he who seemed most in need of her love.</p>
<p>Those eyes full of despair moved her. 'Well well, isn't he charming?~'</p>
<p>She got up from her chair and sat on his legs. Looking into his beautiful golden eyes, she could understand that this discussion made no sense.</p>
<p>"Can I kiss you?"</p>
<p>Without even answering, the pirate kissed her roughly, as if he need it. Law couldn't understand it, why did it feel so good just when it was with her? Why did only she make him lose his mind like that? His chest burned with fury and passion at the same time, it was an agonizing feeling. Kissing her felt good, but it was never enough. </p>
<p>When they finished the kiss, Law couldn't help but ask himself if she would feel the same, if her chest burned so much when she thought about him.</p>
<p>"Well, I don't like you being a pirate, but I'm not in a position to criticize you either."  She looked at her empty glass.  "I'm sorry I told you all that before."</p>
<p>Law saw her look away, embarrassed. He was no longer interested in apologies or fights, he just wanted to kiss her again and again. He didn't want to stop that feeling that made him feel so alive. Without asking permission, he continued to do what he wanted, and she didn't refuse.</p>
<p>'Maybe I'm not the only one who feels like this.' It was what he thought when he saw that her breathing was heavy and her cheeks flushed. 'Maybe she deserves an explanation.'</p>
<p>"Many years ago, a man saved my life. Unfortunately, he was killed. My goal is to get the man who did it to pay. Everything else is secondary. I have never been interested in being the King of the Pirates, or having an entire fleet under my command. But my goal is crystal clear."</p>
<p>"Revenge, huh? Not a good thing, Captain. You have to learn to move on."</p>
<p>"Don't you have a goal that makes you keep living? It may not be enough for many, but it is for me."</p>
<p>'A goal that makes me keep on living...'</p>
<p>"Years ago I made a bet." She smiled.  "And I just want to see which of the two of us will win."</p>
<p>Law looked at her. "A bet? And are you winning it?"</p>
<p>She smiled again. "I don't mean to win. I prefer to lose it, but I have to see it until the end."</p>
<p>"And what kind of bet is that? Who the hell wants to lose to someone on purpose?"</p>
<p>"Maybe someday I'll tell you about it~"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Mina was tired. Too tired of all that shit. She thought she could bear it, but was wrong. She looked herself in the mirror and wanted to vomit. How many times had she gone to war? How many people had she killed? She felt nothing, especially after that incident in Marijo, but that feeling of shame haunted her every day. "Ahhh..."  She sighed.  "I'm also scum."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina smiled. "I guess it all ends here for me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She entered Doflamingo's room and saw that beautiful gold-coated pistol that he always carried. Mina picked it up and went off to the sunflower fields in Dressrosa. She looked at the landscape. She loved sunflowers, so that beautiful packed field was a gift Doflamingo gave her for her birthday. 'It's a good place to die.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She entered the field, and lay down surrounded by those flowers that she liked so much. She looked at the gun and pointed at her own head with her eyes shut, gathering enough courage to pull the trigger.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But she felt a shadow settle on top of her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina opened her eyes, annoyed and wanting to kill the idiot who had interrupted her. However, when she saw that boy's smile, she put the gun aside.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'What a beautiful person...' She thought as stared at him. 'He looks like a prince...'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A beautiful boy with golden hair and bright blue eyes looked at her from above with a big smile. "What are you doing?"  He asked, despite being obvious.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina looked at the pistol out of the corner of her eye. "Nothing important."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly, the boy's stomach growled. Mina stared at him. "Are you hungry?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The blond boy blushed. Mina sighed and rummaged in her pockets, where she remembered that still had some cookies. "Will you really give me that!?"  Asked surprised the blond boy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's not like I'm going to need them..."  She replied nonchalantly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How kind! Thank you!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina saw that teenager, not much older than her, devour the cookies. The girl couldn't help but smile a little. It was funny to see that this prince-like boy ate like a pig.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Huh?"  The boy looked at her.  "Did I just see a smile?~"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina looked away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You don't have to be so shy! hahaha"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm not shy." However, the boy had already fallen asleep despite talking to her. "Damn, that was fast..." Mina thought as she dropped a drop of sweat. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hours later, Sabo woke up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh shit, I fell asleep again!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The blonde looked at his side, and was surprised to see that the girl who gave him her cookies was still there. Sabo thought that, even with her shaved hair and all those injuries, she was a very cute girl. She had a pretty nice face to look at, and beautiful eyes despite having that dead look.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Have you... stayed by my side? " He asked stunned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're a foreigner who has fallen asleep in the sunflower field of the princess of this kingdom."  She replied without emotion.  "If the guards saw you, they would have executed you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Shit! This place is banned!? It's so pretty that I thought anyone could enter!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sabo looked around. It was a beautiful field of sunflowers. No wonder it was part of the royal family in that country. He looked at the girl sitting next to him. "And why can you be here?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Because it's mine, after all."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But didn't you just say it was property of the princess?"  He looked at that girl who was smirking at him.  "Oh, shit."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'She's the princess?? But she dresses like a beggar!'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina couldn't help but laugh. It was probably the first time in her life that she did it. "You're a strange boy. What are you doing here?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I have heard that this is a country full of darkness, and I wanted to see it on my own."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina stopped smiling. "Darkness? No, they don't even hide it. It is a country full of scum."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Aren't you its princess?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm also scum."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Really? You look like a good person to me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "You don't know anything about me. You have no idea what I've done."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And yet you stayed with me for hours, even though you don't know me at all."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looked at him, unsure what to say, but immediately cocked her head. "A good deed doesn't amend a thousand sins. This world is cruel, and nothing can be done about it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sabo smiled. "And if you had the opportunity to change it? Would you do it?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina chuckled and showed him the chains in her wrists. "It never will. And I'm so sick of keeping living." The blond boy, despite seeing the chains, didn't react. He kept his face serious, and that puzzled Mina. 'Isn't he impressed to be in front of a slave?' Well, it's not like she was a slave. Mina had tried so many times to flee Dressrosa in search of freedom that Doflamingo had finally chosen to put those chains on her that exploded as soon as she set foot out of the country. Mina just wanted to get away from that place, nothing more.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Why?" He asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why? Because I don't have any reason to keep on. Can't you see? I'm the princess of this kingdom, yet long ago I lost the king's favor. The fight for the throne doesn't interest me in the least, I don't want to reign. I just want to find a place to belong."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sabo got up and looked at the landscape. "These really are beautiful views..." Then, looked at Mina. "I think it's possible. Changing the world..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"W-What?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I made up my mind! If you don't have any reason to keep living, then I will become your reason!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina dropped a drop of sweat. "Are you dumb? I don't know you! Why would I make YOU my reason to live? I'm sick of this world! Why nobody let me die in peace!?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wouldn't you like to find out if I'm right? Why don't we bet?~"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Huh? Abou what?"  Mina asked with a grimace.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sabo motioned for her to show her chains again. Mina had no idea what he was going to do. "Don't even try, they're made of a special material. The moment I try to remove them, it will cut off my hands." Still, the blond boy ignored her and took a deep breath. Then he put his fingers in like dragon claws and tore off the shackles before they could explode and threw them away, causing a small explosion near the two of them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina looked at her wrists without believing it. "Impossible..."  Then, she looked at the boy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sabo made a cut in the palm of his hand with a small knife he brought.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey! Are you crazy!?"  Mina asked as she tried to stop the bleeding, forgetting about her wrists.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"From now on, you and I are connected."  He smiled confidently.  "If the world doesn't change, and you still feel like dying, then I will accept my defeat and die along with you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wha..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But if I win the bet, and we manage to change the world, then you will continue living."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina looked at that blue-eyed boy. She had never seen someone as brilliant as him. She snatched the knife from him and cut herself too. "Then this must be a fair bet, don't you think so? If you die before showing me that world, then I will also die along your side."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sabo smiled and held out his hand, still covered in blood. "Then you shold know that I don't plan dying any time soon~"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina didn't know why, but before she could even think about it, accepted the hand of that boy who she didn't know anything. He was like the sun. Unreachable, but his light and warm surround you. 'This boy... has freed me without even knowing me...'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sabo bumped his forehead against the girl's and smiled. "Nobody has the right to appropriate a life that is not his own. From now on, live free."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Living free, could that really be possible for her? Was she really going to be able to get out of Dressrosa and live her way? The simple idea of knowing that from that moment on she could do whatever she wanted excited her, and all thanks to that boy with the golden hair. Excited, Mina looked up at the sky and then at Sabo. "If we meet again, I will definitely follow you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sabo smiled as he watched Mina run away. Honestly, he never thought he would actually see her again, so half a year later, after seeing her in that alley in Sabaody, completely washed out, hurt, and with the Tenryubito mark on her back, he definitely knew that he would never be able to leave her alone.</em>
</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The night was calm, so they both decided to take a walk. Mina looked askance at Law. She felt him take her hand, but she didn't reject him. Law's hand was warm, unlike hers, which was always frozen.</p>
<p>Even though he was a pirate, and she hated pirates, she felt she could forgive him for being one. Because Law wasn't Doffy. 'What a handsome man, I wonder what he sees in me...'</p>
<p>"If you look at me that much, you're going to make me blush, Mina-ya~"  Law scoffed.</p>
<p>She couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She had been watching him way too long in a row, it was obvious that he would have noticed. Law giggled when she looked away quickly. "But that doesn't mean I dislike you doing it~"</p>
<p>To Law's surprise, she hugged him and hid her face between his chest, making him now feel embarrassed. "It's cold."</p>
<p>He couldn't help but smile. 'My, she's so shy~'  Why couldn't she be like this more often? Sometimes, Law felt like Mina really didn't care about him, but thank God, gestures like that made him realize that wasn't the case. The more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to always be by her side. Law felt that he liked her... No, that he truly loved her. And he couldn't ignore that feeling anymore.</p>
<p>He felt her smile as she hugged him.</p>
<p>'When she wants to, she can also be quite cute~' </p>
<p>They both kissed, and he could taste alcohol on her. Mina almost always tasted like that, but he didn't care. Without even knowing how, they both ended up inside a room and taking off their clothes almost desperately. They always ended up the same, why were they unable to just spend time together without having to resort to sex?</p>
<p>A voice inside his head told Law that this was not right, that they should both talk about their relationship, but he decided to ignore it as soon as he started to feel good. That couldn't be healthy, the pirate was aware that they didn't have a healthy relationship at all, but he didn't care, because it was the only way they had to be together. As long as he had that woman in his arms, he didn't care that they were slowly destroying themselves.</p>
<p>'This will not end well. There's no way we can be happy together.' He thought as she got on top of him and began to kiss him all over his body. 'But I still want to try... Have I lost my mind?'</p>
<p>Law couldn't think straight, The pleasure he felt at that moment told him to just let himself be done, that somehow everything would be fine. </p>
<p>"Law..."</p>
<p>Hearing her moan his name drove him crazy, he wanted it to always be that way. Why did they have to live apart? Why didn't she just let herself be loved?</p>
<p>"Do you know how happy you would make me if you just always stayed by my side?"</p>
<p>Mina simply silenced him with a kiss. She also had her problems and didn't want to continue feeling that pain every time she remembered that her life could be very different if she just agreed to leave with him. Since when did a man make her lose control of herself like that? And worst of all, he was a pirate! Still, she couldn't help but feel strange every time she saw him. This was a new feeling that she didn't understand, but that she loved and hated at the same time.</p>
<p>"You have no idea."</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>-The next morning-</em>
</p>
<p>Mina said goodbye to the Hear Pirates as she and the Revolutionary Army doctor left Rocky Port. Suddenly everyone heard the mechanical sound.</p>
<p>"Ah, pirate scum!"  Sentomaru, that strange marine, began to speak while looking at Trafalgar Law and his crew.  "Did you think you were going to get away with it? Pacifista, destroy them!"</p>
<p>"What the hell!? It's the same robot that attacked us in Sabaody!"  Exclaimed Bepo.  "Captain, this is bad!"</p>
<p>Law looked at the cyborg nervously, they were dangerous. Why the hell was the Navy going to attack in the city center first thing in the morning? They would cause damage and could put the citizens at risk! However, the Pacifista, instead of targeting the Heart Pirates, targeted Mina and Oriel.</p>
<p>"Shit!"  Law quickly reacted. He had to stop it from hurting them.  "Room!"</p>
<p>The Pacifist fired in the direction of the two of them, but to the pirates' surprise, both revolutionaries were unharmed. Law saw that Oriel was glued to Mina, completely scared, but looking with hatred at the Pacifista.</p>
<p>"So unpleasant."  Mina also looked at the Pacifist with hatred. "What you have done with <em>him</em> is unforgivable. All of you will pay the price."</p>
<p>Before they could say anything, Mina jumped on top of the cyborg and, with her own hands, tore off its head, causing the Pacifist to start sparking and short-circuiting. Then, whith a kick, broke it against the ground.</p>
<p>"What the hell...!?"  Exclaimed Penguin completely surprised. "She defeated him so easily! But it almost killed us in Sabaody!!"</p>
<p>Law also looked at Mina in surprise. He imagined that she was strong, but never thought THAT much. The pirate understood that, if she had hardly had trouble with the Pacifist, what kind of monsters would be found in the New World?</p>
<p>'We're too weak. We can't continue travelling around the New World until we can be equal to her!'</p>
<p>Mina, for her part, turned her head and looked at Sentomaru. "Fuck off with your fucking toys, unless you want to make me mad."</p>
<p>Sentomaru glared at the girl, but knew right away that he couldn't face someone like her. Also, she didn't look like a pirate, so if his superiors found out that he had attacked civilians, he would be punished.</p>
<p>"Doing something so cruel to Kuma-san..." Oriel began to tremble with rage while his eyes were watery.  "It's unforgivable...!"</p>
<p>"It's not him."  Mina said as she lifted him from the ground.  "But you're right... it's unforgivable. I will never forgive them for what they have done to Kuma."</p>
<p>Law looked at the man curiously. Did he and Mina knew the Shichibukai named Kuma? What kind of relationship did they have with him? Kuma was a pirate and Mina hated pirates, but she seemed quite furious to see the Pacifista.</p>
<p>"Captain!"  Law heard Jean Bart calling him.  "We have to leave before the Marines comes after us!"</p>
<p>Law nodded and ran to his nakamas. 'I will ask you next time.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-2 months later-</em>
</p><p>"Captain, are you sure about this?"  Penguin asked worried.</p><p>"Yes, there's no other way to do it."</p><p>"People now think that the captain is a government dog."  Shachi clenched his fists.  "They have no idea about what's happening, and still dare to talk."</p><p>"I don't care what others think as long as you continue by my side."</p><p>"Captain!"</p><p>The crew had finally reached the Island where their plan was to begin to function. It was a very long-term plan, and it even depended on totally random factors that he simply had to trust to happen, but Law was fully confident with his abilities, so he was willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of his plan.</p><p>Everyone stared in amazement at the Punk Hazard entrance.</p><p>"That island is a total madness."  Said Penguin.  "I can't believe this was a green landscape before..."</p><p>"Captain, would you really be alright?"  Bepo asked worried.  "If something happened to captain, I..."</p><p>"Bepo." Law gave him a reassuring look.  "You shouldn't worry about me."  He addressed the entire crew. "Guys, I want you to do things as we have planned. You know that I blindly trust you. We may be apart for a while, but I'm sure that when the time comes, you will be more than ready."</p><p>"Yes, captain!"  They all exclaimed at the same time while crying with emotion.</p><p>Law smiled.</p><p>Before leaving, the pirates found out that, in the burning part of the island, some hot springs whose water had healing properties had been preserved. We must take a bath before we leave! Captain, can we?" Shachi asked.</p><p>The golden-eyed pirate nodded and his entire crew ran towards the beautiful hot springs surrounded by flames.</p><p>"They're a little sinister, right?  Hot water surrounded by flames... Is this even safe?" Bepo asked.</p><p>"Stop complaining, Bepo!"  Penguin exclaimed as he undressed.  "They say that these waters are perfect to help heal wounds!"</p><p>Law was also curious about the properties of those springs. He was a doctor after all. The place was steamy from the hot water, but they finally reached the hot spring. However, they discovered that it was already occupied by someone. Law drew his sword, prepared to start a fight if it was an enemy. He approached stealthily.</p><p>"Hm? Isn't it my favorite surgeon of death?~"</p><p>"Mina-ya?"  Law asked, surprised to hear her.  "Is that you?"</p><p>"It offends me not to be recognized by you, Captain~"</p><p>When the pirate's eyes adjusted a little more to the poor visibility due to the steam, he discovered that, indeed, the one who was bathing in the spring was her.</p><p>"Mina-chan!"  They all exclaimed with enthusiasm, but they discovered that the woman, because she was bathing, was completely naked. They all froze and immediately turned red-faced.</p><p>"Huh?"  Mina asked as she tilted her head in confusion.  "Why don't you come closer? I can't see you with all this fog."</p><p>"Damn woman!"  Law exclaimed annoyed.  "Put on at least a swimsuit!"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Do I REALLY have to explain you?"</p><p>She smirked. "But if there is nothing here that none of you have seen~ It's not like anyone in here has never seen a naked woman..."</p><p>"Mina!"</p><p>"My, what a shy man~"</p><p>Law touched his forehead in annoyance. Sometimes he forgot how little shame that woman seemed to have. He looked at her again. Even though she was teasing them with a smirk on her face, he saw that she seemed to be trying to hide a painful wince. She was covered in bandages on several parts of her chest, arms, and neck.</p><p>"What happened to you?"  Asked as he approached to examine the bandages.  "It seems like an elephant has passed over you."</p><p>"I had a little fight a couple of hours ago."</p><p>"That doesn't seem to be the result of a <em>small</em> fight."  Law replied with his arms crossed.</p><p>"Huh? Am I lucky enough to be examined and treated again by the famous Surgeon of Death?~"</p><p>Law sighed. "I see you're in a good mood today, Mina-ya."</p><p>"You can always come here to keep me company and make me even happier, Captain~"</p><p>Everyone present, except Law, blushed again. They adored Mina, but damn, that woman really seemed to be ashamed of nothing.</p><p>Law smiled, it was a shame that his nakamas were also there. It's not like he could kick them out. He noticed that her hair had grown quite a bit since the last time he saw her. Now the strand that fell in the center of her hair went completely through her face, and her ponytail was no longer short.</p><p>Suddenly Bepo turned and went white. "C-Captain! It's A-Aokiji!"</p><p>Everyone turned in surprise. Law frowned.</p><p>"Huh? I can notice some hostility towards me."  Said the ex marine in his usual bored tone.</p><p>"Is this guy stupid?"  Many of the crew wondered as a drop of sweat fell behind their heads.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, Kuzan..."  Mina said with total indifference when she saw him.</p><p>"Kuzan?"  Law asked.  "Do you know each other?"</p><p>The ex-Admiral walked until he reached the edge of the spring, where Mina was still bathing, since she had not even made the effort to get up and cover herself. "Ararara~"  Kuzan said as he looked Mina up and down.  "What a captivating super hot babe we got here!"</p><p>They all fell to the ground. 'This guy is definitely fucking idiot!'</p><p>Mina smiled. "Well, thanks~"</p><p>"And you! Don't thank him for being a dirty old man!"  They all pointed at her with the palm of their hands, annoyed.</p><p>"Anyway."  Law changed the subject.  "What are you doing here? I heard that you are no longer Marine. Have you come to try to arrest us or what?"</p><p>"What? Nah, that would be too much troublesome."  Aokiji went into the hot spring while letting see that his body was also full of very recent wounds.  "I come to see if these damn healing waters can take this disaster away from me."</p><p>"What the hell happened here?"</p><p>"Ask your hot-babe friend."  Replied the old marine with annoyance while looking at Mina.  "How could you spank me with a piece of ice? Don't you feel sorry for this old man?"</p><p>Mina smiled, although she seemed annoyed. "Sorry, I didn't know what your intentions were. I didn't think you would still be here since your fight with Admiral Akainu."</p><p>"Ah, what a wild woman... You will never get married."</p><p>Everyone looked at those two in surprise. They didn't seem to get along and Law knew at once that her recent injuries had been caused by the marine.</p><p>"By the way, captain."  Mina changed the subject again.  "I heard that you have become a Shichibukai. Congratulations~"</p><p>Law looked at Aokiji. Aokiji turned to see him. "You hurt my feelings if you look at me like that."  Aokijo joked.</p><p>Mina stared at Law. "Well, a handsome man like you can't be that fucking stupid. " She smiled.  "So I will trust you."</p><p>"Damn, aren't you a salty kid?  You're not cute at all..." Aokiji said.</p><p>Mina looked annoyed at the man. The pirates were surprised. 'So, there IS someone capable of bother Mina...' They all thought. She used to be quite patient, so it was surprising to see her upset, although she always kept her smile and never screamed at Aokiji.</p><p>"I think I don't feel like bathing here anymore."  Mina suddenly said as got up from the water.  "I hoped that the handsome man in front of me would keep me company, but instead I got an annoying old man."</p><p>When she got up she was still naked, so Law quickly threw his own coat over her face. "Seriously! You're going to make my gray hair come out, woman!"</p><p>As Mina started to put on her clothes again, Aokiji saw the mark on her back. "Now that we will be partners, will I have to do that fucking crazy-painfuly thing too?"</p><p>Law looked confused. "Are you now are companions? What the fuck is going on?" </p><p>Mina chuckled and approached the pirate to gave him a small kiss. "Please. Don't say stupid things." Then, she turned to see the ex-Marine. "Let me leave you a couple of things clear. You and I are NOT partners. My boss will decide it. In the meantime, don't speak to me so closely."</p><p>"GENERAL!"  Another voice suddenly appeared.  "How many times do I have to tell you not to leave without warning!?"</p><p>"Oh, Joe, you're so slow."</p><p>Both Aokiji and the pirates looked at the curly brown-haired man who just appeared.</p><p>"Who is this?"  Law asked annoyed. Why did she always have to be surrounded by men? Weren't there any women in her environment!?</p><p>"Huh? And who the hell are you to address a General of the Revolutionary Army with so little respect?"</p><p>"General!?"  Everyone asked in shock.</p><p>"Joe~" Mina looked at her subordinate."</p><p>"Yes, General?"</p><p>"My identity must be a secret~"</p><p>Joe Bunny looked shocked. "Shit!"  He looked at the pirates.  "Forget what I said."</p><p>'That's impossible.' Everyone thought, dropping a drop of sweat behind their heads.</p><p>"What are you general of, again?"  Law asked still in shock. He knew that she worked for the Revolutionary Army, but he never thought that she would have such a high position! Being a General of the Revolutionary Army meant being on the same level as a Marine Admiral! Had he really been in the presence of someone SO strong all this time and hadn't noticed!?</p><p>"What is she general of? Of the Revolutionary Army, of course! She only receives orders from Dragon-san! She's on the same level as the Chief of Staff!"</p><p>"Well, technically Sabo is also my boss. I mean, he's the Chief of Staff, and well... I'm part of the staff..."</p><p>"She's our great general! Among other 5... But is one of them!"  Joe Bunny exclaimed, interrupting Mina.</p><p>'Wow, he really admires her...' They all thought with a drop of sweat behind their heads.</p><p>She, still half dressed, turned around.</p><p>"COVER YOURSELF, WOMAN!"  Law exclaimed angrily.</p><p>"GENERAL! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS!?"</p><p>"Well, I guess I've already been introduced."  Mina looked at her subordinate.  "His name is Joe Bunny. Joe, they're the Heart Pirates and Kuzan."</p><p>Joe Bunny looked at the pirates and the ex-marine. "On regular basis, it's Sabo-san who does these stupid things."  He sighed annoyed.  "What will Dragon-san say when he sees all this!?"</p><p>"Just relax."</p><p>"On top of that, you have received direct orders." Joe Bunny handed her a note while Mina finished changing. "Oh, Dragon-san doesn't beat around the bush."</p><p>Law looked at her strangely. "What happen?"</p><p>Mina looked at Kuzan. "You said Caesar Clown is in there, right?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Perfect, because I have to kill him."</p><p>Law almost choked. "You can't do that!"  He replied immediately.</p><p>The two revolutionaries and Kuzan raised an eyebrow. "Why?"</p><p>'Because if you do it, my plan to piss Doflamingo off, kill him and defeat Kaido will fuck up!' Law thought. Although he couldn't tell her that. "I have unfinished business with him that will take a long time."</p><p>Mina chuckled. "Then, we have a problem, captain~"</p><p>Law looked at Mina. "Wait a year and then you can do whatever you want with him."</p><p>"Do you think I decide that? If my boss gives me an order, I follow it. It's that easy."</p><p>That was inconvenient, Law didn't want to fight Mina. "I don't want to hurt you, Mina-ya."</p><p>Aokiji giggled. "Believe me, worry about yourself, kid."</p><p>"Okay."  Mina smirked.  "If you can defeat me, I will withdraw and let you do what you have to do with Caesar Clown."</p><p>"GENERAL!"</p><p>Law smirked back and unsheathed his katana. "I'll try to be good to you, after all, I like your face~"</p><p>Joe Bunny sighed. "Let's go, Kuzan-san."  He addressed Aokiji.  "Dragon-san will want to talk to you."</p><p>"Aren't you going to see the fight?"  Bepo asked.</p><p>Everyone watched as Law was thrown against a pile of rocks in less than a second.</p><p>"I'm telling you guys."  Aokiji looked at the pirates.  "That girl is a monster, not a woman."</p><p>Law took a deep breath as he tried to stay calm. He hadn't even seen her coming. The kick he received was so strong that he really thought he was going to pass out when hitting those rocks. Luckily, he dodged the punch, which completely smashed the huge rocks on which he was leaning. 'But what kind of monstrous strengh is that!?'</p><p>He really had a hard time dodging the punches, she was so much faster than him, so he couldn't help but get hit once more. 'I can't even activate my Room. She doesn't give me time!'</p><p>"Law, we will never end if you just dodge~"</p><p>He tried to save time when he finally managed to activate his powers to move all the rocks from place and confuse her, and went into hiding to try to come up with a strategy. He really didn't expect her to be so fucking strong.</p><p>'Okey, she doesn't see me now.' But he felt a huge chill run down his spine.</p><p>"Yes, I can see you, captain~"</p><p>Law was again beaten hard. "Of course the position of General isn't just in name, huh? " He smirked despite the tremendous pain and blood that started to run down his face.</p><p>'The captain is really going to be defeated! He can't fight her!'  His nakamas thought nervously at that fight. Clearly, Mina was way above the surgeon's level. There was no point of comparison between them.</p><p>"Room!" With his katana, Law cut a huge block of rock and threw it at her.</p><p>'Do you plan to kill her!?'</p><p>Mina drew her sword and broke the huge block without difficulty.</p><p>"By the way!"  Exclaimed Joe Bunny from a distance while leaving with Kuzan.  "She's a swordmaster, so I wouldn't bother to face her with the sword if I was you, pirate!"</p><p>Law frowned. He also tried to fight with the sword, but she didn't even seem to strain. With a fist movement, she cut part of the ground where they were.</p><p>"If you make such a mess, they will find out!"</p><p>"I don't care."  She replied with a smile.  "I have to kill him anyway, so it's good for me if he comes here first~"</p><p>Law thought again. 'Clearly, I can't beat her with just strenght, I must think other way. And I can't take another hit either, or she will really kill me.'</p><p>Suddenly he had an idea. It was completely stupid, and unlikely to work, but he had to try it. Law ran to get as close to her as he could.</p><p>"Hm? Are you getting closer instead of running away? Such a brave man, I like that~"</p><p>Before getting punched in the face, he managed to switch places with a small rock and get behind her.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Mess!"</p><p>Mina felt her vomit blood. "...!?"  She began to stagger and feel a terrible pressure on her heart, but when she looked at her chest, only had a huge emptiness. She turned around and saw Law with a cube with a heart inside. "What the f-?"</p><p>Law also vomited blood and fell to his knees, completely exhausted. "Damn..." He laughed.  You really are fucking awesome. If I didn't do this, you could have killed me."</p><p>Mina wanted to answer, but her ears were ringing. She felt dizzy like never before. "I... lost, huh?"</p><p>Law laughed with difficulty. "Nah, I played dirty."</p><p>She felt no pain. It was just a dream-like sensation. A terrible dream. Mina couldn't even move properly, so when she passed out, she fell to the ground without delicacy.</p><p>"Captain!"  Exclaimed Bepo.  "You did it! You're the best!"</p><p>But Law didn't reply either. He was so wounded that also lost consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Warning: Slightly sexual and rape mentions, but not explicit.</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Mina fell to the ground, exhausted and in pain.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're too weak. Didn't you want to be useful to me? Don't you love me?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina trembled at the thought of being abandoned again on that battlefield. If Doflamingo wasn't happy, he would abandon her again. Although her body couldn't continue, she rose from the ground and reached for the sword again with both hands.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That's my girl~"  Doflamingo smiled.  "If you're strong, then nothing can stop us. Do you understand why I'm strict with you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina didn't know how to answer. Doflamingo approached her. Mina thought she would be beaten once more, but she only received a warm hug. "If you obey me, I promise to make you happy, isn't that what you want?~"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her body ached, her hands and head were bleeding and she was having trouble breathing because of the man who was hugging her right now. But still, Mina wasn't able to push him away from her. Because only he made her happy. Even if it hurt her.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina woke up feeling a terrible pain in her chest, but when she looked closely, she no longer had that huge hole, and she could feel her heartbeat. She saw that she was still in Punk Hazard, leaning against some big stones. Everyone was looking at her with a happy smile.</p>
<p>"Mina-chan! You've awakened!"  Exclaimed Bepo excitedly.</p>
<p>Mina observed that Law was sitting next to her. Everything seemed normal except that he was completely covered in bandages and still had part of his face swollen. "Are you... okey?"</p>
<p>"Well, I have bruises all over my face, chest and hip. And you broke me 3 ribs."  Law smirked.  "But I ripped your heart out, so we're even."</p>
<p>Mina smiled. "You really need to train. If not for that dirty move, right now your head would be hooked on that fence~"</p>
<p>Law chuckled.</p>
<p>"But well, a deal is a deal. I'll let you take care of Caesar Clown."</p>
<p>"And what will you say to Dragon-ya?"</p>
<p>"That will be my problem, don't worry about it."</p>
<p>Uni and Shachi ran up to Mina. "Mina-chan!"  They returned her sword.  "It's wonderful! It's a Saijo O Wazomono, right!?"</p>
<p>"Don't touch it that much, it's sharp enough to butcher a person with a single blow~"</p>
<p>The two pirates quickly put down the sword. "What is it's name?" Asked Penguin.</p>
<p>"Kára Eldr"</p>
<p>Law admired that sword. It wasn't a katana, but a Claymore sword, so it was double-edged, quite heavy. The blade was silver, but with a very striking bluish shine.</p>
<p>"Will you really be okay?"</p>
<p>"Huh? Now are you worried about me?"  She laughed.  "Such a gentleman~"</p>
<p>"It's not like I want to bring you unnecessary trouble either, but I really need Caesar Clown."</p>
<p>She shrugged her shoulders. "Obviously I will be punished, but it doesn't matter."  Mina got up from the ground and dusted herself off.  "I will simply be assigned to some unpleasant mission."</p>
<p>'Dragon-san really isn't going to be happy... I'll be assigned to Dressrosa's case.' She thought a little annoyed. 'I really don't want to see Doflamingo, but I have no choice...'</p>
<p>Law looked at Mina. "Why did you need to kill Caesar Clown? Wasn't capturing it enough?"</p>
<p>"There are idiots who don't deserve to keep breathing air. You don't know the experiments he's doing there, right?"</p>
<p>"Chemical weapons, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Apart." Mina looked into the distance.  "He's experimenting with children under Big Mom's orders."</p>
<p>All of the Hear Pirates were horrified. They had no idea about that. "That's awful!  Why would he do something like that!?" Exclaimed Bepo.</p>
<p>"Now it's your problem, although apart from that, I needed to collect certain information about the place. Apparently, here they also develop the formula for SMILES."</p>
<p>Law was impressed. "You know a lot of things. Is the Revolutionary Army investigating Doflamingo?" Law noticed that Mina looked away when he named Doflamingo.</p>
<p>"There are a lot of people behind his head."</p>
<p>"Does that mean you will go to Dressrosa?"</p>
<p>An awkward smile appeared on Mina's face. Law wondered what she was hiding. "I won't, but my nakama probably will. We're investigating the illegal arms trade." Mina approached Law and smiled. "I guess we'll be long without seeing each other, Captain. Good luck in Punk Hazard~"</p>
<p>"Where will you go?"</p>
<p>"I told you, we're investigating the illegal arms trade. It's a dangerous job, so i'ts better if you don't know anything else.</p>
<p>Just thinking that she could be injured or captured by some insane drove the pirate crazy. But he had no right to say anything, because he was also going to do something dangerous. Law touched her cheek and smiled. "Next time we meet, I won't be weak, so be aware of that~"</p>
<p>"I never thought you were weak."  Mina kissed him and closed her eyes.  "But still, be careful."</p>
<p>Law smiled while warming her hands. They were surrounded by fire and steam, but she was always freezing. Still, those frozen hands made him feel warm. He wished she wouldn't leave, that she would be by his side forever. Was it too much to ask that she give up everything to go with him?</p>
<p>Law brought one of her hands close to his own face and closed his eyes too. Those confused feelings he would bury deep in his heart, because being rejected by her could be too painful, and he wasn't ready for that. And feeling that she looked at him the same way, didn't help him at all. They were both probably hiding those thoughts for the same reason, because it was too great a weight to share, and it would make them both suffer.</p>
<p>He couldn't help but kiss her again. He couldn't help it, whenever he saw her he wanted to.</p>
<p>"Someday... Will everything be less complicated? Will you ever stay by my side?"</p>
<p>Law noticed her change her fake empty smile to one of sadness. "Please, don't make me answer something like that. Just... don't do that."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>After making an agreement with Caesar, Law was finally able to settle in that huge laboratory, where he would spend the following months alone. He missed his nakamas already, but it was certainly the best for them. Taking advantage of the fact that Bepo was a Mink, everyone went to train to Zou. He was sure they would be much safer that way.</p>
<p>And he missed her. He could only think of her. Law spent his nights imagining a possible future that would never happen, where they were both happy together. Where there were no wars or revenge, where Doflamingo didn't exist, where he wasn't a pirate and she wasn't a revolutionary. And to think that was painful, because it was an increasingly impossible dream.</p>
<p>"I see you a little bit distracted."  The voice was Monet's.</p>
<p>Law didn't return the conversation. He didn't know Monet personally. He left the Donquixote family a long time ago, and Monet appeared to be a post-departure member.</p>
<p>"You're a very serious man, fufufu"  Monet laughed coquettishly.  "You should learn to relax a little~"</p>
<p>Law wasn't inexperienced, he knew very well what that woman was looking for. She wasn't the first, nor the last one. He allowed the green-haired woman to start running her hands over his shoulders without resistance.</p>
<p>"To be such a cold man, I don't see that you are refusing either~"  Monet said happily while raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"I'm not made of stone."</p>
<p>Monet smirked.</p>
<p>It wasn't the first time that it happened since the pirate arrived at Punk Hazard. With a certain frequency, both adults had their meetings behind the scientist back. After all, it wasn't convenient for either of them.</p>
<p>Monet looked at the pirate's bare back. She loved that ink covered body. She wasn't going to deny it, he was a very attractive man, and also quite skilled, reason why she was convinced that he would have an army of women after him. However, he was never quite there. Yes, they had a good time together, but it was just that. Law had already made it clear from the first moment.</p>
<p>"If you think this has any meaning, you should get that idea out of your head as soon as possible."</p>
<p>At first, Monet thought he was just a tsundere, but Law was very serious about that topic. Monet understood that having sex was absolute nothing for him. But there was nothing on her side either. They were simply two people who physically relieved with eachother from time to time. Law always treated her with the utmost indifference and coldness. Not that she expected him to be sweet either, that wouldn't fit at all with his bad-boy behavior.</p>
<p>However, she couldn't help wondering where his mind was. He clearly didn't think about her, but she  was still curious. Monet either had no feelings towards the surgeon, since her heart belonged to Doflamingo (although the feeling wasn't mutual, she was also aware of that).</p>
<p>Did Law even think of someone? Monet couldn't imagine the Surgeon of Death blushing, or even smiling, in any way other than his usual mocking smirk. So, after finishing one day, she built up her courage, and decided to ask.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't the person you think be bother with our relationship?"</p>
<p>Law looked at Monet in confusion, but at the same time, distantly.  "<em>Our</em> relationship?"</p>
<p>"Oh, don't get me wrong, it's not because I have feelings toward you, I was just wondering if you're okey with this."</p>
<p>"Let me be clear, Monet-ya. You and I, have NONE relationship of any type. Don't get too cocky about it."</p>
<p>Monet knew that that was the end of the conversation. Clearly, Law wasn't going to give her more information. She started dressing while smiling. 'Being rejected doesn't feel good... What a womanizer...'</p>
<p>Many people would think that Trafalgar Law was some bastard for getting laid with one woman while thinking about other, but the truth is that the male always had his mind clear. He's a pirate, not a novel hero or the protagonist of a shojo. For him, sex was just that, sex. Monet meant absolute nothing to him.</p>
<p>But he knew that the other way around was the same. He wasn't a bastard who liked to play with other's feelings, if he had detected the slightest affection from that green-haired woman, he would have abandoned that game immediately. He wasn't forcing anyone, nor insinuating himself. All the women he had been with had been by their own initiative, Law never made the slightest effort, but for no other reason than that he was fine as he was. He wasn't desperate or felt constant need.</p>
<p>Perhaps, his indifference to adult relationships was due to his first experience. He was only a teenager. While his own friends Shachi and Penguin at that age were already interested in the subject, he was never that curious. However, he couldn't deny the fact that, for some reason, women find him atractive. Law had many admirers on Pleasure Town, and in every island he travelled. However, none of them were nothing he couldn't handle.</p>
<p>Until that day.</p>
<p>Back when he was 15 years old, he was already a great fighter. He knew how to defend himself well enough and already had the Ope Ope No Mi, but for some reason, he was petrified under that woman older than him. She wasn't even an user, she just acted with such determination and rudeness that managed to stun him.</p>
<p>He was really young, he had no experience. And yet, he was completely subdued by someone about 10 years his senior. She did what she wanted with him, and they never saw each other again.</p>
<p>Law never talked about it, not even with his friends. What would they think of him? Their leader had been raped by a woman with nothing special, and he hadn't been able to defend himself. He felt shame.</p>
<p>Wasn't that pathetic?</p>
<p>He never had any "loving" feelings for anyone, so thinking about <em>that woman</em> was way too confusing. She wasn't like the other women he had encountered. She was special, because he felt that she could understand his pain, his shame. When they were together, Law could feel that memory was less painful, that that feeling wasn't so horrible. The way Mina acted, showed him more than she probably intended... Would she have the same pain inside? Could they share it someday to feel less miserable?</p>
<p>There was nothing between them. And yet, he felt that there was a special connection between. Law felt they both understood each other perfectly. She understood him better than anyone else. His pain, his misery...</p>
<p>'When did I become so dependent on one person?' It was a question that had an answer. Since he met her.</p>
<p>But now, he must be focused on his plan to succeed, there was no time for loving thoughts.</p>
<p>'But it wouldn't have been bad if you were also here... I wish she had accepted my offer. That way I would have her tied up forever.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Some random OC and Sabo moments. Sabo sees OC as some little sister. Sorry, I don't like love triangles!</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina heard several subordinates announce her arrival. "General! Dragon-san awaits your report, you must go directly to the meeting room."</p>
<p>"Ahhhh, I just want to drink and go to bed... Can't I rest for ONE minute?"</p>
<p>In the meeting room, Dragon was already meeting with Aokiji and Joe Bunny. "You finally arrived. Joe Bunny told me about your little incident with those pirates." Dragon told her.</p>
<p>'Well, let's see what I can make up to receive a lesser punishment...'</p>
<p>"It seems that these pirates also had intentions to get rid of Caesar Clown, it is better for us that, if that scum dies, blame it on a pirate."</p>
<p>"Well, I guess you're right. Did you research the production of SMILE and those children?"</p>
<p>Mina gave all the details of the mission information to Dragon and then looked at Aokiji. "Dragon leader... Why is this clown still here?"</p>
<p>"Damn, so uncute."  Aokiji laughted.</p>
<p>"From now on, Kuzan enter as a subordinate of your division."  Dragon replied, despite the fact that Mina tried to complain.  "However, he will go undercover with the Kurohige pirates, later I will give you the details."</p>
<p>'I guess it's an order that I can't put on debate. It's better not to say anything. After all, anything is better than going to Dressrosa...'</p>
<p>"I will be under your care from now on, miss~"  Aokiji said with a smirk. Mina preferred not to say anything, because she honestly had nothing good to say about it.</p>
<p>Mina left the meeting tired. 'I can't believe I haven't been punished for letting Caesar Clown escape... I guess Dragon-san was in a good mood today...' She looked around. 'What the hell do I have to do to get a drink in this place??'</p>
<p>As she walked towards her room, she felt a huge chill down her back. Before she could turn around, arms encircled her neck and legs encircled her waist.</p>
<p>"Mina-chan~"  It was Sabo, who hugged her tightly and clung to her with hapiness.  "You were late, I already found out about everything~"</p>
<p>Mina dropped a bead of sweat behind her head. Sabo could give the image of being a happy and innocent boy, but he was the most psychopath among them. When Sabo was angry, everyone knew that it was best to hide. Was he angry with her for not being able to kill Caesar Clown? Or was he in a good mood? Sabo was really a mystery.</p>
<p>"I see you're doing better " Mina tried to change the subject.  "Are you still sad about the death of your brother?"</p>
<p>Sabo was silent for a few moments, but finally he let go of her and let her breathe again. The golden haired boy smiled. "Lately I have begun to recover my memories of my childhood. Knowing that Luffy is out there suffering alone, thinking that his two brothers have abandoned him... It breaks my heart."</p>
<p>"You're already a grown-up boy Sabo, you have responsibilities here in the Revolutionary Army as the Chief of Staff."</p>
<p>Once you join the Revolutionary Army, you must forget all about your past. Your family and friends must think you're dead, or else they would be at great risk. Obviously, all revolutionaries knew that they shouldn't have serious love relationships, so the vast majority were single or their own partners worked there.</p>
<p>"Don't treat me like someone younger, I'm older than you!"  Sabo answered back while pouting.</p>
<p>Mina smiled. 'Isn't this kid adorable?'</p>
<p>"Just two years~ And I'm taller~"</p>
<p>"Just by 2 fucking cm!"</p>
<p>Mina noticed that there was a new shipment of supplies. "Provisions, huh?"  She went to see what they had.  "Do you think I can take a little bit of it? It's been a hard day... Some pretty boy ripped my heart."</p>
<p>Sabo smiled and pulled out several bottles of rum. "Let's drink! I also need a break. Koala got mad again because I ate her apple tart yesterday, and she hasn't talked to me since then... It wasn't such a big deal! Why is she being so dramatic about it!? It was just a fucking apple pie!"</p>
<p>"Ahhh, Rum again? It's like it's the only liquor in the world..."  Mina said disappointed as she looked at the bottle that Sabo had given her.</p>
<p>"Oi! Don't ignore my problems!"  Sabo started to whine.  "Listen to meeeeee!!!"</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why doesn't dad love me anymore? What did I do wrong? Is it because I'm too weak?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina was always favored by Doflamingo, that was a fact that everyone in the Donquixote Family knew about. Even if they found her annoying, there was nothing they could do about it. It didn't matter how unpleasant or rude Mina was, because Doflamingo would always back her up. Baby 5 and Sugar especially hated Mina. To the two of them, Mina was nothing more than a distraction to the Young Master. There was NOT a single day that the two of them tried to set her up so that she would end up being hated by Doflamingo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But Mina wasn't stupid. From a very young age, she knew that the only way to survive in that house was to win Doflamingo's favour. Mina, she knew how to act to be liked by the Young Master, and she also took advantage of any situation to take revenge on Baby 5 and Sugar's tricks. Every now and then when Doflamingo was not looking, she was physically abused by Senior Executives like Diamante or Vergo mainly, but there was always a limit to their abuses before Doflamingo noticed and reprimanded them for it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The days at Spider Miles were peaceful. Living among those huge mountains of garbage, corpses hidden in the alleys, dying drug addicts, prostitution, smugglers... All this became normal for Mina, there was nothing strange for her. Maybe she was just a girl, but the sight of men being tortured inside her house, screams of agony, insults and general violence were part of the routine of anyone who lived with the Donquixote Family. Perhaps Doflamingo always liked to dress her in white because of the contrast she offered. A girl in frilly dresses and bows walking through the Spider Miles dumps must certainly have been fun to watch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dressrosa was that long-awaited change in their lives, the promised land, the land that, according to Doflamingo, was theirs. At age 8, Mina traveled to Marijoa with Doflamingo, and it really seemed like a dream place to her. Dressrosa was no different, it was a place full of life and fun, totally different from what she was used to. Gone were the cold gray days at Spider Miles, in Dressrosa was always great weather and the sky was a brilliant blue. Trash-strewn mountains were exchanged for meadows full of colorful flowers, and vagrants and prostitutes were exchanged for buskers and beautiful dancers. Dressrosa really was the promised land.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Was it really?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe Mina was used to violence, after all she lived among gangsters, but... Was enslaving the Tontattas really okay? That strange factory... What product did it offer that drove Doflamingo's associates crazy? Did the previous king really go crazy? And if it really had been so, why should his 6-year-old granddaughter have to pay for her grandfather's sin? Were those toys converted by Sugar's Akuma No Mi really bad people? What kinds of sins had they committed to deserve such punishment?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why are you asking such stupid questions? There is no need for you to know."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sometimes Mina would watch Violet, the daughter of the previous king, walk out of Doflamingo's room in shame the next morning. If she hated him so much, why did she volunteer herself as part of the Trebol division? So many things that made no sense... Mina began to wonder if it was really all okey.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And just a year after they came to Dressrosa, someone poisoned her. Mina was fully convinced that someone from the Donquixote Family had been responsible for her poisoning. No one but them had access to her food, and the hatred they professed for her every day was greater.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"This time they have crossed the line. This time dad will punish them for what they did to me!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But... why didn't any of that happen? Why was Doflamingo ignoring her now? Why now everyone had the right to abuse her and not be punished later? Why did even her servants now have more rights than her, the daughter of the King of Dressrosa? Why was life beginning to be so painful now?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What was it that changed?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"..Mina?"  She heard Sabo calling her, interrupting her thoughts.  "I think we drank too much... Are you okay? You seemed to be remembering something."</p>
<p>Mina touched her forehead, which was hidden by a long bang divided into strands that covered her face by zones. She felt how Sabo brushed the strands of hair from her forehead as he caressed her tenderly "How long have we been together?"</p>
<p>"Eight years.  It has been almost 8 years since I came to the Revolutionary Army... time has passed quickly, isn't it?" Mina smiled as she closed her eyes and let herself be caressed.  "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened to me if you hadn't found me in that alley in Sabaody."</p>
<p>"Do you still think about that?"  Sabo hardened his gaze.  "Do you still think about <em>him</em>?"</p>
<p>Mina shook her head and rested it on Sabo's shoulder.  "Not anymore."</p>
<p>Perhaps there was a time when she wondered why Doflamingo never sought her out, but not anymore. Mina had long since renounced her father's love. It no longer bothered her to see him in the newspaper, nor did she mind having to research related things about him. She also didn't hate him for being the owner of the Sabaody Auction House, nor for being the Underworld Joker. To Mina, Doflamingo had long since become a stranger.</p>
<p>"Hey, Sabo."</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"Have you ever thought about leaving everything in order to return to your brother's side?"</p>
<p>"You mean Luffy?" Sabo looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds, but then he smiled.  "Sometimes, but I won't. Dragon leader, Koala, Hack... You... I will never abandon you, I will always be by your side. No matter what happens."</p>
<p>Mina had no one left in the world, so it was not difficult for her to give her life to the Revolutionary Army. But Sabo... How painful must it be not being able to see his brother? To telling him that he's still alive... That he's still thinking about him...</p>
<p>"I'd rather be with a hot man and go behind a bush to do naughty things~"  She joked, just to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>"You speak as if you didn't already... Is it wrong to just want to hug someone??  Will Koala think the same as you...?"  Sabo blushed while Mina smirked.</p>
<p>"Not as pure as you think you were, huh?"</p>
<p>"S-Shut up! I'm not like you!"</p>
<p>Mina smiled as she remembered a certain pirate with golden eyes and black hair. "I guess some are better than others~"</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Koala smelled a strong smell of alcohol coming from Sabo's room. "I guess Mina has already arrived... Sabo-kun hardly ever drinks."</p>
<p>The young woman entered the room and found her two nakamas sleeping peacefully next to each other. Koala reached for a blanket and covered them both with it while sighing. 'Sometimes I really don't know what to think of you two... But whatever happens, I will support you,'</p>
<p>Koala had the impression that maybe there was something between those two. Romantic feelings? Perhaps, it was difficult to know since they were both complicated and distracted. Sabo relied heavily on Mina, and Mina blindly trusted Sabo. Sabo definitely treated Koala differently from Mina. He was always especially affectionate with Mina and even clingy. </p>
<p>Koala sat next to Mina and remained thoughtful for a time. 'Am I getting into your relationship? Am I a hindrance to both of you?'</p>
<p>As she continued with those negative thoughts, she suddenly felt someone touch her shoulder. It was Sabo, who was looking at her with a huge smile and beckoning her not to make a noise. "She finally fell asleep, have you seen her dark circles? Seriously, Dragon-san should give her a couple of days off!"</p>
<p>Koala sighed and smiled as he got up.</p>
<p>"We should close the door before Ivankov comes to disturb"  She looked at all the empty bottles lying on the floor.  "What did I tell you about drinking with her!? You already know that we must remove that alcoholic habit of hers!" </p>
<p>As Koala furiously stretched Sabo's cheeks, she heard Mina say something in her sleep. "Let's go, I don't want to wake her up because of you." She said annoyed as she left Sabo's cheeks alone.</p>
<p>"Ouch! And why would it be MY fault!?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-Almost a year ago-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Law stepped out onto the deck to watch that cloudy day. He saw Mina, looking at the infinity of the ocean, saying nothing. "You should go in, it's going to start raining and we had better submerge."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"When the sea is like this, it's really terrifying, don't you think so, Captain?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Law also watched the increasingly savage waves lashing his submarine violently. "Maybe it's the fear it causes that makes it so addictive."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I honestly don't understand pirates."  Mina replied with a confused smile.  "Even less users of a devil fruit like you. The sea can be your death."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I know."  Law leaned on the railing.  "But there's something about sailing that makes it unable to stop. Each storm, each wave, everything brings me an adrenaline that is addictive. It's so addictive that every time I get off the ship I just want to get back on and continue sailing."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"My~ Aren't you a wild man?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You really love making fun of others, don't you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She laughed. "Well, one day you won't be able to live without me, and you will miss me, fufufu~"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fuck off."  Law replied while also laughing at that comment.  "You really have a shitty attitud sometimes. Who do you take that after?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I've always been daddy's girl~"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law, chained in that huge heart-shaped chair, watched Doflamingo speak to a subordinate of his.</p>
<p>"Are you telling me that the secret seaport has been requisitioned by the Revolutionary Army!? How the hell did they even know it was there!?"</p>
<p>"Forgive us, Young Master!"  The man trembled with terror.  "We have no idea how it could have happened..."</p>
<p>Doflamingo sighed furiously. It was all the fault of that damn Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army. However, the location of that seaport was top secret, and the merchandise that was traded even more. The only way they would find out was if someone had leaked the information beforehand.</p>
<p>"That little bitch."  Doflamingo knew immediately who was to blame for that information leak.  "Is this how you repay me for allowing you your long-awaited freedom?"</p>
<p>Law didn't understand anything he was hearing, but he listened carefully as saw Doflamingo yelling at his subordinates.</p>
<p>"Idiots! Find that little bitch and bring her to me NOW."</p>
<p>"W-Who are you referring to, Young Master?" They all asked while trembling.</p>
<p>"Are you idiots? That fucking daughter of mine! Bring that treacherous bitch!"  The veins on Doflamingo's forehead looked like they were going to explode with fury, even Law was surprised to see him so furious.  "I don't care what it takes. I want her alive so I can torture her myself!!"</p>
<p>"But, Young Master... T-The young lady has been missing for 8 years, it's impossible to know her current whereabouts..."</p>
<p>Doflamingo's face was so terrifying that all of the subordinates nodded and left quickly. Law, at the same time, was surprised. Had that bastard really dare to had offspring?</p>
<p>"Well, I see that being a complete scum runs in the family blood, huh?" Law mocked at Doflamingo.  "I wonder what kind of psycho woman has had to come out of you."</p>
<p>"You don't have to worry about her, little brat~"  Doflamingo approached the black-haired man and grabbed his face tightly.  "She has at least been a bit smarter than you by not appearing in Dressrosa again. She knows the punishment that would await her after all~"</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Following Luffy's victory against Doflamingo, Law and the other Mugiwaras were resting in Kyros' small house. Law remembered Doflamingo's words, and while he had no intention of getting involved with that family again, he couldn't help but be curious, so he asked Kyros.</p>
<p>"Doflamingo mentioned something about his daughter before. Did you know her?"</p>
<p>Kyros seemed surprised at that question and a little nervous. "Oh yeah. I remember that girl a little..." He looked away.  "She didn't have a good ending, if I remember correctly..."</p>
<p>"What happened? I thought that Doflamingo left her alive after some kind of incident."</p>
<p>"Really? Well, that would then have been a secret, because Doflamingo officially executed her in Dressrosa prison for insubordination. I heard rumors that that girl lost her mind and started murdering several members of Dressrosa's army. She even tried to murder Diamante."</p>
<p>Law sighed. No wonder someone with the same blood as Doflamingo lost her mind. That girl was probably just another crazy madwoman who was better off dead.</p>
<p>"I think she was friends with my daughter Rebecca, but I'm not entirely sure..."  Kyros saw his beloved daughter sleep peacefully.  "I think it's a painful memory for her, so it's better not to say anything."</p>
<p>"Do you remember her name at least?"</p>
<p>"No, the private life of the young miss was quite protected by Doflamingo. No one knows anything about her. Doflamingo never allowed her to go out in public. I think she had white hair or something like that... Occasionally I saw her from afar with Rebecca, but I don't remember her very well."</p>
<p>'She was so protected by Doflamingo, but finally lost her mind anyway, and nobody knows anything about her... what a pathetic life...' Was what Law thought.</p>
<p>"Not everyone is born lucky, I guess."</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Mina sneezed.</p>
<p>"Do you feel sick?"  Dragon asked when he saw his subordinates sneeze. "Maybe it's a little cold outside, we better go back inside."</p>
<p>"Maybe someone is talking bad about me~"  Mina smirked.  "Have you seen the live broadcast of Admiral Fujitora? It's something that will make history fufufu~"</p>
<p>"He will be punished by the World Government. After all, he has left the Marines as incompetent idiots."</p>
<p>When the Revolutionary Army saw the fall of Doflamingo in Dressrosa through that transmission, they couldn't believe their luck. Even more when they knew that Koala and Hack had discovered all those illegal weapons and the contraband.</p>
<p>"Well, the mission has been a complete success. And Sabo has almost managed not to be discovered this time! For the first time, someone else has overshadowed his presence, fufufu~"</p>
<p>Dragon sighed. Sabo had already been photographed by the Navy and they didn't need more problems, so at least this time he hadn't been the protagonist.</p>
<p>"What do you think of the fall of Doflamingo, Mina?" Dragon was worried. That man was going to cause a domino effect in the world.  "I don't know if it was a good idea to overthrow him so soon."</p>
<p>"Well, he traded with 2 Yonkos at the same time, and had a bad relationship with the World Government. They're likely to try to murder him in jail . Also, being a Shichibukai will cause trust damage to the system." Mina shrugged.</p>
<p>"Basically, we will have more work than ever... Prepare for the expedition to Wano. We must retrieve those documents as soon as possible. Take Joe Bunny and a small group, I don't want you to attract attention." Dragon sighed once more. </p>
<p>"As you order."</p>
<p>Mina, after seeing the arrest of Doflamingo live, had bittersweet feelings. She wasn't even there, but she could feel Doflamingo's cold fingers touch her neck. Those unbreakable ropes tie her body and immobilize her. 'I guess I still haven't gotten over it...'</p>
<p>More than Doflamingo, she was pleased with the defeat of Trebol, Diamante and the rest of the Donquixote Family. They were just scum whose life was a waste of oxygen. All the horrors she had to go through came back to her mind. Each mockery of Trebol, each blow of Diamante, each indifferent glance of the citizens when they saw all those child slaves walking among them...</p>
<p>No one ever helped her at all. There was never a hand ready to take her out of that life full of abuse and misery. Only her friendship with Rebecca brought back fond memories of Dressrosa, nothing more.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Look! She's the granddaughter of the previous king!"  exclaimed a citizen.  "Fucking disgusting kid!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The granddaughter of a murderer!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Several citizens began to harass Rebecca even though she was only a little girl. However, they all fell silent when they saw Mina appear. Mina grabbed Rebecca's wrist and carried her somewhere else. "Really." she sighed. "I already told you that you should wear the robe if you're going out to town."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sorry..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina re-styled Rebecca's hair, as her braid had completely come undone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It had always been that way. When Little Soldier-san wasn't there to protect her, Mina used to help if she wasn't on a mission or being harassed by the Donquixote Family. Rebecca noticed that her friend had a dull look. "Onee-sama... are you okay?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina stopped braiding her hair. "Yeah, of course."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rebecca had known Mina for only two years, but they really became friends, even if their families were enemies. Rebecca was aware of who daughter Mina was, but she didn't care. She was also aware that Mina, for some reason, was not favored by Doflamingo and that was why she was always covered in wounds all over her body. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Both girls watched the sea and the ships set sail from the Dressrosa's dock. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sometimes ... I think about what my life would be like if I went away from here."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rebecca looked at Mina worriedly. She often talked about going away, and that worried Rebecca enormously. Rebecca didn't want to be alone, the world without Mina was too lonely for an orphan like her. "Why would you want to go away from here? Don't you like Dressrosa? If you hate being with them so much then run away and live with me! Live with Soldier-san and me!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wouldn't you like to get out of here too, Rebecca?"  Mina let her hair and distressed white dress sway in the sea breeze.  "Don't you wonder if there isn't a better place out there? Sometimes I think that Dressrosa is not my place, that beyond the sea is the place where I belong. I'm sure there is someone out there who will become my destiny! If only I had the chance to be able to leave... To be free!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rebecca got up annoyed and with tears in her eyes.  "What is so interesting about the outside world!? What is that <em>freedom</em> that you always talk about so much!?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina ignored Rebecca's tantrum and smiled. "You wouldn't understand."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rebecca clenched her fists. She felt furious, she wanted to scream and then beg Mina not to do it, that she couldn't abandon her in that cruel and lonely place. However, she couldn't. Even if she didn't understand it, even if she hated hearing about it... Rebecca knew deep down that none of it mattered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The day would come when Mina would finally get rid of those chains that held her so tightly to that place. And she couldn't do anything to prevent it.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina saw Sabo return from Dressrosa.</p><p>"Oh! Mina!" Exclaimed the blonde with joy.</p><p>"Welcome back."  She replied with a soft smile.</p><p>"Mina-chan! Have you missed me?"  Koala also exclaimed as she pounced on her.</p><p>"Have you seen!?"  Sabo showed him flames from his hands.  "Now I'm the user of the Mera Mera No Mi! Isn't it amazing!?"</p><p>"Well, well. That's amazing, Chief of Staff~"</p><p>Sabo smiled happily, wanting to tell everything that had happened.</p><p>"First you should go report to Dragon-san. Is waiting for you."</p><p>"Oh, it's true! I must tell him about Luffy!!"</p><p>At night, Sabo kept telling anecdotes about Luffy, his lost brother.</p><p>"Dude, stop talking about your brother! It's the fifth time that you tell us that story!"</p><p>"But Luffy is great! He's still dreaming about being the pirate king!"</p><p>"We don't care! You're so fucking annoying, Chief of Staff!" Another revolutionary exclaimed annoyed.</p><p>Sabo laughed. "Only Mina loves me!"  He said while sticking to her.  "Do you want me to tell you more?"</p><p>Mina looked at him with an awkward smile. "Well..."</p><p>"You can't betray me too! We're best friends!" Sabo began to whine.</p><p>Everyone laughed.</p><p>"Ahhh, but it's nice to see you again too. I missed being here."</p><p>"But you have arrived just as we're leaving..." </p><p>"Seriously!? When are you leaving!?"</p><p>"We have orders to leave immediately. We leave first thing tomorrow. So we will have to say goodbye again."</p><p>"No way! I just came back and you're already leaving!"</p><p>"Well, soon the Reverie will start, so we must start implementing the plan."</p><p>Mina was going to Wano to find a certain list that contained the names of important collaborators of the Revolutionary Army. If that list leaked, many people would die, and the plan would be in danger.</p><p>"Well, nothing can be done about it. It's a dangerous mission, so be careful." Sabo looked at her with discomfort. "By the way, what you told us about Dressrosa... It was really a crazy place. People were nuts! The smile factory, slavery... And even secret illegal weapons! You should have come with us, it was really a big deal."</p><p>"Hmmm, you managed well back there on you own, so it's okey."</p><p>"Don't you want to know anything else?"</p><p>Mina looked away. She wasn't interested at all if the rest of the Donquixote Family were alive. 'That scum will really do the world a favor if they actually died.' She thought secretly. But there was someone she cared about among that pile of trash. "...Is Rebecca okay?"</p><p>Sabo smiled. He knew that she wasn't entirely indifferent. "Yes, she's fine. Now she lives with his father Kyros on the outskirts of the capital."</p><p>"And then, who governs the country?"</p><p>"Violet... Or was her name Viola? I can't remember..."</p><p>Mina felt fury take over her. 'That bitch is the new queen? What a joke.' However, she kept her opinion to herself. Her feelings towars that woman weren't relevant to the revolution, so she shouldn't be triggered by them.</p><p>Both enjoyed the silence of the night in that white desert.</p><p>"You will really go to Marijoa... It's a suicide plan."</p><p>"It will be fine, don't worry."</p><p>"Of course I do worry!"</p><p>Mina chuckled. "You will also go after me, so you must be also careful."</p><p>"I'm always careful!"</p><p>She dropped a drop of sweat. "Of course..."</p><p>They both continued talking all night and, the next day, Mina left along other subordinates to Wano. The woman turned to say goodbye to the blonde. "See you soon, Sabo. Be careful."</p><p>"Stop being a scary cat! Nothing ever happens in Baltigo!"</p><p>She smiled, and Sabo also smiled.</p><p>When Mina left, Sabo sensed the presence of someone who did not belong to the Revolutionary Army, and that bothered him. No one had noticed that Burgess had been infiltrated on that island until that moment.</p><p>"Is something wrong, Sabo-kun?"  Koala asked her nakama.</p><p>"Someone followed me. Call Dragon-san."</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>-After the Battle of Dressrosa, on an island before Zou-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the Mugiwara gang had decided to go to Zou, but before that, Bartolomeo's crew had to make a stop on a regular island, because it was going to be a two week trip.</p><p>"We need some things that we couldn't get at Dressrosa also, so it's not a problem." Franky commented.</p><p>"All right, then tomorrow we will leave at morning"  Said Usopp.  "Did you hear Luffy? Don't do the idiot out there!"</p><p>The captain nodded happily as he forced Law to go with him to explore the island.</p><p>"And why the hell should I go with him!?"</p><p>"We leave it to you, Torao-kun!~"  Robin exclaimed as all the Mugiwaras and Kinemon left quickly.</p><p>'Damn bastards!' The surgeon cursed.</p><p>"Hehe, one day with Torao~"</p><p>Law sighed. He had no choice but to go with Luffy that day. Both ended up in an tavern, and as always, Luffy devoted himself to eating as much as his money allowed him. "Seriously, you're going to ruin your crew." Law sighed with displeasure.</p><p>"Then you can invite me later, Torao!"</p><p>"Huh? Who the hell is going to invite you!? It would ruin me too!"</p><p>Luffy laughed as he continued to eat. Law looked at him with distaste. "Where the hell do you keep all that food? You have an impressive digestive system... Let me investigate it later."</p><p>The golden-eyed man ordered a glass of rum to the barman, but suddenly, he noticed that Luffy started stealing food from the person sitting next to him. "Fuck!"  Law exclaimed while shaking the other pirate.  "Can you PLEASE stop stealing food from other people, for heaven's sake!? You're going to get us expelled from the place!"</p><p>He heard a feminine giggle. Law approached the woman while forcing Luffy to apologize. "Excuse this idiot, he doesn't know how to control himself."</p><p>"Oh my~, nothing can be done about it. Seeing him eat like that has made my hunger go away~"</p><p>Law was silent for a second. Then he raised his head. "What are you doing here!?"</p><p>He couldn't believe it. That idiot had stolen Mina's food!</p><p>"I'm also glad to see you, Captain~"</p><p>"Huh? Do you know each other?"  Luffy asked.</p><p>"You could say so..." Answered Law.</p><p>"Oh! Nice to meet you then! I'm Monkey D Luffy, the next pirate king!"</p><p>'Oh, so he must be Sabo's brother then...' Mina thought. 'Well, they eat the same way...'</p><p>"Oi, quit that bullshit."</p><p>"Nice to meet you Luffy~ My name is Mina."</p><p>Luffy continued to stare at the girl's food while drooling.</p><p>"Do you want the rest?"  She asked with a smirk.</p><p>"REALLY?"</p><p>"Well, you have practically finished everything else."</p><p>"WOW! Thanks, Torao's friend!" Luffy devoured the rest of the food while Law looked at him with disgust.</p><p>-"Torao? What a cute name~" Mina smirked to the male.</p><p>"Shut up, It's easy for him that way. Mugiwara-ya is quite stupid." Law looked at Luffy, and then at Mina. "I feel bad for letting this fool gobble up all your food. Let me make it up to you."</p><p>"Well, you can always buy me a drink~"</p><p>"I can do that." He replied as he returned the smile.</p><p>"Oi! That's not fair, Torao! You said that you won't invite me!"</p><p>"Exactly, I said I wouldn't invite YOU."</p><p>Mina smirked while raising an eyebrow. 'He's quite funny when is around Sabo's brother, isn't he?'</p><p>Law asked the bartender to take out a bottle of rum with the intention of sharing it, but Mina immediately opened it and drank it in one gulp. "Damn girl, leave something to the rest."</p><p>"It's my price for giving you my food~"</p><p>Law smirked. "By the way, I find it strange that you weren't angry."</p><p>"Well, I have a friend just like that, so i'm used to it..."</p><p>Law looked at Luffy with displeasure as he continued to grope without stopping. Then looked at Mina. "And, what are you doing on an island like this? Were you looking for me?~" He joked.</p><p>"You really hold yourself in high esteem, aren't you?"  Mina replied with a smirk.</p><p>"Anyway, seeing you after so long makes me happy. Unfortunately, I'm leaving tomorrow morning."  The surgeon said.</p><p>"Is that so?"  She brought her face close to his with a smile.  "Then, we must make the most of the night~"</p><p>Law chuckled with amusing. "Seriusly, I will never get tired of you~"</p><p>As they both continued to flirt with each other, Luffy looked at them confused. "Are you going to party?" He asked excitedly.</p><p>"Well, not the kind of party you think~"  Mina replied smirking.</p><p>"Can I go!?"</p><p>"OF COURSE NOT!"  Law immediately replied and kicked Luffy out of the bar. "And don't even think about coming to bother until tomorrow morning!"</p><p>The last thing Luffy saw, was Mina smiling gently as she waved him off with one hand.</p><p>...</p><p>Usopp and Kinemon observed that Luffy returned alone to Bartolomeo's ship. "Where's Torao-kun?" Usopp asked surprised.</p><p>"He met a friend and said they were going to a party without me..." Luffy replied sadly as he got on the ship.</p><p>"A friend?"</p><p>"Yep! Her name was Mina. Torao seemed quite happy."</p><p>"A FEMALE friend?"  Exclaimed Kinemon with jelousy.  "Fucking pirate! Of course he would be happy! A friend... Fucking bullshit!"</p><p>"You say he left with a woman to "party"...?"</p><p>"Yep! I asked him if I could join them, but they didn't want me to!"  Luffy crossed his arms.  "Why is Torao so selfish!? I also wanted to go!"</p><p>"OF COURSE NOT!"  They both exclaimed at the same time as they felt their red cheeks. 'That sly pirate!!'</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Congratulations on your victory at Dressrosa." Mina said as she raised her glass.</p><p>"Thank you, but the credit goes to Mugiwara-ya."</p><p>Mina could tell that Law wasn't entirely happy, so she walked over to him and smiled. She better than anyone knew how hard that had been. Dressrosa was an awful place, and Doflamingo probably didn't make it easy for him.</p><p>Law, nervously, looked away. "W-What?"</p><p>She kissed him gently. When she parted with the pirate, he cleared his throat. "I think I feel better, haha."</p><p>She peeled off the black short-sleeved shirt he was wearing and could see the horrible scar on his arm. She knew right away that his arm had been cut because of the kind of suture it was, throughout her life she had seen many amputated limbs. Law knew what she was thinking, so he smiled. "It's okay, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt."</p><p>Still, Mina felt terrible guilt. Doflamingo's sins were, in some way, hers as well. And seeing Law with such a serious injury made her chest feel heavy. "I'm sorry."</p><p>The pirate laughed as he hugged her. "Are you apologizing? You weren't the one who ripped my arm off, you weren't even there, silly."</p><p>Mina was terrified. Will the day ever come that this boy she loved so much found out that she had the same blood as the man he hated the most? Would he hate her for it too? She didn't know the history between Law and Doflamingo, but didn't need to know too much either. Doflamingo probably took advantage of him in some cruel way. However, the man who was hugging her right now had no idea, and that was for the best. Mina prayed that Law never found out. 'After all, I don't think Doffy and I will ever see each other again.'</p><p>While the revolutionary thought about those concerns, the pirate greatly enjoyed this company, however short it was to be. Feeling that girl in his arms again made him feel alive. How many times did he think of her while he was on the verge of death? During his battle against Doflamingo, Law could only think about what she was doing at that moment, what would she think when she saw his death announced in the newspapers... Would she cry for him? Was he selfish if he thought he wanted her to cry for him?</p><p>Law gently stroked her hair. "Honestly, I thought I wasn't going to see you again."</p><p>She, confused, looked at him. "Why?"</p><p>"Because I went to Dressrosa with the intention of dying. I never thought about the possibility that I was going to survive." After a few seconds in silence, he spoke again. "And I'm sorry for that."</p><p>Those words affected Mina more than she would ever admit. The simple thought that there was a slim chance of never seeing him again began to overwhelm her. She felt her heart skip a beat. </p><p>"That..." However, she had no right to complain about it. Wasn't she always putting herself at risk? Was she not willing to sacrifice herself for the revolution?</p><p>Law could understand what she was feeling. Neither of them had any right to recriminate the other for their dangerous actions. And worst of all, they both knew they were going to do something even more dangerous again. Fighting a Yonko or fighting the World Government... Weren't both things really crazy?</p><p>They both didn't want to know the next stupid thing the other was going to do, so they decided to stop talking and enjoy the rest of the night together.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>-The next morning-</em>
</p><p>When Law woke up in the morning, Mina was no longer by his side. "She surely wakes up soon."</p><p>However, it had been a great night for both of them, so he just smiled and picked up his things and left. But before leaving, he saw that Mina was in the bar area, accompanied by another man. "Huh?"</p><p>Law took a good look at that person. He was a man of average height and completely covered in a brown cape. Despite looking rather suspicious, Mina seemed to speak to him confidently. He felt upset. "Who the hell is that guy??"</p><p>Law left the place, annoyed. "It's not like I care what she does with her life, after all."</p><p>But that was a lie. The pirate burned with fury and wanted to kill someone. Who was the cheeky guy who was going around making HIS woman smile? She was his, and no one else's. If it were up to Law, he would have locked her up long ago so no one else would see her but him.</p><p>Suddenly, the pirate went still. How could he feel such sick jealousy? How was it possible that only she could bring out the worst in him so easily? And even being aware that what he felt wasn't right, Law couldn't help but continue to felt hurt. Why couldn't the two of them spend more time together? Why did each night with her get shorter and shorter?</p><p>'I hate feeling so helpless next to you.'</p><p>...</p><p>"Wasn't he that annoying pirate we met at Punk Hazard a couple months ago?"  Joe Bunny asked.  "I think he hasn't recognized me, although well, we barely talk at Punk Hazard..."</p><p>"Yep, Trafalgar Law. He seems to be in a hurry to leave... I guess he's planning something important."</p><p>Joe Bunny looked at his superior. On daily basis, she wasn't very expressive, and she certainly wasn't interested in the lives of others at all, but Mina was looking at that pirate out of the corner of her eye and smiling. 'The General has a strange taste for men...'</p><p>Mina watched Law leaving without saying anything, and couldn't help but smirk. Was he jelous of seeing her with another man after being with him?  It was only a business meeting and Joe was her nakama, but Law had probably misinterpreted it. However, Mina didn't run towards him to fix the misunderstanding, as she thought it was kinda funny that situation.</p><p>"Is he jelous? That's quite cute~ I guess I will have to tease him more often~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>I guess you have noticed, but I have changed the format of the dialogues. I've seen that most of the fics here use( " " ) for dialogs instead of (-), so let's see if it's more comfortable to read that way.</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law looked at Luffy and the rest of the Mink-Pirate-Samurai alliance that were hidden in the forest at the time. A figure in a wide-brimmed hat and cape was about 20 meters from them. The figure was intimidating, and even more when its foot was on the head of Jack, one of the All Stars of the Kaido pirates. They couldn't hear the conversation, but Jack was definitely not having a good time. His face was one of complete terror, as if he was truly fearing for his life. "The same man who tried to massacre the entire Mink tribe... Has he been defeated so easily?"</p><p>Suddenly everyone saw a huge black winged figure approaching across the sky. "My God, it's King! Why the hell are they all here!?" Ussop wondered as he trembled with fear. "We're lucky they didn't see us!"</p><p>They saw King give a document to that figure with that huge hat. The two oh them began to talk about something, but it was impossible to listen from so far away. "They don't seem to be on good terms... what the hell are they talking about?" was what Kinemon said curiously.</p><p>The person with the hat accepted the documents and made a move to free Jack, but when he tried to get up, the person in the hat tried to smash his head so hard that Jack's screams could be heard from a distance. Finally, after what seemed to be a rather serious discussion, the person in the hat released Jack, who had to be carried by King. When both All Star left, they all sighed in relief.</p><p>"Wait a minute, that other person could be a much greater danger than King and Jack!" Nami exclaimed worried. </p><p>"Then I'll kick his ass!"</p><p>They all begged Luffy not to cause any more fuss than he had done the past few days, but obviously the rubber boy ignored it and ran towards the hat-wearing figure, ready to fight.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Mina sighed annoyed as she looked at that roll of paper. "So many annoyances and lives in danger from a damn document. They're all so annoying." For some unknown reason, that blacklist had fallen into Jack's possession. Fortunately, King didn't want to have problems with the Revolutionary Army and agreed to return it without too much trouble. Even an idiot like Kaido knew it wasn't a good idea to make Dragon angry.</p><p>"You did well, General. At least the list hadn't yet reached Kaido, or the result would have been disastrous." Joe Bunny pulled out a DenDen Mushi in order to call Dragon.</p><p>"Yes, we would have gone to war against Kaido, and we don't have the time or the troops to do it right now." Mina stretched out annoyed. "It's lucky that Jack's weakling ass had it. Ahhhh, I hate pirates..." Mina was going to call Dragon, until she felt another idiot approaching her wanting to fight. Without much effort, she dodged all the blows that boy was trying to hit her.</p><p>"Gear 4!"  was what the revolutionary heard, but didn't give it special importance. She saw huge black fists heading towards her, but her armor haki was advanced and certainly stronger, so she was able to stop the blows quite easily. "Annoying, you're all so annoying. I just want to drink and go to sleep, why everybody seems against it today?? "</p><p>Mina clenched her fist and punched the idiot who had dared to approach her without even showing up. They all watched in horror as Luffy was buried several meters away. The entire ground shook under their feet, and everyone thought the mountain was going to split, but none of that happened.</p><p>"OMG... that guy has defeated Luffy !!" Nami exclaimed in horror as Sanji ran towards his captain. Everyone watched as the hatted figure approached Luffy, and thought that he was really going to kill him. However, that didn't happen either. </p><p>"Damn it, Mugiwara-ya!!! You always have to cause trouble!!" Law was furious. How the hell did that rubber idiot cause so much trouble in less than a week!?</p><p>Everyone prepared to fight, but they saw that the person in the hat that had left Luffy almost unconscious didn't move at all. "I see that you don't recognize me again... That disappoints me a little, captain."</p><p>"What the hell...?" That voice it was familiar to him, and besides, Law suddenly saw a person who seemed also quite familiar. If he remembered correctly, his name was Joe Bunny, one of Mina's subordinates. "Wait, that means ..." Law stood as he watched the person in the hat sigh in annoyance as Joe Bunny approached.</p><p>"General! You can't cause any more trouble or Dragon-san will be mad at you!! We must be careful and not attract attention!"</p><p>Everyone watched as the mysterious person, with the huge hat that covered its entire face, took it off. Law recogized that dull eyes with that strange smirk.</p><p>"Mellorine!!!~" Sanji exclaimed with hearts in his eyes when he saw that the person in front of him was a beautiful woman with slightly pinkish white hair. She smiled, though her gaze showed no emotion.</p><p>"Well, well. The world is really tiny. Don't you think so, Captain?"</p><p>In that huge hat and cape, Law hadn't recognized her. But she was definitely Mina. "We've been seeing eachother too much lately, don't you think so?"</p><p>She chuckled. "Well, call it destiny~"  Mina pulled Luffy out of that hole. "Wow, I didn't recognize you, foolish Sabo's brother. You need a little training, don't you think so?"</p><p>Luffy also recognized Mina. "Oh! You're Torao's special friend! Sorry for trying to attack you, shishishi ~"</p><p>Mina smiled. "Special friend? Well, I guess that's one way to say it." She dropped Luffy back on the ground and shook herself. She saw the others stare at her, which made her feel a little uncomfortable. "Do I have something on my face?"</p><p>'She's pretty...Strange.' They all thought at the same time with a drop behind their heads.</p><p>"Mina-chan!! We're glad to see you!!" Shachi, Penguin and Bepo exclaimed when they saw her, and ran towards her with joy. However, Joe Bunny stopped them halfway.</p><p>"Show some respect, pirates!! Can't you see that she's someone important??" Joe sighed. "Damn, that's why I hate pirates."</p><p>"Who are you?" Kinemon asked when saw that not only Joe Bunny, but several other men were protectively surrounding her.</p><p>"Are you blind? She's one of the Generals of the Revolutionary Army! Learn to have a little respect! She only receives orders from the leader Dragon-san himself!"</p><p>"Well, and technically from Sabo, you know, the Chief of Staff..." said Mina herself.</p><p>"Ehhhh? So you're Sabo's nakama!? He's my older brother!! "Luffy exclaimed with emotion.</p><p>"I know. He talks about you so much that I've thought about throwing him into the sea and letting him drown there." Despite the smile on her face, the words were so sinister that everyone glanced at Mina.</p><p>"What are you doing here? What were you talking to Jack about before?" Law was concerned, those pirates could retaliate against her. However, Mina simply touched Law's forehead. "You needn't worry about it, Captain. These are matters that don't concern you~"</p><p>Law frowned at that answer, but he knew that even if he asked, she wouldn't answer. Mina took her job very seriously. He saw that there were a total of 10 men who appeared to be her subordinates. "Are they your men?"</p><p>Mina turned to see her men, then nodded. "Yep, they are my subordinates. You already know Joe Bunny. The rest are..." Mina stared at the rest of her subordinates as they eyed their General with excitement. However, Mina turned to look at Law again. "Well, it doesn't matter."</p><p>They all fell to the ground. "Oi, Oi! Introduce us properly General! Or do you not remember our names?"  the revolutionaries saw that Mina looked away, uncomfortable. "AAHHHH !!! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE YOU DON'T REMEMBER 10 DAMN NAMES !?"</p><p>"It can't be helped! I have a division with 10000 men under my command! Do you really think I have room in my memory to memorize a thousand damn names!?"</p><p>"Your troops are 10000 people, BUT YOUR ATTACK SQUAD ARE ALWAYS THE SAME 10 FUCKING PERSONS SINCE 4 DAMN YEARS AGO!!!"</p><p>Mina made a surprised face. "Seriously?"</p><p>They all fell back to the ground. Even Law and the others dropped a bead of sweat behind their heads. "This woman... I guess she's the same with everyone..."</p><p>Joe Bunny sighed annoyed. "General!!"</p><p>After seeing her subordinates look at her annoyed, Mina started giggling. "I was kidding, look how stupid you are. Obviously I know your names~"</p><p>"Stop kidding like that! It's cruel !! Why are you and the Chief of Staff like this!?"</p><p>Law saw Mina's subordinates whimper as she laughed at them. He thought it was nice to see the good relationship she had with them. Due to her impassive face, Law thought that perhaps, she would be much more serious with them. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The revolutionaries had been invited to eat by the alliance, and since they honestly didn't have many opportunities to enjoy freshly made food, they accepted.  "This is quite delicious! I can't believe we have a whole plate for everyone!" Exclaimed one of the revolutionaries. Mina looked at her food and sighed. 'When will I eat something like this again?'</p><p>"If you stare so fiercely at the soup, it will get scared~"  Law joked as he sat next to her.</p><p>"Well, food tastes better if an attractive man sits next to me~"</p><p>Nami watched those two speak quite closely. "Oi" She called Usopp  "Since when Torao-kun is so kind to a woman? I mean, he always ignores me and Robin!"</p><p>Usopp looked away. "I think they're friends" He continued eating. "Don't mind them."</p><p>"Ohhh~" Nami made a playful face. She wasn't that innocent, she knew certain things thanks to her time as a burglar. Torao never smiled, nor was he kind to anyone. At most, he was correct and polite. However, he did smile at that woman, and even seemed to be flirting openly with her. And judging by the way the other girl responded, it was a mutual game. "Do you think she will be Torao-kun's secret girlfriend?" Nami asked excitedly.</p><p>"We're talking about Torao." Usopp rolled his eyes. "Don't joke like that."</p><p>Nami was more than sure that the surgeon was a popular man among women. He was tall, had a good body shape and an attractive face. He was also polite and had manners, something that lacked among pirates. The navigator looked at the revolutionary who was sitting with him. Nami thought Mina was pretty attractive too, but she had features that Nami felt she had already seen somewhere ...</p><p>For some reason, Nami remembered Doflamingo. Immediately shook her head. 'What a ridiculous thought.'</p><p>Nami suddenly saw that white-haired woman went blank. Sanji had apparently changed into his Germa 66 suit to do some stupid trick to impress her.</p><p>"OMG... Stealth Black !!!" Even though her face used to be expressionless, right now she seemed really surprised as she looked at Sanji.</p><p>"Beautiful Mina-chwan, I'm happy to hear you... But could you not say that name?" Sanji hated being called by that name.</p><p>"Let me guess, are you from North Blue too?" Franky asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, remembering that Law was a huge fan of Germa 66 because of some silly comic.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious? Everyone at North Blue knows it! I loved the comics of Sora the warrior of the sea!! Germa was the best of those comics! "</p><p>"You must be kidding, Sora WAS the best in the comic! He was the protagonist AND an ally of justice!" Law scolded Mina.</p><p>"Sora was a boring and predictable character, I can't believe the captain likes cliche heroes. The Germa was so much more fun to watch!"</p><p>"I see that Mina-ya doesn't have good taste for the characters, Sora was the best!!"</p><p>Everyone watched those two passionately argue over fictional characters from a comic book. Even Sanji didn't know what to say about it. 'They're just as crazy ...'  was what everyone thought at the same time.  Seeing the surgeon of death and a general of the Revolutionary army debate which character in a comic was better, it was a scene that could not be seen every day.</p><p>"God, sometimes our captain is so childish..." Penguin sighed. Joe Bunny sighed too. "Don't worry, our General is also one to blame. Sometimes, she loses professionalism in such pathetic ways..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After finishing dinner, Mina got up and ordered her men to leave.</p><p>"Ehhh? Are you leaving already? We have hardly seen you!" Sachi complained.</p><p>"We have already accomplished our mission, there are no more reasons to stay in this place."</p><p>Law squinted at her as he pouted. 'This woman doesn't even think about me, huh?' Their nakamas saw their captain's face, so Penguin approached Law.</p><p>"Captain, if you tell her something, maybe she'll stay a while longer." Penguin knew that his captain was a bit of a tsundere, but that was exactly why they had to help him a little.</p><p>"What makes you think I want her to stay a while longer? It's not like I care what she does with her life."</p><p>They all dropped a drop of sweat behind their heads. 'The captain will never marry with that attitude...' As the Heart Pirates worked out a plan to help their captain, they heard that Shinobu was beginning to argue with Mina.</p><p>"You're someone strong! Isn't it a little selfish of you not to lend your help here!?"</p><p>Mina looked at Shinobu in confusion. "And why should I help you?"</p><p>"I've heard that the Revolutionary Army serves to help those who seek freedom! Isn't what we are looking for in Wano obvious to you!?"</p><p>Mina's face of total indifference made everyone drop a drop of sweat behind their heads.</p><p>"Are you blind!? All the people here are desperate to be freed from the tyranny of Kaido and Orochi!!! Do we not deserve to be helped!?"</p><p>Law saw that the revolutionaries accompanying Mina were beginning to get nervous when they saw their General glance at Shinobu. "I think you're getting confused, ma'am. The Revolutionary Army is not an NGO. Wano is not a priority on the list of the Revolutionary Army, since it isn't a country affiliated with the World Government." Dragon had an agreement with Kaido, in which there was a kind of truce between the two. Mina knew she couldn't go any further despite the guilt she felt. After all, that country was miserable because of Doflamingo, and she had to pay for the sins of her family.</p><p>"What kind of useless boss do you have!? We deserve to be freed more than anyone else in the world!!"  Those words angered Mina, who threw Shinobu to the ground and nailed her sword to the side of the ninja's head.</p><p>"I think you don't understand your position, do you? You're not one to criticize the Revolutionary Army for not getting involved with this country. It isn't our fault that your revolution hasn't been successful in 20 years."</p><p>Law stared at her. He had never seen her so angry. And it was pretty scary.</p><p>"You're as nasty as those assholes in Dressrosa. You fit your own grave and then you look for other people to fix your problems." Mina looked at the samurai. "The fact that all of you are so weak, is not our problem. Am I wrong?"</p><p>Kinemon, Raizo, and everyone else looked at Mina completely overwhelmed by her words. "We know... That we shouldn't seek help from foreigners for our problems."</p><p>Mina smiled. "Good. It's good that you know how weak you are." She looked at Shinobu, who was still completely terrified on the ground. "But you have dared to disrespect my boss. People like you, who don't know their place, only await death~"</p><p>Before Luffy or anyone could do anything, Law saw that Joe Bunny stood in front of Shinobu and his General's sword. "General, you don't have permission to kill civilians. Dragon-san was very specific."  Despite his words, Law could see that Joe Bunny was shaking and sweating in terror, just like the rest of the revolutionaries. 'So that's why they respect her so much... They know how dangerous a watchdog without a leash can be...'</p><p>Joe Bunny knew that this warning wasn't going to work, since his General would do whatever she wanted, but he must somehow distract her.</p><p>"The General is quite sadistic... until she see that woman begging with tears of despair she won't stop..." Said the revolutionaries. Joe Bunny was desperate. It wasn't just with Mina, Sabo and the rest of the Generals were exactly the same. Wild dogs that only obeyed Dragon. When they were angry, they were all terrible, sadistic and impossible to calm down. </p><p>However, before the situation worsened, Joe Bunny saw Trafalgar put a hand on his General's shoulder.  "Honestly, I wouldn't mind if that annoying old woman got what she deserves..." Law looked at Shinobu askance. "But she doesn't deserve your attention, don't you think?"</p><p>After a few seconds of tension, Mina smirked. "Is that a sad attempt to to distract me?~"</p><p>'Shit, it didn't work!!' The revolutionaries thought in horror.</p><p>"Yes, because you plan to leave without saying goodbye. That's cruel, Mina-ya."</p><p>"I guess you're right. It's not the kind of farewell I planned."  Mina left Shinobu alone, making everyone sigh in relief.</p><p>'It has worked!'</p><p>Law blushed, but quickly covered his face with his hat and turned around. "Do what you want, I don't know why I care about your affairs."</p><p>'So... Torao is a tsundere...'</p><p>However, Mina no longer seemed interested in killing Shinobu, so everyone sighed in relief.</p><p>"It's late, General. We better camp tonight here."  Suggested Joe Bunny. Mina thought about it for a few seconds, but finally gave the go-ahead. All the revolutionaries sighed with relief. </p><p>'Crisis avoided! It can't be... Have we discovered the General's weakness? This could be worth gold!'</p><p>When Sabo was upset, just naming Luffy could calm him down (before he remembered his past, only Dragon or Koala's punches could reassure him). And apparently, Mina could be manipulated with that pirate with marked dark circles. 'All Generals have quite a stupid weakness...'</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Luffy observed that Mina was quite covered, since the white shirt she was wearing didn't have clevage, although a rather striking scar could be seen a little through the open neck of her shirt.</p><p>"That looks pretty painful. What happened to you?"</p><p>Law, the Heart Pirates, and the revolutionaries signaled to Luffy to stop talking about it. Actually, nobody had ever asked Mina about it and they thought that maybe it would be a delicate subject. However, Mina unbuttoned part of the shirt and let Luffy see the extent of that horrible wound that ran vertically across her right chest.</p><p>"You mean this one?"</p><p>Law had already thought about it several times, that wound was horrible. Large and irregular, as if was made by claws of some wild animal. It had practically destroyed and deformed her right chest.</p><p>"This is what happens when you challenge some authority of the World Government. When I was a teenager, confronted a CP0 Agent rudely and was stabbed... or something similar."</p><p>Luffy didn't smile. "A stab doesn't leave a mark like that."</p><p>Mina smirked. "Let's say they did this to me as a warning of what happens when you challenge the World Government. A reminder that we really aren't free."</p><p>That conversation brought back painful memories, so Mina excused herself and left to see what the O-Toko and O-Tama were doing with Momonosuke.</p><p>Joe Bunny sighed and looked at the pirates. "You won't find happy pasts among the revolutionaries. The General has suffered a lot, and that makes her have a... rotten personality, But please, don't misunderstand her, she's actually quite cute."</p><p>They all looked askance at Joe Bunny. "Cute" wasn't a word that defined her. Yes, she was beautiful, but terrifying. Her eyes were completely expressionless, but she had an extremely sinister and disturbing grin. Her voice was expressionless, but mocking, as if nothing mattered to her.</p><p>Joe Bunny noticed that everyone looked away uncomfortable, except Trafalgar, who smiled as he saw Mina talking to the children in the distance, who seemed to like her presence and spoke to her with enthusiasm. She seemed to have skills with children, surprisingly.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Joe Bunny and the rest of the revolutionaries smiled. Their General was a complicated person, and with a fucking strange personality. But that pirate accepted her, and that made Law, without knowing, gain their approval. Joe Bunny had known Mina since she joined the Revolutionary Army more than 8 years ago. He had seen how that pretty girl had little by little lost her way. A strong addiction to drinking to bear the enormous burden she carried, her fooling around with men who joined her with bad company, and poor health were the pillars of her bad lifestyle despite her young age. </p><p>Joe Bunny had seen his young General fool around with many men, but none were special to her. However, even he could understand that this pirate was different. She was really interested in him. 'A pirate, huh? Even though you hate them all, I guess they're not all the same.'</p><p>"You have strange tastes with women, Torao..." Nami, who immediately understood the atmosphere, said to Law while looking sideways at him.</p><p>"S-Shut up!"</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Law woke up in the early morning. Sleeping on the ground in the woods wasn't particularly comfortable. He looked at Luffy, who was sleeping peacefully beside him. 'I don't understand how you can sleep so easily...'</p><p>He saw that Mina was awake a couple of meters away from him. She seemed to be reading a document while her subordinates slept around her. </p><p>"Shouldn't you be sleeping too? You'll be leaving early tomorrow. Besides, they should be the ones making the rounds, not you."</p><p>She looked at Joe Bunny and the rest. "They're my precious subordinates, I can't allow anything to happen to them. Also, I don't usually sleep much, at most 4 hours or so."</p><p>Law tried to scold her, but he knew he wasn't one to criticize her sleeping habits. He himself was scolded by his nakamas for never getting enough sleep. </p><p>"Well then, I guess I'll at least keep you company." Law knew that Zoro was hiding bottles of sake, so he looked for one and opened it. "Will you join me?"</p><p>She smiled. "You always have great ideas, captain~"</p><p>Although Mina had an absurd resistance to alcohol, that was not the case of Law, who after a couple of drinks began to have a red face.</p><p>Law felt the alcohol begin to take effect on him. His head was beginning to spin and he felt his hands move much slower than usual. 'Shit, I'm not used to drinking this much... This woman is awesome. How many bottles had she drunk already? And she isn't even slightly flushed!'</p><p>Mina looked at Law askance. She thought it was funny to see how the surgeon's eyes began to get blurred. "Are you having a good time, captain?~"</p><p>Law's head was reeling. "Why do you always call me captain? My name is Law..."</p><p>She giggled, and that made Law look askance at her while smiling. 'So pretty...'  When they were alone, Mina relaxed her face and stopped making that scary grin. She saw Law staring at her. "Am I that beautiful?~"</p><p>"I really like you."</p><p>She didn't smile at those words, but Law saw that she blushed slightly as she looked away. He chuckled with amusement. "Are you feeling nervous finally? That's so cute, Mina-ya~"</p><p>'I think I feel like bothering her a little~' Was what he thought as he sat down next to her and tipped his head toward hers. Law started to touch her leg while smirking. "Do my words bother you?~"</p><p>"I don't usually consider the words of a drunk man."</p><p>Law took her face between his hands and smirked. "Damn Mina-ya, I think I have little credibility in your eyes. I'll have to try a little harder~"</p><p>He kissed her gently at first, but he gradually increased the intensity as he continued to hold her face in his hands. After playing with her tongue for a while, he finally decided to separate his mouth. Law just wanted to tease her a little, but when saw her anxious face, changed his mind. "If you make me that face, I'll want to play a little harder~"</p><p>"You know I don't care."</p><p>That made him grin. The surgeon motioned for her to sit on top of him while looking at him, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He saw her look around nervously.</p><p>"Something's wrong, Mina-ya?~"</p><p>Even though she didn't put on any particular expression, she couldn't help but think that man was too much. 'Why the hell does he have to be so attractive!? One day he will really make me have a heart attack if he keeps looking at me like that!'</p><p>She really wanted to continue playing with this handsome man, but she had the responsibility to stay vigilant and take care of her nakamas, who slept peacefully around her. Also, the idea of anyone waking up was something she didn't like. "I don't want to be an inappropriate boss..."</p><p>Law Law giggled and made a movement with his hand. Mina felt a little dizzy and saw that they were no longer in the forest, but in a room she knew very well.</p><p>"Have you used your powers? You know I always end up dizzy... Seriously, couldn't we walk like normal people? Ugh, I want to puke..."</p><p>"Sorry, No excuses Mina-ya~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Warning: Kinda Lemony chapter.</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law kissed her. At first it was a calm kiss, but the second was more voracious as he began to explore her mouth with his tongue. The brunette considered himself pretty good at kissing, but she wasn't far behind. Normally, Law liked to keep up and watch women fall before him, but he didn't care that she had initiative. It was exciting when a woman stopped being submissive, especially if she knew how to move properly.</p><p>They both took off their clothes. Law's tongue began to explore her naked torso at the same time as her hands. He didn't mind the scars, but he was careful not to hurt her.</p><p>"Are you trying to be careful in case you hurt me? Wow, that's adorable~" Mina smiled. "You can be tougher if you want, it won't hurt."</p><p>"I'm trying to be a gentleman and you won't let me. Then don't complain, Mina-ya~"</p><p>He began to suck hard until he left a bruise on her skin. "Hey... Make them where they are not seen at least..." she replied while panting.</p><p>"Now you ask me to treat you better? You just love to complain~"</p><p>Despite the complaints, she gasped every time Law left a mark on her chest. When he was satisfied, he slowly lowered himself with his tongue until he reached his destination. He started licking slowly at first to hear her eager moans.</p><p>"Don't be so mean..."</p><p>Law smiled and shoved his fingers inside. "I'm not bad, I just do things more exciting~"</p><p>Every time he moved his fingers she arched her back a little and moaned. She grabbed Law's neck and kissed him hard as he continued to play down. It felt good, but Mina didn't like him staring at her. She was shameless, but deep down not that much.</p><p>When Law noticed that she began to clench his fingers, he decided to remove them. "If you're so eager to get started, all excitement will be lost ~"</p><p>Mina giggled inside. Complaining wasn't going to do any good, it would just make Law want to tease her more. She grabbed Law by the shoulders and pulled her down to get on top of her, but first she decided to go down to return the favor.</p><p>Law sighed when he felt her mouth around his member. Every time she moved her tongue around him and lowered herself to the bottom he couldn't help moaning. "You really are good ... I don't know how to feel about it."</p><p>She pulled away from him, leaving a trail of saliva that only made him more excited. "I don't want to hear that from a man with a reputation for being a womanizer."</p><p>She continued up and down, accompanying the movement with her hand. For a moment, she decided to look at Law. Her face was too focused on not coming, so he didn't notice her watching him.</p><p>'He really is an attractive man~'</p><p>After a while moving her mouth, Law separated her from his member. "If you continued, I couldn't have stopped in time."</p><p>Mina smirked, from Law's utter frustration she knew it had taken him courage to push her away in time before he came. The pink haired girl decided to get on top of him and let him in little by little to get used to his size.</p><p>"I'm not complaining, but aren't you going too fast this time?~"</p><p>She decided to ignore him and start moving, causing Law to let out a low groan. As she moved her hips up and down, he helped her move with his hands. Mina touched the surgeon's naked torso, she loved his tattoos.</p><p>'Ahhh ... it feels good ...'</p><p>Each thrust made her wetter and that drove him crazy. Law saw her ecstatic face. "It feels that good?"</p><p>"It's hot ..." she answered with a broken voice. She rarely put on a face other than total indifference or her mocking scowl, so it was exciting to see her eyes narrow as she moaned.</p><p>Law shifted position sitting down, he wanted her close. Mina hugged Law above the shoulders and wrapped his neck, letting him be the one to move her hips up and down with his hands.</p><p>She felt her body heat up even more. "Law ... I ..."</p><p>"Sorry not yet ~"</p><p>The pirate threw her on the bed to be on top of her,  and put her hands above her head while grabbing them with his left hand. She began to squeeze.</p><p>"Don't do that... hold on a little longer..." Law gasped as he made superhuman efforts not to come as well.</p><p>Law was focused. It felt too good and he didn't want to finish now.</p><p>"Law ..."</p><p>Hearing his name from his mouth made her more aroused. He stuck two fingers into her mouth just to feel the wetness on her tongue. 'Fuck... I will really cum this time...'</p><p>However, even if all of that felt good, a constant thought came to Law's mind. 'This feeling ... It will go away tomorrow, and I will be alone again.'</p><p>Mina felt that Law had stopped suddenly. She wanted to complain about him for always teasing her like that, but when she saw Law's teary eyes, she decided not to.</p><p>Law felt tears start to fall from his eyes. 'Why the hell am I crying!?' </p><p>Maybe all of Dressrosa's pain was to blame. Law couldn't afford to look weak in front of his nakamas and allies, so he endured all the pain. No one could know that deep down, he was still hurt. 'Why the hell am I crying in front of her at such moment!? She'll think I'm pathetic!'</p><p>Law wiped away tears and smiled. "Sorry, it was a mental lapse."</p><p>He expected a sarcastic comment from Mina, but instead, she put her hand on his cheek. "You have done it well, Law."</p><p>Law was speechless. The pain of losing Cora-san, the agony of being terminally ill... All the pain that he had endured for 13 years came suddenly. "Why do I feel weak when I'm with you?"</p><p>"Because with me you don't need to be strong."</p><p>Law smiled. That was true, Mina was much stronger than him and they had no common goals, nor did he have to protect her. With her, he could allow himself to be weak. "And what about you? Do you think you can be weak when you're around me, Mina-ya?"</p><p>They were two people with completely opposite lives and no common goals. Law's goals didn't interest Mina, and Mina's goals didn't interest Law. And that was good, because then she could be weak in front of someone she didn't have to protect. "I like you Law, a lot. And that make me weak."</p><p>Law smiled and motioned for her to sit between his legs. Once she did that, he looked at that huge brand of fire on her back. 'That brand and everything that goes with it must have hurt. But still, she keeps fighting. And if she can, I can too.'</p><p>Law hugged her from behind. "If you ever get tired of being strong, come with me. Bepo and the rest will be happy."</p><p>Mina smiled. "I already told you, I don't want to be a pirate."</p><p>Law laughed. "Just stay by my side, the rest is irrelevant."</p><p>"Hmmmm, is that a proposition?~"</p><p>"Don't mock me, Mina-ya. You will hurt my feelings.</p><p>Law couldn't see, but she blushed. 'Isn't this man way too perfect!? Stop making me feel so confused!'</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>-The next day-</em>
</p><p>Law woke up and saw that the revolutionary wasn't by his side. He couldn't help but feel abandoned. "What am I? Some kind of throw-away sexual toy!?"</p><p>He sighed and smiled. That woman could do what she wanted with him, that he would never complain. Never in his life he felt the need to be with a woman that much. He could no longer live without her. "I must have lost my mind."</p><p>He got out of bed. To his surprise, there were a few more people in the submarine's kitchen: Shachi, Penguin and Jean Bart.</p><p>"Good morning." Law greeted normally. That was unexpected, he thought they were alone that night.</p><p>"G-Good morning, captain" replied Shachi.</p><p>Law looked at them askance. The first one was completely flushed, while the second one seemed quite uncomfortable. Jean Bart just seemed like he didn't care. The captain sat down, waiting for breakfast to be served, as usual.</p><p>"I didn't know anyone was in the submarine." Law acted nonchalantly, only to see their amusing reactions. "When did you arrive?"</p><p>"Who? We? No! Don't get us wrong..." Shachi began to speak nervously as he served him breakfast that Penguin prepared, shaking like a pudding. "We woke up and saw that you weren't there, so we came to see if you were in the submarine."</p><p>"I left without warning, my fault." Law answered. It amused him to see his cute nakama so flushed. It was obvious that they had listened to them, but why was some 27-years-old like Shachi still behaving like a shy maiden? He wasn't exactly some innocent gentleman, Law had seen him chase women like a dog. What was that blushing face about, then?</p><p>The situation was comical for the captain, and he liked to tease his subordinates a little bit from time to time. "Did you say hello to Mina-ya when she left?"</p><p>They both blushed again violently, Jean Bart even choked with the juice he was drinking. Law held back the urge to laugh.</p><p>"No... We didn't see her leave ..." Shachi replied awkwardly, looking away from his captain.</p><p>"So, you knew she was here." Law smirked.</p><p>"No! It's... You have spoken about it and I have deduced it!" Shachi began to whine.</p><p>Law burst out laughing, leaving both pirates very confused.</p><p>"What's with those embarrassed maiden faces?" Law said while trying to calm his laugh. "It's not like you've never done anything that has happened here."</p><p>"Captain!"</p><p>"Or maybe that's the case. I don't know what you do in your privacy~"</p><p>"Law! Stop talking!" Shachi only referred to him by his first name when he was upset, or in this case, terribly embarrassed.</p><p>The surgeon smirked once more. Weren't they the cutest nakamas in the world?</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>To his surprise, the revolutionaries were still outside the Polar Tang, talking to each other.</p><p>"Huh? I thought you were already gone."</p><p>"I haven't said goodbye to you yet. Do you think I'm that cruel, Captain? That hurts my feelings~"</p><p>"General, we must go. Apparently, a festival will start in the capital soon and there will be more people than usual." said Joe Bunny.</p><p>"Oh, a festival..." Mina started walking towards the city. "Great, we need to buy some things for the trip."</p><p>Law thought they were actually going to buy supplies at the festival, but the surgeon saw Joe Bunny holding Mina back as he grabbed her by the back of her shirt collar. "General, you only want to buy alcohol to get drunk again."</p><p>'They really know her...'</p><p>"I would never spend the funds of the Revolutionary Army for such selfish wishes." Mina replied with a serious face.</p><p>However, Joe Bunny looked angry. "Oh REALLY!? How the hell can you LIE with such a straight face!? The General is just as selfish as the Chief of Staff!"</p><p>The Heart Pirates looked at Joe Bunny with a bead of sweat behind their heads. That man yelling at Mina was the same man who the day before trembled at her gaze. Law figured that Joe would be the equivalent of a second on board. He obeyed Mina's orders and was effective, but he held her feet when she began to ramble with her usual nonsense.</p><p>Eventually, Mina agreed to leave Wano without going to the festival, so Joe Bunny let her go.</p><p>Law watched as Mina approached him to say goodbye. "We won't see each other for a long time, Captain. Good luck in Wano. Say goodbye to Luffy in my place~"</p><p>"Yeah... I don't think I will." Law changed the subject. "So... What are you going to do now?"</p><p>"I'll be very busy too. But don't worry, I'll think about you every day~"</p><p>"I'll do it too."</p><p>Everyone fell silent after the pirate's words, even Mina. Law said those words without thinking, but as soon as his brain processed what he had just said, he looked shocked. 'The hell did I just say!?'</p><p>His subordinates looked at their captain, who was totally embarrased.</p><p>'Damn, that was cheesy...' Jean Bart thought.</p><p>'Has the emotional spring finally come to our captain!?' Penguin thought.</p><p>'He has grown so much!' Shachi thought crying with joy.</p><p>Law shot his subordinates a murderous look, as he imagined they were making fun of him.  'Why the hell have I said such cheesy comment!?' He thought cursing himself.  'I'm sure she will tell me some of her shitty sarcastic jokes making fun of me!'</p><p>Even her own subordinates thought that Mina would make fun of Law. However, no one heard any of that. They saw that Mina stared at Law just as surprised as the rest. Law felt that he could only bury his head in shame.</p><p>Shachi, Penguin and Jean Bart looked at the girl. They saw that Mina looked at their captain with hearts in her eyes.</p><p>'Has the sun came out from west!?' everybody thought at once.</p><p>"I see... That... makes me happy."</p><p>Law, who wasn't expecting that reaction either, looked at her in surprise. He had NEVER seen her blush, not even once. 'If you react like that... you're going to make me even more embarrassed!' However, he couldn't deny that her reaction pleased him. Mina approached him, and Law saw her grab his face between her hands. "W-What are you trying to do?" he asked while blushing.</p><p>She smiled maliciously. Law felt a kiss on the cheek, making Law completely paralyzed.</p><p>"Don't die, Captain. I will look forward to our next meeting."  Mina returned to her subordinates side. She looked at the rest of the Heart Pirates. "All of you too, be careful."</p><p>Shachi, Penguin and Jean Bart waved goodbye to Mina, but they saw that Law didn't. "Huh? Are you alright, captain?"</p><p>They saw Law begin to blush violently and put on a funny expression. They all looked at him askance.</p><p>'What's with that childish reaction for a simple kiss on the cheek?' Penguin thought.</p><p>'But... haven't those two slept together several times already?' Jean Bart also thougt.</p><p>"Captain..." Shachi looked at him with pity. "You have a huge crush on her, don't you?"</p><p>"S-Shut up!" Law replied nervously as he walked away from his nakamas</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina lay down in the flower field of Kamabaka Land at the end of the meeting. It was the first time in months, and perhaps years, that all the Generals met at the same time.</p>
<p>'So annoying...'</p>
<p>The plan was simple. Mina would enter Marijoa as part of the Donquixote Family. She knew that Doflamingo had been rejected in the past, but Dragon thought that, with her being a woman, the Gorosei would make an exception.</p>
<p>
  <em>"They have interest to have you. Tenryubitos have children among themselves to maintain purity, and our sources of information have discovered that there's only one man left in your family. They will want you to there to bear his children."</em>
</p>
<p>Mina felt the warm air of that colorful island. 'They want me to commit incest... Well, I'm going to kill the remaining asshole of my family, so it's not like I'm actually going to do it...' Yes, she didn't care what kind of person her familiar was. If he was a Tenryubito, he was scum that had to be eliminated.</p>
<p>Sabo lay down next to her. "You're going back to Marijoa after so many years. Are you going to be okay?"</p>
<p>"Sure, I know how to take care of myself. I don't need to be protected."</p>
<p>"Kuma will be there. Maybe you will have to watch him suffer."</p>
<p>Mina was silent. Kuma, the man she was replacing as General. Her master. "I don't care, he's no longer the Kuma we know. He's nothing more than a robot without self-awareness."</p>
<p>Sabo clenched his fists. Mina knew that Kuma's "death" affected Sabo more than herself. No, it affected her in the same way that it affected him, she just didn't express it.</p>
<p>"I will kill the person who did that to him." Sabo said with a shadow in his eyes. That was the Sabo that not many people knew. A man full of rage and violence. Someone unable to control his feelings and emotions.</p>
<p>Mina patted Sabo's head, causing him to leave that spiral of hatred and resentment into which he was beginning to enter again. "You'll be fine. We'll make Kuma rest in peace and get rid of all Marijoa's scum. So everything will be fine."</p>
<p>Sabo smiled. "I'm the one who should comfort you, I'm 2 years older than you."</p>
<p>Mina looked straight ahead. "I'm fine. I don't need anyone to comfort me."</p>
<p>Still, Sabo hugged her tightly. "When all this is over, and we win the war... Will you still be by my side?"</p>
<p>She smiled. "As long as you need me."</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>-2 days later-</em>
</p>
<p>Just as Dragon predicted, Mina was immediately accepted as a minor-class Tenryubito. That meant that she had the status of a concubine, so she couldn't walk freely around Marijoa without the consent of her family member.</p>
<p>The first time Mina saw Mjosgard, she thought something was wrong with him. His smile was gentle and calm, as if he didn't really harbor any hidden intentions towards her. Mjosgard, her uncle, was almost Doflamingo's age. He was short and with a weird face. And the strangest thing, he looked at her in a warm and familiar way. According to the Gorosei, Mjosgard hadn't married or had children with a concubine, so it was vitally important that this situation change. They couldn't lose one of the 20 founding families, because it would break the balance of power.</p>
<p>Once inside Mjosgard's palace, Mina looked at her uncle, who sat across from her with a cup of tea. "Your name was Mina, right? Are you Doflamingo's daughter?"</p>
<p>"Yeah..." Mina watched as Mjosgrad looked at her with his head cocked, as if he were wondering something. "What's so funny?"</p>
<p>"Excuse me, haha. It's just that... You really look more like Roci."</p>
<p>Mina didn't answered. She knew that Doflamingo had had a younger brother whom she had to execute a long time ago because he betrayed him, but the truth was that for some reason she felt strange. Mina didn't often wonder who her mother was, because Doffy had too many lovers and she just figured it would be one of them. Still, it wasn't the first time someone dropped the fact that she actually didn't look so much like Doffy, but more like his dead younger brother, Rocinante. There was also the fact that Mina didn't remember anything about her life until she was four years old, but... Who the hell remembered their life before four years old? Although maybe...</p>
<p>"Well, let's stop with formalities" Mjosgard got up and offered his hand. "From now on, I will be your family. I know I'm a little weird, but you'll have to endure it!" This man was much more different from the vision that Mina knew of the Tenryubitos. Mjosgard seemed like a genuinely good person.</p>
<p>"They want you and me to have children, I don't know if it's a good idea for you to treat me like family."</p>
<p>"Like hell I'm going to commit incest with my own niece! Those old men are out of their mind!"  Mjosgard walked over to Mina and smiled as he ruffled her hair. "My only wish is for you to be happy."</p>
<p>Mina was shocked. No one had ever said anything like that to her. "You don't know who I am. Why do you wish for my happiness?"</p>
<p>Mjosgard looked at Mina as if she was asking something obvious. "Cause we're family."</p>
<p>'This person... isn't lying...'</p>
<p>There was a time when Mina felt that warmth in her heart. When she was little and Doflamingo still loved her. The hand of that man she had just met, was just as warm. Mjosgard sat next to her and smiled. "Something tells me you've had a tragic life. Otherwise, no one in their right mind would come to Marijoa with a proposal like yours."</p>
<p>Mina tensed. 'Does this man suspect something?'</p>
<p>However, she was embraced by him. "That's why I want you to be happy here. As long as I'm here, no one will hurt you. I will protect you." Those words caused an unknown emotion in her. No one had ever wanted to protect her. Mina was born strong, more than anyone else, so it was stupid to think they should protect her. However, the man holding her didn't know it, and only saw her as a fragile little girl. Far from being upset, those words comforted her.</p>
<p>'It doesn't feel bad... If I can ever be loved this way... Then living isn't so bad.'</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>As the days passed, Mina felt that there were many strange things inside Mjosgard's head.</p>
<p>"Why don't you have slaves?"</p>
<p>Mjosgard smiled. "I'm sorry if it bothers you, but I'm not fond of slavery."</p>
<p>Mina looked at him with wide eyes and surprised. "What do you mean? Perhaps... Aren't you a Tenryubito?"</p>
<p>"I told you, I'm not like the others. I can imagine the kind of life you have had as a princess in Dressrosa, but I must warn you that in this house there's no slave, so do what you want, but you won't make me change my mind."</p>
<p>Mina chuckled. 'Princess? What a joke.'  Anyway, she was surprised to learn that there were Tenryubitos against slavery, and that one of them was from her own blood. After all, Doflamingo was the previous owner of the slave auction house. That was a great irony.</p>
<p>Mjosgard treated her well. He really considered her as family, and patiently answered all her suspicious questions without suspecting anything.</p>
<p>'I'm taking advantage of this person... He doesn't know I'm going to destroy everything he has...'</p>
<p>The night in Marijoa was beautiful and peaceful. Hiding the horrors that happened behind doors. Mjosgard, who was on the terrace of his palace, saw that Mina was staring at him. Instead of thinking it was something sinister, he just smiled. "What are you thinking about so much?" After a few seconds of silence, Mina answered. "There was a time when Doffy was like you. But then he changed."</p>
<p>Mjosgard didn't know what to answer at first, but he finally found the meaning behind her words. "You... really loved Doffy, right?"</p>
<p>She didn't answer back. Mjosgard saw that she was trying to say something, but the words didn't come out. "It's okay to feel that way. After all, he raised you as his daughter. You can't not love him no matter how twisted his personality is."</p>
<p>"If Doffy had been like you, I would have done anything for him. Because Doffy was everything to me."</p>
<p>"He really hurt you, huh?"</p>
<p>Mina had never felt like this before, but this man inspired her trust. She had never said how she felt, no one (not even Sabo) knew her true feelings.</p>
<p>"Do you want to tell me your story?"</p>
<p>"Only if you want to hear it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-16 years ago-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina didn't understand why, but sometimes she dreamed of people she didn't know... Or rather people she didn't think she knew.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sometimes, Mina could see a woman with pale pink hair look at her indifferently. Other times, she would see a man with a long beard and black afro hair next to a white goat... And sometimes, she would see a younger and sweeter version of Doflamingo. Yes, that strange man who looked like Doflamingo, but with wild hair and dressed as Marine, sometimes Mina could see him in her dreams. That blond man always looked at her with true and deep love as he smiled at her and said words that she couldn't hear or understand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At times, Mina could see that woman with pale pink hair and dressed as Marine crying bitterly. Other times, she also saw the man with black afro hair and long beard secretly cry snd then quickly trying to compose himself. When Mina saw those two people cry so bitterly she wondered what she could do to make them feel better, because it really hurt to see them like that. "I don't even know you, why do I care so much about seeing you suffer? Why are you crying like you've lost someone important?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sometimes, Mina remembered being surrounded by fire, and then, she quickly remembered seeing Doflamingo standing in front of her, looking at her with a crooked smile, and not with the kind and loving gaze of his younger, Marine dressed version.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What are you doing here?~" She heard a deep voice say. Doflamingo didn't sound worried, but didn't sound disinterested either.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina looked up at a tall man with blond hair and funny sunglasses. The girl opened her eyes in surprise and immediately ran to hug his legs, surprising the adult.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Huh?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Daddy!" she said as hugged the man's pants.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, that man with the flamboyant sunglasses was definitely her father, right? "Fufufu, I think you're confused. I ain't anyone's father."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They both looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Doflamingo seemed surprised to see that the brat looked like him. "Wow, so that idiot wasn't lying. You DO exist." Doflamingo smirked and pointed himself. "Do you know who I am?~"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Daddy!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Doflamingo stopped smiling. "Do you miss him?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina simply nodded her head. Why was her father talking to her as if he didn't know her? Perhaps now her beloved father wore strange clothes, had a different hairstyle and looked a little older... But it was definitely him!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do you want to come with me?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina nodded again. Why wouldn't she want to go with her loving and kind father?  "Don't leave me behind again, daddy!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Shit, Rocinante really had kids!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Young Master, let's get rid of her! We must get rid of this kid before it's too late!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What are you talking about?"  Doflamingo grinned.  "This girl has my blood, so from today on she will live with us~"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Huh!? Why!? She's a traitor's daughter! Young Master, what the hell are you planning!?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What did Doflamingo think at that moment? Only he knows.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-9 years ago, Spider Miles-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mina! This is my new boyfriend!" Baby5 said happily as she introduced Mina the next scum of the week.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina looked at her with displease and sighed. "Doffy will kill him, as always."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't insult the man in my life!" Baby5 answered furiously while pointing a pistol at the younger one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina rolled her eyes. "Tsk. How many times have I told you not to point me with that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby 5 never knew how to respond to Mina's grimaces of displeasure. Normally she wouldn't allow someone to talk to her like that, but something about Mina terrified Baby5, and she used to run into Buffalo's arms with tears while hidding. Mina sighed and went to find Doflamingo, who was sleeping. When she got to his room, she saw that there was a woman next to him, so she blushed. "S-Sorry, I'll go to-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't go fufufu~ Come here." Doflamingo replied while forcing the woman on duty to leave the room with just a threatening look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina giggled and went to his side. Doflamingo give her a pat on her head. "Huh? Are you having a good time?~"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fufufu, What a cute brat~ What am I going to do with you~" Doflamingo raise her to his bed so they could be together. "If they keep seeing you around here, all the women in Dressrosa will be jealous of you~"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pouted at her father's comment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But don't worry, you will be the only woman I will ever be attached to~" Doflamingo saw that she just let herself be caressed and hid her face on his chest, embarrassed. "My, my~ I wish you never grew up~"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-8 years ago, Dressrosa-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina looked at the man dying right in front of her eyes. The man looked back at her. She was nothing more than a brat who was no more than 12 years old. 'No matter how strong she is, as long as I beg, she will leave me alive.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please, I have a wife and children, let me live. My daughter is your same age-" The man saw those cold, dead eyes. 'She... doesn't care in the least what I'm saying...!' The man had never seen such a cold and indifferent gaze towards the life of another being.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn't even see it coming. The man felt blood gush from his throat. After a few seconds in agony, he finally died. Mina wiped the man's blood from her face. "Why do they pray every time they are going to die? It's so annoying..." She didn't care about their screams of agony, nor their prayers, nor their cries. It had been 1 year since Mina lost Doflamingo's affection.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you do your job well, you will come back to my side." Were Doflamingo's words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, the battlefield was horrible. There wasn't a day without pain or death around her. But that didn't matter, because eventually Doflamingo would take her back with him. Because deep down, he loved her. "Yes, Doffy would never abandon me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Doflamingo never came back for her, and instead, a sun-golden haired boy with a large scar on his left eye gave her the pass that she had been so eagerly seeking. Yes, she didn't even say goodbye to her father, Mina just ran without looking back, and that was her big mistake. Who would have told her that stumbling in front of that Tenryubito's carriage would condemn her to a hell worse than that of the Donquixote Family?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina could still remember those terrifying eyes full of evil behind that fancy diving suit. She still remembered looking around, looking for a helping hand to help her, or a familiar face to pull her out of that nightmare. But none of that was granted. What she did remember was the smiling faces of Monet, Sugar and Baby5 looking at her as she was dragged with chains by the Tenryubito. "Those bitches...! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At times, Mina could still feel the horror of those four horrible months in Marijoa, being the toy of that Tenryubito along with several other children. That man who took away her dignity and pride definitely still haunted her head every night she had a nightmare. She still trembled when she saw the mark of the dragon's claw, that horrible mark that only revealed a life of slavery.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She also still remembered the day when she gathered all the courage she had and, when the Tenryubito who captured her sent them all his slaves to be hunted by wild dogs, she ran with all her might until she escaped the walls of Marijoa. That longed awaited freedom when she jumped the wall definitely tasted of glory. She didn't even seek revenge for what was done to her in that huge and luxurious castle, she simply wanted to be free again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why do you want to join the Revolutionary Army? Do you want revenge for all the sins committed towards you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I want to join because I don't want anyone else to ever go through what I had to."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mjosgard looked at Mina. It was obvious that Doflamingo had manipulated her to create her a great emotional dependence. Doflamingo mistreated her, and yet, Mjosgard could see in her eyes that there was no hatred or resentment of any kind. 'Damn, you're a sick man, Doflamingo.'</p><p>Mjosgard hardly knew Mina, yet, he felt he must protect her at all costs. He looked her in the eyes and saw an infinite void. It was obvious that they had broken that kid until she was completely empty. Immense sadness washed over him and tears began to fall.</p><p>"Why are you crying?" Mina asked, not knowing very well what was happening.</p><p>"I cry instead of you, silly!"</p><p>Mina went blank. "That has no sense. Is it because you feel pity for me? Don't do it, it's been many years since I was freed. It doesn't hurt anymore."</p><p>Mjosgard hugged her. "Just because someone is family, doesn't mean that can treat you like shit! That's not love! I know that, inside you, there's so much sadness that you can't even express, so I will cry in your place."</p><p>"W-Why...?"</p><p>"Because I did horrible things in my past, and I regret every day. So I know your pain. The horror of discovering that you were never the good guy. That your actions weren't correct. That what you thought was right, was actually not."</p><p>Mina felt the man's tears on her shoulders. What was that warm feeling inside her? That man had understood her, and he didn't even know her that much. Mjosgard didn't know that she wasn't there to become his family, but to eliminate the World Government. He didn't know that she was going to take away everything he had.</p><p>That she was going to betray him.</p><p>And yet, Mjosgard was still shedding tears for her, and he held her so warmly that she couldn't help but hug him back. 'If you do this... I won't be able to kill you when the time comes.'</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Mina entered the Marijoa library. She had to find anything that would help her discover the Marijoa National Treasure. Suddenly, she felt an unpleasant presence behind her.</p><p>"Huh? You're the new one! The commoner who thinks she has pure blood like us!"  Mina sighed. Insults didn't affect her. However, when she saw <em>that</em>, she did feel anger.  The scum who was talking to her was Saint Charloss, and he was sitting on top of Kuma.</p><p>Saint Charloss looked her up and down. "Well well, you're actually attractive...!"  He got off Kuma.  "I will make you the honor of becoming another of my wives~"</p><p>Mina went blank. 'This idiot... is he serious?'</p><p>"You can even use my ultimate slave!"  Charloss pointed to Kuma while hitting him.  "Isn't it cool!? No matter how many times you hit him, he will never complain or react!" </p><p>Mina walked over to Kuma and knelt to be level with his head. 'They... have really done this to you.'  She reached out her hand to touch his face. The man who was now treated like a mule, had been her master in the past. When she touched his face, Mina thought that he might recognize her, that he might react in some way. But none of that happened. That was no longer Kuma, but an empty shell.</p><p>She couldn't bear the rage, and raised her hand to hit Saint Charloss. 'This idiot... he will pay for his sins!' But before she could, Saint Charloss fell to the ground as his head bled.</p><p>"W-What...?"</p><p>"Don't you even dare to speak bad about my niece, asshole."  Mjosgard spat at Charloss. Charloss looked at Mjosgard with hatred. "One of these days, you will stop being protected by Im-sama, and that day I swear that I will make you my slave!"</p><p>"I'll look forward to it, scum."</p><p>Charloss left with Kuma while cursing Mjosgard.</p><p>Mina realized the great stupidity she had been about to commit. If she had hit Saint Charloss, CP0 would have come and discovered her. 'I almost fucked up the mission... What's wrong with me?'</p><p>"Are you dumb!"  Mjosgard interrupted her angrily.  "If you hit him, you would have been in big trouble! Your status isn't confirmed yet, so you aren't equal to him! The CP0 has you under surveillance, they don't trust you."</p><p>Mina looked at Mjosgard, confused. 'Does... does he know something?'</p><p>"Don't make it easier for them. That scum must pay for their sins, but not yet"</p><p>Yes. He knew. But how?</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Mjosgard slammed the doors of his living room.</p><p>"Mjosgard, you..."</p><p>"Are you OUT of your mind!? You were going to do something FUCKING stupid! What the hell were you thinking!?</p><p>Mina couldn't answer. Mjosgard sighed. "Look, I know perfectly well that you're not here to live as a Tenryubito." He grabbed her front by the shoulders. "If you come to get revenge for what they did to your family, I understand. But you can't act so carelessly!"</p><p>Mina froze. Revenge? "You think I'm here... for revenge?" Mina asked stunned.</p><p>Mjosgard looked at her, confused. "Am I not right? These people are the ones to blame for Doffy going crazy. If the Gorosei had allowed Homing to return to Marijoa, none of the tragedies that happened to your family would have happened."</p><p>They both looked at each other in silence for several seconds. Mina didn't even think about the words that came out of her mouth. Simply, she felt that Mjosgard was on her side.</p><p>"I'm from the Revolutionary Army. And we're going to provoke a coup."</p><p>Mjosgard looked at her completely stunned. "What?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-2 weeks later-</em>
</p><p>Finally, the event that everyone was waiting for with such eagerness was celebrated. The Reverie.</p><p>Mina and Mjosgard saw convoys arriving from all the allied countries of the World Government. Mina could detect that Sabo was watching her from afar, dressed as one of the guards of a guy called King Stelly. They both exchanged glances and nodded.</p><p>Mina saw the man that Sabo was secretly accompanying approaching to her. This "King Stelly" knelt before her and began to smirk. "Finally! A lady worthy of being the wife of King Stelly!"</p><p>Mina went completely blank. 'Seriously? What the fuck is wrong with these people!? Isn't his wife the one by his side!?' She could perfectly sense Sabo laughing like crazy, despite wearing that huge armor. 'I will kill this idiot!'</p><p>As she struggled to not to hit Stelly, Mina heard a huge commotion from afar. Upon reaching the conflict zone, she witnessed the incident of Saint Charloss and Princess Shirahoshi. Both revolutionaries saw that Rob Lucci  was looking in an unpleasant way at Mjosgard. When she saw her uncle hit Charlos, Mina cursed. 'Fuck, Mjosgard! he has caught the attention of CP0, they will report this incident!'</p><p>Mina thought about intervening, but abstained as soon as she saw that Rebecca and Viola were there. 'Oh shit, if Rebecca sees me, she will create a scandal and will attract attention...'</p><p>How many years had it been since she last saw Rebecca? Her first friend, the first person who cared about her... Mina decided to leave the place before being seen. 'I'll talk to Mjosgard later...' </p><p>Before leaving, Mina saw Rebecca for the last time. She no longer looked like that weak and skittish girl. 'I hope you can be happy this time, Rebecca.'</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-3 days later-</em>
</p><p>All the preparations were done. There were no loose ends. The Revolutionary Army ships had passed through the high-security zones without being noticed. Enemy communications had dropped and all necessary information had been provided thanks to her hard work. All the land of Marijoa and its security had been destroyed by Sabo, and the doors were about to be opened.</p><p>"There are no failures. Everything is going as calculated."</p><p>And... if it hadn't been because of <em>that</em> specific incident, everything would have gone according to plan.</p><p>No one saw that coming. Panic spread much earlier than calculated. Mina had to open the doors ahead of schedule, and the Revolutionary Army was embroiled in a much larger battle than they had expected.</p><p>It was impossible to foresee something like that.</p><p>Mina clenched her fists tightly and bit her lip so hard that it began to bleed. Again. Again that Im-sama had played it back to her. It was always him. How the hell could that man undo a 20-year-old  plan in seconds!?</p><p>"It's not your fault. It was impossible for us to know that something like this was going to happen." Sabo said, trying to stay positive. But even Dragon himself had no words for what happened.</p><p>King Kobra of Arabasta, had been cruelly murdered in broad daylight during the Reverie's last meeting. Panic spread around the place. All kings and queens ran desperate to save their lives. Everyone knew that this hadn't been an accident, but a purge of the World Government. Neptune's family were quickly escorted by Garp. Rebecca, Violet and Princess Mansherry ran terrified. </p><p>"Wait."  Suddenly Rebecca said.  "And Vivi? Where's Vivi!?"</p><p>The Crown Princess of Arabasta, after the shock of losing her father in her arms, was immediately carried away by an unknown shadow. Everyone feared for the life of the princess, now queen, Vivi.</p><p>"Rebecca, We can't stay behind!"</p><p>Both run into the streets, finding hundreds of slaves of all races running desperately as they tried to not be killed by the bullets of government agents. That was a stampede, the agents no longer differentiated between slaves and royalty. Violet protected Mansherry and Rebecca as best she could, and tried to get to a safer place, out of range of bullets. She was worried about Vivi, but right now they were more important.</p><p>Suddenly, explosions. The explosions of the Revolutionary Army began to make the whole place go up in the air. This was hell on earth, it was way worse than Dressrosa's revolution against Doflamingo. In the midst of the chaos, Violet could see a beautiful white hair. "Impossible..."</p><p>A beautiful woman, in a completely destroyed Tenryubito dress, gave orders to soldiers of the Revolutionary Army. Mina had changed. Her voice was less robotic and more imposing. But it was her. Those beautiful purple eyes only belonged to one person in this world. Violet's eyes filled with tears. She thought that Mina had died, that she had been executed... But there she was, at the head of a revolution in the center of the world.</p><p>Rebecca also noticed, and began desperately calling Mina, despite not knowing her name. The revolutionary turned and found the faces of the two heirs of the Riku family, but instead of being happy, Mina looked at them with horror and tilted her head.</p><p>Rebecca didn't understand, but Violet did. The brunette covered her niece's mouth and desperately ran to another place out of that chaos. "Violet! That was the Miss that I met a long time ago! We must go back to her!" Rebecca cried desperately.</p><p>"No!" Rebecca looked that Violet was very nervous.  "She's a revolutionary!"</p><p>"And what about that!? She's my friend!"</p><p>Violet shook the pink haired girl violently. "Rebecca, the Revolutionary Army has just declared a coup against the World Government. If they succeed, the bloodiest war ever seen in the entire world will begin."</p><p>"I d-don't understand..."</p><p>"If she loses, and the World Government finds out that we're sympathetic to some traitor, they will execute us! You must pretend you don't know her, or else we could be executed by accomplices or sympathizers!"</p><p>"But that's!!...Okay... We will survive this and I'll go back to dad. And if she survives... I want to see her one more time..."</p><p>Violet smiled and hugged her. "Yes, we will survive and return home. I promise."</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>That was a bad situation</p><p>Mina was hoping that, if the slaves mingled with the stampeding kings, government officials would think about it a bit more when shooting, but that wasn't the case. Still, they had managed to keep hundreds of Tenryubito's slaves safe and carry them to the ships they had prepared. Surprisingly, many of them had decided to take up arms and rise alongside the revolutionaries. Well, it was to be expected, those with courage were fed up with all that infernal life and wanted to take revenge of the Tenryubito's mean acts.</p><p>"Mina! You're safe!" Said Mjosgard.</p><p>"What are you doing here!? If they see you with me, they will accuse you of treason!"</p><p>The man laughed. "Oh come on, you won't lose! So I won't go with them!"</p><p>"How can you be so sure about it? In war you never know, the tables can be turned against us at any time."</p><p>Mjosgard continued smiling. "Because my niece is strong."</p><p>Mina blushed slightly. "Really, give me a break..."</p><p>"Oh! I thought you were unable to make those kinds of cute expressions!"</p><p>"I have feelings, you know?" Mina replied again with a serious face.</p><p>Mjosgard laughed. That girl was so charming. He would follow and protect her until the end of the world.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The battle was long and bloody. Mina and Sabo had to fight against other CP0 agents and the Admirals next to the rest of their nakamas. Mina looked at Koala. 'It must be hard for her to come back here...' But the young woman fighted with her head held high.</p><p>Finally, they managed to get rid of everyone and follow the next step of the plan. "We must withdraw now. Marijoa has fallen and we must prepare for the next battle."  Dragon ordered. The revolutionaries agreed and ordered their troops to withdraw. The first attack had been a complete success, but they couldn't let their guard down, things could go wrong at any moment.</p><p>Suddenly Mina realized that Mjosgard wasn't there. After the attack of the Admirals they had separated. She thought that her uncle would have left with the rest of the refugees, but that wasn't the case. "I have to find him. I can't leave him here!"</p><p>"But Mina!  Exclaimed Sabo.  "If they catch you-!" But his nakama was already running.</p><p>Mina searched through all the corpses. That was hell on earth. "Where are you!?" She had a bad feeling.</p><p>Suddenly, she heard voices from afar. There were no more people who could cover her back, so she walked carefully. "Why are you hiding, pretty girl?" Mina felt a chill run through her entire body. She quickly dodged the blow Stussy had thrown at her. "How agile~"</p><p>"Hey, I know you!"  Spandam said, who was also there.  "You came to Marijoa and ascended as a Tenryubito, but you were a traitor from minute 0 that you stepped on this land!"</p><p>Mina didn't answer.</p><p>"You feel proud of all this, don't you? Thanks to you, the slaves are freed and the sacred land is a fucking mess."</p><p>"Sorry, are you trying to intimidate me?" Mina raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"Threatening a Donquixote? Never."  Spandam said sarcastically.  "You all are the plague of the 20 Founders. From the first generation you do nothing but bring trouble. Homing and his stupid discourses of equality. He thought his life would be wonderful as a villager, but he ended up being killed by his own son!"</p><p>Mina knew her grandfather's story, but for some reason the way he was telling it was starting to put her in a bad mood.</p><p>"Homing was an idiot, but Doflamingo even more. That bloody beast cut off his own father's head and brought it to us thinking that we would forgive him and let him return."  Spandam laughed out loud. "Isn't he crazy!? Doflamingo believed that he could blackmail us, but It's only a matter of time before one of our assassins gets rid of him."</p><p>Mina knew that she must remain calm. She couldn't be upset or they would win. Still, she couldn't help screaming in anger "Shut up, you don't know anything about my family!"</p><p>"And this idiot."  Spandam drew a man chained to his side.  "He's the worst of all."</p><p>Mina felt her heart stop. It was Mjosgard. They had captured him.</p><p>"Mjosgard, I've never liked you. Now I can finally kill you with the excuse that you're a traitor. And you have no idea how happy that makes me!"</p><p>"Leave him."  Mina couldn't help but speak.</p><p>"Mina, no!"  Mjosgard said.</p><p>Spandam looked at both of them. Seeing the angry look of the revolutionary, made Spandam smirk. Mina went straight to attack the purple-haired man, but was immediately stopped by other CP0 officers. "Not so fast."  Spandam mocked her.  "If I had known that this guy was to your liking, I would have had much fun earlier." Spandam began to hit Mjosgard but the Tenryubito didn't cry out in pain even once. "Sorry Spandam, I will not lower myself to your level." Mjisgard replied with dignity.</p><p>"Release him, scum! Or I swear you will know the consequences!"  Mina threatened.</p><p>"My, my~"  A new voice suddenly appeared.  "You're not cute at all~"</p><p>That terrifying feeling... she had felt it before. Long before. It was Im-sama. Mina was brave, but as soon as she saw him, the memories of that day came back to her mind and completely paralyzed her.</p><p>"Oh! I see you remember me!"  Im-sama looked her in the eyes.  "You have grown, you're no longer that girl I met years ago~. Oh, you even have that same scary look from Doflamingo! blood ties are amazing, right?</p><p>Mjosgard remembered what his niece had told him. "Don't go near her, Im!  He threatened him even though was badly hurt.  "I won't allow you to harm my family!"</p><p>"Mjosgard..." Mina looked at him stunned. That man... had he just stood up for her?</p><p>"Hm? Damn, Mjosgard."  Im-sama looked at him like he was a fly.  "You don't interest me, so you better shut up."</p><p>Mina felt a chill. Something bad was going to happen, but she couldn't move because of all the agents around her. Mjosgard also had the same bad feeling. He looked Mina's eyes. Mjosgard saw the terrified eyes of his beloved niece. The only family he had left. That wonderful girl who had had the honor of meeting. "Hey Mina, I'm proud of you. You did well."</p><p>He saw the horror on her face. Mjosgard knew they were about to murder him in front of her eyes. 'Ah, shit. I didn't want to die like this. You will blame yourself because of this forever.'</p><p>The last thing he saw, was Mina running desperately toward him, tears in her eyes. It was the first time he had seen her cry. And he was sure that, perhaps, this was the first time she had cried in a long time... or even in her life.</p><p>And it was because of him. 'Damn, I don't want to be the reason for that face.'</p><p>He continued to smile, even though he was aware of the inevitable. 'Please, don't you cry because of me, or I won't die in peace.' He wanted to tell her a thousand things. How happy he was to have met her. But everything went black before he could express himself for the last time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Warning: Major death ahead. </strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Damn, disgusting." Im-sama said.</p>
<p>For the first time in Mina's life, tears welled up in her eyes until she couldn't see clearly. Mina grabbed Mjosgard's severed head as tears streamed down her face. Her chest burned. She had never felt pain like that. It was as if her heart had been ripped out.</p>
<p><em>'Nothing will ever hurt you more than losing someone you love.'</em> When she was 12 years old, she couldn't understand Dragon's words when she joined the Revolutionary Army, but now she understood clearly. That was the real pain.</p>
<p>It was so sharp. So agonizing.</p>
<p>The corpse began to soak her in blood, but she didn't care.  She didn't even feel when an agent hit her on the neck, knocking her completely unconscious.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>-At the same time-</em>
</p>
<p>Mina had been away too long, so Sabo decided to go find her. However, he only heard a scream that made his blood run cold. He recognized at once that that was Mina's voice. 'Shit, no!' he thought as he hurried to find her. But when he arrived, only a decapitated body and a huge bloodstain were found. There was no one else.</p>
<p>Sabo looked at that corpse. It was Mjosgard's. He remembered him because that man had saved Princess Shirahoshi from a Tenrybito. And because he was his nakama's relative.</p>
<p>Sabo looked desperately around him, but there was no one else, and didn't see his friend's body either. "No..." he panicked. "It can't be...!"</p>
<p>They had taken her, and he couldn't do anything about it. His friend would be tortured and executed, and he couldn't even do anything about it. Sabo fell to his knees in that pool of blood, and pressed his hands to his face. "Fuck!"</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Mina woke up as soon as she felt the icy water all over her body. The man in front of her had thrown it at her.</p>
<p>"Well, finally you wake up."</p>
<p>Mina was still stunned. Still, her first memory was of Mjosgard's decapitated body. She didn't answer any of the questions that the man named Hannyabal kept asking her. The pain of that death was too much for her to process yet.</p>
<p>"Girl, do you know where you are?"</p>
<p>She didn't answer.</p>
<p>"Well, it doesn't matter if you don't speak for now." Hannyabal forced her to walk. "This is Level 6 of Impel Down, so it won't be long before you blow everything you know." Hannyabal looked at the woman. "Ahhh, such a waste to have to torture such beauty." He sighed. "But orders are orders. And even more so if they come from CP0."</p>
<p>He thought that hearing the word "torture" would made that girl would react, but instead, Hannyabal saw only in her gaze an infinite indifference to her own life. "Man, what a waste."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Awesome.</p>
<p>They had just come out of Wano's war and only they had been unlucky enough to end up being captured AGAIN. Kid slammed his head against the bars once more in fury.</p>
<p>"Kid, as much as you get hysterical we can't leave this place."</p>
<p>"Shut up Killer! Fuck, I can't believe it!"</p>
<p>After defeating Kaido, the three captains decided to go their separate ways. So why the hell had THEIR route been intercepted by THREE Marine Admirals? "I have no intention of staying here any longer. As soon as Heat and the rest give us the signal from the outside, we get the fuck out of here."</p>
<p>"Whatever you say, Captain." Killer replied rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the other prisoners in level 6 started making strange sounds. They whistled and threw obscene compliments, which was quite odd considering there was no woman on that level of the prison. They heard the elevator go down and someone in shackles and chains began to walk. Kid and Killer peeked through the bars out of curiosity. They saw that it was a young woman.</p>
<p>"Hey Kid, her face sounds familiar to me."</p>
<p>A long lock falling in the middle of her face and purple eyes that stood out a lot.</p>
<p>"Fucking shit." Kid said surprised. "Isn't she Trafalgar's lover?" He remembered her from that time in Wano. He saw her from afar when he, unfortunately, discovered her and that bastard of Law exchanging fluids like two horny teenagers, which was quite unpleasant to see.</p>
<p>Mina passed in front of the cell in which the two pirates were. Kid had to recognize that Law was a lucky bastard. She was a really beautiful, dazzling girl. They accidentally exchanged glances. To Kid's surprise, she smirked. "Huh?"</p>
<p>Following that mocking grimace, despite having her hands chained, she managed to flip Eustass off with both hands.</p>
<p>Kid growled. He remembered his first encounter with Law at the Auction House in Saobondy, and the flip off that the surgeon dedicated to him, in addition to that creepy mockery. "Just as rude as that bastard." Kid saw her go. "Althougt, she's pretty hot..."</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Don't settle too much. You will be here awhile until we decide where you stay. All cells are full, so this is temporary."</p>
<p>The cell was completely dark, except for a slight ray of light coming from a hole. It was cold and the atmosphere was humid. There were two rats walking near her, and the stone on the ground hurt too much to even sit on.</p>
<p>*Sigh.</p>
<p>"Huh? It must be a joke." Mina heard a voice say that was TOO familiar. "Fate can be twisted sometimes fufufu~"  Mina turned slowly. That voice, that feeling... She knew them all.  "It seems that we see each other again. It's been a while, kid."</p>
<p>"D-Doffy..."</p>
<p>Eight years.</p>
<p>Eight years had passed since the last time they had seen each other.</p>
<p>Doflamingo waited with excitement for her to punch him, filled with fury and hatred. But none of that happened. Mina stared at him, in complete silence. She seemed genuinely surprised to see him. Doflamingo didn't knew how to react either. He only expected hatred, even some malicious or sarcastic comment. After a minute in complete silence, she finally opened her mouth. "Mjosgard is dead."</p>
<p>"Mjosgard?" Doflamingo remembered his cousin. That short, chubby idiot he hadn't seen since he was 10 years old. But he didn't care about him. "Is that the first thing you're going to tell me after 8 years?"</p>
<p>Mina leaned against the wall and looked at the ceiling, without any visible emotion on her face. "It has been... complicated years..."</p>
<p> Doflamingo laughed, but it sounded empty. "Don't you hate me? Don't you feel like cutting off my head and exposing it at the entrance and yelling at the world that Doflamingo is finally dead? Don't you want to be the same as Law?"</p>
<p>"Why the hell would I do something like that? I think I've seen enough heads for today..." Mina tried to joke.</p>
<p>"Brat, you're really fucked up. Something's not right inside your head."</p>
<p>"Tell me, dad." She replied with a tired expression. "What do you want from me?"</p>
<p>The blonde was stunned. Why did he really feel that there was no hatred in that dead fish eyes of hers? Why didn't she react like that rude kid with the golden eyes?</p>
<p>"I'm not your father."</p>
<p>For a moment, hearing the confirmation of those assumptions she had been making for a while made her heart stop. Doflamingo was not her father, but her uncle... Somehow, that felt painful to her, but still, she didn't want to show it.  "I see..."</p>
<p>"And I was the person who killed your father, my brother. "</p>
<p>Mina finally understood why the members of the Donquixote Family had always hated her so much, why they always called her 'the traitor's daughter'. Somehow, she could now understand all the contempt for her. There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds, until Doflamingo finally spoke.</p>
<p>"Why did you leave that way? Not even a damn word for almost a decade, fucking bitch."  Doflamingo didn't look away  "You did it on purpose? Is this what you wanted?"</p>
<p>What she heard in his voice was... pain? Mina looked up to meet Doflamingo's sunglasses. Rage? Hate? What was that man feelings about her? She needed to know. 8 years had passed, It was time to find out what kind of relationship the two of them had had for all those years.</p>
<p>"Sometimes, I wonder if I ever cross your mind." Seeing Doflamingo's confused face, made Mina chuckle. "Because for me it happens all the time."</p>
<p>"Wha-"</p>
<p>"For eight fucking years I was waiting for you to come for me, you know? A damn poster at least! But you never did!"  Why did she feel like this? Was she no longer able to control her feelings since Mjosgard's death? For some reason, Mina felt something inside her finally overflow.  "Why did you never look for me?"</p>
<p>Doflamingo didn't know how to answer, especially when he saw her shed tears. It was the first time he had seen her cry, not even when she was a child she did that. "Huh!? Weren't you the one who left without saying anything!? If you wanted to be by my side that much, why didn't you come back then!?"</p>
<p>"BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO FIND THE WAY BACK HOME!"</p>
<p>Not even Mina herself understood why she had screamed, much less why she was crying. For eight long years she kept telling herself that she didn't care, that she was fine without Doflamingo. She also thought that if she ever saw him again, she would feel nothing.</p>
<p>That was obviously a lie.</p>
<p>That man wasn't even her father, he kidnapped her and raised her in a lie! He showered her with affection and suddenly and without explanation, he snatched everything from her at once. That was the man who had hurt her the most... So why the hell did she still love him so much? She definitely didn't want to go back to his side, why then did she feel so much pain every time their eyes met? Mina stared at Doflamingo, waiting for an answer from him. An answer that never came.</p>
<p>"You're still an unbearable brat."</p>
<p>'So you won't answer.' That man was definitely still in control of the rope around her neck even after all these years. Doflamingo really was a great puppeteer, and she was his best puppet. Mina leaned back against the wall and sighed.</p>
<p>"I'm tired, Doffy. If you don't want to say anything that's fine, I won't force you." She smiled with sadness. "I guess you've already told me everything I wanted to hear."</p>
<p>Doflamingo clicked his tongue angrily.  "You could have had it all. I would have given you everything you asked for, you just had to stay by my side. You just had to wait a little longer."</p>
<p>Mina chuckled. "Wait? For what? Nobody in this world is able to bear so much loneliness. Not even me."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because when love is only one-sided, in the end, anyone would get tired. And I got tired of living inside your cage."</p>
<p>Mina wondered again what Doflamingo was thinking right now, because he just stared at her in silence with a poker face. After another awkward silence, Doflamingo finally removed his sunglasses to scratch his face more comfortably. He rarely did, and few were the people who could see Doflamingo's true eye color. Mina wondered why she was one of the few lucky people to know. </p>
<p>"You're just as stupid as all of them. Everyone in this family is doomed."  After finishing scratching his face, Doflamingo looked at Mina.  "In the end, only you and me are left."</p>
<p>He was right, now it was just the two of them. There the Donquixote Family ended. A legacy of more than 800 years thrown away in just a matter of two generations.</p>
<p>"If you want to continue with our name that much, why did you never have a child of your own? It's not like you lack women."</p>
<p>"Why would I need another brat when I already had you?"</p>
<p>Doflamingo was suddenly aware of his own words and while he didn't blush, he did seem slightly embarrassed by his words. Mina, on the other hand, felt as if at least one of the many weights in her heart was completely detached. 'So this is how you really feel about me, huh?'</p>
<p>"Brat, I-"</p>
<p>Mina smiled happily.  "Womanizer."</p>
<p>Doflamingo looked at her and tried to say something, but suddenly, very loud screams resounded all over the place. "ARE YOU STUPID!?" Strange voices were heard outside the cell. "OF ALL THE FUCKING CELLS YOU HAD TO PUT HER IN THAT ONE!?" A frightened man entered and grabbed Mina's chains tightly, violently dragging her out.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare touch her with those hands, scum." Doflamingo threatened him with fury.</p>
<p>The man quickly bristled and loosened the chains, allowing Mina to get up and start walking. Before leaving, Mina turned to see, for the last time, the first man she had loved in her life. "If we see each other again, I hope that this time we both do better."</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
<em>When Doflamingo looked that little girl in the eyes, he could see that she was clearly his brother's daughter. The same face, the same messy hair and the same pitiful expression. He couldn't stand it. He wouldn't allow that kid to become the same human waste as his foolish brother. If someone asked Doflamingo why he decided not to kill her, that would be the answer he would give.</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>Doflamingo was never able to sleep well at night unless he got drunk, so a bottle of red wine would always rest on his nightstand. But the nights the girl insisted on sleeping with him, turned out to be the calmest. For a couple of hours, he could keep his mind completely blank, without torment or bad memories. That, which started as a punctual whim, ended up becoming routine. Seeing that girl's face definitely made him feel better.</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>Without realizing it, he ended up spending whole days with her. During meals, he ordered her to sit permanently next to him, and during nights, they both stayed together. He hadn't realized it, but his actions caused the rest of the Donquixote Family to develop obsessive jealousy.</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>Surprisingly, Mina turned out to be more useful than his little brother. The intelligence that his younger brother lacked, his daughter had plenty. And if she inherited something good from him, it was that monstrous physical strength inconsistent with the body of a girl of her age.</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>Not to mention that cheeky attitude of hers that Doflamingo liked so much, and that he found so entertaining. Mina knew very well how to manipulate people and make them act at her convenience, something that Doflamingo valued and even encouraged in her. And over time, he realized that the few true smiles she showed were only for him. That made him greedy and want to monopolize it. Doflamingo thought that she was like a dog, always wagging its tail when seeing its master. And that made him feel satisfied.</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>But it was inevitable. She began to grow up.</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>"She will leave you, Doffy." Trebol and Diamante used to repeat. "She will become your weakness."</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>Doflamingo thought that was stupid. How was that brat going to become his weakness? The idea was so far-fetched that he didn't even pay attention to it and continued to treat her the same as always.</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>But that idea did not seem so far-fetched when the girl fell poisoned. A feeling of despair completely washed over him and he really thought he was going to lose his mind if that brat didn't wake up again. It took almost a month, but when Mina finally woke up, Doflamingo really felt like he could breathe again. And that feeling horrified him. Him? Was the great Donquixote Doflamingo glad that this brat continued to live? Since when was she so important to him? The mere thought that she had really become something THAT important to him felt nauseating.</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>Doflamingo was in no way going to allow that feeling to get worse, so he decided to put her aside. Yes, if he took her away from him that unpleasant feeling of affection would disappear... Right?</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>And it really seemed to have worked, or so he thought until one day she left. That damn brat left one day without saying anything to anyone, without giving an explanation. Fury seized Doflamingo and sent her to search all over Dressrosa and the surrounding islands, but there was no sign of her. Had that brat really disappeared from his sight? Without HIS permission? Mina cried asking he why he never looked for her, but that was a lie. Yes he did, for years he did. Did that brat really though he was going to allow her to do whatever she wanted without his consent? She was HIS.</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>'You can't leave me. You're the only one I trully have.' Doflamingo knew that Trebol was only trying to get the most out of him, and that the rest of the Donquixote Family were nothing more than faithful dogs obeying blind orders. Mina was different. The smiles she gave him were sincere. Was this appreciation for her because of sharing the same blood?</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>And where did she happen to have been all this time? Hanging around with the fucking Revolutionary Army and acting like a fucking tramp! She had the same divine blood as him, why the hell didn't she act accordingly!? And now she was going to be executed!</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>Doflamingo felt like he was going to burn with rage. Why was his entire family acting the same? Why didn't anyone do what he said when it was obviously the best for everyone!? His damn father with those stupid ideas that they were ordinary humans. His stupid brother saying that he had lost his mind and that his actions weren't right. That stupid girl he raised as his own daughter with those stupid ideas of freedom that didn't make any sense.</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>"Why can't they just obey me!? If all of you had followed me unconditionally, I would have protected you until the end!"</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>Doflamingo thought that, seeing her again, would make him want to kill her. But in the end he couldn't. And now, she would be killed by hands that weren't his, and that infuriated him. "Her life is mine. I'm the one who will kill her, not those idiots."</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>Yes, if anyone was going to get rid of that brat it was going to be him, not the bloody World Government, much less that Im-sama bastard.</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>"Bitch, do you really think you can keep living out of my reach? Don't even dare to dream about it."  Doflamingo smiled widely and then started laughing.  "Sorry Roci, but that kid can only be mine~"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <strong>Warning: Minor rape mention.</strong>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trafalgar Law read the newspaper. "Is this real!?"</p>
<p>The Revolutionary Army had finally provoked a Coup d'état during the Reverie and everything was in chaos.</p>
<p>"That stupid woman! Don't tell me that she-"</p>
<p>Indeed, her photo was in the newspaper along dozens of other revolutionaries. Under each photo you could see her crime and her sentence, as well as her name.</p>
<p>Law had never asked Mina for her full name, It never seemed relevant to him, but now he could see it in capital letters.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Donquixote Mina, traitor to the World Government. Condemnation: death by hanging."</em>
</p>
<p>Law didn't know what caused his chest so much pain: if finding out who she really was, or finding out that she had been captured and sentenced to death.</p>
<p>"Captain! Are you alright?" All his nakamas were concerned.</p>
<p>"We must go to rescue Mina-chan!" Shachi and Penguin exclaimed.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter how fast we go. We're too far from Impel Down. Maybe she's even dead already."  Without saying anything else, Law sat down and started drinking his coffee. No one dared to say anything, but all the Heart Pirates knew their captain was in shock. 'Well, I'm actually stupid for not having realized it earlier. She really does look like Doflamingo after all...'  Too many obvious clues. She was always the person that no one dared to speak of in Dressrosa. "I unknowingly cursed her existence. I never thought it would be her."</p>
<p>"Captain, you didn't know who she was! Don't feel guilty, Mina-chan is Mina-chan, not what it says there." Bepo said.</p>
<p>Law looked at the newspaper again. He remembered those horrible scars in her body and the description of Kyros in Dressrosa. 'How much you must have to suffered? How many more things have I ignored about you? In the end, I never knew you at all...'</p>
<p>Law knew, he would probably never see her again. Probably right now she was being tortured or directly hanged. And thinking about it made his heart break into a thousand pieces.</p>
<p>"Captain... What are we going to do now?" Law saw all his nakamas looking at him indecisively. </p>
<p>'They really care about me, huh?' As captain of a crew, Law had the obligation to lead all those who followed him. His feelings weren't relevant, so he wouldn't cry. "The only thing we can do. I suppose the Revolutionary Army will have a medical ward, and my duty as a surgeon is helping those in need."</p>
<p>They all nodded as they set course.</p>
<p>Yes, Law knew that he didn't care who she really was. Mina was Mina, that girl with the strange smirk and a disastrous personality.</p>
<p>'It's the least thing I can do for you. And if you're still alive, you will be able to return to my side.'</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>-Impel Down-</em>
</p>
<p>"How the hell have we been caught 2 FUCKING TIMES in less than a year!?"</p>
<p>It had been pathetic to fall into that trap, but Kid was still badly hurt from the fight with Kaido. Heat, Wires, and the rest of his crew had managed to avoid being captured because of the orders of their captain, and were gathering their allies to riot and rescue Kid and Killer.</p>
<p>There was nothing to do, so when the guards told them they were going to have a new "roommate", they were curious. They brought her in chains, as if she was an animal. "They have no mercy even with women, aren't they?"</p>
<p>As soon as they brought her in, a man dressed in white and wearing a mask entered. "Fuck, Kid." Killer whispered. "It's CP0."</p>
<p>"The fucking CP0? What the hell do they want from us?"</p>
<p>"I'm not coming for you, idiots." Replied the agent. "I come to see the beautiful young lady next to you."</p>
<p>They both looked at her. 'Oh yeah, she's part of the Revolutionary Army...'</p>
<p>"You're guilty of high treason, for which you will be executed by hanging. But if you collaborate, I could help you. What do you say?"</p>
<p>Mina spit on his face.</p>
<p>'Damn, what an attitud.' Both pirates thought.</p>
<p>The man got up and, without warning, kicked the girl in the stomach. Kid looked at Mina, who was lying on the ground, trying to breathe. The man continued to hit her the face and the body, until she started vomiting blood and passed out.</p>
<p>The agent sighed and looked at both pirates. "When she wakes up, tell her I hope to find her more talkative."</p>
<p>Kid glared back at him.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>-A couple hours later-</em>
</p>
<p>"Oi, are you okay?"</p>
<p>Mina tried to get on her knees. She began to cough up blood. There were bruises on her cheekbones and jaw, and her mouth was completely stained with blood. "Damn..." She began to speak with difficulty, although with a sarcastic tone. "Fate has allowed me to meet Eustass Kid, lucky me~"</p>
<p>"You look fucking horrible, but manage to be just as annoying as that bastard." Kid rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Law... How is he? Did he manage to survive to Wano?"</p>
<p>"The fuck should I know?"</p>
<p>She chuckled. "So charming~". He was like a tiger cub trying to growl. "You must be soooo popular among women, righ Eustass?~"</p>
<p>"Shut up!"</p>
<p>The following days, Kid and Killer were daily witnesses to the violence taking place inside the cell. Despite the fact that she didn't scream, seeing how this man torture her until she lost consciousness, began to affect them too. They were violent pirates, but even for them that situation was way too hard. They had a hard time keeping their eyes on the blows the woman received. Also, every day the agent was more violent with her.</p>
<p>On the fifth day, Mina began to involuntarily spasm and tremble because of the pain, but she never screamed. Not a miserable sound. Both began to admire the determination of that woman. "You really are something else..." Kid helped her got up off the ground.</p>
<p>"What a gentleman~"</p>
<p>"Damn, woman. How can you keep joking after get beating every day?"</p>
<p>"It can't be helped, I was stupid enought to get caught."</p>
<p>On the sixth day, the agent, after torturing her again, began to look at Mina differently. Killer looked at Kid, who had come to the same conclusion as his friend. That didn't look good for her. Mina, however, seemed calm. 'I guess it will happen again... They're all the same scum in the end.'</p>
<p>To prevent her from escaping, the man hit her until she was nearly unconscious.</p>
<p>'Fuck. This will hurt...' It was disgusting to feel that man touching her, but worst of all, it was not the first time. Those hands that did what they wanted with her body against her wil, reminded her of those bitter days in Marijoa. At least now she was an adult, it was much more painful when she was just a scared child with no idea what to expect.</p>
<p>Kid started to get anxious. "Stop! She can't even defend herself... You're the worst scum I've ever met!"</p>
<p>"Stop? Have you seen this woman?" He continued to touch her. "You would do the same as me, pirate!"</p>
<p>Kid was completely enraged. He looked at Killer, who nodded back. Killer had, a day ago, finally managed to get rid of Kid's handcuffs thanks to a wire he found on the ground. Kid freed himself from his restraints and, as the man was completely focused on the girl, Kid hit him in the back.</p>
<p>The agent fell unconscious on top of her. "You fucking scum!" Kid spat on him. "The World Government is full of sick people!"</p>
<p>Kid pushed that man away with a kick and helped Mina up. He felt very sorry for her, he thought that she would cry of such humiliation, but she didn't do any of that. She was staring blankly, as if she felt nothing.</p>
<p>Without saying anything about it, Mina got up, grabbed the wire from the ground and released Killer as well. "T-Thank you. But... Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Mina made no particular expression. "Of course, I won't cry because something like this. I'm not a teenager, you know?" Despite her words, she clearly wasn't okey, but both pirates decided not to continue talking about what had just happened.</p>
<p>Mina looked at the agent and knelt down. She grabbed his head and began pounding it on the ground to disfigure him. "What a sad excuse of a human being. Was it nice you're last experience in that pathetic life of yours?"</p>
<p>"Bitch-" The agent tried to say, but his teeth were broken and his nose was shattered.</p>
<p>The pirates watched as Mina brutally beat the agent until broke his skull. The blood stained all the place. 'This woman I'm sure that has homicidal tendencies!... she hasn't even blinked!' Kid thought with distaste as he looked at her. I don't want to get involved with her, We better go our separate ways now!'</p>
<p>"When we get out, my nakamas will be waiting for us." Kid started to speak. "I hope you have a plan too."</p>
<p>"Of course, I'll go with you."</p>
<p>"Wait right there, cutie pie." Kid laughed nervously. "Do you really think I'm going to allow YOU to get into MY ship?"</p>
<p>"Well of course. Eustass Kid is a kind soul. He wouldn't abandon a lady, right?~"</p>
<p>Killer started to laugh out loud. "It seems we have a guest, captain~"</p>
<p>"Lady? Don't fucking joke around! I'm not going to put someone like you in my-" He saw how the other two left him behind. "Fuck!"</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>-In Kid's Pirate Ship-</em>
</p>
<p>Kid's crew were delighted to see their captain and second-in-command again, but were stunned to see a woman on board. While Killer tried to explain the situation in a nutshell, Mina explored the deck of the Victoria Punk.</p>
<p>"Well, clearly cleaning isn't your main skill..." Mina mentioned as touched the dust that was easily seen on the deck.</p>
<p>"If you're looking for a germ-free environment, you better grab the broom yourself." Kid replied angrily.</p>
<p>She chuckled. "How adorable~"</p>
<p>"Captain..." Heat suddenly interrupted. "Where are we going?"</p>
<p>"Take this Vivre Card." Mina handed Heat a piece of paper.</p>
<p>"Stop right there, darling." Kid interrupted. "Since when have YOU become the captain of MY ship?"</p>
<p>"Do you have any other place to go?"</p>
<p>Kid was blank for a few seconds, while Mina raised an eyebrow waiting for his answer. "I-...Shut the fuck up! I'm the fucking captain and I'm the one giving the orders!"</p>
<p>"As you wish." She replied nonchalantly.</p>
<p>"Of course!" Kid turned to his nakama. "Set the course to where that damn paper points!"</p>
<p>"Yes captain!"</p>
<p>Mina smirked.</p>
<p>"The fuck you laughing at?"</p>
<p>Mina smiled. "What a cute man~"</p>
<p>"Well, you don't live with him..." Killer replied as he shrugged. "But I guess he can be when sets his mind to it..."</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"52... 53... 54!!!" They all exclaimed with emotion as Mina left the beer mug on the table.</p>
<p>"Impossible..." Killer said incredulously.</p>
<p>"Hey... hip!... Fuck you!... hip!" Kid tried to shout, despite the effects of alcohol.</p>
<p>"Such a weak man, Eustass~" She said mockingly.</p>
<p>"Go and... hip!... Fuck yourself... hip!" Kid slammed his head down onto the table, causing everyone on the ship to scream with excitement.</p>
<p>"The captain has been defeated!"</p>
<p>"Captain! A woman has taken your champion's position!"</p>
<p>"I've never seen a woman hold 54 mugs of beer before..." Killer said somewhat incredulously.</p>
<p>Mina just shrugged her shoulders. She had always had an almost magical tolerance for alcohol. It's not like she couldn't get drunk, just need a lot more than the average person.</p>
<p>"You better help me take this drunk to his bed, after all, this is your fault." Killer said. They both grabbed the huge body of the redhead and carried him on to his cabin.</p>
<p>"Mmmmmm." Kid babbled. "What a... hip!... wild night!"</p>
<p>"You're damn right~" Mina replied mockingly.</p>
<p>"Trafalgar knows that his girlfriend is a ... hip! ... crazy ass-drunk bitch?"</p>
<p>"I don't want to hear that from someone who can't even stand up."</p>
<p>Finally, the three of them reached the redhead's cabin and dropped him onto his bed. "Leave me!... hip!... I want to continue!"</p>
<p>"When you're drunk, you're damn annoying!" Killer said annoyed.</p>
<p>"Tell me... hip!... Miss." Kid pointed to Mina. "What has that bastard of Trafalgar that I don't have?"</p>
<p>Killer facepalmed. 'Damn, he's drunk.'</p>
<p>"Are you flirting with me, Eustass?" Mina asked back with an amused grin. "I didn't thought I'd be your type~ But saddly I will have to reject you. I like Killer better~"</p>
<p>Killer laughed.</p>
<p>"If you ever get tired of Trafalgar, I will accept to be your husband!" Kid continued speaking, clearly drunk.</p>
<p>Mina laughed like never before. "Who would tell me that the first person to propose marriage to me would be a drunk Eustass Kid~"</p>
<p>"I can assure you that I'm way better lover than him!"</p>
<p>"Well, he's reaaaally good, ya'know?~"</p>
<p>"I don't care!, actually I'm-"</p>
<p>"KID! SERIOUSLY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <em>-The next mornig-</em>
</p>
<p>Kid puke all over the deck, wich made Killer angry. "You fucking drunk! Have a little more of self-control!"</p>
<p>"Ah Fuck, shut up... I think I'm going to die... My head...!" Kid continued puking.</p>
<p>Mina smirked while looking the vomit in the pirate's mouth. "What a nice day to get married, don't you think so, Eustass~"</p>
<p>"Please, just... shut the fuck up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Then, It's a promise..."</em>
</p>
<p>Sabo kept his gaze on his coffee. He sighed from time to time and nothing seemed to distract him, not even all the soldiers running nonstop behind him or all the shouts of orders from his companions trying to organize that bustle.</p>
<p>"bo..." He heard slightly. The blond didn't look up. "SABO!" Finally, he heard Koala's scream, which almost gave him a heart attack.</p>
<p>"God, what's going on?" He replied annoyed.</p>
<p>"What do you mean with "what's going on"? You've been starring the coffee for 10 minutes straight!" Koala replied angrily. "Do I need to remind you that we're in the middle of a war and you're the Chief of Staff!?"</p>
<p>"Relax Koala." Hack tried to reassure her. "He's affected because of Mina, you can't be with him like that..."</p>
<p>"Because Mina isn't here, he should try harder than ever!" Kola grabbed the blonde and looked at him furiously "She was the only one capable of keeping this crazy house in order and now she's gone! So do me a favor, and move your ass RIGHT NOW!"</p>
<p>Both men ran in fear of Koala's fury. "Geeez, what a temper..." Sabo said.</p>
<p>"Well, you can't blame her, she's her best friend too."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Explosions, screams, blood...</p>
<p>Always the same.</p>
<p>Sabo was already exhausted from all that. The war wasn't going as they wanted.</p>
<p>This wasn't like the Marineford War, but a thousand times worst. The life of a pirate was not at stake, but the freedom of the entire world. Furthermore, more countries were raising their weapons to join their cause, but that just meant more work and more supervision.</p>
<p>Dragon was also tired. He wondered every day when the hell his subordinate was coming back. He needed to have them all in order to organize properly. Furthermore, it was precisely Mina who had knowledge of war and military tactics. She was crucial in developing stratagems and attacks. Still, he trusted all his subordinates fully, and knew better than anyone that she would return. It was impossible for someone with so much pride to rot in a cell.</p>
<p>Sabo's flames were beginning to fail. It had been many days since he had rested properly, and the fatigue was beginning to affect him. "SABO!" He heard someone shout from afar. Koala maybe?</p>
<p>He was so distracted by his own thoughts that the man who approached him from behind with a dagger in hand pointing at his neck came so close that he could see the Kairoseki gleam of the weapon. He waited for the stabbing pain and warmth of his own blood, but only heard the peculiar sound of the cut meat.</p>
<p>Sabo saw a figure attached to a sword cutting off the head of the man who almost managed to hurt him. "Since when are you so distracted? Aren't you the chief of staff?~"</p>
<p>Sabo noticed how the emotion drowned him. "MINA! You came back!"</p>
<p>She smiled as she rested her sword on her shoulder. "Let's get this over with and catch up, okay?"</p>
<p>The blond smiled. He felt a rush of adrenaline rush down his spine. His flames rekindled.</p>
<p>"Hey! Be careful, idiot!"</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>When Law arrived at the Revolutionary Army camp, he volunteered to reinforce the medical ward. Nobody objected to the idea. "Thanks, doctors aren't abundant around here..."</p>
<p>While looking for paper and ink to finish a report on his activities, he asked Joe Bunny where he could get some. "Go inside the North pavilion, you will surely find something."</p>
<p>Law searched around several places, but it appeared to be a rather scarce resource. 'What do I have to do to find fucking ink? Sell my soul to the devil!?'</p>
<p>He saw a tent with the lights off. "I don't think anyone would care if I go in and look around a bit." That tent was full of bottles of vodka. "It seems that the owner of this place has serious problems..." Law went inside and searched through the desk drawers there. "My God, finally!"</p>
<p>When he closed the drawer, it made quite a noise, so he heard someone fall to the ground.</p>
<p>"...?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, I didn't know someone was here..." Law tried to apologize when he saw that he had just woken someone up.</p>
<p>"Sabo, you idiot. I told you I'm tired. Can't I rest even a fucking hour? Joe Bunny has the reports, so stop being fucking annoyi-."</p>
<p>Law went blank. "You must be kidding..."</p>
<p>Mina woke up, and heard that Sabo wasn't whinning as usual. "I told you that-"</p>
<p>They both stared at each other.</p>
<p>"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"</p>
<p>"I work here????????"</p>
<p>"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"</p>
<p>"Well, damn! Thanks for the kind words! Sorry for dissapointing you!" She answered annoyed.</p>
<p>Without even being able to finish that sentence, Law hugged her so tightly that he almost took her breath away. However, she didn't feel bad at being hugged by him. "I really thought you were dead!"</p>
<p>Mina still felt horrible: Mjosgard's death, the unfortunate encounter with Doflamingo, the torture at Impel Down... So many traumatic events in her life in a short time had certainly affected her. However, when Law hugged her, Mina really felt all that pain disappear for a few moments.</p>
<p>She allowed herself to be hugged for a while, without saying anything. She had really missed that person, more than anyone in the world. Law's arms were warm, as his chest. And as she hugged him back, she could feel him tremble. How much had he had to suffer all this time too? He had also had a great battle against Kaido. How many new scars would now adorn his pretty tattooed body?</p>
<p>Neither of them cried, but they could feel the other's tears of pain that they held so much inside.</p>
<p>"Well done, Captain."</p>
<p>Law smiled. "Same as you, General."</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The Heart Pirates saw their captain walk alongside a woman. Mina saluted the pirates, but they spat out their food. "Hey morons! Don't waste your food!" Joe Bunny exclaimed angrily.</p>
<p>"Wow, such a reaction. It's like you've seen a ghost, fufufu~"</p>
<p>"You can't blame them for reacting like that! We all thought you were dead!"</p>
<p>Mina sighed. "It's quite unpleasant to hear you say that..."</p>
<p>As Law followed Mina, he saw Eustass Kid fixing a couple of things. "And what the hell are YOU doing here!?"</p>
<p>Kid, when saw Law, snorted in disgust. "Ugh, Trafalgar..."</p>
<p>"He helped me escape Impel Down. Kiddy is a great man and now he helps the engineering team~"</p>
<p>"I'm not helping you! I'm just here because I'm bored!"</p>
<p>Mina chuckled. "So charming~"</p>
<p>Law frowned. 'This idiot...!'</p>
<p>At the same time, Sabo saw Trafalgar Law with Mina. He kinda admire the surgeon for struggling to keep more people alive in a makeshift operating room, with hardly any resources. "Surgeon of death, huh?" Of 'death' he had nothing, although clearly he didn't know what that man did in his free time. "That man and Mina... do they get along?" Sabo asked Joe Bunny, who was next to him.</p>
<p>"Who? Trafalgar? Well, she seems happy when she sees him, so I guess so."</p>
<p>"Why is Mina so interested in him?"</p>
<p>"Are you blind?" Koala replied. "He's so handsome! What a man! I can't believe he's a pirate!"</p>
<p>'Handsome?' It was true that dozens of women had come to try to talk to him since he arrived at the camp. And they all always talked about him with hearts in their eyes.</p>
<p>Sabo saw the surgeon and his nakama sat down and drink, so he followed them.</p>
<p>"Oh, Sabo-ya..." Law seemed uncomfortable. On the other hand, Mina smiled at him "Are you coming to bother again?~"</p>
<p>'The two of them have the same disastrous personality, I guess that's why they get along...' Sabo looked at the couple. 'I wonder what the heck do they talk about between the two of them, they're like stones in terms of feelings and facial expressions...'</p>
<p>The blond knew that his nakama, except for her fake mocking smile, was completely expressionless, but Trafalgar was no different. "So... are you a couple or something like that?"</p>
<p>Sabo saw that the Heart Pirates sitting nearby choked on their drink. The blonde watched as Shachi and Penguin approached him and whispered to him. "That question is taboo! Neither of them like to talk about it!"</p>
<p>Sabo looked confused. "Why?"</p>
<p>"No, we aren't." Mina replied. "It doesn't make any sense to be one."</p>
<p>Sachi and Penguin panicked when they saw their captain's face. 'Captain is mad!!!'</p>
<p>"Is that so?"</p>
<p>"Well, it's more than likely that you and I die during the war. Wouldn't it be cruel to compromise with someone?"</p>
<p>Sabo looked at Mina as if he had discovered something obvious. "I see! It's true!"</p>
<p>"DON'T REACT ABOUT YOUR DEATH WITH THAT INDIFFERENCE!" Shachi and Penguin exclaimed as they pointed angrily at them. "Have you ever thought about what you are going to do if you both survive?" Shachi asked.</p>
<p>The three pirates watched as Sabo and Mina looked at each other in confusion. 'These two idiots...'</p>
<p>Law looked at Mina seriously. "Won't you come with us when all this is over, Mina-ya?"</p>
<p>"I don't want to be a pirate."</p>
<p>"Are you planning to go back to Dressrosa, then?"</p>
<p>Mina smiled, but not with joy. "You've read the newspaper, haven't you, Captain?~"</p>
<p>It was annoying that Law knew about her family relationship with Doflamingo. Mina still didn't know what exactly had happened between Doflamingo and Law in the past, but she knew that they both hated each other. What's more, it was Law who toppled Doflamingo and the reason why he was at Impel Down. Mina feared that, if Law found out about her relationship with Doflamingo, he would hate her too, and honestly, she wasn't prepared to be hated by him.</p>
<p>However, Law looked away. "You aren't Doflamingo, so I don't care what kind of relationship you have with him. I don't hate anyone with that surname, I just hate him."</p>
<p>Mina now did smile with amusement. She was aware of the physical resemblance she shared with Doflamingo, wasn't that a problem for him?  "Doesn't it bother you that I look so much like him?"</p>
<p>"On you, it looks charming. On him, fucking unpleasant." As soon as he stopped speaking, Law took in his words and made a shocked face again. 'Again!!! I said something embarrassing in front of everyone again!!'</p>
<p>Shachi and Penguin looked away uncomfortably. 'I guess the captain has his moments, doesn't he?'</p>
<p>Even Kid overheard that. 'Ugh, they're both so damn disgusting!'</p>
<p>Law saw that Mina didn't say anything, just looked away in embarrassment. 'Well, I guess that reaction works for me.'</p>
<p>Sabo started laughing. "I totally agree with you, Trafalgar-san! Mina-chan is adorable!"</p>
<p>Mina looked at Sabo with distaste. "I don't like hearing it from you!"</p>
<p>Sabo ignored his nakama's comment and continued to stare at the pirate. "You're a great friend of Luffy and Mina-chan, I like you!"</p>
<p>Law darkened his face. "Mugiwara-ya and I are NOT friends!" 

</p><p>Sabo continued to laugh as he put his arm around Law's shoulder as he complained. "I've been thinking about it a lot... You don't look like a pirate. You look pretty... respectable to be one."</p>
<p>Law raised an eyebrow. "Is that a compliment?"</p>
<p>Sabo laughed. "You're a skilled surgeon. Why did you become a pirate? You could have worked in a renowned hospital."</p>
<p>The answer was simple. Because he always wanted to end Doflamingo's life, and didn't think about the future, because he never believed that would actually survive. 'But I can't say that to him.'</p>
<p>"I guess... I always wanted to live freely. And this was the only way I thought I would make it."</p>
<p>He saw the blond smile. "You could have joined the Revolutionary Army! Someone like you is useful around here."</p>
<p>Law seemed to get thoughtful. It was true that his hatred towards the World Government was the same as a revolutionary. The World Government had ruined his life since the Flevance massacre, so he had no problem collaborating with the Revolutionary Army, regardless of his relationship with Mina. "I'm fine with how I am now. However, I am curious about you. Why suffer so much for people who will never thank you? Isn't it better to live for yourself?"</p>
<p>"The people who are here are because they want to stop feeling despair." Sabo replied.</p>
<p>"Despair?"</p>
<p>Sabo smiled sadly. "Wanting to ra away from a destiny that can't be escaped. I believe it's possible."</p>
<p>Law looked at Mina. "Do you also feel that you must ran away from a destiny from which you can't escape?"  Honestly, Law thought she was there for revenge on Doflamingo, but... Wasn't that it?</p>
<p>Mina simply smiled and looked away. "Who knows... Maybe one day I'll tell you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-Eight years ago-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After discovering why that Tenryubito had brought her as a slave to Marijoa, Mina seriously considered committing suicide. Living as a slave was so humiliating for her that she definitely thought she couldn't go on living like this for another day.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why did a grown man take pleasure in children? That was something Mina could never understand. And the worst thing about that place is that she was not the only one with that purpose, nor the youngest. Mina swore to see children under 10 years old being taken to that Tenryubito's room. Another girl who was also a slave to Tenryubito himself told her that if she climbed the highest tower in Marijoa and fell, she could die quickly and without even feeling it. Yes, it wasn't the most honorable death, but at least it would be the death that SHE could decide.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>However, she couldn't jump off the cliff and die, she refused to allow her death to be conditioned by those men in diving suits. Although that life was painful, she didn't give up or fall into despair. Even if each day was worse than the last, she would definitely get out of that hell decorated like a fairy tale.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And the opportunity to escape came unannounced within four months of reaching Marijoa.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Tenryubito who enslaved her had disgusting tastes, and when the children he abused reached a certain age, they stopped liking him. What was he doing with them then? He threw them outside the walls of Marijoa and used hunting dogs to hunt them as animals and then watch them be dispatched. Curiously, Mina stopped being liked by that man, so she was selected along with other children to be hunted. "No way will I die at your hands. I will definitely get away!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When she finally escaped the walls of Marijoa, shoeless, in ragged clothes and with chains still on, Mina ran as fast as she could to escape. Even with that enormous desperation, she tried to help the children who were also thrown to the beasts next to her, but none of them succeeded. The image of all those children being torn to pieces by wild dogs was something that she could never forget and that, without a doubt, marked her for life. She was just able to escape due to the fact that she was faster and stronger than them, her genetics were the only thing that saved her from such a gruesome death.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After escaping, Mina was able to recall Doflamingo's words. "The strong are those who lead the way, and justice is decided by the winner!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Was that really so? Was that the world she had lived in? That... Was so unfair! There was no way she was going to let others decide for her again!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When Mina entered the Revolutionary Army, Dragon did not agree to children joining. Sabo was an exception that he was not willing to repeat, however, she was able to convince him.  "We will take care of you, but I won'tt allow another child to become a soldier! Why do you even want to fight? For revenge on those bastards? Children should live in peace, leave the fight to the elders."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't want to fight for revenge, I want to fight because I refuse to accept that someone goes through my situation again! I refuse to continue being just a mere spectator! "</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dragon looked that disheveled girl in the eye. She was a complete mess, but even in that pitiful state, there was fire in her gaze. The same fire that he saw in Sabo that day. "Kid, war won't give you the freedom that you seek so much. War will just break you and leave you with nothing."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Still, I want to die as I want."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All her life, Mina understood that she had been locked in a huge cage. With Doflamingo it was a golden cage, beautifully decorated, but a cage nonetheless. With the Tenryubitos it wasn't much better. Even if Dragon's words made sense, that the war would only break her further, Mina felt she didn't care.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And why do you think you can change something? What do you think makes you so special from the rest?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Because I am strong, because in the future I will be even stronger, and because by ignoring it, carrying the rotten blood that runs through my veins, it will only continue to make me an accomplice. Just because I have the same blood as those bastards I must do something!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dragon sighed. First a noble from the Goa Kingdom, then a descendant of a fallen Tenryubito... Had the world consumed that much that even his own ilk no longer wanted to be part of that vicious circle? Somehow, that also made Dragon smile as he looked at those two strange children. The two of them were the exemplification of the degradation of the World Government, an example that even people born on the pinnacle of the world could not longer endure the injustices that surrounded them. Perhaps it was out of curiosity, but Dragon finally accepted her into the Revolutionary Army.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I definitely want to see the pinnacle of your determination."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law saw Joe Bunny pass by his side. "Joe-ya, where is your general?"</p>
<p>"Huh? Sleeping, obviously. And you have no idea how many pills it took to achieve that!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, whatever... And in wich room is she in?"</p>
<p>Joe Bunny raised an eyebrow. "Do you think we're in a fucking 5-star hotel? This is a military camp! The few beds there are, are for the wounded!"</p>
<p>Law didn't want to be rude to Joe Bunny because, for some reason, he seemed to have a pretty close relationship with Mina, so he tried to stay patient and just sighed annoyed. "Please."</p>
<p>Joe Bunny pointed to one end of the camp. "Hey pirate, don't even think about waking up the General. She really needs to rest."</p>
<p>"Tsk, don't order me around."</p>
<p>'Ugh, he really has a bad personality...' Joe Bunny thought. He really didn't understand what exactly Mina saw in that pirate. 'Well, she has a lousy personality too.'</p>
<p>Law ignored the revolutionary and went to the place he had indicated. When he finally found her, saw that she wasn't even lying on the floor. That damn woman was sitting against the wall, and she slept in that uncomfortable way while holding her assault rifle as if it was a stuffed animal. In plain view, she didn't even really seem asleep.</p>
<p>Law knelt down to her height and looked around. Had her whole life been like this? Having to sleep in uncomfortable positions on the floor for just a few hours and always on the lookout for a possible attack? Law thought it was really hard to be a military. "This is no place for you to sleep so carelessly, silly woman." He sighed. "Room."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-Inside the Polar Tang-</em>
</p>
<p>Law had taken her to his cabin and placed her on the bed. Normally, Mina woke up right away, but she was so tired that she didn't even realize she was being carried. Law also lay down. "Ahhh, I'm so tired..." He tried to close his eyes, but felt a look. Law turned his face and saw Mina staring at him. "Did I wake you up?"</p>
<p>She smiled in a rather silly way. Quickly, she closed her eyes again.</p>
<p>'She's asleep... Right?' Law though confused.</p>
<p>Mina giggled and started rubbing against Law's arm while drooling. "If this really is a dream, you don't need to take off your shoes~"</p>
<p>Law went blank. "What the hell are you dreaming about, Mina-ya?"</p>
<p>Hearing his voice, Mina opened her eyes, but this time for real. She saw Law standing beside her, grinning.</p>
<p>"Don't tell me... Was that a dirty dream with me?~"</p>
<p>Mina blushed violently.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Penguin was passing by his captain's cabin when he suddenly saw the door open. He saw how his captain Law was kicked out of his own room.</p>
<p>"Get the fuck OUT of here!"</p>
<p>'Isn't that... Mina?' Penguin thought.</p>
<p>He saw Law leaving his own room while laughing. "Oh come on Mina-ya, you don't have to be so shy. You can touch all you want~"</p>
<p>They both heard the cabin door slam shut. Both pirates looked at the door. Penguin looked at his captain, who was still laughing, and dropped a drop of sweat. "What have you done to her?"</p>
<p>Law smirked. "Nothing~"</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Mina got up again. Around her, metal walls and shelves full of books with medical terms. Also, she was wrapped with a dark blue blanket, really soft to the touch. 'This is quite nice... I hadn't touched such a comfortable blanket since I lived in Dressrosa...'

</p><p>Law at the desk near the bed, reading. Even though she had kicked him out, he had probably come back in once she was back to sleep.</p>
<p>Mina touched Law's mattress and watched her hand sink into it. It was comfortable and warm. After all, this submarine wasn't like Baltigo. 'I haven't slept this good since... Probably never.'</p>
<p>After hearing that she was moving, Law stopped reading and looked up to see her. "Hm? Have you already woken up? Have you dreamed about me again?~" He teased her.</p>
<p>"My world doesn't revolve around you, womenizer."</p>
<p>Law saw her hug the pillow tightly and stare at it. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Pillows really are a great invention."</p>
<p>Law dropped a bead of sweat. 'She has lost her mind.'</p>
<p>While Mina was still thinking about the luxury it was to be able to sleep with a pillow after so long, Law looked at the bandages he had put on her. "You've been sleeping for about a day, Mina-ya. I took the opportunity to disinfect a couple of wounds that you still had badly treated."</p>
<p>"How useful it is to have a doctor around~" To be honest, she didn't even remember anymore that was still hurt. Eustass's ship doctor did the best he could, so she didn't pay much attention to it either.</p>
<p>Law began to touch her neck, where there were still some marks. As a doctor, he could deduce the kind of mistreatment she'd had to go through judging from her still visible injuries. "Did it hurt?"</p>
<p>"Hm? Are you worried about me? That's cute~"</p>
<p>Law didn't smile back, but he knew what kind of job she had as part of the Revolutionary Army, and he knew very well the kind of dangers she was exposed to, so he decided not to ask any more. Law knew that she would eventually tell him everything she had been through when she felt ready for it.</p>
<p>The pirate began to comb her messy long white hair softly. "I dreamt about you nerly every night all these days." It seemed as if his voice was going to break at any moment. "Tell me, Mina-ya. While you were getting drunk with Eustass-ya, did you ever thought of calling me when you've had a few?"</p>
<p>Mina swallowed hard as she began to regret having been so involved with that pirate. She now she could no longer help feeling her heart shrink when he spoke to her with that pained voice. "Law... I..."</p>
<p>"Because I always do, you know? Whenever I'm not by your side I feel incredibly anxious." Despite the conversation, Law never stopped combing her hair.  "I always feel as if I'm crawling back to you."</p>
<p>To Law's surprise, Mina chuckled. "I don't want to hear that from the man who fought two Yonkos at the same time. Do you really think that you are the only one who was anxious to have to visit the cemetery? Do you have any idea about how I have felt?"</p>
<p>Hearing that she also felt the same way he did, made Law feel much calmer. It was nice not being the only one with a heavy heart. "Guess you're right, I too have been quite oblivious."</p>
<p>When he finished combing her, Law gave Mina a hand mirror. Her normally messy hair was now tied in an elegant low bun with a pretty black bow decorating it. "Wow, who knew you were a good hairdresser, Captain."</p>
<p>"Shachi is way better than me. I only know how to do basic buns and ponytails."</p>
<p>"Is that so? So many women have you had to fix?~"</p>
<p>"No, just Lamy."</p>
<p>Mina looked at Law curiously, it was the first time he had called someone without his usual '-ya'. "Lamy?"</p>
<p>"She was my little sister."</p>
<p>Since Law spoke in past, Mina deduced that she was dead. "Are you then an older brother? My, that would explain why you are so popular among women~"</p>
<p>Law smiled and hugged her from behind as they continued to sit on top of his bed. "You always talk a lot of nonsense, Mina-ya."</p>
<p>They both continued that comfortable silence for a long time, until Mina finally broke it. "What was your sister like?"</p>
<p>This was the first time in his life that someone had asked him about Lamy. Not even Shachi, Penguin, or Bepo had done it, probably because they were afraid to make him remember something painful. Law wasn't going to lie, it was painful to remember Lamy, but for some reason he also wanted to tell her about his beloved little sister.  "Well, unlike me, Lamy was kind of adorable. Her eyes were a brighter gold than mine, and her hair was sandy brown like my mother's. She always ran excitedly from one place to another, she loved ice cream and festivals, and she liked me to read her stories."</p>
<p>"Sounds like she was a happy girl."</p>
<p>"Yeah, Lamy was the person with the most beautiful smile that I had ever seen."</p>
<p>Contrary to what he thought, Law didn't feel that anguish that he used to feel whenever he thought of Lamy. Was that because he was talking to that special woman? Whenever he was with her, all the pain he felt disappeared. Law wanted to bring his lips together with hers, so he just did it without thinking too much. Despite being a sudden action, she didn't refuse and kissed him back eagerly. Each time their lips touched, the pirate felt more and more anxious, as if at any moment she would disappear.</p>
<p>When they finally broke the kiss, Law laid his head on her shoulder. "Don't even think about dying, Mina-ya. You can't leave me, never."</p>
<p>She laughed as she wrapped her arms around him to hug him lovingly. "Why would I? I'm hopelessly devoted to you."</p>
<p>It was a perfect time to tell her that he loved her, but at the same time Law decided that he wouldn't say it. 'Neither of us can afford to love.'</p>
<p>Still, he would enjoy this brief moment of intimacy between the two of them. He would squeeze every second that he could spent next with her until they had to part again, and he would save all those overflowing feelings until it was the right time to bring them out. Maybe when the war was over.</p>
<p>Suddenly someone knocked on the door.</p>
<p>"Captain, Mina-chan." It was Bepo. "You can come to dinner whenever you want!"</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Law saw how, even though they were in the middle of a war, the people of the Revolutionary Army seemed to be having a good time. The pirate saw how Sabo didn't stop bothering Mina and how he sang happily while holding a bottle of alcohol.</p>
<p>Mina, on the other hand, did NOT seem happy at all.</p>
<p>The pirate saw a short girl with orange hair sat next to him. "Sabo-kun doesn't know how to drink. He's quite annoying when he gets drunk."</p>
<p>"You're all quite loud..."</p>
<p>Koala raised an eyebrow. "Aren't the two idiots, that are already throwing up, part of your crew?" Law saw that indeed, Shachi and Penguin were already green with nausea, which made the pirate sigh annoyed. "Yep, sorry about that."</p>
<p>The annoying way Sabo was behaving, made Law remember Luffy. 'You can tell they're brothers...' Dragon, on the other hand, was a serious man who drank silently. 'However, I can't believe that he's Mugiwara-ya's father...'</p>
<p>Koala stared at Law and smiled. "You're a good boyfriend. Being here for her~"</p>
<p>"Mina-ya is not my girlfriend."</p>
<p>She chuckled. "If you say so... My, you two are so uncute~"</p>
<p>Koala was always suspicious of Mina and Sabo's relationship, but as soon as Law arrived at the camp, all her doubts were dispelled. It was more than obvious that this handsome man with golden eyes was Mina's favorite. Koala knew Mina since she was a child, and had watched her grow up close. This was the first time in 8 years that Mina showed being openly interested in a man, and that was surprising to Koala. What was so special about that pirate that her dear friend liked so much? Trafalgar Law was handsome, but Mina was not one to be charmed by pretty faces.</p>
<p>To discover the answer, Koala began to talk with Law and, surprisingly, they both found each other's company to be quite pleasant. Contrary to her expectations, Law turned out to be a man with a calm and collected character, which fitted in perfectly with Mina's also serene personality. In addition, the revolutionary could not help noticing that he always looked at Mina from the corner of his eye, which she found quite cute. 'He really loves her, huh?'</p>
<p>"So, you two are friends?"</p>
<p>"Yep! Mina-chan, Sabo-kun and I were the only kids in the Revolutionary Army, so we kinda grew up together. She's like a little sister to us." She smiled. "Actually, we all in the Revolutionary Army are like a big family."</p>
<p>Law also smiled because he found it cute. Maybe her life had not been easy, but at least she had had people by her side who really loved and cared about her. Just like him with Bepo, Shachi, Penguin and the rest of his crew.</p>
<p>At some point in the night, Law saw Joe Bunny near Mina. He was always close to her, which was strange to the pirate. "I understand that this man is her right hand man, but they look really close..."</p>
<p>"Hm? Are you talking about Joe?" Koala smirked. "You should make an effort to be liked by Joe-san, Trafalgar-san. After all, he raised Mina-chan as his own daughter even if now they're boss and subordinate."</p>
<p>After hearing that, Law almost spat out the content of his mug. That man was Mina's father figure!? Law didn't recognize Doflamingo as his father-in-law, what's more, he had completely erased him from his mind even if he and Mina were father and daughter. On the other hand, Joe Bunny was a very important candidate for a possible father-in-law.</p>
<p>They both exchanged glances, almost as if Joe had heard the pirate's thoughts. Law smiled awkwardly at Joe, but Joe scowled and ignored him without even hiding it. This reaction on their part made Koala laugh as she tried to cheer up the dejected surgeon. "Sorry, but you will have to do a lot more than that to earn his approval!"</p>
<p>Law sighed and decided to look again to Koala. "Maybe you should show me how."</p>
<p>Koala chuckled. "Well, I can't deny anything to such an attractive man~"</p>
<p>Suddenly, she felt a chill run down her spine, and when she turned her head, met a terrifying gaze from Mina. 'Wow, I better not stay with this handsome boy more much time...'</p>
<p>Law noticed that gaze too, but unlike Koala, he smirked. Then, Koala noticed that the pirate hugged her by one shoulder while looking at Mina. "You really have a cute friend, Mina-ya~"</p>
<p>Koala blushed and gasped. She could feel his muscles, and on top of it, Law smelled pretty good. 'God, this man is something else!! I get why Mina disappears from time to time!!'</p>
<p>However, it was not only Mina who gave a menacing look. Now also Sabo was grinning sinisterly as he broke a bottle with his bare hands. "Oi, Mina. Your boyfriend is quite a womenizer, isn't he? Shouldn't you teach him not to touch what is not his?"</p>
<p>Seeing the reaction of both revolutionaries, Koala and Law couldn't help but look at each other and laugh.</p>
<p>"Aren't those two adorable when they get jelous?"</p>
<p>"You have no idea~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabo clenched his fists when he saw the deplorable state in which Kuma remained. There was nothing left of that proud and kind man whom he loved so much. Now Kuma was nothing more than a robot without feelings or memories, a piece of metal with wires shattered because of the abuse of the Tenryubitos. After the invasion of Marijoa, the Revolutionary Army had managed to rescue him, but there was nothing they could do to bring him back to how he used to be. Vegapunk's modifications had rendered him completely unrecognizable.</p>
<p>"How could they do something like this to you!? Kuma-san...!" Sabo didn't want to cry because after all, he was the Chief of Staff and he had to keep control of his emotions in front of all his subordinates, but... Seeing Kuma in that state was really painful.</p>
<p>As he tried to contain his fury and pain, Sabo felt a hand rest on his right shoulder. It was Mina.</p>
<p>The Chief of Staff wondered what kind of thoughts were running through his nakama's mind. She was personally trained by Kuma to become his replacement when he had to leave the Revolutionary Army, she had been his teacher for 4 years. Even though she didn't seem to have any particular expression, Sabo knew Mina well enough to know that the pain inside her was vast. Sabo took a deep breath, pulled himself together, and looked at the young woman beside him. "Kuma-san... no longer can be saved, isn't he?"</p>
<p>Mina shook her head. "There's nothing left of him."</p>
<p>"Then do it."</p>
<p>Mina first looked at Dragon, who nodded, and then she approached Kuma slowly and looked her master in the eyes for the last time. Just as she imagined, there was no reaction on his part. That man was already dead in life.  All the revolutionaries present made a final salute of respect to Kuma. Despite the great sadness that everyone felt, no one shed a single tear. Crying would have been a great insult to that great man who had sacrificed his life for the liberation of the world.</p>
<p>Her hands began to tremble and her heart beat desperately as he gripped the hilt of her sword to end Kuma's miserable existence. She knew that killing him was a way to free him from that nightmare he was in, but... How could she murder her own master? Memories of those harsh, but happy first years in the Revolutionary Army, training alongside Kuma filled her mind. 'I can't do it. I really can't...'</p>
<p>Dragon, who was just to his right, put a hand on top of his head. "If you can't do it, I will. It is my duty as a leader after all."</p>
<p>"No, I have to do it. He was my master."</p>
<p>"Then don't hesitate, put an end to his pain."</p>
<p>Finally, Mina encouraged herself and raised the edge of her sword. "Please, forgive me." However, as she drew her sword, she could swear that Kuma smiled.</p>
<p>"You have done well Kuma-san. Now it's time to rest."</p>
<p>With a clean move, Kuma's life ended peaceably. Koala fell to the ground while doing her best not to cry, while the rest of the revolutionaries also tried to maintain their composure. Everyone moved quickly to bury Kuma, and while no one in that place was particularly religious, everyone prayed for that Kuma's soul would find a place of peace after a life full of tragedy and pain. 

</p><p>Monkey D Dragon was the last one to say goodbye to his nakama. "You were the first one who believe in me, now it's my turn to keep my word. Your sacrifice won't be in vain."</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Today's battle was over. Finally, the Revolutionary Army had managed to win ,and the war began to go in its favor. Still, the atmosphere wasn't good among the troops.</p>
<p>Law approached Mina with a bottle of vodka. Having to kill a nakama in order to free him from his torment... Law didn't even want to imagine how painful that must be. 'I would never be able to kill any of my nakamas... Even knowing they're suffering... I'm not that brave.'</p>
<p>By taking a good look at her, Law noticed the huge dark circles that were marked on her face. 'When was the last time she actually rested?' And Law wasn't referring to sleep, but to live without having to experience a new horror every day.</p>
<p>"Do you want to drink with me for a bit?" Law's voice brought Mina back to reality. She thought Law was going to ask something, but the pirate just kept quietly by her side as he drank.</p>
<p>"Kuma-san is better this way. His mind was trapped in a body that no longer was his. At last, now he will be able to rest."</p>
<p>"You don't have to give me explanations, Mina-ya. You have done what you had to do, Sabo-ya and everyone in this place know that too."</p>
<p>Those words made her heart feel less heavy. She needed to hear those words from at least someone. Mina laid her head on Law's legs and close her eyes. "When this is all over, I'll go back to North Blue."</p>
<p>Law was surprised, that was the first time she talked about what she was going to do when the war was over. "Is that so? I thought you'd go back to Dressrosa. There are people looking for you there, you know?"</p>
<p>Mina smiled. She knew he was referring to Rebecca, but it was better not to see her again. If she returned to Dressrosa, there could be internal fights for the crown of the country, in addition to having to deal with all the hatred towards the Donquixote family because of Doflamingo. "Nah, I like more cold weather."</p>
<p>Law smiled. "And what will you do there? North Blue is quite a boring place."</p>
<p>"Hmmm... Maybe I will look for my grandparents' house and open an orphanage for the war orphans."</p>
<p>That genuinely surprised Law. "I didn't know you liked brats. If you wanted to have a child that bad, you just had to tell me~"</p>
<p>She chuckled. "Don't be silly. I would never have a child out of wedlock, and even less with a pirate."</p>
<p>Law smirked. "Is that a marriage proposal? My my, Mina-ya, you're so straightforward~"</p>
<p>"You reeeeeally love to twist my words, don't you?"</p>
<p>They both laughed as she kept her head on his lap and Law continued to drink. It was nice to daydream about their future, even more when it was the first time they had. To be completely honest, Law didn't quite know what he was going to do next either, but it was still fun.</p>
<p>When Law finished drinking, he patted her head. "Then, I'll go visit you once I get the One Piece. That way you won't feel so lonely~"</p>
<p>"Wow, will you really fight to become the Pirate King?"</p>
<p>"I'm actually satisfied with just making it difficult for Eustass-ya and Mugiwara-ya."</p>
<p>"Don't you dream about being the Pirate King?"</p>
<p>"Honestly, no." Law smiled. "I just like to enjoy my life as a pirate with my cute crew. That Pirate King thing can be taken away by Mugiwara-ya."</p>
<p>"So... If someday I go away, would you look for me?</p>
<p>"For you I would navigate around whole world, Mina-ya."</p>
<p>Mina chuckled. Was it okay to feel so happy about such a silly promise? Only that golden-eyed pirate could make her dream about the future like that. "Well, then I'll wait for you, Captain~"</p>
<p>"I mean it, Mina-ya. No matter where you go, I'll find you."</p>
<p>Law felt Mina caress his cheek gently as she looked at him from below. "You're really dangerous to love, Law." </p>
<p>The pirate smiled softly. "Is that so? Can I ask why?"</p>
<p>"Because you steal people's hearts without them noticing." </p>
<p>"And what about yours? Did I manage to steal it?"</p>
<p>"Mine?" She chuckled. "I didn't even feel when you did it. But I can tell you that It happenned a long time ago."</p>
<p>Someone called Mina because Dragon was looking for her to have one last meeting before the decisive battle. They both stared at each other and, for some reason, had a feeling that maybe this was going to be the last time they saw each other. That horrible and overwhelming sensation made them both shudder, and to get rid of it, they kissed. </p>
<p>Maybe it was because of the adrenaline of the moment, but Law thought that it had been the best kiss of his life, so when they separated, he brought her closer to him to continue and not lose that feeling. Law felt that he couldn't, and didn't, want to stop feeling that warm sensation in his chest, that emotion that overflowed. This was the first time anyone had made him feel so alive.</p>
<p>Law looked into her eyes, and he could see the same emotions in her gaze as well. He knew she felt the same way as him, and despite knowing it wasn't a good idea, he couldn't help but say what he was thinking out loud.</p>
<p>"I love you, Mina-ya. I really love you."</p>
<p>Rigt after, Law immediately regretted those words. Not because they were a lie, but because their weight was too much. It wasn't by far the best time to confess. However, what he heard from her blew him away.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Law. Madly."</p>
<p>Before he could say anything, she got up and left quickly. Law was stunned, he never thought that his feelings would be reciprocated. Did she really love him the same way that he did? But he himself knew the answer to that question.</p>
<p>'Yes she does. She really loves me.'</p>
<p>Instead of feeling happy, Law felt a horrible pain in his chest. Loving wasn't as he had been told, it wasn't a warm and happy feeling. Loving was painful and agonizing. He felt like vomiting and couldn't stop his tears from spilling out as he clutched his chest in pain. He hated that strange feeling, he hated feeling his chest so tight.</p>
<p>Jealousy, he was jealous that she would rather be with others than be with him. Envy, he was envious that she had other  plans than being with him. Fury, he felt fury that he wasn't her priority. And pain, he felt pain by knowing that she could die at any moment. And despite all those negative emotions, he could only think about her and how much he needed her. How much he <em>loved</em> her.</p>
<p>She was worse than poison. Worse than any drug. That woman hurt him, but he also loved it.</p>
<p>"I don't like this. I don't want to feel like this."</p>
<p>She, who had hidden behind a tent, couldn't help crying also.</p>
<p>How could he have been so cruel? If it was only she who loved him, then she could die in peace. But now that she knew that he loved her too, how the hell was she going to be able to sacrifice herself when there was a tiny chance that they could both be happy together!? </p>
<p>Being loved and not being able to love freely back was worse than not being loved at all!</p>
<p>"I wish you had never told me that. It would have been a lot less painful."</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>-The nex day-</em>
</p>
<p>Sabo and Luffy had taken down all the high officials of the World Government, and now only Im-sama remained. The bad news was that they both needed to rest, because otherwise they wouldn't be able to face the man who was staring at them now.</p>
<p>Mina felt enormous discomfort when she saw Im-sama in front of her. It was a terrifying sensation that she felt every time she looked him in those hipnotizing eyes, but still she gathered up the courage to do it directly. "We will win. All the pain that the World Government has caused for 800 years ends today."</p>
<p>Im-sama smiled. "All of you don't know your place, don't you think so?"</p>
<p>Mina trembled as she tried to stay on her feet. Despite all the pain and exhaustion she holded her sword firmly. 'I can't back down! I must buy time for Sabo and Luffy!' </p>
<p>Im-sama looked at her with a twisted smile. "Doflamingo fell, the idiot Mjosgard too. Only you still remain. Wouldn't it be better if you die?~"</p>
<p>Those words echoed in her mind. The sound of that voice flooded her thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wouldn't it be better if you die?"</em>
</p>
<p>'How many times have I thought about that too?'  However, dying was no longer an option. "Sorry, but If I die Sabo would have to die with me because of our promise, and I don't want Luffy to be left without his remain family."</p>
<p>Im-sama looked at her confused. "Is that your only resolution to keep on living?"

"I don't need you to understand."

He sighed. "So rebellious... You should have stayed by my side, I would have been good to you. After all, you're just like her."</p>
<p>The first time they met, Im-sama had also said that Mina looked like someone else. Someone from Im-sama's past? Still, Mina shook her head. "You... What the hell is going on betwen me and you?"</p>
<p>Im-sama smiled. "That's a story from the past. You don't need to know it. After all, no matter how much you look like her, no one can ever match that woman."</p>
<p>Something inside Mina's head began to roll. It was a hunch, but she still had to check. "You... fell in love with a woman of my family... right?"</p>
<p>Im-sama froze. Seeing Im-sama's expression, Mina went blank. 'I can't believe I was right!' 

What did that relative of hers do to make Im-sama hate her and torment her like that? Did she have a great-great-grandmother who was a lover of that man? What happened between them? Despite the fact that Mina was genuinely curious, she shook her head. Nothing justified his horrible actions.</p>
<p>"Everything... was because a woman?" Mina couldn't believe that a simple heartbreak could unleash an 800-year dictatorship. It was just pathetic. "All this..." She pointed to a huge pile of corpses. "Is it because of a woman... who rejected you?"</p>
<p>Im-sama didn't say anything, but by clenching his fists in anger, Mina knew that she was indeed right. 'I'm paying for a sin that someone in my family committed 800 years ago... This family of mine is doomed...'</p>
<p>Even so, she smiled. And then she started to laugh. "So... Are you telling me that millions of deaths were caused because a man was abandoned? How pathetic!"</p>
<p>Im-sama started to rage. "You little bitch...!"</p>
<p>"Just leave it already. Maybe I can't kill you, but Sabo and Luffy definitely will. Hasn't it been humiliating enough already? fufufu~"</p>
<p>Im-sama tried to hit her, but she blocked the attack with her sword. "Don't look down on me, I'm not that easy to defeat. I will definitely make Law keep his promise." Mina smiled. "He said he would visit me no matter where I go, you know? I really love that man!"</p>
<p>"Shut up! You will die like all of them!"</p>
<p>"You're wrong, because I'm a General of the Revolutionary Army. And of course, I will be the one who decides how and where I will die."</p>
<p>She had spent a lifetime fighting for other people's causes. By unknown people, by third party battles.</p>
<p>But that wasn't going to happen anymore. From the day Sabo reached out to her in that field of sunflowers, Mina knew she would start living again. This time, she would fight for her own life. She owed it to Kuma, she owed it to Mjosgard... And she owed it to herself.</p>
<p>"And If I die, I will do it being free."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina had given that inspirational speech in front of everyone, specially for Sabo for him to lift his damn butt off the ground and start fighting seriously.</p>
<p>'But the truth is... that I'm screwed. Ahhh, damn. I think I spoke too much.'</p>
<p>She grabbed her sword with all her might. If she was going to die, at least she would do fighting.</p>
<p>Im-sama hit her and made her fell to the ground so hard that she thought her soul was leaking, but she got up one more time. Also, she was starting to get dizzy from the blood loss. Her eyes were no longer focusing well.</p>
<p>'I can't die yet, I have to hurt him somehow, or they won't be able to beat him!'</p>
<p>Finally, she saw an opening. Mina thought she wasn't going to make it, but heard Sabo snap his fingers. The metal of her sword began to burn, alowing her to cut off Im's arm. Im started screaming like crazy.</p>
<p>"BITCH!"</p>
<p>With a blow, he smashed her against the stones. Air blew out of her lungs. She knew that she could no longer move.</p>
<p>No, she couldn't die without knowing the outcome of that fight. She needed to know that that scum was dead, that he was going to accompany her to hell. She no longer felt anything, neither cold nor hot. Nor pain. She didn't even feel her own body.</p>
<p>"Please, get up..."</p>
<p>Mina could see that Sabo and Luffy were beginning to fight Im-sama. After a while, Sabo also fell to the ground, seriously injured, so in the end it was Luffy and his nakamas who continued the battle alongside Dragon.</p>
<p>She saw that Sabo was just as fucked up as she was, but he was still able to get up and fight alongside his brother and boss. Suddenly, she saw a small mound that Sabo was about to step on. "That's-"</p>
<p>What Sabo was about to step on was an anti-personnel mine. "This idiot! If he steps on it, he will blow up and die!"</p>
<p>Mina drew strength from where she didn't have to get up and move to stop Sabo. Before Sabo could step on it, the blonde felt Mina pulled him hard backwards. "What is happen-?"</p>
<p>But suddenly, a huge explosion sounded. It was so strong and painful that Sabo thought that he would die.</p>
<p>A blinding light and a deafening noise was all that surrounded her. Mina opened her eyes, and all she saw was red. Her ears heard nothing but a very high-pitched ringing and she felt a searing heat throughout the right part of her body.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Law ran to Mina when he saw the explosion several feet away.</p>
<p>"No...!"</p>
<p>Her head was bleeding from hitting a large crumbling concrete wall, so she was in danger of dying at any moment. Law also looked at all the torn and burned tissue where should her right arm be. "Where's her right arm!? I can reconnect it if we find it before it's to late!"</p>
<p>Penguin shook his head as he pointed to a totally burned mutilated member a few feet away from them. The explosion had mutilated her right arm and now it was totally useless. "Captain, I don't think that's possible..."</p>
<p>"Then we have close the wound, we will start the operation at the submarine."</p>
<p>"We don't have anesthesia! Someone has to run to get some!" Shachi yelled.</p>
<p>Law looked that Mina was still conscious, but she wasn't responding to any stimuli. "I don't think it's necessary. She doesn't feel anything anymore." Law sighed. "Dumb woman. You're going to bleed to death, I must take you to the submarine right now." But Mina raised an arm to stop him.</p>
<p>"No, not yet." She didn't even seem able to speak, but she managed it anyway.</p>
<p>"Do you think I'm asking, Mina-ya? I'm the doctor here, not you."</p>
<p>She pointed to the two brothers, Luffy and Sabo. "I need to see them..." She spat blood. "I need to see them win."</p>
<p>"Are you out of your mind...!?"</p>
<p>"If Sabo wins and changes the world, I must see it. And if he dies trying, then I will die with him."</p>
<p>Law looked at her in shock first, but then understood. Why? Because he said the same thing back in Dressrosa. He wanted to be by Luffy's side when the battle was over. But if Luffy had lost, then he would have decided to die alongside the rubber boy.</p>
<p>Law sighed. <em>"Room."</em></p>
<p>"Please..."</p>
<p>"Calm down, we'll stay here. But I need you to stay alive."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Sabo knew he had to move fast. Luffy and Dragon were at his side. "SABO, LET'S DO IT!"</p>
<p>He nodded. It was now or never. Sabo used all the strength he had to create the largest flare that Mera Mera No Mi allowed. The power was such that his own body started to burn.</p>
<p>He felt he was going to turn himself to ashes. 'Will I be burning alive?' Could he burn himself even if he was a man of fire?</p>
<p>But he didn't care anymore, he knew that was his duty.</p>
<p>"We will finish what was started 800 years ago!"</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Law and Mina saw how Sabo, Luffy and Dragon managed to defeat Im-sama.</p>
<p>"I can't belive it..."</p>
<p>Mina remembered the day she met Sabo at Dressrosa, more than 8 years ago. That blond boy managed to convince her that, maybe, life deserved to be lived.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I promise you that the world can be changed."</em>
</p>
<p>Sabo, completely wounded, and also about to lose consciousness, went to her side and knelt to hug her. "We have won." Both of them began to feel their tears fall. "We really did it. We have won."</p>
<p>The blonde's body smelled of burned meat, but still Mina didn't remove him from her side and continued to let herself be embraced. They both felt that more people were hugging them. They were Koala, Hack, Ivankov, Inazuma...</p>
<p>Mina felt the warmth of all her nakamas. Of all those people who were her family.</p>
<p>"Damn, I thought we were going to die!" Koala exclaimed while crying hysterically. "I can't believe we really did it!"</p>
<p>"I honestly can't believe it either." Inazuma said. "The odds were so... absurdly pathetic."</p>
<p>"Oi! Didn't anyone trust your Chief of s¡Staff or what?" Sabo asked angrily, making everyone laugh.</p>
<p>"Honestly, no." said Hack.</p>
<p>"Fuck off! Only Mina trusted me!" Sabo exclaimed pretending to be upset while everyone laughed. "Right, Mina?"</p>
<p>But she didn't answer back.</p>
<p>"Mina...?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>White.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina woke up suddenly and saw that everything was white around her. "Am I... Dead?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You are, and you aren't." A voice answered to her question, making her turn around.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A blond man with messy hair and Doflamingo-like looks was staring at her with a warm smile. He really did look like Doflamingo... But he was wearing a Marine suit.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You've grown, kid."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looked at him once more, stunned. "Are you... real?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The blonde laughed. "Who knows. You're kinda death, so maybe I'm a product of your imagination."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina turned to see her around. It was an infinite white void, with nothing in it. Just the two of them. "Why am I here?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Someone is trying to keep you alive."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina reacted. "Law?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That brat took advantage of the Akuma No Mi I gave him. Who was going to tell me that you were even going to coincide in this life. The world is smaller than I thought."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So that man who looked so much like Doflamingo was... Her biological father? What was his name? Rocinante?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She sighed. So that was the man who had also sacrificed his life for Law's... "Was Law the boy for whom you decided to sacrifice your life and leave me behind?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Can I ask why?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rocinante smiled. "I don't even know. I just felt like I should, because I love him."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Well, then thank you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rocinante looked at her in surprise. "Eehhhh!? Why do you thank me!? I thought you were going to be so fucking mad with me!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina chuckled. "I lost my father, but I met a wonderful person instead. I guess that's why I should thank you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rocinante blushed. "Such a silly child... I can't belive that being with Doffy didn't drive you mad! You have actually a cute personality!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'My real father is kinda lame...'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What are you thinking about that much?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm thinking about how much I actually like Doffy, fufu~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rocinante flushed annoyed, causing Mina to giggle. Was that adorable man really her father? However, her personality fit better with Doflamingo's. Thinking of Doflamingo made Mina feel her heart heavy "If I die... Do you think he..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes" Roci interrupted her. "Doflamingo loves you more than you think." Rocinante sighed annoyed. "Although in his twisted way."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina smiled and, after a moment in silence, dared to ask. "Is Mjosgard with you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Roci smiled. "Do you want to see him?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, I don't deserve it. He died because of me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"He didn't die in vain. He chose to do it for you, just the way I did it for Law. So please, forgive yourself."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's way too soon for that."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly, Mina could see that there was a person besides her and Rocinante. She was a woman who surprisingly looked like her. Mina noticed that the woman was smiling at her, and that made her wondered who this woman was. Maybe the woman Im-sama always talked about? "I wonder what your story was..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That doesn't matter anymore." Said that woman with a smile. "Because now everything is fine."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-800 years ago-</em>
</p>
<p>"It's your wedding day! Aren't you excited? Finally the tensions between both sides will be solved thanks to your union!"</p>
<p>"Why the hell are you more excited than me, Joy Boy?"</p>
<p>The boy in the straw hat smiled as usual.</p>
<p>After a couple of hours, they were finally going to get married. It had been because of love, but peace was essential at the same time. Everyone watched the event with joy, but no one expected the bride to be shot to death.</p>
<p>"You can't die!" Exclaimed the groom with tears in his eyes. "Don't do this to me, please!"</p>
<p>The woman smiled at the man who was to be her husband. "The world... is going to change because of this, sorry."</p>
<p>A huge dispute arose at that time. The side of the Allied countries blamed the D for the murder of their woman, while the D accused the others of trying to charge them with a murder they hadn't committed.</p>
<p>It wasn't the definitive trigger, but it was the spark that fanned the flames.</p>
<p>"I know it was you." Said the golden-eyed boy from the D Clan while trembling with anger. "You loved her too. Why the hell did you kill her!?"</p>
<p>"This is only the beginning." Im-sama replied smiling. "This is the beginning of your end."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>800 years passed, and Im-sama prayed every day for her to appear again, but she didn't. Im-sama knew that once dead, she wouldn't reappear, and that was painful, but at least those idiots of the D were about to be extinguished.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Homing demanded to leave Marijoa, so the main branch of the Donquixotes would become a commoner.</p>
<p>"If Homing leaves... What will happen if she's born again?" Im-sama wasn't going to allow that woman to be born out of his control, so he made sure that that family died in disgrace.</p>
<p>Doflamingo was the last of that family, and with the disastrous personality he had, Im-sama knew he would never have children. What he didn't know was that the little brother had a daughter a few years before he was killed. Also, Rocinante never officially registered her, so Im-sama couldn't find about her.</p>
<p>However, he found her again during that Reverie. "Doflamingo had a daughter? When?"</p>
<p>Perhaps, they were alike in appearance, but not in personality. "After all, they're not the same person." Even so, Im-sama wanted that girl. <em>He needed that girl.</em></p>
<p>Years later, he found her in Marijoa again because she claimed her position as a descendant of the Donquixote family since Mjosgard hadn't given offspring. She was already an adult, and from Im-sama's perspective, maybe she wasn't the same woman he once loved, but she had the same fire in her eyes.</p>
<p>However, this time she fought against him, and even managed to seriously wound him. Because of her, those two brats, the fire one and the rubber one, could manage to killed him. While Im-sama knew that his immortal life was going to end because of the same stupid boy with the straw hat of 800 years ago (Joy Boy? Was that his name?), he could see how the woman who looked like <em>her</em> was also dying a few meters away from him.</p>
<p>"At least, this time we will see each other in hell." Im-sama thought with some relief.</p>
<p>But suddenly, Im-sama saw a man running towards her. It was <em>HIM</em>. And also looked almost the same, with the same golden eyes.</p>
<p>Im-sama laughed bitterly. "The D will always win, won't they?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina woke up suddenly, but had to lie down again due to the strong dizziness. She noticed that she was piped to a machine and had an artificial vent attached. "The hell?" She removed all that mess of tubes and tried to get out of bed, but lost her balance. Before she could fall to the ground, someone catch her in time.</p>
<p>"You finally woke up." It was Law, who sounded happy. "You've been sleeping for a long time."</p>
<p>"What the hell happened...?"</p>
<p>"You've been in a coma for two months. Since you're fucking unable to listen to me, you obviously almost bled to death. Also, you have an extremely rare blood type, S (RH-). We were lucky that Black Leg-ya also had your blood type, otherwise you would have died.</p>
<p>Mina made a mental note to thank the Mugiwara cook later and tried to get up, but her legs didn't respond.</p>
<p>"Don't even try it. You opened your head and lost way too much blood, so you will have to be in therapy for a long time before you can walk or move properly again."</p>
<p>Mina sighed. "What a pain... Where are the others?"</p>
<p>"Sabo-ya and Dragon-ya have been deciding for several weeks a new organization so that there's peace between all countries. I also knew that they have given you amnesty, so your pre-war crimes have been forgiven."</p>
<p>The fact that she received amnesty was one of the best news Mina could have ever received, because she would no longer be persecuted. 'I can't believe it, that means I can have a normal life... It sounds like a fantasy come true.'</p>
<p>As part of the Revolutionary Army, Mina, like Sabo and the rest, was always persecuted. Over time, that dangerous lifestyle became normal for her, so now it was going to be strange to be able to walk down the street without fear of being arrested or persecuted. Was she really going to finally be able to lead a normal life as a mere civilian? </p>
<p>Mina was happy on the one hand, but terribly scared on the other. She had been a military for a long time, how is an ordinary civilian supposed to live?</p>
<p>"What am I supposed to do with my life now?" Mina began to tremble. "I have nowhere to go back... I don't even know what the hell to do with my life..."</p>
<p>"Are you scared?"</p>
<p>She was thoughtful. Perhaps her life as a spy had led her to travel around the world, but she always knew that she could return to Baltigo. For 8 years Blatigo had been her home, but now that island was totally destroyed. Dressrosa was definitely not an option, and her hometown, Spider Miles, was a place that would take a long time to clean up. 'Oh... I guess he's right. I'm scared...'</p>
<p>As that enormous anxiety took hold of her, Law's hug sent her back to reality. "Why are you so scared? You have survived war, you have conquered death. Now you have your whole life ahead of you to fulfill new dreams, new goals, new ambitions... Isn't that something to jump into? of happiness?"</p>
<p>'That's the problem, I have no dream, or goal, nor ambition... I have dedicated my entire life to the Revolutionary Army.'  It was what she thought, but in order not to worry Law or become a nuisance, she simply kept that thought to herself.</p>
<p>Mina stared at Law and could see the horrible dark circles in his beautiful golden eyes worse than usual. But still, he was a stunning man.</p>
<p>"Have you been by my side all this time?"</p>
<p>"Are you really going to ask such a cruel question to someone who loves you madly, Mina-ya?</p>
<p>She felt her heart skip a beat. That's right, he loved her, and she loved him too.</p>
<p>"You have done well, Mina-ya. You deserve to rest." Law caressed her cheek gently, and she wanted to touch his hand, but realized she couldn't.</p>
<p>'Oh that's right... I lost my arm...' Mina looked at that stump where her right arm was supposed to be as she swallowed hard. 'What is a crippled person supposed to do?'</p>
<p>Law hugged her tightly. "You will be fine, I promise. You definitely will be fine. Just... Stay by my side."</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Mina tried to pick up the chopsticks correctly to eat, but she still didn't have enough skill with her left hand, so they fell all the time. After her twentieth attempt, the girl finally sighed annoyed and stared at the food. 'This is really annoying...'</p>
<p>All the Heart Pirates watched her with pity. It was really hard to see her in such a deplorable state. Until a few weeks ago, she still couldn't even move, but after several days of rehabilitation she had managed to get up. Although she was still clumsy.</p>
<p>Koala and Sabo went to visit her almost every week. Apparently, both weren't as badly injured as her, so they were hardly in rehab for a few weeks while she was still in a coma. Life went on, and she too had to move on even if the wounds from the war were still too fresh.</p>
<p>"Give them to me." She heard Law say to her as he removed her chopsticks and placed her fingers correctly. "Don't force yourself." He said with apparent indifference while continued eating.</p>
<p>Mina looked at the surgeon askance and smiled slightly. That man had been with her every single day since she woke up. 'Well, he's my doctor, it's logical.' She told herself as shook any other thought from her head. Was she going to live with him and the rest of his crew on the Polar Tang from now on? Now that yellow submarine would be her new home? Would those people dressed in white jumpsuits now be her new family?</p>
<p>She tried to pick up the chopsticks again with her left hand, but dropped them again. Desperate, she closed her eyes and raised her head as sighed. 'I want to kill somebody!'</p>
<p>"Here." Law said to her as he shoved the food into her mouth. "At this rate, you will finish eating at night. I'd better feed you."</p>
<p>Being cared for by Law felt good. Mina giggled. "You look like a hosewife~"</p>
<p>"Tsk, shut up." Law answered annoyed.</p>
<p>The rest of the crew looked at them with a drop of sweat behind their heads. 'Just marry already...'</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Ikkaku looked at Mina, who was in the control room of the Polar Tang looking at the window through which the ocean could be seen. She saw Mina sigh. When no one was with her, Mina simply stared at one random point for hours without saying anything. "Mina-san..." Ikkaku approached carefully.</p>
<p>"Oh, Ikkaku." Mina smiled at the other woman in that submarine.</p>
<p>Even though she was smiling, Ikkaku looked at Mina's depressed gaze. The first time she met her, Ikkaku hated Mina for being the woman her captain had chosen. Mina was a beautiful woman, with that gorgeous long messy white hair and those beautiful purple eyes with thick lashes.</p>
<p><em>'The captain only looks at her because of her looks.'</em> Is what she said to herself.</p>
<p>However, when Ikkaku saw Mina working as a revolutionary, she couldn't help but think she was kinda cool. Mina was strong, powerful and brave, basically everything she wanted to be. And after the war, as her head broke, Law had to shave her head in order to operate her, so right now she still had short hair and not her beautiful long and messy one. Ikkaku couldn't help but touch Mina's shaved head. 'This girl is much younger than me... And yet she has fought like no one else, and she has achieved more than I will ever be able to...'</p>
<p>Ikkaku was no longer envious, much less jealous.</p>
<p>She looked up to her now, and genuinely wanted them to be friends.</p>
<p>Mina looked at her own reflection throw the glass and sighed. "I look like when I was a teenager."</p>
<p>"Seriously? Did you have short hair?"</p>
<p>"When I started working for the Revolutionary Army I decided to cut it off. I just started growing my hair for work reasons."</p>
<p>"Work reasons?"</p>
<p>"You know, men like women with long hair better..."</p>
<p>She was referring to her work as a spy and the men she had to hang out with to get information. "I think you look good, Mina-san."</p>
<p>Why was she calling her '-san'!? Mina was much younger than her!! Still, Ikkaku felt that she somehow had to speak to that girl with respect. 'She deserves it after all.'</p>
<p>"Well, I admit that short hair is much easier to manage. I don't have to comb it in the morning, fufufu."</p>
<p>Ikkaku looked at her with a little tenderness. Despite being in that deplorable state, Mina seemed to have a good personality and never complained about anything. But still, Ikkaku knew Mina was depressed. Like... Really depressed.</p>
<p>"Mina-san... When you get better... Would you like us to go shopping together? "Seeing Mina's surprised expression, Ikkaku blushed." I-I mean, you only have military clothing, but you won't wear it anymore. You need badly some new cute clothes!"</p>
<p>"You think so? But I don't have any money..."</p>
<p>"Nevermind! We can just bankrupt Captain Law!" She grinned. "I do it all the time, hehe~"</p>
<p>Mina laughed, and that made Ikkaku happy too. She really liked that cute young girl. It was nice to have a new female friend, after all, Ikkaku felt tired of being surrounded by only noisy men and a talking and depressed polar bear.</p>
<p>"Ikkaku-ya? Mina-ya?" Law called them. "What are you two doing here? Bepo is going in, so you better get out so he can work."</p>
<p>Both women nodded and then Ikkaku helped Mina to stand up, as she was still clumsy. "T-Thanks."</p>
<p>Ikkaku blushed. Mina didn't smile too often, but when she did, she was quite pretty. "Don't make that cute face again. At this rate you will also end up stealing my heart."</p>
<p>Mina giggled and blushed after hearing ikkaku's comment, but Law put a blank expression instead. "Oi, Ikkaku-ya! Don't steal my lines!" </p>
<p>Both women looked at the surgeon and smirked.  "You can't come and interrupt a nice talk between two young women, Captain. Men are really annoying"</p>
<p>"Yeah, just ignore him. Don't you want this older sister to teach you things that a man can't, Mina-chan?"</p>
<p>"Oh, my~"</p>
<p>"Oi! You two better cut that shit!!"</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>Im-sama laughed again as he held Mjosgrad's head. "It's all your fault. If I had never met you, right now I would be alive."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kuma looked at her too. "That's right, you're the one to blame. Are you not ashamed of living because of our suffering?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina woke up from that nightmare. Every damn night the nightmares reminded her that it was all her fault, and how she was unable to protect Mjosgard and Kuma. Mina began to tremble as she curled up. "It's not my fault, they didn't die because of me." But the voices in her head told her just the opposite.</p>
<p>She was tired of those voices that tormented her in the dark. When she looked in the mirror, she could see all the people she had killed throughout her life. And she could see Mjosgard blaming her for his misfortune.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"You're guilty. They beheaded me because I tried to protect you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're pathetic. Why don't you die? At least you will keep him company."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Please... Stop..."</p>
<p>That scream woke Law, who was sleeping with her. "What the hell...?" He watched as Mina was trembling and delusional again. "Oi." Law shook her to wake her up. "It's just a dream. It's not real. Wake up."</p>
<p>Suddenly, she woke up from her paranoia again. Law noticed that she had tears in her eyes and her breathing was shaky, so he decided to hold her tight. "I know you think it's real, but it's not."</p>
<p>Mina had been diagnosed with a strong post-traumatic stress syndrome, so she used to have very strong paranoia quite often. And that was something that even Ope Ope No Mi couldn't cure. Even Law himself suffered of post-traumatic stress because of Flevance's extermination and Cora-san's death. Even from time to time, he kept having nightmares. "So calm down. You'll be fine."</p>
<p>After all, that was the same lie that he repeated to himself every day.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"I heard that you still have nightmares." Sabo said a couple of days later, when he went to visit her as he used to do. "Don't worry, I have them too."</p>
<p>Mina didn't answer, so Sabo hugged her. "I know how you feel, because I'm the same. Now that it's all over, you need to find a new reason to keep on living."</p>
<p>"A new reason... That's kinda hard."</p>
<p>"Everyone in the Revolutionary Army feels the same way. Some of us have been there all our lives and now we don't know what to do with all this new freedom. But you have to keep going and find new dreams to follow."</p>
<p>"New dreams? Do you have any?"</p>
<p>Sabo smiled sadly. "I'm trying to find one. I must do it for Luffy... And for me."</p>
<p>Mina looked at Sabo. How long had the two of them been together? There really was no one in the world who understood her better than Sabo, so she really felt the need to open up to him.  "Sometimes... I feel like I want to go away. Where no one can reach me or see me." She laughed bitterly.  "Am I not digustingly selfish?"</p>
<p>"Why would you? If you feel like you need some time off, then do it. If you need to go, then just go!"</p>
<p>"I can't." She shook her head. "I don't want to hurt Law and the rest. They have helped me so much..."</p>
<p>Sabo smiled and messed up her hair. "Dummy. Don't think about others or you will never be happy! If you think you need to be alone for a while, do it. And if that pirate gets mad, then it's his business not to understand it!"</p>
<p>Mina giggled. Sabo had always been like that, a person who didn't give much importance to things and who lived in his own way. When they worked together in the Revolutionary Army, Mina really hated that part of him, but now she found it admirable "Your advices are shitty ones, Sabo. Will you ever stop being an airhead?"</p>
<p>Sabo also giggled.</p>
<p>"You are free Mina, but you haven't gotten used to it yet. Don't worry, you just do what you want."</p>
<p>"Can I really do that?"</p>
<p>"Of course!" He smiled. "After all, I will always be by your side. No matter what kind of live you choose to have from now on, I will be there for you."</p>
<p>Mina didn't know how to answer. Sabo always knew what to say to leave her without arguments. "You're still as radiant as the sun, Sabo "</p>
<p>"Hm? If you say those things you will make me fall in love with you~"</p>
<p>Mina rolled her eyes. "And that's how you lost me again... Stupid match boy."</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Mina entered Law's cabin, where she saw the surgeon sleeping still sitting at his desk with a pile of books around him. She couldn't help but touch his sleeping face, which made Law smile unconsciously. "Hm?"</p>
<p>"Thanks for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you."</p>
<p>"I didn't do it for you, silly woman..."</p>
<p>Mina giggled. "Then why did you did it, silly man?"</p>
<p>"Because I want you to be by my side."</p>
<p>That made her feel terribly guilty. She swallowed hard. "I want you to be happy, Law."</p>
<p>"I already am."</p>
<p>"I can't make you happy, Law. If you just take care of me, then I'm just some patient, and I don't want to be just a patient."  Law growled. She knelt down and looked at him while feeling great sadness. "I'll come back when I'm no longer a burden for you, for all of you."</p>
<p>Law didn't answer this time. He was probably about to fall asleep again.</p>
<p>Mina smiled. "Will you wait for me just as you promised me back then?"</p>
<p>"Yeah..." Law answered half asleep.</p>
<p>That made her laugh a little. She got up and kissed him in the cheak.</p>
<p>"I will definitely be back. Just wait for me a little longer, Captain."</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>-The next morning-</em>
</p>
<p>Law got up when he noticed a ray of sunlight hitting his face. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already noon. "Shit, I overslept."</p>
<p>He got up and went to the kitchen. All his nakamas looked at him uncomfortably. "C-Captain..." Shachi greeted.</p>
<p>After Penguin served him the food, Law realized that someone was missing. "And Mina-ya? Is she sleeping or something?"</p>
<p>They all looked at each other, not sure what to say. Finally, Bepo handed a piece of paper to his captain.</p>
<p>"What is this?"</p>
<p>"Better read it..."</p>
<p>Law read that note while drinking, but immediately spit everything out. "Is this some kind of prank!?"</p>
<p>They all cocked their heads. The note simply said:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm sorry captain, I'll have to make you wait a little longer. Am I not the worst woman you've ever met? But don't worry, I still love you. Will you keep feeling the same way after reading this note? I hope so."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Signed: The greatest General of the Revolutionar Army, and also the hottest one aka Me :D</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Pd: Maybe I'll go where I told you that time."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law recalled the conversation they had last night. "Shit... It wasn't a fucking dream! And what the heck is the smiley face emoji for!? What is she, a 5 years old!?"</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Law showed the note to Sabo and Joe Bunny. Sabo started laughing, while Joe Bunny sighed. "Yeah, it's definitely written by Mina... She usually does that kind of nonsense."</p>
<p>"Give me her Vivre Card, Sabo-ya."</p>
<p>Sabo smiled. "Nah, that wouldn't be fun."</p>
<p>Law was upset. "There's no fun in this either, Sabo-ya. Give me Mina-ya's fucking Vivre Card before I cut you into 100 pieces."</p>
<p>Joe Bunny tried to reassure Law. "Didn't the General tell you where she could go? She's not really that mysterious, you already know her, she's dumber and simpler than she seems."</p>
<p>Law gasped. "It's true, she told me that she would return to North Blue to open an orphanage..."</p>
<p>Sabo smiled. "See? It's not that difficult."</p>
<p>Law glared Sabo. "You, shut up." Then, he looked at Joe Bunny. "But North Blue is a huge place, does anyone know where she's from?"</p>
<p>Joe Bunny shrugged. "I didn't even know the General was from North Blue, I always thought she was from Dressrosa."</p>
<p>Law sighed. "Woman, you make it very difficult for me to love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mina arrived to the North Blue, the weather changed radically. The Grand Line was wild, but North Blue was a constant rain and cold. It snowed almost everywhere, and the sea was impossible to navigate. "Fucking shity weather!!"</p>
<p>After a horrible storm, she ended up in a cove near the coast, where she took refuge from the horrendous cold. She was wet and had no spare clothes, as had lost almost everything in the ocean. "I didn't remember it this bad! Fucking shitty place! Now I understand why Law had a submarine!"</p>
<p>Tired from the long trek, Mina dropped to the cold, rocky ground as she huddled to try and keep warm. After a while, she felt her eyelids begin to go down. It was cold, very cold. "Maybe... I just need to rest a bit."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Mina woke up and looked around. She wasn't in that cave anymore, but in what looked like a regular house. What's more, she was INSIDE a warm and an UNKNOW bed. "Am I... dead?"</p>
<p>"Hahaha, You aren't! But a little more and surely you would!" A hoarse voice answered her. A man in his 70s just entered the room with a warm food.</p>
<p>His hair was completely white from gray, and brushed back like a toupee. He wore a Hawaiian shirt that didn't match at all with the weather outside. And above all, he didn't look at all like a 70-year-old man, because you could see his body still robust and strong. "I brought you something to start warming up."</p>
<p>Mina wondered if she should eat what the man had given her. While working in the Revolutionary Army, there were many people who tried to deceive or poison her to hand her over to the World Government.</p>
<p>The man smiled and cocked his head. "Oi brat, do you really think I've poisoned the food? Don't be stupid and eat it before you die. What would an old man like me gain by killing you?"</p>
<p>Mina looked at him. 'That's right, the World Government no longer exists. This man is really trying to help me...'</p>
<p>"Thanks..." Mina replied and began to eat.</p>
<p>The old man smiled. She looked like a scared cat, just like that golden-eyed boy he picked up over 14 years ago. The old man looked at her. "I found you almost dead of hypothermia in that cave. You're not from around here, are you? Outsiders often underestimate the low temperatures of North Blue."</p>
<p>Actually, Mina was from North Blue, but she didn't like to talk about her private life, so she just decided to tell a half-truth "I'm from Dressrosa."</p>
<p>"Dressrosa!" He answered excitedly. "They call it the country of flowers. Is it as beautiful as people say? I have always wanted to go on vacation to a country like that."</p>
<p>"Country of flowers? Well, I guess you could say so..."</p>
<p>"Oh, how exciting! We don't usually have travelers in a place like this. It's been almost 10 years since I had someone young living in my house."</p>
<p>"Your children?"</p>
<p>"I have one kid, but I don't mean that asshole. Three children and their talking polar bear lived with me 10 years ago, until they set sail for the sea to become pirates." The man smiled, as if he remembered something with happiness. "By the way, my name is Wolf. What brings you to a small island like this?"</p>
<p>He seemed a good man, nothing would happen if she told him, right? "I'm not really sure what I'm doing here if I'm honest with you. I was researching my family's past and found out that my paternal grandparents used to live here more than 30 years ago. If I like the city I would like to buy a house to live here."

"Is that so?"

After the war ended, Mina received monetary compensation for her participation and her importance in the war. In addition, she had a savings account at the Grand Line International Bank that Doflamingo had given her many years ago. If she had never used that money before it was because she didn't want Doflamingo to find out that she was still alive. 'But now none of that matters anymore...'

 "Well... The truth is that I would also like to open an orphanage... So I need a big house anyways."</p>
<p>Wolf was surprised. She was a pretty girl who didn't look like someone who cared about others. 'Appearances can be deceiving.' Wolf remembered something. "There's a mansion that was requisitioned many years ago. It belonged to the uncles of one of the children who lived with me. They were smuggled bastards, so we beat the shit out of them."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yes, it's a huge mansion that, apparently, belonged to some Tenryubitos who decided to live among us many years ago."</p>
<p>Mina was surprised. It wouldn't be possible for that place to be... "Can we go and take a look?"</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Wolf turned out to be an inventor with a bunch of curious gadgets, although most of them were useless. However, he had a kind of car that took them to a huge mansion in the middle of the forest. Mina looked at the mansion. It was huge, definitely the house of some high-ranking noble.</p>
<p>"They were a couple with two kids. When the population found out that they were fallen Tenryubitos, they tortured them to near death as revenge. Not every day you can find Tenryubitos without protection from the World Government."</p>
<p>They both entered the mansion. It was completely abandoned. The furniture was full of cobwebs and dust, but still looked luxurious. While walking in one of the rooms, she found a paper hidden between the walls. It was a very old photograph. It was probably 30 years old without anyone touching it. Mina was surprised. She was right, that had been the house of Doflamingo and her father when they were both children.</p>
<p>The father was a man with long hair and a platinum blonde beard. He looked like a kind man. 'It must be Grandpa Homing.' Next to him was his wife, and their two children. The smallest boy with wild hair must have been his father. 'Papa was pretty cute.'</p>
<p>But she kept her gaze on the older brother. A boy with blond hair and sunglasses covering his face. His arms were crossed and his face was angry, but you could see a slight blush on his cheeks. 'Doffy...'</p>
<p>"It's the house I was looking for, although I will need to reform it..."</p>
<p>"Ha!" Wolf exclaimed with pride. "Leave it to me. I just invented a machine that can solve all our problems!"</p>
<p>"But will it work? All your junk looks useless..."</p>
<p>Wolf dropped a drop of sweat behind his head. "Well, I'll fix it... But you can definitely count on me!"</p>
<p>"My my~ What a great man~"</p>
<p>"Oi, brat." Wolf approached her. "I've noticed that you always have that expressionless face. Can't you smile when something good happens to you? Life is something to celebrate!"</p>
<p>"I can't help it, it's my face."</p>
<p>"What a shame, you're so beautiful! If you smiled more, you would be popular with men!"</p>
<p>Wolf saw that Mina chuckled. "I think I will pass. I'm not interested in that after all, sorry."</p>
<p>Wolf laughed. That girl's smile was sinister, but definitely charming. "You're a strange brat!"</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>As Wolf and Mina went to town to buy supplies, they both saw a boy of no more than 5 years old being beaten for having robbed one of the stores. Despite the brutal beating he was receiving, the boy didn't cry or complain. Mina stepped in to prevent further blows.</p>
<p>"Hey, he's just a brat, let him be! We'll pay for what he stole!" Wolf exclaimed as he tried to reassure the shop owner.</p>
<p>Once they managed to reassure the shop owner, Wolf and Mina looked at the kid. His hair was white and his eyes were golden, and that made Mina giggle. 'He looks like Law.' Wolf instead, thought the brat resembled her because of his white hair and his suspicious face.</p>
<p>"Where are your parents?" Mina asked.</p>
<p>The boy looked away without answering. Orphans were seen as a nuisance. 'If I answer, I'll be hit again...'</p>
<p>Suddenly, the young lady made a movement that made the boy think that he was going to be hit again. However, none of that happened. The boy glanced, and saw that she was just offering him her hand. "If you have nowhere to go, you can come with me. I work at the new orphanage in town."</p>
<p>The boy saw that she wasn't smiling, but she didn't seem like a bad person either. He could see that she too had had a hard life just by looking at her expression. 'This big sister... if I go with her...' The boy shyly accepted her hand. 'I don't think I can do worse than on the streets...'</p>
<p>Wolf was surprised at how easily the boy had accepted Mina. 'Wow, she seems to have a knack for dealing with brats... Who would knew.'</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The boy looked at the huge mansion where the young lady lived. 'Is she some kind of noble!? There's no way this is an orphanage!' However, there was no one inside the huge mansion.</p>
<p>"Big sis... You said you were in charge of an orphanage..."</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh yeah, you're the first one." She answered calmly.</p>
<p>The boy gasped. 'Well, she seems to know what she's doing...' both Wolf and the boy thought at the same time.</p>
<p>However, as days passed, they both saw that she had NO IDEA what she was doing. Mina was completely incapable of cooking or doing any kind of housework. Wolf followed the give-and-take rule, but he felt like he couldn't leave that girl alone.</p>
<p>The boy also started helping out with all the household chores and helping to cook despite his young age. "Big sis! You have burned the food again!"</p>
<p>'How the hell has she been able to survive on her own all this time!?' Both Wolf and the boy wondered. Yet somehow, she managed to do things on her own. Mina wasn't demanding, nor did she care too much about the quality of life she led.</p>
<p>Thanks to Wolf's presence, the citizens of Pleasure Town were kind to Mina and the boy when they saw them pass. However, the boy could hear the comments full of curiosity and some malice of the inhabitants about Mina. Usually, the kid used to scowl at them, and that was more than enough to shut up the gossips, but it was still a complicated situation. To the citizens of Pleasure Town, she was a mysterious stranger who made no effort to speak to others.</p>
<p>"Big sis, you don't like people?"</p>
<p>Mina knew what the boy was referring to, but still she never fully answered his questions. The fear that they would discover that she was a revolutionary was greater than what they thought of her. 'The World Government no longer exists but... What if revolutionaries aren't welcome here? What if Wolf and this cute child get hurt for being next to me?'</p>
<p>The anguish of thinking that those two people that Mina now loved so much now could be hurt because of her, terrified her every night.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The nights that rained terrified the child, because he remembered all those cold nights on the street. The boy ran to find Mina, who never slept at night. As usual, she was drinking at the living room. She was always drinking at night, as she was afraid of sleeping while being sober. "Hm? It's late, what are you doing here? Are you afraid of thunder?"</p>
<p>The boy shook his head. "No, the indifferent looks of the people who saw me lying on the streets were way worse."</p>
<p>As they both watched the rain through the windows, Mina remembered that it had been the same for her too. Few people helped the revolutionaries. She recall that rainy night when she was ill and had no money to pay for a hospital. Despite the fact that people saw her lying down and freezing to death, no one offered her their hand. 'No one ever helped me... Except for Law...'</p>
<p>People hated pirates, yet only a pirate was kind enough to help her without expecting anything in return. Remembering Law made her smile. 'What will you be doing? Will you get to be the Pirate King?' Mina cocked her head. She knew that Law deep down didn't want to be the Pirate King. 'However, I hope you are alright...'</p>
<p>The boy looked at Mina, who was smiling sandly while thinking about the surgeon. "Big sis, we-"</p>
<p>Mina patted the child's head. "Don't worry, we'll be fine now. Somehow, we'll be fine."</p>
<p>The boy felt her only hand was cold, but somehow it felt warm. Yes, he was no longer alone, now he had her. "Yes! We will be fine because  now I have Big Sis and Mr. Wolf!"</p>
<p>And as the months passed, more children began to arrive. The boy and Wolf were worried, however, Mina always managed to get ahead. At first, both the boy and Wolf wondered who the hell was the miss without an arm, and how she got to that place, but they understood that it wasn't important. Life with her was much better and more fun compared to the streets or the loneliness.</p>
<p>Maybe Mina wasn't the most loving or cheerful person in the world, but she really tried hard. All the children in her care really loved her, and she loved all of them. In the morning everyone got up and had breakfast together, then Mina taught them to read, write and count. After eating they would go back to study and then they could play or do whatever they wanted all afternoon until bedtime. Sometimes Mina would teach them some survival tricks in the forest, also she would teach the older children self defense techniques, and every now and then Wolf would show up and show the children his useless inventions.</p>
<p>The children sometimes noticed that Mina seemed distant, as if she was thinking of someone, but they knew better not to ask. "Big sister, will you ever leave?"</p>
<p>"Hm? Of course not. I like being here."</p>
<p>"But Big sister, don't you get bored of being with us all the time? Don't you want to travel and meet other people? Pleasure Town is a boring place after all!"</p>
<p>Mina just giggled. "Is that so? Who knows... I actually love boring places~"</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"Don't worry about me. Believe it or not, this big sister has traveled aroun the world and met interesting people already. I've lived a crazy life so far, so now I just want to rest."</p>
<p>Yes, the only thing she wanted now was just that.</p>
<p>To rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong> I haven't invented Wolf. For those of you who don't know * spoiler? * Wolf is the man who took care of Law, Shachi, Penguin and Bepo during their teens after Cora-san died.</strong>
</p>
<p>  <strong>He appears in the official Law novel. You can find it on Wattpad easily. There are four volumes (but it's a short story) that narrate the beginning of Law's friendship with them and how he become a pirate. It is such a cute story!</strong></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-One year later-</em>
</p>
<p>Law stepped onto the deck to feel the icy wind on his face. A year had passed since he last saw the revolutionary woman. A year without knowing anything about her. He didn't even know if she was still alive, since he didn't have her Vivre Card.</p>
<p>"Not even a fucking letter or call. That woman...!"</p>
<p>The race for the One Piece was over, and the winner had been Luffy. 'Well, it doesn't matter much to me, after all, it was inevitable.'</p>
<p>And now that they had nothing better to do, the Heart Pirates were returning to North Blue to rest, so Law ordered his crew to set sail. "To North Blue?" Penguin asked. "After so long?"</p>
<p>"I feel like going home." He replied. "We haven't seen Junk-ya in a long time. He will be worried about us."</p>
<p>Sachi, Penguin and Bepo were excited. After 10 years, they would finally return to Pleasure Town. The place where the four met and lived their adolescence together. "Yes, captain!"</p>
<p>Law needed a break. The past few years had been completely insane. He had been a Shichibukai, he had fought Doflamingo, Kaido and Big Mom. He even participated in the World War and, in addition, in the One Piece search. Luckily, Luffy had finally found the great treasure, because Law was honestly already tired of that story.</p>
<p>They all went out to the sea for different reasons. His reason was to avenge Cora-san's death, which he had finally accomplished. Shachi and Penguin wanted to see the world, and they did. Bepo wanted to meet his older brother Zepo, but unfortunately he died, althroug he was able to bury him with dignity and return to his land with the Mink to tell them that he was doing fine.</p>
<p>Along the way, they had made incredible friendships, had added up to 20 new nakamas to their crew... Yeah, they had already done everything they set out to do.</p>
<p>'And now that?' Law asked himself.</p>
<p>Now he had no goal left other than to live the life Cora-san had given him. </p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Finally, after a month of sailing, the Heart Pirates reached Pleasure Town.</p>
<p>"Well, damn..." Shachi said. "It's almost the same as I remembered..."</p>
<p>"We must find Wolf-san!" Exclaimed Bepo excitedly.</p>
<p>"Don't scream!" Shachi scolded him.</p>
<p>"Sorry..." The polar bear replied sadly.</p>
<p>"Don't get depressed Bepo." Law encouraged him. "Junk-ya will be happy to see us."</p>
<p>The surgeon gave his subordinates permission to do whatever they wanted as long as they were resting on the island, so they all ran excitedly into the city. "Aren't you coming to town, Captain?" Ikkaku asked.</p>
<p>"No, we have to go to the forest. If anything happens, call me with this DenDen Mushi."</p>
<p>"Yes, Captain!"</p>
<p>The four pirates walked to that small country house in the middle of the forest. "Ahhhh..." Said Penguin enthusiastically. "This place brings back so many memories!"</p>
<p>The four of them began to remember the old days. "You two really beat the shit out of me." Bepo trembled. "I still remember it."</p>
<p>"Can you stop reminding us that!? We already ask for your forgiveness!" Exclaimed Penguin annoyed.</p>
<p>Law smiled too. They had started off on the wrong foot, but had become almost brothers. He would trust those three with his life without a second thought. And he knew it was the same for them.</p>
<p>Finally, they reached Wolf's house, the man who had welcomed them for so many years. In addition, he also gave them the Polar Tang. "Wolf-san?" Bepo asked as he entered slowly.</p>
<p>They didn't find him inside.</p>
<p>"He must be in his laboratory." Shachi said. "He was always with his stupid useless inventions."</p>
<p>The four walked to the man's laboratory, where they finally saw him. Wolf turned and looked at them. The old man's eyes filled with tears. "Fucking brats! You're really back!"</p>
<p>Wolf hugged all four tightly. "Look at you!" Wolf exclaimed while looking at Law. "How much you have grown up, little bastard! You sure are the popular type with women, right?"</p>
<p>He also praised the other three. "You all have grown up a lot, the four of you!" Wolf started whinning.</p>
<p>"We wanted to visit you, Junk-ya."</p>
<p>"And it took you 10 fucking years to do it?"  Wolf asked annoyed, but with a disguised smile. "A little more time and you would come to visit me to my grave!"</p>
<p>The boys apologized and everyone laughed. Wolf took them to his house to invite them to eat. Law looked around the house. "I have noticed that the house is... a little more tidy, Junk-ya. Do you live with someone?"</p>
<p>Wolf smirked and approached them with a funny grimace. "Yeah! With a lady, and she's a beauty~"</p>
<p>"A woman!? Have you remarried, Wolf-san?" Shachi asked impressed.</p>
<p>"Don't be an idiot, she's even younger than you!"</p>
<p>"I didn't know you were into younger woman, Junk-ya~" Law teased him.</p>
<p>"Shut up, brat!" Wolf sighed. "She's a great kid, but with a disastrous personality. I never know what the hell is inside her head. Also, she's completely useless! No man will marry her..."</p>
<p>"So why are you living with her?"</p>
<p>"I'm telling you that we don't live together! She visits me sometimes and other times I go to visit her. I found her about to die in the place where I first found you, brat." Wolf pointed out Law. "I guess I helped her out of pity."</p>
<p>"And where is she?" Bepo asked.</p>
<p>"In the forest, in the house where your uncles used to live, Shachi. Now that house is an orphanage. She takes care of the kids that we both rescue."</p>
<p>Shachi went silent for a second. That mansion brought back bitter memories for both him and Penguin, since after the death of their parents they had to work in a forced way in that place. If it hadn't been for Law and Wolf, they might have remained slaves under his uncles orders in that mansion right now. The fact that this place was now an innocent orphanage for children was ironic.</p>
<p>"I think I'll introduce her to you, Law. She has the same boring personality as you!"</p>
<p>Law shaked his hand. "I'm not interested in you looking for a partner for me, Junk-ya."</p>
<p>"Oh, really?" Wolf approached the raven haired boy and hit him with his elbow. "Don't tell me, you have already a girlfriend?~"</p>
<p>Shachi, Penguin and Bepo signaled him not to continue talking about it.</p>
<p>"Not exactly." Law replied without much emotion. "She's a dumb woman."</p>
<p>"At least be a gentleman and meet her!"</p>
<p>Law sighed.</p>
<p>"And what is she like?" Shachi asked curiously. "If you like her, she must be super nice!"</p>
<p>"Mmmm." Wolf dropped a drop of sweat behind his head. "I couldn't tell you... Let's say she's not adorable at all." Wolf looked at his watch. "Hell, we must hurry up! I promised her that I would take her to the city for provisions, thank goodness she never gets angry. Look, that's a good (?) trait about her, she doesn't care about anything!"</p>
<p>Finally, the five of them made it to the huge mansion that once belonged to Shachi's uncles. Law and the rest of the pirates saw several children running through the garden of the mansion. "Wow, you weren't lying when you said this place is now an orphanage..."</p>
<p>A boy with white hair and golden eyes stared at Law. "Big brother, do you need something?"</p>
<p>"Hello kid!" exclaimed Wolf cheerfully. "Tell that girl that I have already come, and that I have company."</p>
<p>Law noticed that the boy was glaring at him, but smiled when he saw Wolf. 'I guess he doesn't trust strangers...'</p>
<p>After leaving for a moment, the boy returned and stared at Law. Law cocked his head and the boy stuck out his tongue, causing Shachi and Penguin to chuckle. "Pffff, I think someone doesn't like you, Captain~"</p>
<p>Law sighed annoyed.'Ahhhh, I hate brats...' </p>
<p>Suddenly, a familiar face appeared, making Law go blank. "You must be kidding me...! That damn woman!"</p>
<p>Wolf observed that the four of them stopped dead in their tracks and fell suddenly silent. "What?" Wolf observed how they looked at her with their mouths open. "Do you know her?"</p>
<p>"It's Mina-chan!" Exclaimed Bepo happily.</p>
<p>"So you do know her..." Wolf said surprised. "Why do you know her?"</p>
<p>"Ehhhh." Penguin didn't know how to explain it. "She's Law's lover... I guess?"</p>
<p>"Or so we believe." Shachi seconded. "They have a weird-ass relationship..."</p>
<p>Wolf remembered that she had told him about a man when they met. To think that she was referring to the brat he let live in his house for so many years. "Damn, the sea used to be a bigger place..."</p>
<p>When Mina saw Law, she couldn't believe it was really him. A year had passed since she left. She saw him approach her. "Oh! You have finally found me!"</p>
<p>Law pulled out his teeth. "Damn woman! Who the hell leaves a note like this!?" Law threw the paper in her face angrily. "Do you have any idea how much I've been worried about you!?"</p>
<p>Mina raised a thumb up. "I put on a smiling face so you would know that I was going to be okay."</p>
<p>"YOU'RE REALLY SOMETHING ELSE!"</p>
<p>Wolf and the rest watched as Law gradually lost his composure as he continued to yell. "I haven't seen Law so angry in years... That woman really brings out all of that disastrous temper of his."</p>
<p>The three pirates nodded.</p>
<p>Even though Law was still annoyed, everyone could see that his cheeks were flushed. She walked over to him and smirked. "Stop frowning, you will get premature wrinkles." She smirked while looking at him in the eyes. "Tell me, Captain. Did you miss me?~"</p>
<p>Law looked away in embarrassment. "Of course not! Do whatever you want! I don't care anymore!"</p>
<p>Wolf dropped a bead of sweat behind his head. "I see... so Law is that kind of man..."</p>
<p>Regardless, Law looked away, annoyed, but embarrassed. "Aren't you going to serve something to your guests?"</p>
<p>Mina smiled. "My, my~ Such a bad temper~"</p>
<p>"You're the one who's guilty about that!"</p>
<p>Despite that silly argument, they were both incredibly happy to see each other again. Law hugged her and she hugged him back. The only thing that separated them was the white haired boy. The white-haired boy after separating the two adults hugged Mina. "Big sis, who's this Big brother?"</p>
<p>"The love of my life~"</p>
<p>The pirate was excited to hear those words, but the boy looked at Law in disgust, which made the pirate's face darken. Seeing Law's expression made Mina chuckled. "My my, are you jealous of a child?~"</p>
<p>Law gasped. "O-Of course not! I'm not that childish!"</p>
<p>The boy looked suspiciously at Law. That man with black hair didn't seem like a bad person, but he still felt like he couldn't let his guard down. 'Big sis is very indifferent! I can't let these people take advantage of her!'</p>
<p>Law looked at the boy again, but the boy turned his head angrily, causing the pirate to drop a bead of sweat behind his head. Now he understood Cora-san. 'I really hate brats.'</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>They both listened to the pouring rain fall while they were inside the bathtub filled with hot water. Mina leaned her back against Law's chest and closed her eyes. She felt him wrap his arms around her. "One year... I honestly thought you would hate me."</p>
<p>"Hate you?" He smirked. "Maybe I should, but that's impossible. After all, I'm always crawling back to you."</p>
<p>Mina smiled. "Haven't there been more women in your life this past year?"</p>
<p>"Nah, I'm way too busy being yours to fall for somebody new."</p>
<p>"Damn, you really know how to steal someone's heart, don't you?"</p>
<p>"I keep doing what I want, that will never change. So shut up and let me stay by your side."</p>
<p>She chuckled. "Such delicated and romantic words~"</p>
<p>Law sighed. "You just love to complain..."</p>
<p>They both continued a while in silence, until finally Law decided to ask:</p>
<p>"This time... Will you leave again? Because I kinda was hoping that you would stay..."</p>
<p>"No, I won't. I've decided that I'll stay here to live, so don't worry, I won't do that to you again. And I'm sorry... I'm really sorry. I know I did a horrible thing to you, so I plan to make it up to you."</p>
<p>Law raised and eyebrow. "Is that so? Well damn, now I'm kinda expectant for how you are going to make it up to me, Mina-ya~"</p>
<p>She turned and stared into the pirate's golden eyes as he fiddled with the ends of her hair, which had grown back. Law didn't seem to be nervous at all. "Tell me, Captain. Do I wanna know if this feeling flows both ways?"</p>
<p>The surgeon covered her eyes with his tattooed hand while kissing her. "Don't look at me that way~. You make me feel insecure when you do it, Mina-ya." He smirked. "And stop calling me Captain. Just call out my name."</p>
<p>She blushed while she still had the pirate's hand covering her eyes. "I've missed you, Law. Madly."</p>
<p>"Oh, really? Well, if that's the case then you'll have to prove it to me~"</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Mina didn't get the kids up until 9 in the morning, but she still always got up before 7.</p>
<p>Law watched her as she stood preparing some food. Despite only having one arm, she seemed to be doing just fine. He couldn't help but smile foolishly, for a couple of hours he could feel what his life could be like if they both lived a normal life together.</p>
<p>They would both have breakfast together every day, she would give him a goodbye kiss while he went to work at the hospital and, when he came back at night, she would be there to greet him and they would continue spending quality time together. It would have been a wonderful life.</p>
<p>But he had chosen to be a pirate. 'I have nakamas that I can't abandon because of my selfish desires. They're also my family.'</p>
<p>She served him scrambled eggs. Law was surprised to see that they looked actually good, so he enthusiastically tested them.</p>
<p>But its appearance did not match its taste, the taste of those scrambled eggs was like charcoal. How the hell had she managed to perform such a culinary aberration? Law couldn't help but laugh, she was still unable to cook, and that was kinda cute.</p>
<p>"For a second you almost fooled me, Mina-ya. I almost thought your food was edible. Do you really feed the children with <em>this</em> every day?? I will have to examine them to see if you have managed to poison them."</p>
<p>Mina frowned. "I can't do anything about it. Back in the Revolutionary Army my subordinates did it for me."</p>
<p>"And what the hell did you do when you had solo missions?"</p>
<p>She shrugged. "I already told you, I'm not a picky eater."</p>
<p>Law continued laughing while Mina just looked away annoyed. "Leave it alone. If I'm here, let me do it. Or let Penguin do it... Or just anybody else."</p>
<p>She blushed but made an annoyed face. "Shut up! I'm still stronger than you!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy with white hair and golden eyes watched as a man, very tall and with blond hair, approached the mansion. "Huh? Why is this place full of brats?"</p>
<p>The orphan stared at the blond man. 'He looks like Big sis...'</p>
<p>The tall man also noticed the child. "Hmmm, white hair and golden eyes..." For some reason, the boy felt that this man was very dangerous, so he didn't dare to move, even when he touched his face. "I don't think those two brats went THAT fast... And besides, you're too old... I guess it's just a coincidence."</p>
<p>'What is he talking about? I'm scared!'</p>
<p>Wolf saw that the boy was with a strange man, so he went out to investigate who it was. "Sorry, do you need anything? This is an orphanage, Pleasure Town is outside the forest." This tall blond man made him feel uncomfortable.</p>
<p>The blond man smiled in a sinister way. "I'm looking for a brat who looks like me~"</p>
<p>Wolf was surprised. Now that he looked closely at that man, he really did look like her. "Oh! You mean Mina-chan? Are you a relative of hers?"</p>
<p>"Well, she's my daughter~"</p>
<p>For some reason, Wolf distrusted the man's words. That tall blond man with those flamboyant glasses didn't look like a good person. 'Although, I must admit that they both have the same weird smile...'</p>
<p>Wolf went to look for Mina, who was sleeping in the living room. "Oi, Mina. There's a man out there looking for you..."</p>
<p>Mina woke up with a scowl. She hated being woken up, but still went out to see who the hell was looking for her. When she saw that man, she felt completely paralyzed.</p>
<p>"Is he really your father?" Wolf asked her.</p>
<p>"Ehhh... You could say so..."</p>
<p>Wolf looked at her askance. 'That answer sounds ambiguous... But the two do resemble each other physically, so they must be father and daughter...'</p>
<p>Doflamingo smiled. "Hello brat, it's been a while~"</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Few things could make Mina uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Doflamingo WAS ONE of those few things.</p>
<p>Doflamingo's penetrating gaze, as well as that strange smirk that he always carried with him, caused great discomfort in Mina. She never thought that Doflamingo would actively seek her out after the war. And the strangest thing is that he still hadn't tried to kill her. 'What the hell is going through your head right now?'</p>
<p>After settling down on the large sofa in the living room, Doflamingo sighed heavily and took off his signature glasses. Mina looked at the man who had raised her, not sure what to say.</p>
<p>"So an orphanage... I never thought you would like to take care of unwanted and usless brats." Doflamingo started to speak. "Is it a way to redeem yourself?~"</p>
<p>"Interpret it however you want."</p>
<p>Doflamingo smirked. "A sinner will always be a sinner, you know~"</p>
<p>The sound of the clock struck the hour, echoing through the room.</p>
<p>"Are you going to keep staring at me with those disgusting eyes of yours? Or is there something you want to ask me?"</p>
<p>"May I really?"</p>
<p>"Your silence and gaze makes me uncomfortable, open your mouth and spit it out now."</p>
<p>To be honest, Mina had a thousand things she wanted to ask the blond man in front of her. However, there was one that she definitely wanted to ask. "How have you been?"</p>
<p>Doflamingo seemed genuinely surprised by that harmless question. How was he? Well, now that he had escaped from Impel Down and was sailing as a pirate again, much better, of course. Although also he was incredibly upset by the defeat of the World Government, since now his status as Tenryubito wasn't at all something to threaten with. And if that wasn't enough, he no longer had Dressrosa in his possession. "Not very good, you screwed up my life after all~"</p>
<p>"You were a nuisance to the World Government, they were going to assassinate you."</p>
<p>"Do you think I'm going to thank you?"</p>
<p>Mina smiled. "Of course not, I'm not that stupid. I know you hate me for taking you away the opportunity to live like a god."</p>
<p>"You had the opportunity to be one. Tell me, how did such feeling of power feel in your hands? Wasn't it intoxicatingly wonderful?"</p>
<p>"Not at all. I hated every single second I spent in Marijoa. I don't believe in kings nor gods, only the men."</p>
<p>Doflamingo laughed. "Only someone as stupid as you would think such stupid things. Monkey D Dragon washed your brain really well with those wacky ideals, did he?"</p>
<p>"Don't you dare to insult Dragon leader." Even though she had kept her composure, Mina wasn't going to let him speak ill of her dear boss. "You have no right to talk about someone who, unlike you, actually changed the world."</p>
<p>The veins on Doflamingo's forehead bulged. "Huh? You DARE to flatter another man in front of me? You admire a beggar like him!? You MUST be kidding!"</p>
<p>"Watch your words, pirate. The man you are talking about is the person for whom I am still willing to give my life."</p>
<p>They both got up and glanced to each other. "You fucking brat, I will-"</p>
<p>The creak of the door opening made them both look at the same spot. It was Law.</p>
<p>The surgeon stared at Mina, then at Doflamingo, and felt like his chest was about to explode. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD DOING HERE!?"</p>
<p>"Ohhhh! Isn't it my dear Law!?" Doflamingo looked at Mina and Law. "Although now that I think about it, what are YOU doing here? Do you know each other?"</p>
<p>Neither of them answered right away, but they looked at each other sideways, causing Doflamingo to raise an eyebrow and let out an annoyed laugh.</p>
<p>"You MUST be kidding me." The laugh turned into a grimace of disgust. "Mina, are you doing it on purpose to piss me off?"</p>
<p>"No, we really met by accident."</p>
<p>"Oh? Is that so? The world is unpleasantly small~"</p>
<p>Law started to rage. "What the hell do you want, Doflamingo!? Dressrosa's beating wasn't enough for you!? Do you need me to bring you back to Impel Down!?"</p>
<p>"Damn, such a bad temper. Don't ever change, Law~" Doflamingo scoffed. "After all, that's your charm~"</p>
<p>For some reason that Law couldn't understand, Mina let her guard down and just stared at Doflamingo with an expression he couldn't read. "This house is also yours, Doffy. You can come whenever you want, so you don't need to put on a nasty show."</p>
<p>"Huh!? You must be fucking kidding me!" Law was not interested in their parent-child bond. "Under NO FUCKING reason I'm going to forgive that bastard! You know everything he has done! He deserves to die and pay for his sins, not to walk peacefully on MY FUCKING island!</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up, brat. Why don't you go play doctors somewhere else?"</p>
<p>"I'm being <em>friendly</em>, Doffy." Mina cut him off and glared at him. "Don't cross your limits."</p>
<p>"I would never do that~ I'm trying to be <em>friendly</em> too, after all~" Doflamingo smirked. "Those foolish villagers still haven't found out who you really are? They don't know how many throats you've slit and how many people you've dismembered and tortured while smiling?"</p>
<p>"Doffy, you don't even know what I did for over 8 years. Don't talk about things you don't know."</p>
<p>Doflamingo approached Mina, which made Law get into attacking position, but Mina made him stay still. The blonde man began to gently stroke her hair. "No matter how hard you try to hide your sins by saying that you worked in the Revolutionary Army, you can't erase the past~" Doflamingo hugged her. "After all, you're like me~"</p>
<p>Law, knowing Mina's disastrous personality, thought that she would defend herself. That she would shut up Doflamingo.</p>
<p>But she didn't.</p>
<p>'I can't do anything...! If I attack that scum, he'll go after Junk-ya and the rest of the orphans from the mansion!' Law gritted his teeth in hatred. Doflamingo knew very well how to play with people. He knew that he couldn't win a fight against Law and Mina at the same time, but also knew that the two of them couldn't protect 15 brats at the same time without either of them getting hurt.</p>
<p>Doflamingo looked Mina in the eyes and smiled as he stroked her face. "Don't look at me like that. You know that <em>I love you</em>~"</p>
<p>Mina felt a huge chill through his body. Why the hell did she still feel completely helpless in front of her father after so many years!? She was no longer any helpless child! She had gone to war! Even so, she couldn't stand up to Doflamingo even when she knew she was stronger than him. 'I can kill him if I want to! Why the hell is my voice refusing to come out!?'</p>
<p>"Do you think you are someone important just because you were a revolutionary? Do you really think your life will be peaceful now that the World Government no longer exists?" Doflamingo kept stroking her. "No matter how much you try to hide, if I have managed to found you, do you think others won't? Do you think you can have that peaceful life that you have sought so much? Don't be stupid."</p>
<p>When she was with Doflamingo, Mina felt like 10 again, like she was still a child starving for her father's affection. The love she felt for him was suffocating, as if his threads were still around her neck. Besides, Doflamingo was right, who was he trying to fool by trying to live a quiet life away from everyone? Was she really going to be able to die peacefully even after committing so many sins in her life? 'I... I really don't deserve to be free after everything I've done...'</p>
<p>"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER!"</p>
<p>Law's voice brought Mina back to reality. That's right, things weren't like when she was 10 years old. Now she was no longer alone, now there were people around her who loved her. Dragon leader, Koala, Joe Bunny, Sabo...</p>
<p>"Huh? And YOU think you do?" Doflamingo glared at Law.  "I RAISED THIS CHILD. SHE OWES ME HER LIFE."</p>
<p>"NO SHE DON'T." Law pulled Mina towards him, separating her from the blonde. "Just because you both share the same blood doesn't mean that you can make her your personal puppet!!! Stop trying to control other people's lives at will, you selfish bastard!!!"</p>
<p>And Law.</p>
<p>She had Law.</p>
<p>Before that argument got worse, Mina put her hand on the surgeon's shoulder and smiled at him. 'This handsome boy really knows what to say to make me feel better.'</p>
<p>Then, she looked at Doflamingo. "Why are you like this?"</p>
<p>Doflamingo seemed confused by that question. "Huh? What the-"</p>
<p>"Why do you try so hard to stay so unhappy, Doffy?" Mina broke away from Law and returned to Doflamingo's side to look him in the eyes. "It's only you and me left, so why do you keep trying to push people away from your side?"</p>
<p>Doflamingo, the man who, despite hating her, raised her attentively and even almost lovingly. Mina knew it, she knew perfectly well all the pain and suffering that Doflamingo had to go through until he finally got to where he was. Even if he tried to hide it with that extravagant look, violence and manipulation, Mina knew perfectly well what was underneath so many layers. </p>
<p>An overwhelming loneliness.</p>
<p>A life surrounded by profit-seeking people who never tried to see beyond his surface. A cruel world where the only way to survive was to be not only the strongest, but the most cruel. </p>
<p>"Isn't it too lonely to go down that road?" Doflamingo gritted his teeth in annoyance, but before he could answer, Mina stepped forward. "I can't be by your side. But even if the whole world is your enemy, you know that you can always come back to my side, dad."</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Doflamingo walked to the outskirts of the mansion as Mina dismissed him and Law right behind her.</p>
<p>Before leaving for good, Doflamingo turned around and took one last look at his daughter while pointing to her amputated arm.</p>
<p>"Tell me, was it worth it?"</p>
<p>Mina was silent for a second, but then she smiled. "Yes, definitely."</p>
<p>She had been willing from the beginning to die for the Revolutionary Army. She was more than willing to sacrifice herself for Sabo and the rest of her nakamas. Why would she regret about all those wonderful years just because an arm? "And I would do it again, without even a single thought."</p>
<p>Doflamingo sighed and put his sunglasses back on. "Do what you want."</p>
<p>Both Mina and Law watched Doflamingo leave peacefully, something they never thought was possible. When they could no longer see the blonde man, Mina decided to ask Law out loud without looking him in the eyes. "Do you hate me for not being able to hate him like you?"</p>
<p>Law sighed. "What kind of nonsense are you spouting, Mina-ya? No matter what you do or what you decide, I could never bring myself to hate you."</p>
<p>She smiled while closing her eyes. "Hm? Is that so?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I love you way too much."</p>
<p>Mina blushed and cleared her throat. "Wow, people would not believe that the infamous Surgeon of Death is actually capable of saying such romantic things, fufufu~"</p>
<p>Law also smiled. "Well, that's because I found somebody to love."</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>As Wolf continued his experiments, he could see Doflamingo walking towards the harbor. "Oh, are you leaving already, sir?"</p>
<p>Doflamingo stopped for a moment to look at the old man. "Yes, I've already seen everything I needed it. See ya."</p>
<p>However, before he could continue on his way, Wolf stopped Doflamingo again. "Are you coming back again, sir? I'm sure Mina will be happy if you come to visit her often."</p>
<p>Doflamingo almost laughed out loud. It was good that this stupid old geezer didn't recognize him, it was more fun that way. "Fufufufu~ Is that so?~"</p>
<p>"Of course! What kind of daughter doesn't want to see her father? Come back soon!"</p>
<p>Doflamingo ignored the old man and continued on his way.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if the whole world is your enemy, you know that you can always come back to my side.</em>
</p>
<p>"Who knows, maybe I will drop by more often, fufufu~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong> Warning: A little bit of smuty content at the end. </strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the children running through the garden tripped and began to cry from the wound on his knee. Mina came over to comfort the infant and disinfect the wound. When the boy saw the smile of the revolutionary, calmed down and continued playing happily.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Is this your way of redeeming yourself?"</em>
</p>
<p>Mina, who was still kneeling on the grass, got up and looked at the group of children playing ball near her. When the children saw that she was looking at them, they all smiled happily. Doflamingo's words still ran through her head. 'What does Doffy want from me?'</p>
<p>The clock on the wall showed that it was already 7 in the afternoon. The sun was slowly beginning to set, as the days in the North Blue were short, and the nights were long.</p>
<p>'Will this anxiety ever go away?'</p>
<p>Mina went to town to shop before the stores closed. Several citizens who saw her walking smiled at her and even greeted her with joy, since they had already become accustomed to her presence thanks to Wolf's efforts. However, the revolutionary returned the greeting briefly and continued on her way, without engaging in conversation with anyone.</p>
<p>She felt the accusing looks of each person who turned to greet her. Eyes that scanned her and hated her. How many people looked at her the same way while she worked in the Revolutionary Army? She felt her heart pound. 'I want to go home...'</p>
<p>The anxiety caused by the war, and the feeling that her life was still in danger because anyone could be a traitor still surrounded her. In the mornings, she still woke up nervous, and at night she still had to drink herself out of consciousness in order to rest. She quickened her pace to hurry home, but bumped into something.</p>
<p>"Damn you walk fast, Mina-ya. Don't you prefer to enjoy this nice sunset with me?~"</p>
<p>All that anxiety she felt previously, decreased a little. "What are you doing here, Captain?"</p>
<p>"I was saying hi to the town doctor because I worked with him during my teen's. As I saw you pass by, I felt like following you." He extended his tattooed hand and smiled calmly. "Shall we go back together then?"</p>
<p>Mina looked around her. Those looks full of hatred and accusations didn't exist. No one looked at her with contempt, everything was inside her head. 'Why do I keep thinking useless things?'</p>
<p>Law cocked his head. "Mina-ya?"</p>
<p>She showed her usual smirk. "Sure, the road will be less long if an attractive man accompanies me~"</p>
<p>As they both walked back to the house in the woods, Law began to speak. "In a week or so, I will return to the sea. We have rested here for too long and the boys are eager to go sailing."</p>
<p>"Is that so?"</p>
<p>Law smiled at Mina's nonchalant response. He had gotten used to the way she was. "Yes, we will be away for a few months." The pirate plucked one of the green leaves from one of the trees and showed it to her. "I'll be back to your side when the leaves are brown."</p>
<p>The anxiety she felt increased again, but still, she replied with a smile. "Have a nice trip then~"</p>
<p>Law glanced at her. "Will you be okay here on your own? Are you sure you don't want to come with us? You already know that you are more than welcome to the crew."</p>
<p>"Like hell I would follow you orders!" She laughed. "And I'm not alone. I'm surrounded by 15 brats, and there's Wolf-san too."</p>
<p>The pirate nodded. 'I don't need to worry that much about her. Mina-ya knows how to take care of herself.'</p>
<p>When they reached the mansion, before entering, Law stood still. "Are you seriously not going back to Dressrosa?"</p>
<p>"Why should I do it?"</p>
<p>"Someone who worked in the Revolutionary Army can reign properly. You're not Doflamingo, and people know that."</p>
<p>Mina also stopped and turned her head to see him. "The only thing that awaits me in Dressrosa is the weight of the sins committed by my family and, in the best of cases, a Civil War caused by my presence. Nobody cares about my job in the Revolutionary Army."</p>
<p>Law swallowed hard. 'Nobody really appreciates the sacrifice of the Revolutionary Army...'</p>
<p>The world was recovering from the greatest war that had ever existed, leaving millions of victims and lives shattered. Devastated cities, widows and orphans, people crippled for life... And after the end of the war, society had completely forgotten revolutionaries. No one apologized to them for the bloody persecution they suffered. People just pretended that nothing had happened.</p>
<p>The two stayed in the living room on the ground floor. Law saw the clock on the wall read 11 PM. Wolf and the children were sleeping on the second floor with Shachi, Penguin and Bepo. Mina lit the fireplace and they both stared at the fire in silence. After a while, Law yawned. "I'm going to sleep too, I'm tired. Do you mind if I go first?"</p>
<p>She smiled. "Of course not. Good night, Captain."</p>
<p>The pirate climbed the first step, but before reaching the second, he felt a hand stretch him back. He could feel her anxiety just by that little touch.</p>
<p>"I was lying. Stay awake a little longer with me."</p>
<p>Law smirked. He turned around, wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned close to her ear. "If you want me to stay here, you just have to ask, Mina-ya~" The pirate wasn't only referring to <em>that</em> very moment, but in general.</p>
<p>Mina felt a great anxiety rush over her. She didn't care if Law left for months, only to come back for just a few days and go away again. "I'm willing to wait for you forever. I'm a patient person."</p>
<p>"So, why are you looking at me like that?"</p>
<p>She felt heat pooling in her stomach. "Who knows. Maybe is separation anxiety."</p>
<p>That silly comment made Law hold his own laughter. As he continued to secretly have fun, Law decided to sit on the couch next to the fireplace. It was still summer, but the nights at the North Blue were cold. Law extended his arms and positioned them on top of the back of the sofa. He spread his legs slightly and smirked. Mina saw him crooking a finger at her. "Come here~"</p>
<p>"I'm not a dog."</p>
<p>He chuckled and continued smirking. "Just for once, be an obedient girl, would you?"</p>
<p>With a scowl, Mina approached the pirate. When she was right in front of him, Law laughed when saw that she didn't get any closer. "What are you afraid of? This isn't your first time."</p>
<p>Mina looked away annoyed. She didn't like being the submissive one because Law got way too much into the role, but she also didn't feel like taking any initiative at that moment.</p>
<p>The pirate made her put on one knee between his legs to bring her closer to him. She thought Law would start off with his usual annoying dirty talk, but he just started to undo the bow of her corset dress slowly. "It must be difficult to change with just one arm. If I'm here with you, ask me for help, don't be stubborn."</p>
<p>"...Thanks..."</p>
<p>Law raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You shouldn't thank me. I'm doing this just for my own benefit~"</p>
<p>That made her feeling more heat underneath. When the pirate noticed that she didn't complain, his smile rise even more. His lips kissed up her neck to the lips.</p>
<p>Law let her unbutton his shirt. The way she looked over at him made his heart start to race. He noticed that her hand began to caress his naked chest, and then, it went down his abdomen until she stopped a few inches before the place that interested him. Law chuckled. "Never letting your guard down, huh?"</p>
<p>After a few seconds of silence, she finally answered while sighing. "Okay, but only because you're going to be gone for a long time."</p>
<p>The pirate looked away happily, being aware of his triumph. Law saw her lowering her head and swirling her tongue around the tip. "Ah fuck... you're really the best..."</p>
<p>He saw her head back and forth against his hard member. That felt great, but when she quickened her pace and accompanied the movement of her mouth with her hand, Law gasped of pleasure and his fingernils digged into her scalp. That slick and wet feeling was driving him mad.</p>
<p>He wanted to let her taste his cum, but he thought better of it. 'There's time for everything~'</p>
<p>Suddenly, she felt Law pulling her mouth off os his member. She gasped searching for some air, and rubbed her head annoyed. "That hurt."</p>
<p>Law smirked and beckoned her to get on top of him "Don't complain and get over here." Law thought she would complain again about his commanding tone, but Mina obeyed while being slightly flushed. "I knew you liked me being rude with you~"</p>
<p>"Just shut up."</p>
<p>He chuckled on silence and lifted her skirt just enough so that it wouldn't trouble. Slowly, she sink down on him, and the both moaned.</p>
<p>She sat still for a second while catching her breath, but then syarted to rock down against him. Her arms rested either side oh his shoulders and threw her hips back and forth.</p>
<p>"Ahh, really... why the hell can you fuck so damn good?" He moeaned. "I'm actually kinda mad about it..."</p>
<p>He gripped her hips and bucked up his hips against her harder and faster. The sight of her lewd look and hearing her moans getting higher in pitch drove him mad.</p>
<p>While feeling of getting closer to the edge, he kissed her roughly. "I'm gonna cum inside."</p>
<p>"D-Doesn't my opinion count?" She complained, but with a flustured smile.</p>
<p>"Not this time."</p>
<p>Law let out a growl and went rigid while spending himself inside her, and the feeling increase because she didn't stop to move her hips at the same time. "Ngh!" He couldn't help but dig his fingers behind her neck hard, which made her gasp in pain.</p>
<p>Even so, the pirate felt her insides twitching around his member, and her gasping moans trying to be controlled. That made him smirk and back down his head against the sofa. "Too shy to admit that my dick made you cum that hard?" He teased.</p>
<p>She chuckled with difficulty because her breathing was still rough. "You're damn annoying." Mina dropped her head against the pirate's tattooed chest. She felt surrounded by Law's arms, and that made her smile.</p>
<p>Suddenly, they both heard someone coming down the stairs, and that made both of them settle quickly on the sofa. 'Good thing I didn't take off my dress...'</p>
<p>The one who had come down was Wolf. "What are you two still doing being awake? It's after midnight!!"</p>
<p>Law and the revolutionary glanced at each other nervously. He may not have heard something, has he?</p>
<p>Wolf looked at the flustered faces of the couple, and that made him raise an eyebrow. But then, he saw the fireplace next to them. "Are you both idiots? Who the fuck lights the fireplace in the middle of July? Aren't you hot?"</p>
<p>Law smirked and chuckled. "You have no idea~" Mina stepped on his foot annoyed to make the pirate shut up.</p>
<p>Wolf, with a suspicious face, decided to drop the subject and rolled his eyes tiredly. "Brats, go to sleep. As punishment, tomorrow I will wake you up at 6 AM." Both, despite being two adults, obeyed the old man and went to the third floor to sleep.</p>
<p>The sheets on the bed were cold, so they both used it as an excuse to sleep hugged. Law thought it was nice to sleep accompanied, and even more if it was with her. Sometimes, the nights in the submarine could be very lonely. </p>
<p>"Tell me, what was it like to sleep when you were working in the Revolutionary Army?"</p>
<p>"It depends. When I was in Baltigo I had my own room, but I preferred to sleep with Koala or Sabo at night."</p>
<p>Law raised an eyebrow. "Huh? You slept with Sabo-ya?"</p>
<p>"On the other hand, when I was assigned to some warzone we all slept together in the same room dug in the trenches, regardless of our rank."</p>
<p>"Was it hard not being able to have personal space?"</p>
<p>She snuggled in his arms. "Not at all, loneliness was always much worse for me."</p>
<p>Law swallowed hard, he really admired Mina for enduring as long as a revolutionary. How much had she had to suffer alone? Sometimes Law imagined Mina being just a 12-year-old girl struggling to survive in such a hostile environment. Even he had never had to endure something like that when he was young. Inside the Donquixote Family Law enjoyed all types of comfort, with Cora-san he always made sure to provide Law accommodation and warm food, and with Wolf in Pleasure Town they lived in a comfortable cabin all together. 'Would I have been able to endure that much?'</p>
<p>"And what was it like when you had solo missions?"</p>
<p>"With the little money I had I used to prefer to spend it on food, so as a general rule I used to sleep on the branches of a tree to keep myself protected and alert. If the budget for that mission allowed me accommodation, I used to pay for the cheapest room I could find."</p>
<p>"You never stayed to sleep in the house of a supporter or ally of the Revolutionary Army?"</p>
<p>"Are you kidding? Anyone could be a spy of the World Government. Risk being handed over to an Agent of some CP or being betrayed? No, thanks."</p>
<p>Law hugged the woman in his arms tightly. "Never ever share bed with anyone other than me, Mina-ya."</p>
<p>She giggled. "Are you really jelous because of the Sabo thing? You're such a child, fufufu~"</p>
<p>"NEVER."</p>
<p>"As you order, Captain~"</p>
<p>After a while in silence, Law wrapped his arms around Mina and whispered in her ear. "Hey~" But she had already slept soundly. 'Really? *Sight.'</p>
<p>Law chuckled and though about how empty and cold his bed will feel without her. He hated the idea of having to stay away for so many months and miss out on being able to spend more time with this woman. If it weren't for Luffy asking for his help for a certain mission, Law hadn't even bothered to leave so soon.</p>
<p> "Tsk. I hope that damn Mugiwara-ya has GOOD reasons to stop me from resting."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina took a sip of the coffee Wolf served her. She gagged as she tasted it, and put it back on the table. 'It would taste much better mixed with whiskey...' She glanced at the orphanage children, who were playing nearby. 'But I guess I can't do that anymore.'</p><p>It was already November, and it was too cold outside to go out. The forest was completely snowy, and the cold was terrifying, but inside the mansion it was warm. Wolf saw that Mina was still shaking a little, despite carrying a blanket over her shoulders. "It's not easy to get used to the cold of North Blue being from Dressrosa, huh? Hahaha."</p><p>She actually lived many more years in the North Blue on Spider Miles with Doflamingo rather than on Dressrosa, but she had become completely unaccustomed to these extremely low temperatures.</p><p>Law said he would return in the fall, but the trees had long since lost their brown leaves.</p><p>Still, she didn't care.</p><p>Wolf saw her smile as she looked out the window. "Law and the other brats promised to come back a month ago! Do they plan to be missing for another 10 years!? Damn brats."</p><p>"They're pirates, they have the freedom to go wherever they want and come back whenever they want."</p><p>Wolf glanced at her. "Doesn't it really bother you? They spend long-ass periods at sea."</p><p>"Should I?"</p><p>Wolf started laughing. "You really love that brat, don't you?"</p><p>She kept looking through the window while smiling. "Who knows~"</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"So... is she okay? "Asked Rebecca, looking away.</p><p>"Yes. And she doesn't plan to go back to Dressrosa, so you and your family can rest easy."</p><p>Rebecca smiled. "I've only just found out her name now. Isn't that pathetic?" The young princess turned around. "Thank you, Lucy's friend, but tell Miss Mina that if she wants to come back, no one will hurt her. She shouldn't worry about that."</p><p>Law smiled politely at Rebecca and said goodbye. He would never tell Mina about that conversation with Rebecca. Law wasn't interested in her going around the world again, but having her controlled in one place. It's not like the pirate was trying to isolate her, he just liked the kind of life they now led. He smirked.  'Perhaps, am I guilty of monopolizing what is mine?~'</p><p>He and Luffy had been invited to the inauguration of Dressrosa after the reforms due to the war. 'It's so annoying to participate in commemorative events. I don't give a shit about this country or its people, I want to go back to Pleasure Town as quick as possible.'</p><p>Before leaving, the pirate decided to take one last look at Doflamingo's palace, just to remember what he went through.</p><p>"Damn... This place is way more luxurious than Riku's palace..." Shachi said outloud as he looked around.</p><p>And it was true. Doflamingo was a flamboyant person, so his palace was exhuberant. "We will rebuild the palace and turn it into a tourist attraction or a luxury hotel. Even I think it's a waste not to do anything with this beautiful place." Violet replied.</p><p>Law entered one of the palace rooms. From the huge window, he could see the beautiful views of the sunflower field just below. Law remembered that those were Mina's favorite flowers. "It's a shame they can't be grown in North Blue. It's too cold."</p><p>Upon arrival, Bepo pointed to the ground, which was still littered with broken glass and debris. Between the disaster, a nightstand had fallen to the floor and one of the drawers were open. Inside the drawer, you could see several children's drawings of a giant flamingo.</p><p>"Sometimes, my blood runs cold when I remember that there were children in the Donquixote Family..." Said Penguin feeling a chill.  "Raising children into a mafia is the same as child abuse and exploitation! That demon had child soldiers under his orders! That's unforgivable!"</p><p>Law nodded at his nakama's words. Not only had he been a victim of Doflamingo's abuse, but there were also Baby5, Buffalo, Sugar, Monet, Dellinger and even Mina. "I think now I understand why Cora-san threw me out the window that day back in Spider Miles... He hated the idea of more children becoming victims."</p><p>Of all the children who had been raised by the Donquixote Family, few had managed to carry on. He now lived happily with his crew, and Baby 5 was happily married to Sai. But on the other hand, Monet was dead, Sugar was missing and Buffalo and Dellinger were locked up in Impel Down. "The only difference between all of us was that those of us who opposed Doflamingo got a better life. Everyone who followed that bastard until the end paid the consequences."</p><p>Mina never spoke of her past. She never told Law why she fled the Donquixote Family, or why she joined the Revolutionary Army. Even less about what her life was like with Doflamingo. But seeing that Doflamingo had kept those childish drawings for so many years, even when he had called her "Ungrateful bitch", It showed that there was affection. Twisted and toxic affection.</p><p>"Family is family, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Sabo, with a mischievous smile, looked at the boy with white hair and golden eyes who was next to Mina. "You don't waste your time huh?~"</p><p>Mina raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"</p><p>Joe Bunny coughed trying to hide his laughter, and Koala just sighed.</p><p>Mina ignored her nakamas and watched the rest of the children from the corner of her eyes. Ivankov was terrorizing them with his extravagant way of being, but since it wasn't on purpose, Mina ignored him and let the okama continue "playing".</p><p>"Returning to the main topic." Koala said. "We're thinking about going back to Marijoa as part of the first anniversary of the World Government fall."</p><p>"Why go back? There's nothing left but corpses and ashes."</p><p>"Marijoa has been cleaned. Now, they plan to move part of the Saobody amusement park there. I think the palaces will turn them into luxury hotels and offices of the Navy." Joe Bunny replied.</p><p>Mina chuckled. "An amusement park on top of a cemetery, and lodgings in torture dungeons? Great idea, and not disturbing at all~"</p><p>Sabo and Koala looked at each other. Mina wasn't going to accept returning to Marijoa, even Koala herself wasn't convinced either, but Sabo kept saying that it was part of the process to heal the wounds of the war. "Until we go to that place, none of us will be able of closing this sad chapter of our lives. This is for our good."</p><p>All the revolutionaries fell silent after hearing the words of the Chief of Staff. They all knew that the blonde was right.</p><p>Sabo smiled at Mina. "Think about it. And when you feel ready to face it, call me."</p><p>"Won't you go now?"</p><p>"No, we will all go together."</p><p>"I have been the only one who hasn't agreed to go, for the rest it will be annoying."</p><p>Mina saw that Koala, Joe Bunny, Hack, Ivankov, and the rest of the revolutionaries smiled. "We're in this together. We will wait for you as long as it takes."</p><p>Both friends looked into each other's eyes. "You know that I would die for you, right?"</p><p>Sabo smiled again. "You already tried once, and with one I have had enough. Better invite me back to your beautiful house and feed me with good food~"</p><p>Mina laughed. "Don't come so often, or else you'll leave me broke."</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The clock in the living room chimed indicating that it was already 2 in the morning. Mina opened her eyes and sighed wearily. "Shit, I felt asleep in the living room... I hope the children went to sleep..."</p><p>"They have. So don't worry and go back to rest."</p><p>Mina obeyed the voice and closed her eyes again. But immediately opened them when she realized who that voice was.</p><p>"Law... When did you arrive?"</p><p>"Over an our ago." He was sitting next to her, and put his hand over her eyes. "We will talk tomorrow. Sleep now."</p><p>"Don't order me around."</p><p>Law chuckled. "So uncute~"</p><p>Likewise, she closed her eyes. "Sabo and the others came."</p><p>Law made a disgusted face. "Tsk. What an annoying bunch of people."</p><p>"They want me to go to Marijoa for a commemorative act."</p><p>Law sighed annoyed. 'Another fucking commemorative act? So annoying!'</p><p>"Could you go with me?"</p><p>That question surprised Law. She said it in a soft voice, as if she was afraid of being rejected. That seemed cute to him. "If you ask me for something, I will give it to you, whatever it is, Mina-ya. You just have to be by my side."</p><p>She smiled. "What a generous man~ That would make me love you even more."</p><p>Law chuckled. "Are you drunk? Or are those confession words?~"</p><p>The girl went back to sleep, but kept smiling. "Teasing me after being gone for so long. Such a bad man."</p><p>"Have you missed me?"</p><p>"Each and every single day."</p><p>That answer made him happy, because she was being honest. Being so loved by her made him incredibly happy.</p><p>Law stayed awake a while longer. He deduced that going to Marijoa was a way to close that painful chapter of their lives and start over. He himself had to return to the place where Doflamingo murdered Cora-san after it was all over, so he could finally move on. And also Flevance.</p><p>"So... it will all end in Marijoa, huh? Sabo-ya sometimes has good ideas, despite being an idiot just like Mugiwara-ya."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"The position is yours. No one else is as qualified as you, so don't worry, no one will object to the decision."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But... Giving me this rank is the same as saying that Kuma-san won't be back."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone remained in silence. Dragon looked at his subordinate. "This is Kuma's decision, please respect it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina ran from that room until she found Kuma. She stared at him, and he returned her an impassive look. "You can't do this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kuma looked at her, tilting his head. "Why?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She clenched her fists. "You can't leave me after spending four years by my side. It's not fair."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kuma didn't seem moved by his apprentice's words. "I spent four years by your side to train you, and if you're ready now, I have no reason to keep wasting time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those words were harsh. "I'm only 16, I can't assume the position of General. Do you think others will respect my authority?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dragon agrees with the decision, and Sabo also just became Chief of Staff. In addition, Joe Bunny will be your assistant and he will guide you. Stop worrying, you won't be alone."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's not what I mean!" Mina tried to suppress her despair. "What you're willing to suffer... is too cruel. There must be another solution! You can't just leave to die!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For the first time in a long time, Mina could see Kuma smile. The man approached her and stroked her head gently. "You're no longer a brat. You will eventually find out that there's no greater honor than sacrifice."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina didn't answer back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The day will come that you too will have to sacrifice yourself, because that's the job of a leader. My last advice is that, no matter how much you suffer from now on, you must stay on top, because the courage of a leader is the courage of his subordinates."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina watched as Kuma left, never to return. She made the pretense of going after him once more, but decided not to. 'If I do that, I will be a disappointment.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kuma, seeing that she had finally understood, said goodbye to his student. "We will never see each other again, so take care."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And those harsh words were the last she received from her master.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina woke up from that memory in dreams. 'Why have I dreamed that? Many years have passed... '</p><p>She looked at the bottle of wine next to her and, despite her urges, decided not to drink it. Since she started working with children, she gave up that habit little by little. 'It's not okay for children to see that, after all.'</p><p>The revolutionary probably started to drown her sorrows with alcohol after Kuma's departure. It was difficult being a General at such a young age, every subordinate of hers who passed away under her command weighed heavily on her mind, and the responsibility was agonizing. But it wasn't difficult just for her. How many times did she have to comfort Sabo when the missions weren't going as expected? How many missions did they fail?</p><p>'And yet, we have succeeded... Now I just have to rest.'</p><p>Suddenly, she noticed Law was staring down at her with a mocking smile. "Did you sleep well?~"</p><p>'Ahhhh, seeing such a pretty face as soon as I woke up... the gods must have taken pity on me!'</p><p>Law looked at the revolutionary in confusion. "Aren't you going to drink? I have brought it especially for you."</p><p>She dropped a bead of sweat behind her head. "Oi, you shouldn't encourage me. Aren't you a doctor?"</p><p>Law shrugged. "I've given up on you."</p><p>She ignored the pirate's attempted insult and looked around. "Why are we in your sub?"</p><p>"You told me yesterday that you wanted to go to Marijoa."</p><p>"Not immediately!!" She sighed. "My heart is not ready yet!!"</p><p>The pirate cocked his head again. "What difference does it make? The sooner we get there, the sooner we leave."</p><p>She sighed. "Ahhhh, I can't be angry with such an attractive face, thank your parents for such genetics."</p><p>Law smiled cheerfully. "So, do you find me attractive, Mina-ya?~"</p><p>She glanced at him. "Are you not aware of your own appearance?"</p><p>"Nope, I'm fully aware that I'm handsome~"</p><p>Mina felt that a vein in her forehead was going to explode, but decided to remain calm. "Wow, such an arrogant boy, aren't you?"</p><p>"I'm a pirate after all~"</p><p>She realized that the bed in the pirate's cabin was now much wider, and some of what she had in her room in Pleasure Town was there too. "What is this? Since when have you arranged a move without my permission?"</p><p>Law kept smiling. "I don't need your permission, yours is mine, Mina-ya~"</p><p>"I've never accepted that kind of relationship!"</p><p>"You don't need to, It's not like you have the option to say no. I'm the only man in your life, after all~"</p><p>Mina smiled, but felt a huge chill. 'Why do I feel that this man has already registered us in the civil registry as a couple without my knowing about it? Have I got married and haven't realized it yet?'</p><p>Law probably read her mind, because his words were chillingly sincere. "You don't need to worry about the details, Mina-ya. As long as you're by my side, everything will be fine and nobody will suffer~"</p><p>Mina couldn't help but notice that their roles had changed. 'Before, I was the one who made him lose his temper. Since when have our roles been reversed?' Seeing that Law continued smiling happily, she decided not to continue asking. 'I think it would be better not to know...'</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>When the crew arrived at Sabaody, Law gave the permission for them to go to enjoy the amusement park, since last time they couldn't do it because of Luffy's destruction in the auction house.</p><p>"Hmm..."</p><p>The pirate noticed that Mina looked uneasy seeing everyone else enjoying the amusement park. "Do you want to go too?"</p><p>"N-No need."</p><p>Despite her words, the two of them were now on the Ferris wheel, at the highest point.</p><p>"Why don't you ever listen to my words?"</p><p>"Because you're never sincere."</p><p>She didn't dispute that. Instead, she looked below them. "Wow, it's really high."</p><p>"Are you scared?~"</p><p>"Why? I could easily jump down if I wanted to."</p><p>Law dropped a bead of sweat. They were over 20 meters tall, but he knew she wasn't lying. "Tremendous physical abilities of yours..."</p><p>The sound of the other attractions and the laughter of the children bounced all over the place. Law couldn't help but remember his childhood in Flevance, where he used to go there with his parents and his sister Lamy. 'How many years has it been since you all left? I miss you every day...'</p><p>Sometimes, he remembered those joyous days fondly, and couldn't help but feel alone. Those peaceful and joyous days of his childhood leading up to the destruction of Flevance were still lingering in his heart. He could see Bepo and Penguin happily eating ice cream from a distance, and Shachi trying to flirt (and failing) with Ikkaku.</p><p>'But I'm not alone anymore. Now I have nakamas.' He thought happily.</p><p>"We've been over here for a long time, I'm bored. I want to ride something else, when are we going to go down?"</p><p>And he had her, too. "Don't you enjoy the time you spend with me?~"</p><p>"Yes, but I want to go to other places before the park closes!"</p><p>"Hey, each ticket is quite expensive, you know?"</p><p>Mina smiled. "It doesn't matter, because now I don't have to pay for anything!"</p><p>Mina thought it was wonderful to be the partner of an important pirate, because now she was no longer a poor person who didn't even have the money to buy porridge. She stilla had her compensation money she received after winning the war, but she still kept asking Law to pay for her. 'I still haven't gotten used to not saving as much as possible...'</p><p>"What am I? Your bank account with a dick?"</p><p>"If you insist~"</p><p>Law didn't get angry, because he enjoyed those meaningless conversations. Luffy's nonsense stressed him out, and he couldn't play along with his nakamas either because he had to mantain a certain hierarchy.</p><p>But she wasn't his subordinate, so they could speak as equals, nor was she stressful like Luffy.</p><p>"Oi."</p><p>Mina looked at him curiously as she cocked her head with a smile.</p><p>"What am I to you?"</p><p>After a second full of confusion and silence, Mina began to laugh. "Do you need to corner me 20 meters high to ask me that?"</p><p>Not even Law knew why he had asked something like that in such a place. "I just want to know."</p><p>"Hmmm... Life partners?"</p><p>"What a shitty answer." Law sighed annoyed, but couldn't help but laugh too.</p><p>"Why are you complaining? You said it yourself before, what's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours. Doesn't that make us life partners?</p><p>Law frowned. "Is it so difficult for you to say that you love me?"</p><p>She smirked. "Hmmm? Are we feeling needy today?~"</p><p>"Mina-ya."</p><p>"Fufufu~ Don't be mad! You know that I do."</p><p>Law sighed. He always dreamed that, if he ever got married, it would be to a sweet and kind woman like his mother, and the two of them would have a loving relationship like the one his parents had. 'How the hell did I end up with someone like her??'</p><p>However, when he saw how she smiled at him, he remembered why he had chosen her. 'I don't think there's anyone else in the world who can look at me that way...'</p><p>Even if it wasn't the kind of love he dreamed of, it was the one he liked and the one he had. And the one that made him happy.</p><p>"Silly woman."</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Mina, after spotting someone below, got pale.  She even tried to hide.</p><p>"Hm? What are you doing, Mina-ya?"</p><p>Law realized that the person below them was Monkey D Dragon. The pirate thought that it was probably awkward for Mina to see her ex-boss after one year. Still, it was an exaggeration to hide from him when it was impossible for him to see them both.</p><p>"What the hell are you hiding from? We're 20 meters up! There is no way for him to see you! Dragon-ya doesn't even know we're here!"</p><p>"You don't understand, Dragon-san can definitely see me!"</p><p>"Don't say nonese-"</p><p>Suddenly, even Law felt a huge chill at a look. He looked down, and indeed, Dragon had seen them. 'Is this man a devil, or what!?'</p><p>Mina hit her head against the ferris wheel's safety bars with regret. She was there, flirting and having a good time at the amusement park with a handsome boy, when Dragon and the rest had invited her to attend a memorial event.</p><p>Even from 20 meters tall, Mina could see her boss's chilling smile.</p><p>"Agh... I'm doomed..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you really think I wasn't going to see you two? You should be ashamed to act like this! You're already adults!"</p><p>The Heart Pirates watched Dragon scold Mina and Sabo, who curiously was also around the amusement park wasting time instead of attending the memorial.</p><p>"We're no longer at war, but that doesn't mean you should be wasting your time when you were ordered to attend! What example are you going to set your subordinates if the Generals themselves prefer to go play rather than pay their respects to the fallen!?"</p><p>Monkey D Dragon was a complete mystery to the whole world, but there he was, scolding two adults as if they were children.</p><p>Law couldn't help chuckling. 'Doesn't he act like some kind of strict father?'</p><p>And considering that they had both entered the Revolutionary Army at very young ages, it was no wonder that Dragon really was the closest thing to a father figure.</p><p>After a 20-minute sermon about responsibility and duty, Dragon let both of them go. Law smirked at the revolutionary. "Heh, you have been scolded~"</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Everyone attended the event and had to endure a totally depressing 2 hour talk while hundreds of people mourned the death of their loved ones. Still, Law noticed that not only Mina and Sabo, but none of the other 5 Generals of the Revolutionary Army seemed interested. The pirate could see more than one yawn on several occasions. 'What the hell is wrong with these people?'</p><p>Shachi pointed to General Lindenberg, a Mink cat, who was about to fall backward from sleep. "Is it normal for everyone to look terribly bored? Aren't they supposed to be sad about the death of their nakamas?"</p><p>Law looked at the rest of the Generals. He never spoke much to any of them, despite having helped as a medic during the war. The only one he talked to was Bello Betty on one occasion, and it was rather because Penguin chased her like a pervert.</p><p>Still, the pirate could understand how all of them felt. "Nothing can bring their nakamas back to life. And they understand that better than anyone."</p><p>When the talk ended, everyone went to visit the grave of their loved ones to pray. Mina prayed for Kuma and a couple of subordinates who also were killed, and then signaled to the pirates that it was best to leave. However, Sabo approached her. "Didn't you forget someone?"</p><p>Law saw how the revolutionary looked quite uncomfortable, but finally approached one last grave that belonged to a man named Donquixote Mjosgard. "I didn't know that you and Doflamingo had any other living family."</p><p>"Well, now we don't."</p><p>Law didn't ask any more questions, because he could hear pain in her voice. Who has that man? Why did he die? What kind of relationship did he have with her? Was he a good person?... All these questions were in the pirate's head, but he didn't say them out loud. Judging by Mina's look of deep sadness, Law understood that it was someone she really loved.  'And probably, he was the reason why she didn't want to come here in firts place.'</p><p>However, she glanced at him with a smile. "It's okay if you want to ask. I don't want to hide anything from you, because you're everything to me.</p><p>"One day I will, but today it's fine like this." Law looked at her with a smile that made her feel better. "After all, now we have all the time in the world."</p><p>Sabo and the rest of the revolutionaries, who were also there and had to witness that uncomfortable lovey-dovey environment, coughed, making both of them separated while blusing embarrassed. Mina, to change the subject, spoke without looking at her nakamas. "Down here..."</p><p>"There's nothing. All the corpses had to be thrown into a mass grave and set on fire to prevent the rot from contaminating water sources. These graves are something symbolic."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"My home isn't Marijoa, but where my family is."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So... is it okay if I take it with me?"</p><p>"Of course. You're free to do whatever you want with the tombstone. You legally appear as Mjosgard's only alive relative, so you have the right to bury him wherever you want."</p><p>They all looked at the huge monument in the center of the cemetery. A huge column where all the names of those people whose lives were lost during the war were engraved.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So that we never repeat the same mistake again."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The words etched into the stone forged a promise for future generations. And hope.</p><p>Koala grunted. "Wow, it only took us 800 years to figure it out!"</p><p>Mina and Sabo laughed, and then Koala and the rest did too. Perhaps they hadn't met in the best of circumstances, but thanks to everything they had been through together they had formed an unbreakable bond. They were her real family.</p><p>Seeing her family laugh quietly and peacefully made Mina feel a beautiful sense of happiness that she never thought she would be able to experience.</p><p>'So... is this how it feels to be free?'</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Sengoku watched Trafalgar Law from afar. Maybe they made amends in Dressrosa, but still a feeling of awkwardness appeared every time he saw him.</p><p>'I can't help it, my son is dead because of you.'</p><p>Sengoku and Garp sat while watching, as they were part of the security of the event. Both old marines saw several children running around the place. Some while crying over the death of their loved ones, others laughing because they enjoyed being alive.</p><p>Sengoku smiled at the memory of his granddaughter, who was also long gone. The day that Doflamingo attacked that military base of the Navy, and killed everyone present, his granddaughter included, he really thought about abdicating as a Marine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"First you took my son, and then my granddaughter! Don't you have enough!?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Still, he endured the pain of losing his family. They weren't blood related, but that didn't mean anything to him. "I would give anything to see you two again." Sengoku never looked at the obituary of the newspaper with Mina's name and photo, because when the revolutionaries were captured, he wasn't interested in seeing that list full of names of people who would die in a short time. He never knew she was still alive, and maybe it was better that way, after all, they had been too many years apart.</p><p>Sengoku saw that Trafalgar was now accompanied by a young woman quite attractive. The old Marine was able to deduce that this woman was part of the Revolutionary Army because he saw her next to Dragon during the memorial event. A pirate and someone from the Revolutionary Army? "Such a weird combo. You have a strange taste in women, boy."</p><p>But for some reason, Sengoku felt that, when he looked at her, he could see a little of Roci. Probably, if his granddaughter was still alive, she would look the same as that young lady. "Ahhhh... I'm getting old..."</p><p>Looking closely, she seemed to be the pirate's lover, judging by the way they both looked at each other. Those two were actually quite cute together.</p><p>Sengoku smiled. While he still resented Law, he couldn't help but feel happy for him. 'Roci gave his life for him and loved him, wouldn't that make that brat part of my family too?'</p><p>Law and Sengoku exchanged glances from afar. The pirate nodded politely to him and smiled. Maybe it was the first time the old marine had seen that man with the golden eyes smile. Sengoku still remembered that conversation they both had back in Dressrosa. At that time, Law still had to find a reason to continue living the life Roci had given him, but now he really seemed happy. Seeing that boy genuinely happy to continue living made Sengoku also happy.</p><p>"Damn brat, you're not going to cause me any sympathy!"</p><p>Garp started laughing. "So, why are you smiling, old man?~"</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Mina said goodbye to Sabo and the rest from the submarine. As Marijoa looked more and more distant, she felt like a weight that she always felt on her chest, lightened.</p><p>'I guess it's all over finally, right?'</p><p>She had no interest in fighting again, but she would if necessary, after all, they still lived in a world full of violence.</p><p>Law leaned against the rail of the gunwale and crossed his arms as also glanced at the sea. "Do you feel the pain has subsided?"</p><p>"I don't think it will ever completely go away, but I definitely feel better. I really hope the world never makes the same mistake. I don't want all the sacrifices to have been in vain"</p><p>That was true, the pain would never go away, but with time it would grow less strong. Mina remembered Kuma's words:</p><p>
  <em>"There's no greater honor and happiness than sacrifice."</em>
</p><p>She had thought many times about sacrificing herself, and what is more, that was her intention during war. But now that everything was over, Mina felt she had the right to be happy. She  <em>wanted </em> to be happy.</p><p>'I'm sorry Kuma-san, I think I want to keep living a little longer.' She glanced at Law sideways. 'Even if I know it's a selfish thought, I think I'd rather live happily with this stunning man than die alone.'</p><p>They both looked at each other and smiled. Maybe now they could finally start over, and this time together.</p><p>Law caressed her cheek. "Well, I think I can be very happy with what I have now."</p><p>She looked at him while smiling. "Yep, I think the same too."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When they returned to Pleasure Town, Mina was warmly welcomed by the children and Wolf. From now on, that was going to be her home and they her new family. It was still hard for her to get used to getting up every morning instead of doing night shifts and sleeping during the day just a few hours. To be able to eat it what she wanted and that the food wasn't always cold or out of date. To not hear cries of pain and help when walking down the street. To not look at every person she came across and pray that they weren't another spy...</p><p>Sometimes she still woke up at night because of the nightmares of all she had to endure living, but there was always someone to help her remember that it was all in the past, that she was safe now.</p><p>But little by little, her mind would get used to that new reality. One where war was no longer a part of her life. A life where she could truly be free.</p><p>Every now and then, she was afraid that Wolf and the rest would one day hate her or get tired of her. 'Someday, if they manage to find out who I was... Will they still love me just like this?'</p><p>However, that concern disappeared from her mind when she felt a hand on her shoulder. How could Law always know what she was thinking even without saying it? Maybe he wasn't with her every day, but the time they spent together was more precious than anything else. It was no longer the passionate and overwhelming love from the beginning, the one from now was much better. Being able to love freely without having to fear that it was the last day was liberating. Knowing that there was always going to be a next time together was beautiful.</p><p>As long as that man was by her side, everything would be fine. Because there was no person in the world whom she loved more than Law, and there wasn't a person that he loved more than her.</p><p>She felt calm in her heart, and caressed the little heads that surrounded her. 'Yes, they definitely will.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doflamingo looked at the messy black-haired brat who was staring at him and with a big smile.</p>
<p>"You're so disgusting."</p>
<p>Still, the boy didn't stop smiling happily. That smile that never faded from the boy's face made Doflamingo uncomfortable. "Do your parents know that you are here?"</p>
<p>"Nope!"</p>
<p>Doflamingo sighed annoyed. That boy was incredibly tiring with that mocking smile and that cheeky character, probably inherited from his rude father. And worst of all, he had the same messy hair and the same eyes as his brother. "You've gotten the worst possible genetics, everything about you makes me sick. Get out of my sight before I kill you."</p>
<p>Despite the harsh words, the boy didn't panic or leave. Instead, he sat across from the blonde and moved his legs happily. "Can you take me to eat, Doffy? I want to eat lobster!"</p>
<p>"You have an expensive taste, brat. I'll give you a loaf of bread at most."</p>
<p>"I don't like the bread!"</p>
<p>Doflamingo actually considered the possibilities of killing that insolent little boy right there. "Don't push your luck, you cocky brat."</p>
<p>The boy completely ignored the pirate's threats and walked beside him while the two of them went to buy something to eat. Doflamingo noticed the boy grab his hand as he hummed some silly nursery rhyme. Why didn't he immediately push him away and slap that little too daring hand? Not even he himself knew very well why.</p>
<p>'This brings back memories of the past...'</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After he and the boy ate, Doflamingo saw that the brat still hadn't left. "Aren't your parents going to worry if you don't come back? Go away."</p>
<p>"They think I'm with Mr. Wolf!"</p>
<p>"Well, then go with him."</p>
<p>"I like Doffy better!"</p>
<p>The blond felt that the veins in his forehead were going to explode with fury. How could a kid be so bold in front of Donquixote Doflamingo himself? Wasn't he afraid of him? 'Damn brat! I will kill him!'</p>
<p>Still, he didn't. Whenever that kid clung to his legs, the pirate thought of all the possible ways to assassinate him, and how much he would like to do it. But for some reason, when he imagined that child's head bloody, something inside him stopped.</p>
<p>After a few minutes in silence, Doflamingo felt the need to speak. "Oi, do you want to be a pirate?"</p>
<p>"Nope! I'll be a doctor, mommy says pirates are scum!"</p>
<p>The blond dropped a bead of sweat behind his head. "Isn't your father a pirate?"</p>
<p>"Yep! But daddy is different!"</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>"Well, I love him!"</p>
<p>"And you don't want to be a Marine? You know, fight for Justice~" Doflamingo made an effort not to laugh at his own words. There was no way he was going to allow someone of his own blood to be a Marine, it had already been humiliating enough that his own brother was part of that army of trained and pathetic dogs.</p>
<p>The boy continued to move his legs happily. "Nope! I want to be a doctor!"</p>
<p>'A stubborn brat, huh?'</p>
<p>He approached him, to intimidate him and make him cry. "So, would you die for me?~"</p>
<p>The boy continued smiling. "Nope! I want to learn about the <em>'Life pleasures'</em>!"</p>
<p>Life pleasures? Who the hell had taught him such-</p>
<p>Oh yeah, probably his unhinged daughter. That woman shouldn't be allowed to babysit. Was Trafalgar unable to hold off that crazy bitch unable to set a good example for brats?</p>
<p>Doflamingo didn't understand why that insolent kid would always come to look for him when he was visiting the island. Many times, the blonde didn't even go to visit his daughter, he just hung around. Yet the brat always found him, and always wanted to be with him.</p>
<p>"Grandpa Doffy."</p>
<p>"I'm not your grandfather."</p>
<p>"You're not?"</p>
<p>"I'm not your mother's father, but his uncle."</p>
<p>"So... Great-Uncle Doffy?"</p>
<p>"Child, you wish to die before knowing the pleasures of life, right?"</p>
<p>The boy laughed again.</p>
<p>Doflamingo didn't understand. Both parents were insipid and boring. Where the hell had that child inherited that horrible and stressful cheerful personality? He was always happy and smiling.</p>
<p>Sometimes, Doflamingo wondered why Mina never told Law who her biological father really was. Why was it still kept secret? Wasn't it better to just say something that would probably make that haggard brat happy?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Because that's such a nuisance. Things are fine like this. Besides, aren't you?"</em>  It was the only thing she always answered. She would never change that insipid nature of hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doflamingo's theory was that, perhaps, the truth was a great burden to her. Perhaps, she knew that Law would feel too guilty for having taken her father from her, and perhaps he would blame himself for all the horrors she had to endure as a result.</p>
<p>'And it's so much easier to blame me, since he hates me so much. Not that I care about that though, since I hate that haggard brat too. '</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The boy grew up, and he was old enough to travel on his own. Doflamingo always wondered why the hell he kept visiting him.</p>
<p>"Child, don't you have more people to bother? Aren't there more places in the world for you?"</p>
<p>"Don't be a curmudgeon~ You know you like my company~"</p>
<p>He hated that brat whose sole purpose seemed to be to make him angry. When he looked at him, he only wanted to strangle him to death with his strings. And yet, he never did. Like with that brat he raised, he never found the courage to do it.</p>
<p>And now he was no longer an annoying brat, but an annoying teenager (even worse). At least, as the years passed, he became less and less like his father. Father and son only physically shared hair color, but in terms of face, he was more like his mother, and therefore his brother. Doflamingo didn't know which was worse.</p>
<p>Doflamingo traveled with the teenager, and taught him things that no person should have seen. A boy who had been born in peacetime and who had never seen war or suffered, would break down to show him the harsh reality. However, the teenager didn't break. It was as if that boy had seen everything, nothing could impact him.</p>
<p>"Don't you feel anything when you see all these people die? Don't you care about the cruelty your eyes see?"</p>
<p>The boy didn't smile, but he didn't seem furious at him either. "I'm not stupid, I know there's evil in the world. But that's precisely why I want to do something, I want to be useful."</p>
<p>The pirate chuckled. It was still unclear what kind of person this sinister boy was.</p>
<p>"Do something useful? You're not a hero. Do you think that by healing the knees of a few people, the evils of the world will cease? This is human nature, full of cruelty and evil."</p>
<p>Doflamingo wanted to humiliate the boy, make him understand that this was life, a vicious cycle of pain and cruelty. However, the boy looked him straight in the eye and smiled sadly.</p>
<p>"They have hurt you a lot, right?"</p>
<p>The pirate couldn't answer. That boy always said things that he couldn't understand. He spoke the same as his daughter, who spoke the same as his brother, and who spoke the same as his own father.</p>
<p>'Am I the weirdo in the family? Why does everyone say the same stupid things?'</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>And as the years went by, the teenager became an adult. It was obvious that this brat had his blood, because he was almost as tall as Doflamingo himself, and because he looked like him. Or rather, his brother.</p>
<p>"Brat, do you want to be as tall as a tower?"</p>
<p>"But you're still taller than me!"</p>
<p>"Because I'm better than you. Your blood is mixed with commoner's."</p>
<p>Doflamingo kept insulting and threatening the boy, but the boy kept laughing happily. That had never changed, and for some reason, the pirate no longer disliked it.</p>
<p>However, one day the boy didn't smile.</p>
<p>"I want to be a field medic."</p>
<p>The blond raised an eyebrow. "And are your parents okay with that?"</p>
<p>"No, they were very angry."</p>
<p>"Your mother almost lost her life in the war, and your father lost his entire family in it too. It's normal that they don't want you to get involved in that."</p>
<p>The young man raised an eyebrow. "Wow, are you really siding with them?"</p>
<p>"If it's because of me, go away and don't ever come back. Confident brats like you are the first to die, fufufu~"</p>
<p>The boy, who had been serious, laughed out loud. And that, for some reason, made Doflamingo feel calmer. He had become so used to that cheerful smile that not seeing it made him feel uneasy.</p>
<p>Doflamingo always thought about it, but now he did it more than ever. That boy's gaze was determined, like the one his brother had when he was still alive. The black haired boy looked him in the eye again.</p>
<p>"But I don't care what people think. I will live as I want."</p>
<p>The same silly words as his daughter. "And then, why did you come to bother me this time?"</p>
<p>The boy looked straight ahead and smiled. "I need to know before I go, because it's going to be for a very long time." He stopped for a moment. "Do you hate me because I look like your brother?"</p>
<p>Those words stunned Doflamingo. That brat always said strange things, but true.</p>
<p>"Maybe."</p>
<p>"Is that why you hate mom too?"</p>
<p>"I don't hate your mother." Doflamingo was silent for a few seconds. Why the hell had he been honest with that brat? Only that kid could bring out all his weaknesses and not be punished for it. "I have never hated your mother."</p>
<p>And it was true. He never hated her, even though he tried hard to do it. Just as he never hated his brother, even when his brother betrayed him. Maybe because they were of his blood.</p>
<p>The boy smiled brightly, as if he already knew. "I know!"</p>
<p>They were both silent for a while longer, until the boy said he should go. However, before he left, Doflamingo wanted to satisfy his own curiosity.</p>
<p>"Why do you always want to be with me? Don't you know everything I have done, and what I keep doing? I don't regret my sins."</p>
<p>Doflamingo was a cruel man, he always had been. Even now he was still committing heinous and cruel acts, and he enjoyed it. Therefore, the pirate couldn't understand how that boy, with good morals, could bear it.</p>
<p>Without even thinking twice, the boy replied as if it were obvious. "Because you're family. And dad always says that family comes first."</p>
<p>Doflamingo started laughing at the stupid idea of hearing Trafalgar Law say such cheesy stupidity. He was undoubtedly a loving father, despite the bad temper he always had. "I doubt that your father includes me within that cute concept, fufufu~"</p>
<p>The boy looked him straight in the eyes. Whenever that boy looked at him that way, something inside the pirate felt strange. He had no idea what to call that feeling.</p>
<p>"I was born a free individual, so I can think what I want." He walked over to Doflamingo and smiled with that stupid grin he'd always looked at him with since he was a kid. "And I love you, Doffy. That's why I have always come, and that's why I will continue to do so."</p>
<p>When was the last time Doflamingo had heard those words? Years, decades...</p>
<p>No one was ever able to say such sincere words while looking at his face. The last person to do it was that brat's mother when she was a brat herself. And before that, his mother just before she died.</p>
<p>And now, he was hearing them again from his own blood. Perhaps, he could only say that to someone like him because they had the same blood running through their veins. Who else in their right mind would love Doflamingo?</p>
<p>And yet, he didn't dislike those words at all. If that's what it felt like to be truly loved, it wasn't too bad.</p>
<p>He remembered the first day that that white-haired girl, who considered his daughter, showed him that brat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Why are you showing him to me? Now I feel like killing him, something like this should never have been born."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I want you to name him."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Doflamingo thought that bitch had lost her mind. "Didn't you hear me?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I think a typical northern name is fine, but it will be the one you prefer."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Doflamingo tried to contain his anger. As always, that stupid girl wasn't listening to him. "And what the hell do I care? You have a husband, let him do it. Which by the way, where is he?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Although preferably not typical of Dressrosa. I hate that place."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And there she was, ignoring him as usual. That maddening habit of hers of never answering the questions that are asked to her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And by the way, where was that haggard brat who had always been involved in his life for the worse? Whenever Doflamingo prowled the island (secretly), the surgeon was never there. Had he abandoned her? Had that idiot REALLY had the guts to abandon his dau-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hmm? Don't tell me that... You care about me?~"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't make me laugh."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She started to laugh, and that upset him. Why was she always this annoying?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't worry about him. I'll tell him when he gets back. You tell me what name would be nice, I have little imagination."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why had he remembered something like that? Was he getting sentimental? He shook his head, Donquixote Doflamingo wasn't so easy to move, he didn't care at all about that brat.</p>
<p>And yet, he couldn't help but smile at the stupid and sincere words of that black-haired boy who one day appeared in his life with the intention of never leaving. And that if he were to leave, he would really destroy his world.</p>
<p>"And even if you play hard, I know you love me too! Fufufu~"</p>
<p>"I've already told you. Don't tempt your luck."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>